


JACK AND SAM'S ARMBAND LEGACY

by TuruaSam



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Assault, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sex, Smut, True Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 138,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuruaSam/pseuds/TuruaSam
Summary: When Jack and Sam are compromised by the alien armbands, they break out of the SGC and go to O'Malley's.Once they've broken out, they can't resist breaking the Regs, and once they've broken the Regs, reality sets in and they know that they have to try and pretend it never happened.How can they pretend that the best orgasms they've ever had, never happened?How can they pretend that they don't know what it feels like to be held in the arms of the love of their life?How can Jack pretend that the other half of his soul is just another Subordinate, when Sam almost dies?How can Sam pretend that she's not in a continuing sexual relationship with her Commanding Officer, when she can't bear to sleep unless he's holding her?How can they keep pretending that they never broke those Regs, when Janet finds out that Sam is pregnant?Suddenly those broken Reg's fade into the background, when they realise that the legacy left behind by the Armbands, may end up costing Sam her life.Hot smut warning!!!.





	1. COMPROMISED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Sam break the Regs when they are compromised by the Armbands.  
They decide to put it behind them for the good of the team.. but can they REALLY put it behind them now they know just how good it feels to be together?  
Smut warning!

JACK AND SAM'S ARMBAND LEGACY

Jack, Sam and Daniel were all starving as they sat down at O'Malley's and waited for their steaks to be cooked. Sam couldn't stop salivating, but it wasn't just the steaks that she was hungry for and she couldn't stop herself from staring at Jack, her face and darkened eyes unknowingly revealing the lust that she was feeling so deeply. She could feel herself getting wetter as she squeezed her thighs together. She felt high. Almost euphoric. They had just left the SGC against orders and headed to O'Malley's, craving streak. Now she was seriously craving Jack. In a BIG way. Jack suddenly looked straight at her and her heart rate increased as she couldn't force herself to turn away from him. Her mouth curved into an inviting smile as she stared at him with deep arousal. Jack recognized her arousal, causing his own mouth to curve into a smile in response. Then he impulsively stood up and reached for her hand. Sam's heart rate increased and her panties began to get even more soaked as she put her hand in his and stood as he pulled her up. She let him lead her to the exit door at the rear and then out into the warm night air. Apart from a group of men playing at the pool table, O'Malley's was pretty quiet. It was late and they had just made it to O'Malley's and ordered before they closed the kitchen for the night. The Colonel quickly led her down the alley and around the corner where it was darker and then he suddenly spun around, pushed her up against the wall and almost knocked the breath out of her as her arousal spiked higher. Her heart beat wildly with excitement as the Colonel leaned down, stared deeply into to her eyes for a long moment before kissing her. Sam's arms quickly went around his neck, her fingers curling into his short hair as she opened her mouth to his demanding tongue. 

She squirmed and squeezed her thighs together as his tongue danced with hers, making their mutual desire increase even more dramatically. She moved her hands down his back and then pulled his shirt out of his pants, pushed it up and put her hands on his bare skin as she moaned into his mouth. She almost melted as Jack began to kiss his way down her neck and then sucked on her jugular. Sam moaned loudly as his hands reached down and spread his hands out over her ass, pulling her towards him so he could grind his erection against her. Then the Colonel moved his hands and eased her away slightly as he moved his hands to the front of her shirt and undid the buttons as he looked hungrily into her arousal darkened eyes, then he pushed her shirt aside, undid the hook on the front of her black lacy bra to reveal her breasts. Creamy pale skin glinting under the bright moonlight and Jack took a long moment to stare at her beautiful breasts. He thought they would be beautiful. They were perfect. He leaned down and eagerly drew one of her hard nipples into his his mouth and sucked deep. 

Sam moaned loudly and sagged a little under the onslaught of pleasure while he sucked on her breast. His fingers travelled down to the button on her jeans and undid it. Then he gently released her breast and with lightning speed, undid her zip and pulled her jeans down to her knees and then slowing down before slipping off her boots and her jeans. He stayed on his knees as he reached for her panties. He groaned softly as he smelt proof of her arousal. He leaned forward and put his nose against the black lace and sniffed deeply until he could almost taste her, making his mouth water with impatience to taste her. He slid her panties down and she stepped out of them, he put them in his pocket and then lifted one of her legs up and put it over his shoulder to open up her gorgeous pussy for him. He took a few long seconds to look at her beautiful, beautiful pussy. Her dark blonde curls looked incredible as they glistened in the moonlight, highlighted by the proof of her deep arousal. Her pussy lips were slightly opened and incredibly inviting and he simply couldn't wait another second. He lathed his tongue through her pussy and over her swollen clit as Sam moaned almost breathlessly as her knees weakened and she strained her pussy towards him.

“Please Sir” she moaned breathily and Jack then used his enhanced speed to drive her crazy with his tongue until she exploded into his mouth. He drank her sweet juices down as she shook and moaned, then he stood up and kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself as she moaned around his tongue. Then she frantically undid his jeans and pushed them down his hips along with his boxers. His erection sprung free and Jack groaned with relief. She grasped his cock firmly and began to lovingly stroke his cock, marveling that she couldn't reach her fingers completely around his cock. She moaned with need and he released her mouth and then bent his knees a little as she lifted her leg up and around his hip. She moaned with desperate need as he caressed her soaked pussy with the head of his cock, trembling when he pressed it against her clit.  
“Sir please...... Oh God Sir... Please!” she begged him. She felt like she was burning up with this crazy frantic need to have his cock inside her. He eased his cock against her entrance and began to breach her pussy. Sam moaned “Oh yes......Sir..... Oh God yes!”.

He steadily pushed into her, stretching her pussy wide. He watched Sam's face as she marveled at the feeling of his large cock stretching her beyond anything she had ever had in her pussy before. She was in ecstasy just feeling him stretch her. She could already feel another orgasm building and he wasn't even fully inside her yet! She felt like she was drowning in amazing pleasure. He firmly grasped her leg that was already around his hip and told her to lift the other leg up. He reached down and touched her other thigh ready to grab her leg as she hopped up and then wrapped her legs around him. His cock slid all the way inside her pussy as her body settled against his groin. Her mouth opened in shock at the sudden feeling of his large cock being completely sheathed inside her. He filled her so completely, so deliciously, so amazingly full. He took a few moments to lovingly watch at her face, smirking at her reaction to being filled by him. For some reason it made him imagine her being filled with his babies. He memorized her reaction as he felt her pussy tight and firm around his cock, he leaned her shoulders back against the wall and repositioned his hold on her legs so he could spread her legs wide as he pushed her against the wall. Once he had her spread and secure, he pulled halfway out of her pussy and then slid his cock back in and watched Sam's face, watched and memorized her reaction to the feeling of his cock deep inside her. He then took great delight in powering in and out of her, building up his speed to a blur as Sam melted in pleasure and opened her mouth and moaned in amazement. Sam trembled in his arms as he continued to drive her pleasure higher and higher.

She helplessly began to wail as her fingers went to her breasts and toyed with her nipples and then squeezed them hard as she began to orgasm. Her wail turned silent as she convulsed in his arms. Her pussy tried hard to clamp on his cock, trying in vain as he continued to use his armband powered speed to drive her pleasure higher. He only slowed a little when her pussy started to relax around his cock, then he pulled out of her and lowered her weakened legs to the ground as she moaned in disappointment and begged him to put his rock hard cock back inside her where it belonged.  
“No... Please Sir... Please....” then he gently turned her around and encouraged her to bend over. “Oh God yes!” Sam moaned with need as she reached out to brace her hands on the wall in front of her. Jack grasped his cock and pushed his cock back inside her as she moaned in appreciation. He took a firm hold of her hips and balanced himself before using his speed to piston in and out of her as she began to wail again. Sam had to lock her elbows hard to be able to brace herself against the onslaught of his possession.  
“Oh God Sir!.... Oh yes!... Oh fuck..... Yes!” she moaned loudly. He was pounding into her so fast that her breasts were wobbling like crazy and the sensation drove her pleasure higher with spikes of discomfort from their rapid movement.

She could feel her orgasm building again and it didn't take long before she was screaming silently through a massive orgasm that convulsed through her whole body. The pleasure was nothing like she'd ever felt before. The strength of it was incredible and it seemed like her orgasm was lasting forever as it went on and on, then she felt it go up another notch as the Colonel slammed hard against her ass and gripped her hips even harder.  
Sam knew that after this she would NEVER love anyone as much as she loved Jack. How could she ever share her body with anyone else after THIS! She loved that he was claiming her, filling her with his semen and his seed. Even though she knew that no one, not even Jack could do it, she wished that his seed could give her a baby. Grief briefly stabbed through her heart, she had never felt such longing, not since she first found out the impossibility of her ever carrying a baby of her own. She was finally sharing her body with Jack, the man she loved, so it made sense that she would feel this way, but God it was painful to think about it, think and know that she would NEVER know the joy of having her own child within her womb. She firmly squashed the thought, unconvincingly reminding herself that she had come to terms with her 'loss' a long time ago. 

Jack groaned loudly as he ejaculated. He felt like roaring his claim, the age old feeling of claiming your mate and making her yours. Every time he rocked against her and jettisoned his sperm deep inside her, the feeling got stronger and stronger. He wanted to claim her and mark her as his. Sam could feel every pulse of his cock, every pulse spiking her orgasm again and again and again until he finally finished. Her orgasm slowly ebbed away as she trembled, weak kneed in it's aftermath.  
“Oh my God.....” she moaned softly in amazement over and over as he groaned.  
“Oh God Carter..... Fuck.... Oh Carter...” in her ear as he bent over her. He stayed inside her as he straightened and started to sensuously rub his hands up and down her back underneath her shirt. He stayed inside her as he kept gently stroking her back and hips, then her ass as he recovered from his intense orgasm. He had never felt one like THAT before. Carter had felt incredible, so amazingly tight, so perfect. So amazingly perfect. He already felt like he wanted to do it again, he was so incredibly turned on by her and the magic they had just made together. He had barely been able to resist her back at the SGC. Locked in that room together had been torture. If they had been alone, he would not have been able to stop himself. He had felt so crazy with the need to claim her with his body. Fuck her. Fuck Carter. Carter. Oh God! He'd just fucked Carter!. Oh God what had they just done!. His hands suddenly stilled on her hips as the realization swept through him. Her hands were still splayed on the wall as she trembled through her aftershocks.  
“Carter? Are you okay?”  
Sam closed her eyes briefly, trying to gather her zoned out mind “Yes Sir” she said quietly. She had just had the most.... indescribably awesome orgasm in her whole life and now she was struggling to come back to her senses. She felt Jack reluctantly withdraw his hands from under her shirt, as she wondered what the heck they were supposed to do now. How were they supposed to face each other after what they'd just done. After they had so impulsively broken the Regs that they had promised to obey.

Jack leaned down again, unable to resist the thought that her breasts were still hanging down and waiting for his hands to hold them. He gently palmed her breasts, rubbing the sensitive nipples and making her moan again. He pulled back against her breasts as he pushed against her ass forward with his hips and gently eased her upright. She leaned back against him and he kissed her neck while he continued to gently fondle her breasts and nipples, sending sparks of pleasure back to her core. She bent her neck to give him better access to it and relaxed against his body. One of his hands left her breast and travelled slowly down over her belly, a belly that he hoped one day, when this damn war was finally over, would be filled with their babies. He knew she wanted a family in the future and he wanted to give her everything she dreamed about. His fingers continued downwards, seeking her heat and then cupped her mound. His fingers touched the shaft of his cock that was still inside her. She sighed deeply and widened her legs, helpless against the continuing pull of need. Needing him to stay close. Needing him to keep touching her. She couldn't understand her sudden overwhelming need to be with him. It had grown and grown as time had passed in that room they had been confined to on base. The Armband! Oh God! The armbands were doing this! It must be amplifying what she already felt for him, it must have sent her secret love and desires into overload.

She moaned as the Colonel dipped his fingers into the wetness around his cock, then drew circles around her clit as she pushed her hips out and widened them more. 'Oh God' Sam thought 'I feel like a Goddamn whore', she had never felt so wanton in her life. She began to squirm as he continued to play with her clit, his cock felt SO good inside her, this position felt amazing and he wasn't even moving yet! She rocked her hips, wanting to know what it would feel like if he moved inside her. She arched her back, pushed her ass back towards him and angling her hips so he could slide in and out of her a little as she rocked. He kept playing with her clit, squeezing her nipple and kissing and sucking on her neck. 'Oh God!' thought Sam with surprise, she was going to orgasm again? Again?. What the hell? That NEVER happened to her, she was lucky if she got one orgasm, it felt like she had just had half a million of the damn things and she was going to have another one? She moaned deeply and reached for it. Wanting it. She rocked her hips against him, moving on his cock and it felt SO damn good “Oh Sir.... Please Sir...” she moaned, suddenly desperate to feel him give her another orgasm. He rubbed her clit faster and harder, sucked hard on her neck, pinched her nipple harder and then twisted it until she began to convulse against him. He could feel her abdominal muscles go impossibly hard as his arm lay across it and held her tightly against him. The convulsing of her core was eventually too much and he was surprised by another intense orgasm as Sam rocked through hers, moaning with pleasure. He grunted and groaned at the force of his sudden orgasm, making him grip her even tighter. He finally breathed out with a moan and then slowed his assault on her clit and nipple and released the pressure of his mouth on her neck as their bodies both began to relax.

He could feel her begin to sag in his arms so he pulled away from her a little, reluctantly eased his cock from her hot, wet pussy, turned her around and the gently hugged her tightly against him. He put his mouth back against her neck as her head rested on his shoulder. Her arms snaked around him and her hands spread out over his bare ass as they relaxed together.  
“Sir? What the hell did we just do?” Sam asked quietly.  
“I don't know about you Carter, but I think I just died and went to heaven. That was so incredible. God.... You were SO incredible”  
He heard Sam giggle softly and then she said “Yeah... It sure WAS incredible.... VERY incredible.... But you do realize what we just did Sir?" She asked reluctantly "I think it's the Armbands. I wonder if Daniel was affected like this too? It just kept building up and up... until I couldn't take it anymore. I was so completely desperate to have you Sir”.  
“Same here Carter..... I was desperate to have you too...." JACK sighed before he asked the inevitable question "So.... Do we fess up, or do we try to walk away from this? Don't get me wrong Carter, I don't regret what just happened, but I know that it never would have happened if we didn't have these damn armbands on. If we fess up, it will mean splitting up SG1, we wouldn't be on the same team anymore... I don't know about you, but I don't want that.... I don't want you to go through that Stargate with anyone but me watching your six. I don't think I could stand it” said Jack with raw emotion.  
Sam was silent for a minute while she thought. She felt the same. She didn't want anyone else watching her six either, just like she knew his six was safe with her. They couldn't break the team up. They couldn't. SG1 works and they work well. SG1 needed to stay as it is. “We can't break up SG1 Sir...... Maybe this is why we work so well together, why we always manage to find a way out of trouble. I care about you Sir, more than I'm supposed to... But maybe that's why SG1 works so well?” She suggested as her body continued to calm.  
Jack pulled back from her a little and cupped his hands around her face so he could look into her eyes.  
“I care about you too Carter.... WAY too much” he paused while Sam smiled up at him “Can we do it Carter? Can we keep our distance from each other now that we.... now we know how much we mean to each other... now we know how amazing we are together? Can we back away from this?”  
“We have to.... We have to try. Earth needs us to try”.  
"If we can't.... maybe we can find a balance. Let's just see how we go. These damn Armbands.... I'm not sure I can... I can't promise that this won't happen again as long as I have this damn Armband on” he admitted.  
“I know Sir. I feel the same way. Okay. Let's just see how this plays out. We do everything we can to... stay in control. Especially on base. I... It got worse once I left the base... It got so much worse. Maybe because leaving the base meant that we had already disobeyed an order...”  
“Yeah... Me too” he hugged her close “We'll get through this but there's no way I am going to risk your career Carter. No way. They need you a hell of a lot more than they need me”  
“Sir....”  
“I mean it Carter. If this goes to shit, if we can't successfully blame it on the Armbands, then I'm taking the blame. No arguments. That's an order”  
“An order?”  
“Yes Carter, it's a heartfelt request and an order. Let's go back inside before I start touching you again” he grinned as he felt his cock stirring, knowing that she could feel it too. He reluctantly let go of her and she clipped her bra back together and repositioned her breasts comfortably inside it. He gently pushed her hands away and did up her shirt for her, then he leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips before pulling away with a gentle smile and then leaning down to pull up his boxers and pants to make himself presentable again.  
Sam bent down to pick up her jeans and boots and then searched around for a bit before saying “Did you see where my panties went?”  
“Oh... hang on... here” he said with a smile as he pulled them out of his pocket. She took them from him and grimaced at their wetness. She hesitated, then looked down at the inside of her thighs. Jack looked down as well and saw his semen smeared down her thighs and began to get hard again.  
“Shit” he muttered “That is so fucking hot! Seeing my semen on you like that.... and knowing what you LOOKED like and what you FELT like when I gave it to you” Jack smirked as his eyes sparkled in the moonlight.  
Sam moaned quietly “Oh God Sir! Please stop....” she panted as she hung her head. She squeezed her thighs together for a little while and breathed deep a couple of times, then she used the panties to wipe his semen and her juice from her thighs before she rolling them up and looked for a garbage can.

“Carter... Can I ...” he stumbled with his words as he hopefully held out his hand for her panties.  
Sam looked at his hand, then his face and saw that he was serious, so she put them in his hand. “If you ever use those to get yourself off.... make sure you call me” she smirked with a grin.  
“Yep, sure, you betcha” he smiled as he stuffed them into his pocket. She pulled her jeans on and he helped her to pull her boots back on and they went back inside, detoured via the restrooms and then met back at the table. Jack beat Sam back to the table and Jack smiled at her as she approached. No sooner than when she had sat down, when the steaks arrived, Sam's stomach growled. She was absolutely ravenous now. Daniel had looked at them a little funny when they had returned but he refrained from saying something until they had each finished their first steak.  
“So.... Did you two just....”  
“Daniel” Jack warned with a stern voice.  
“It's just that.... Why you were gone.... I um.... Well.. I went to the restrooms and had a rather interesting experience with one of the waitresses”  
“Oh?” Jack said as he raised his eyebrows “Do tell”  
“Yeah.... Something that I would normally never do.... I was overwhelmed with the need to.... well... you know... We are NOT going to mention this side effect to anyone are we?”  
“Oh no way in hell!” Jack said with feeling.  
“Oh Good” Daniel breathed a huge sigh of relief. “So are you just going to.... say nothing?... At all?”  
“Nothing, Definitely nothing” Jack said firmly as he looked at Daniel while Sam blushed and looked at the table.  
“I'm happy with that.... I was SO out of control.... Were you both.......?”  
“Oh yeah!” Jack said “Very”.  
“Oh good.... I thought it might have just been me. I was worried for a moment. Okay... That was... I mean that was....”  
“Incredible?” said Jack as he smiled at Sam.  
“Oh yeah!” said Daniel with feeling “Oh hell yeah!”.  
“Can we just.... never.... talk about this again” asked Jack.  
“Yep works for me” said Daniel with a wry smile.  
“Okay. I'm still starving so no more talking” Jack said as he started into his next steak. Just then a waitress sauntered past the table with a dopey happy grin on her face. She leaned down and gave Daniel a piece of paper and said “You can call me ANYTIME you want. You fuck like a Goddamn champion!” she smiled lustily at him and then moved away, blowing him a kiss as she left.  
Daniel shoved the paper into his pocket as he blushed deep red while Jack smirked at him and Sam got the giggles.  
“Champion hey?” mused Jack.  
“Hey..... Not a word remember!” said Daniel while Sam kept giggling.  
“I'm sorry Daniel” Sam said in between giggles, then she suddenly sobered and went silent.  
“Carter? You okay?” asked Jack, concerned at the sudden change.  
She looked at Jack and then sighed as she looked away, suddenly overwhelmed by the intense feeling of 'Oh shit what did we just do!'.  
Sam” said Daniel. When she finally looked at him he said “I'm not going to say anything Sam. No one will ever hear anything from me about this” he solemnly promised her.  
Sam couldn't trust her voice, so she just nodded as she bit her lip and looked down at her plate. Jack reached his hand to cover hers as it sat on the table. He squeezed it firmly.  
“We're going to be okay Carter” he smiled at her warmly. Sam looked up at him and took a deep breath and smiled.  
“Are you sure no one saw us?” she asked quietly.  
“Yeah Sam. No one saw us. We're going to be okay". Sam nodded as Jack squeezed her hand again before going back to his steak. She wished that she could lean against him and have him hold her, but she knew that would not be happening again anytime soon.  
They continued their meals until they were finally full, sated and feeling much better. Well.... until some loud mouths ruined their night and everything went to hell.


	2. FALL OUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't leave. The armbands fell off, she was trapped and he didn't leave.  
Sam is falling apart. She almost died and he had almost died with her.  
It made her realize that she would have done the same, and that scared the hell out of her.
> 
> Be warned: explicit Jack and Sam smut!

CHAPTER 2 FALL OUT

Sam sat huddled on her couch with her arms wrapped around her knees trying to make sense of what had happened. She'd been sitting there so long that the house had gone dark around her while her mind replayed THAT moment over and over again. He hadn't left her. She'd been trapped behind a force field, the timer was counting down to detonation and she was going to die. Jack had desperately tried to get her out while she had desperately tried to get him to leave so he wouldn't die with her. He had refused to go. Refused to leave her.  
She wasn't sure how she felt. Glad that he stayed so that she wasn't going to die alone, or mad as hell because his death would have been so senseless.  
She could feel tears rundown her cheeks again, but she couldn't be bothered wiping them away. Wasn't much point, there would only be more tears. She had almost died. JACK had almost died. Those stupid armbands had made them break the Frat Regs and then almost gotten them both killed. Mind you, they had disobeyed orders, so really they had nearly killed themselves. She still had trouble wrapping her head around how much those armbands had affected them. To disregard orders and rules so.... easily. 

She felt confused. Jack wouldn't leave her.... Did he really love her THAT much, that he would rather have died with her? Is that why he'd stayed or was it just him not wanting to fail saving his subordinate? Had he just felt responsible for her life or did he really love her? Trouble was, she knew without a doubt that's what she would have done too. If their situation had been reversed, she would never have left him either and that scared the hell out of her. When had her feelings for Jack gotten so damn strong and so damn.... real? If he loved her that much, how could they go on, serving on the same team if they both felt like this. Surely it would end up putting them in danger again at some point.  
Or maybe, it would make SG1 even better. Make their bonds even stronger. Unbreakable. They already were strongly bonded as a team and they would all die for each other, there would be no question about that. She would sacrifice her life for any one of them. 

But to give up her life needlessly when there was no hope left?... She would only ever do that for Jack, because she wasn't sure that she could live without him either. That really scared her. Scared her that she loved him so much, scared that she would want to die if she lost him. She was so lost in thought that she almost didn't hear the door bell ring. She pressed her face against her knees and hoped that if she ignored them, that maybe they would go away. Maybe they would think she was asleep and give up. She didn't want to see anyone right now, especially if it was Janet because she knew Janet would dig and dig and Sam would have to flat out lie to her and she was NOT a good liar.  
The door bell persisted, making it obvious that whoever it was, wasn't going to go away, so she wiped her face, plastered on a fake smile and went to the door expecting to see Janet checking up on her because she knew she had been behaved a little freaked out during the mandatory post mission medical check.

But it wasn't Janet, it was the Colonel standing there and Sam's smile disappeared and her mind went blank as she stared at him with a little shock.  
“Can I come in?” he asked her quietly.  
Sam looked past him expecting to see his truck “I came in a Taxi” he explained as Sam looked back at him. She moved aside and he walked in. She shut the door, then when she turned around to follow, he was right there in front of her.  
He cupped her tear stained face with his hands and looked deeply into her eyes “You're okay. We're okay Sam” he said quietly with a little hitch in his voice and something inside Sam broke, making her let out a small sob as tears flooded her eyes again “Hey” he said as she let out another little sob “Come here” he said and then enveloped her into a tight hug. Her arms went around him as she sobbed against his chest. He rubbed her back in comfort and spoke gently to her as she cried “It's okay. You're okay Carter. You're okay”. 

After a while Sam calmed and drew back to look at his face “Why wouldn't you leave me?” she asked tearfully.  
Jack was silent for a moment as he studied her face, then he sighed and said “Because I love you”.  
Sam froze, her breath stolen by his unexpected words, his honest confession. “I love you” he repeated as he looked at her intently.  
Something inside Sam suddenly calmed. “I love you too” whispered Sam.  
Jack cupped her face with both hands and then kissed her tenderly before drawing her into another hug. Sam lay her head on his chest and sighed “What are we going to do?”  
“What do you want to do? Do you want off the team?” asked Jack quietly.  
“No” she said quickly as she pulled back to look at him “No..... Just promise me, that if it comes down to a choice, between choosing me or choosing Earth's safety, you let me make that sacrifice. I can't have Earth compromised because of me”.  
Jack looked at her “I promise. Will you do the same for me?” he asked her solemnly.  
“I promise” she said with a small smile as Jack drew her back into his arms.

“I need you Jack” she whispered, then drew back to look at him “I need you to make love to me Jack. Just this once. I want you to make love to me before we put this behind us”  
Jack smiled gently and nodded, so Sam took him by the hand and led him through the dark house to her bedroom and turned on the light. Sam slowly undressed herself while Jack watched, mesmerized as she bared herself to him. She looked so Goddamn beautiful. He smiled at her and then undressed himself as she watched. He pulled his boxers down and stepped out of them and took off his socks before standing up straight again.  
Sam gasped with surprise when she saw his erect cock. “Oh my God!” she exclaimed slowly as she stared at his hard cock.  
“Well.... You can't say that it doesn't fit, because you already know that it does” smirked Jack a little as Sam looked up at his face and then looked at his cock again. She stepped towards him and stopped in front of him. She tentatively reached out her hand and gently encircled his cock with her hand, well, she TRIED to. “I knew it felt big when you.... but I didn't think that..... God, you're... huge...” Sam stumbled with her words as she continued to stare at his cock.  
“And it's all yours” Jack smiled gently with amusement at her reaction.

Sam looked up at his face for a moment and then she dropped to her knees as she continued to hold his cock.  
“Carter, you don't have to....” he quickly protested.  
“I want to” she interrupted as she looked up at his face “I want to taste you, like you tasted me” then she leaned down and licked the underside of his massive rock hard cock, starting at his balls and sliding her tongue along his length to the tip. Jack groaned and thrust his hips up a little as he watched her. She did it again and then she licked and slurped at the head of his cock, saliva flooding her mouth as her arousal spiked.  
Jack's fingers lightly caressed her hair as he groaned “God Sam” Sam froze and looked up at his face with a little shock at him saying her given name.  
“I love you Sam....” Sam kept staring at his face, her mind a little stunned by the intensity in his voice “I love you Sam.... Samantha.....” he said sincerely.  
She smiled at him and then turned her focus back to devouring his cock.  
He finally couldn't take anymore and his balls were threatening to lose their load “Sam, I need you to stop” he asked her, his voice a little shaky as he gently pulled away from her.  
Sam let go of his cock and slowly stood to look him in the eyes and then she smirked as her eyes sparkled with mischief “Is THAT all you can handle?” she asked as her eyebrows arched.  
“I'll show you what I can handle” he smiled and then he suddenly grabbed her and tossed her onto her bed, landing on her back as she giggled.  
“Well handle away Sir..... Jack” Sam said with an inviting smile.  
Jack lay down on his side next to her and leaned down and kissed her “Say it again” he asked her gently.  
“Jack...... I love you Jack” she said with a warm smile.

Jack reached across her body and ran his fingertips up her side, starting at her hip and trailing them to her breast. He cupped it gently and then rubbed the nipple with his thumb until it was tight and hard. He leaned down to kiss her and Sam moaned into his mouth. When he ended the kiss, he then kissed his way down down her throat to her closest breast and sucked on it until that nipple was hard too. His mouth teased her nipples, alternating from one breast to the other until she began to squirm. He kept his mouth on her breasts as he trailed his hand down to her golden haired mound. Sam automatically opened her legs in invitation and he groaned around her nipple as he dipped his fingers into her wet pussy. He gently pushed a finger into her pussy a few times as he listened to her moan softly and felt her lift her hips and widen her legs further. He pulled his finger from her pussy and then traced his wet finger around her clit, making her hips buck as she gave another moan. Jack toyed with her clit and pussy, soon using two fingers to gently thrust inside her pussy before sliding them out and up and over her clit before pushing them back into her pussy. He continued to pleasure her breasts with his tongue until he had three fingers gently thrusting inside her soaking wet pussy and Sam was continually moaning and writhing with pleasure. Then he kissed his way down her belly to her mound before moving away and then knelt between her legs as she spread her legs wide enough to accommodate him.

Jack looked at her arousal glistening on her pussy “So beautiful” he murmured as he shuffled back, carefully laid down on his belly and then lathed her with his tongue.  
Sam's hips surged up and her legs opened wider “Oh yes” she moaned loudly, so he did it again, and again, and again before settling down to flick her clit with his tongue while he gently placed two of his fingers in her pussy and then curled them up to find her G-spot.  
“Ohhhhhh” she moaned when his fingers found their target “Ohhhhh yeah” she moaned as her hips strained up towards his mouth as his tongue flicked her clit. He suddenly sucked hard on her clit and earned himself an “Oh fuck..... OH FUCK!” as her pussy pushed up hard against his mouth, begging for more pressure as she began to orgasm. He strung her orgasm out until her hips dropped back on the bed and then squirmed away from the pressure of his mouth, she was panting as he withdrew his fingers from her soaking wet pussy.  
He quickly rose up over her and kissed her mouth as she opened it for him, thrusting, his tongue inside so she could taste herself.  
Jack groaned as she sucked hard on his tongue and moaned. When their mouths finally separated, he sat back on his haunches and rubbed the head of his cock over her soaked pussy a few times, making her hips jolt with the pleasure on her sensitive clit, then he suddenly froze as he looked down at his cock.

“Sam... I know you..... but are you protected?” he asked her.  
“If I wasn't protected I wouldn't be going through the Gate”  
Jack smiled “Do you want me to use a condom?” he asked and Sam quickly shook her head.  
“I need to feel you. I don't want anything between us” she said as her hips bucked. His eyes went darker and he resumed rubbing the head of his cock over her pussy before beginning to push his way inside her. Sam suddenly stilled and looked at him with wide eyes as she felt the pressure and the stretch of her pussy.  
“Just relax Sam, it hasn't grown any bigger since the last time” he smirked.  
“Are you sure?” she nervously giggled self consciously as she rose on her elbows to look at his huge cock attempting to get into her seldom used pussy. She was no saint, but she hadn't had a lot of time to date in the last few years and her well used battery operated 'boyfriend' was nowhere near as big as Jack's cock. She watched with nervous excitement as Jack eased his massive cock into her pussy. Despite having incredible sex with him at O'Malley's a few days ago, she felt the burn as his cock stretched her, making her remember how sore she had felt after that particular session of hard and fast sex but fuck it had been worth it. It seemed like it had been forever since she'd been fucked by a man and God she loved being fucked hard.

Sam opened her mouth and moaned as Jack pushed in further. She watched his thick, long shaft sinking into her pussy with highly aroused fascination. Jack felt the nervousness coming off her in waves and carefully watched her face as he slowly sunk his length into her pussy, easing back when her brow furrowed with obvious discomfort. God her pussy felt so incredibly tight. He didn't remember her feeling this tight before, but then again, they had both souped up on Armband fueled arousal. That thought made him worry that maybe he'd hurt her when he'd fucked her like a crazy man at O'Malley's. He must have at least bruised her, because, God he had fucked her hard. He had never come so hard in his entire life as what he had that night with Sam. He continued to ease into her, sliding in and out to relax her with pleasure, before pushing more of his length into her. He knew that he was uncomfortably big for some women and he was usually very aware of trying to make his entry easier for whoever he was with, but that night at O'Malley's.... He had given her comfort very little thought, because he had been desperate to fuck her and Sam had very quickly, been wet as fuck. He felt a little ashamed that he had lost it so completely that night, because now it was pretty damn obvious that Sam had never had a cock this big and her nervousness had to be because she hadn't had sex in a while. He took a deep breath to calm himself a little and then continued to ease his way into her, determined to make up for the selfish way he had taken her at O'Malley's and taking his time, so she could readjust the angle of his entry when she needed to. He knew that she had enjoyed it because she had orgasmed hard several times, and had been just as desperate for a fuck as he had been, especially when he had turned her around to fuck her from behind. She had gone crazy, keening with pleasure when he had fucked her even harder and she had loved it because he'd literally had to hold her up by her hips when she orgasmed because she had come so damned hard. When his cock was almost all the way in, he leaned down more, forcing her to lie back down on the pillow. She lifted her knees to his sides and readjusted the tilt of her pelvis a little.  
“Okay?” he asked gently.  
“Yep” she smiled and he could see the trust shining in her eyes and God that humbled him.

Jack leaned down and kissed her, sliding back and forth a few times to make sure she was completely relaxed before easing in the final few inches of his cock. Once she was relaxed around his complete length he rose up as he slid almost all the way out of her incredible pussy and then he firmly thrust the full length of his cock into her pussy.  
“Oh fuck!” Sam swore loudly as he rammed hard against her, and then again when he repeated the action, obvious enjoyment all over her face as she looked at him with hazy eyes. He then slowed and eased in and out of her a few times as she moaned with need and lifted her legs up higher, shifting her pelvis again. She clamped her knees to his sides and dug her heels into his ass, trying to urge him on as she began to feel her pleasure building with each thrust, he slowed down a bit more and made her moan “Please Sir.... Oh God!... Harder.....”  
Jack smiled. He knew that it was going to be hard for her to call him Jack, and to be honest, it turned him on when she called him Sir, and to have her beg while she did it.... Carter. Begging. Fuck! He smiled as he watched her pleasure filled face. With the next thrust, he firmly pushed all the way in, then added a twist to grind on her clit “Oh Sir...” she moaned as added pleasure surged through her. He knew she wanted it harder, but she was going to have to wait because he wanted to drive her insane, knowing that this might have to last them until God knows when.

Jack repeated the action, his thrusts gliding firmly but, gently as he stoked and built her pleasure closer to an orgasm, then after several more thrusts, he ground down on her clit hard as he felt her begin to tremble and then her hips began to buck as her orgasm surged through her. He kept thrusting firmly through her orgasm, determined to hold off his own pleasure as he drove her orgasm on to provide her with as much pleasure as possible. She began to come down from her orgasm high as her hips slowed and her hazy eyes opened again, he glided a few more times times, then eased back and told her to put her legs on his shoulders.  
She looked at him strangely, but long used to following his orders, she complied. He positioned himself a little higher as he leaned forward and pushed Sam's legs down towards her with his torso, arching her lower back off the bed and then he began to thrust in and out of her. His first thrust earned him a very surprised sounding “Oh God Sir!” as her eyes opened wide, so he picked up the speed and slammed against her harder and faster with each thrust as she swore and moaned at the obviously new sensations of pleasure. Her moans built up until she was keening with pleasure and he picked up the pace and gave her what she had previously wanted. A good hard fuck.

“OH FUCK!..... Fuck.... Sir... Oh my God Sir..... Oh Jack.... OH GOD JACK!!” she almost screamed as the massive orgasm hit her with a wash of white heat as it swamped through her body. Her voice silenced as her internal muscles clamped onto his cock, squeezing him impossibly hard as her orgasm went on and on with his continued efforts to thrust. He gritted his teeth and kept thrusting until she began to shake and her eyes rolled into the back of her head and he could feel her pussy convulsing so strongly around his cock, so TIGHT on his cock. He managed to slammed into her twice more before erupting with his own massive orgasm that left him groaning and breathless as he rocked hard against her and supported himself on shaky arms. He eventually stilled as he panted with exertion and gazed down at Sam as she lay there breathing heavily in a haze of pleasure. After a moment, she opened her eyes and blinked slowly a couple of times before she could focus on his face and then she smiled at him. An indulgent 'cat-who-just-got-all-the-cream' smile.  
He eased back and lowered himself so she could lift her shaky legs off his shoulders, then he eased his softening cock out of her pussy. She moaned softly as the motion through her swollen pussy gave her pleasure. He moved from between her legs, went to her side and then they lay down on his back next to her. Sam rolled against him and lay her head against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. Her hand splayed on his chest and he reached up with his other hand and laid it on top of hers. They lay there is silence for a while, just content to be in each others arms as they enjoyed the afterglow of their orgasms. 

“What are you thinking?” Jack asked her quietly.  
“That I'm not going to be able to give you up” Sam said honestly “How could I possibly give you up after... THAT.... Now I know that it wasn't just.... Now I know that it's real”  
“Then don't” he simply said.  
“So what? We hide this, and we lie and deceive everyone?” she sighed with sadness.  
“Sam, I think we've done enough to earn this. We have nearly died so many times to try and protect this planet, hell, we HAVE died! You've been snaked and your body and mind has been changed in such a dramatic way, you've been sold, beaten, tortured, threatened with rape, you've had viruses, we were mind controlled to think Daniel was dead. We almost died in Antarctica, we saved Earth, we've been taken prisoner countless times, used as slave labor, we've been drugged, we time travelled, we've been deep frozen and then I was snaked. Thank God it was very brief, but it was still the most vile experience and honestly after that happened, I had a whole new respect for you, for how you handled your own snaking. You were forced to use that Ribbon thingy you hate, to stop a Goa'uld on Earth, we've been shot, zapped with pain sticks, knocked out FAR too many times, sacrificed to a demon.... We have literally been to HELL and back when we rescued your father, you were instrumental in saving us twice from alien incursion, we had a little creepy guy put in our heads, I got super old, then I was forced to hurt you when I went on that damned undercover mission... Oh and we saved us from that Reetou incursion, we got something-a-rather poisoning with that crystal skull thingie, and by the way, you scared the CRAP out of me when you collapsed. Oh and don't get me started on those horrible metal bugs, which by the way, was when we saved Earth AGAIN. We have been through SO much crap and we are into our fourth year of God knows how many more years of fighting this Goddamn war. If we don't take time for ourselves.... We may not GET time.... God forbid, time might run out for us one day, and when it does, will we look back with regret, or will be looking back on special memories because we were fighting along side the person that we love?”

“WOW.... That was quite an impressive list” Sam said with surprised amazement and then she gave a wry smile “It's a shame we can't put any of that on our resume's”  
“Yeah.... It would look pretty cool hey” Jack admitted.  
“Yeah....” Sam agreed, then she sighed and tears shone in her eyes “I don't want to look back with regret Jack, but if we get caught.....”  
“If we get caught, then I retire”  
“No. You know they won't let you go”  
Jack sighed “And they won't let you go either. They won't want to lose either of us, you are.... well... you're YOU and me.... well... I'm Thor's best buddy so they can't get rid of me” he smiled wryly as Sam giggled. “IF we get caught, maybe if we've proved that we haven't let it interfere with our jobs on SG1, maybe they will let it slide because of the armbands”  
“And maybe Kinsey will have our asses. Jack you know he is out to get us, especially you. If we get caught, we WILL be court marshaled. Kinsey will make sure of that”  
They lay there in silence for a while  
“I could go civilian...” suggested Sam.  
“If you went civilian, they would want to know why and if they knew that, then you would be off SG1”  
“But at least we would be together” she reasoned.  
“SG1 needs you Sam, a lot more than it needs me. Look how many times you have pulled our asses out of the fire. Too many times to count”  
“And we wouldn't be successful without you either. You have a sixth sense about things. You have a gift for strategy that I could never match. They would replace you with another Officer and SG1 wouldn't.... WORK anymore. SG1 needs both of us”  
“So what do we do then? This isn't going to go away. My feelings for you will never go away. We can wait for the war to be over” suggested Jack quietly.  
“That could be ten years away” Sam said sadly.

“Sam, this decision had GOT to be yours, you are the one that has the most to lose. I am at the tail end of my career and you are still on a rocket that will see you hit General one day”  
“General? There's already a General Carter. One is enough. Colonel would be nice, but I wouldn't hold my breath...”  
“How about..... General Carter-O'Neill? How does that sound” Jack said with a smile.  
Sam raised herself up onto an elbow so she could see his face “Carter-O'Neill?”  
Jack smiled at her “One day” he said softly.  
“Wow..... Now we're talking about marriage?” Sam said with a little shock.  
“Yep. Then maybe even the 2.4 kids” Jack smiled.  
Sam suddenly lost her smile and went quiet for a moment before whispering “You want more kids?”  
“It wouldn't be a deal breaker, but hey, I thought... you wanted a family one day?” he said with a little confusion.  
“I did” Sam whispered flatly.  
“So what changed?”  
“Jolinar” Sam whispered as tears stung her eyes.  
“What do you mean?” asked Jack with concern as he squeezed her hand.  
“Janet and I are pretty certain that I might not be able to conceive, and that I definitely wouldn't be able to stay pregnant. Dad said that Selmac has never heard of an ex-host getting pregnant. We're pretty sure that the Naquadah inside me would destroy an embryo before it even had a chance to implant” she told him as a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.  
“Oh Sam....... Oh God Sam.....” he said, feeling devastation for her loss as he embraced her and held her tight.  
“I've had to give up enough Jack. I don't want to give you up too”

“You'll never be able to get rid of me..... Are you sure?”  
“Are you sure you can live with not being able to be a Father again? I'm not sure I could even handle trying to adopt” Sam asked him with a little guilt “Pulling myself out of the front line of this war to have a baby with you would have been hard, but I would have done it in a heartbeat. I'm not sure I could do that for....”  
“Sam.... Like I said... Not a deal breaker. God Sam... Just being able to love you would be a dream come true. I don't need another kid to make me happy. YOU make me happy. If you change your mind later, then I would support you 100% and I would love that kid like my own, but if you don't and you stand by your decision not to be a Mother, then it's never going to change the way I feel about you. So... Are you sure?”  
“Yep. You betcha” Sam smiled through her tears.  
“God I love you Sam”  
“I love you too Jack, and just so you know.... The answer would be yes” Sam smiled.  
“Yeah?” Jack asked with a smile.  
“Yeah” Sam said as she lay down again and cuddled into his embrace “A very definite yes”.


	3. AFTERMATH

CHAPTER 3 AFTERMATH

Then came the disaster of the Za'tarc testing and they were forced to admit their feelings for each other. They had managed to word their answers carefully enough to avoid immediate problems, but after a short discussion, Sam had suggested to Jack that they had better not get together for a while, just to be safe, but then she had been forced to kill Martouf and Lantash.  
When Sam finally made it home, she got inside and closed the door. She made it halfway down the hallway before sliding down the wall and bawling her eyes out. She sat there for hours, crying on and off, her mind in a haze of grief and torment.  
It was dark when there was a knock at the door and she stayed silent. There was no way that she was going to face anyone right now. Janet had been concerned but as usual, Sam had convinced her that she was fine and she just needed to go home and get some sleep after the last few Godawful days.

Jack had been willing to sacrifice himself to try and save her, just before she realized what they had done wrong, what they had been hiding had made the test give a false negative. She had managed to save him and then in no time at all, Martouf had pleaded with her to kill him. God the grief that filled her was swamping her and she had no idea how to deal with it. Most of it wasn't hers.  
She heard a key unlock her door and knew it was Jack. She held herself together long enough for him to sit down beside her and wrap her arms around her before she fell apart all over again.  
“God Sam, you're freezing” he said as he held her trembling body “I knew Janet shouldn't have let you go, you're in shock” he rubbed up and down her arms in an effort to warm her. When she calmed down enough, he stood up and pulled her up with him. She was still shaking as he guided her upstairs and into the bath room and stripped her off and put her into a hot shower.  
He quickly went and turned on the heat in the house and the heater in her bedroom, then returned back to the bathroom, stripped and got into the shower with her. She was still standing right where he had put her, so he got in and held her until she warmed through. When the shaking stopped he gave her a quick wash and made sure she was rinsed off. He turned off the water and then briskly dried her body and rubbed her hair enough to mostly dry it and put her into bed before turning off all the lights and climbing into bed beside her. Sam lay against his chest as he stroked her arm.

“I feel her grief” Sam said quietly through her tears “How can I even feel that? Jolinar isn't alive so how can she know that they're dead? She's lost Hosts before but I feel her grief for THEM. I feel her sadness, her devastation, her loss and loneliness. I feel it all. I feel like I'm drowning in it and I know it's real, because I know this is how I'd feel if I ever lost you” she said and then dissolved into tears again.  
“I've got you Sam” he said quietly as he held her, trying to comfort her. “I've got you and I promise you, that I will fight to the bitter end to stay by your side Sam. I would never stop fighting to stay with you”. He soothed her with gentle words over and over until she fell into a restless sleep only to wake from one of Jolinar's nightmares that she left behind in Sam's head. Jack's heart broke with the unfairness of the crap that Jolinar left behind in Sam. Sometime it made him so angry, especially now he knew that Jolinar had also stuffed up her chances of having a baby of her own. Sam woke up from four different nightmares of Jolinar's through the night, each time crying until she fell asleep from exhaustion on Jack's chest again. 

By morning she was a complete wreck and there was no way that she was fit to go into work. He contemplated how to handle it, but Sam took it out of his hands and called the SGC to call in sick for the first time ever. She knew she had reached her limit, and Jack was grateful that she had actually acknowledged it. He called General Hammond a little later and said that he had heard that Carter was off sick and had decided that if she was off sick, then she needed to be checked on, especially after what had happened yesterday with Martouf. Jack told him that Carter wasn't doing to crash hot emotionally and she was going to need some company to help her through it. He told General Hammond that he would stay with her and update him this afternoon. It was a bit of a risk, but he wanted to be able to tell the truth as much as possible. He knew Carter did too. He ended the call and turned around to look at her.  
“You should go and check in with Janet” he suggested with worry as he looked at her pale face.  
“Tomorrow” she said softly “Today all I need is you”.  
Jack took her hand and led her back to bed. Sam was obviously both emotionally and physically exhausted as she lay against Jack's side. She trembled a little as a cool breeze wafted in through the slightly opened window so he pulled up the blankets a little higher and then he asked her to roll over. Jack tucked himself in behind her, spooned her as he made sure the blankets were up over her shoulders as he almost surrounded her body with his.

She fell asleep fairly quickly and he dozed on and off while he continued to hold her and she finally slept in complete peace for almost six hours before she woke, stretched and declared that she was starving. Jack pulled his clothes on and went into the kitchen and began to round up ingredients for an omelet. Sam showered, then walked into the kitchen and sat at the bench as he was turning the first one over. She watched him cook and then he placed the first omelet in front of her with a glass of juice.  
“Eat up” he told her as he began to cook the second one.  
Sam tried it and smiled with a little surprise “Hey... This is good”  
“Of course it's good, it's my special recipe”  
“Beer?” she asked with a wry smile.  
“Of course” he smiled “How are you feeling?”  
“Better..... I can push her grief and memories away again now. Last night I was just so overwhelmed that I couldn't do anything with them. It wasn't until this morning, when you wrapped yourself me from behind, that I simply didn't see them or feel her anymore. It's like you were.... protecting me by holding me that way. Silly huh?”  
“Nah.... I'll protect you anytime...” Jack said with a gentle smile.  
Sam smiled wistfully “I wish you could..... I actually felt strangely... safe” she sighed and then she finished her omelet while Jack finished cooking and ate his, then they washed the dishes together. They watched a couple of movies then Jack rang the General and told him that Carter was more settled now and explained that she'd had constant nightmares that had kept waking her up, but that she'd managed to get a few solid hours sleep while he was in the house with her. He told General Hammond that she felt more settled after getting some solid sleep and that as long as Carter didn't have anymore nightmares tonight, that he figured that she would be in tomorrow. The General was happy with the news and thanked Jack for checking in on his team member. Jack felt a little guilty, but it basically was the truth.  
Jack stayed the night again, spooning her as she slept. He loved the way he felt when he was wrapped around her like this, and wished that he could do it all the time too. Jack soon fell asleep and Sam had another deep dreamless sleep and after waking early the next morning, Jack kissed her and touched her body until she was squirming with need and then they made love. He slowly stoked her pleasure until an intense orgasms washed through them at the same time. He rolled them so she was draped over his chest and while he held her, Sam hesitantly confessed that she hadn't felt this well rested since Jolinar had taken her for a host, and Jack felt another stab of sadness in his heart for the crap Sam was going through because of what Jolinar had done to her.  
After they just enjoyed each others company for a little while longer, Jack reluctantly kissed her goodbye, then walked several blocks before calling for a cab to take him home to shower and change for work.

Just to make sure that Sam was more emotionally settled after killing Martouf and Lantash, General Hammond gave them a week, so she could have some counselling sessions before sending them on another mission. Another disaster for SG1 that left Teal'c and Jack stranded in a frustrating time loop for months. Sam had the same day over and over again, not knowing any different. He missed her so badly, but figured that it wasn't fair on her if she wasn't going to remember them being together, although he did managed to steal one kiss.  
One hell of a kiss, right in front of General Hammond, and the thing that amused him the most, was that she quickly got deep into the kiss despite them being right in front of General Hammond and a couple of others in the control room. When time flashed back to the start again, he couldn't help but look at her with a smile, wondering how she would have reacted afterwards if they'd had more time.  
Knowing Sam, she would probably blast his butt for resigning when Earth still needed them to be SG1. Being at the SGC all the time, he didn't want to do anything more in case the time loop suddenly stopped and they had been caught out by someone seeing something that would get them into trouble.  
He and Teal'c did manage to have a bit of fun doing some rather reckless things when the translation got too monotonous, or they just needed a break from the frustration of it all, but it would always end at exactly the same time and then he would be back eating fruit loops again.  
They eventually fixed the time loop problem and then HE needed time off after that, so he got to spend most of nights with Sam during the two weeks they'd had off, sensually making love or having some damn hot, hard and fast sex and then Jack would always spoon her as they slept, allowing her to have some good nights of solid sleep.

The next mission came up expectantly, while they were still scheduled on their time off. An emergency trip to Russia to sort out a Stargate problem. The RUSSIAN'S had a Stargate! Oh yeah!... They found the Stargate that had lost in the ocean. Sneaky sods had the original DHD too, so that got interesting, but what had happened on their way into the facility almost gave Jack heart failure.  
It was a remote site so they'd had to jump with parachutes to save a lot of traveling time. Daniel and Teal'c had never jumped before, so they were a little freaked, but he'd done too many jumps to count and Sam had certainly done her fair share and had plenty of experience, so once they got Daniel and Teal'c to jump out, he figured that hard part would be over.  
The plane ride was uneventful, chilly, but uneventful, except that Carter was looking a little.... green around the gills. She said that she was fine, she was definitely looking pale, too pale but her tone of voice made him believe her, but something in him felt the need to make sure she jumped first.  
She jumped okay, text book version in fact, then he gave her a five count before he jumped as well. Once he pulled his chute and was taking in the scenery as he floating down, Jack's heart almost stopped in his chest when he noticed that Sam was veering off course and then he realised that Sam was hanging loose in her harness. She was obviously unconscious because he could she her arms dangling loose by her sides, which explained why her chute was completely uncontrolled and heading off course. Crap. 

Sam was heading for some very nasty looking, spiky branched trees and was going to get herself severely injured or worse if he didn't take the risk. It was a no brainer. He had no choice and didn't hesitate.  
He used the wind to position his chute closer to hers and on the angle he needed, then released his chute and used his body's wind resistance to intercept Sam.  
He managed to grab a solid hold of her legs and the chute rocked and swung around until he managed to use her harness to pull himself higher up her body. He got his legs between her sides and her arms and then he locked his legs tightly around her and then reached up to get control of her chute. Her head was lolled forward, but he had no time to check her as he violently swung the chute around and Sam's legs just missed one of the bare spiky branches by inches.  
He managed to maneuver them to a small clear landing area close to the trees and to his relief Sam suddenly startled awake just before landing. She jolted with shocked awareness that she was falling towards the ground and instinctively reached up for the chute controls, only to hit her hands on his arms as he yelled at her to hit the ground and roll.  
Jack unwrapped his legs from her body and just dropped away from her, trying not to add a swing to her body's movement so she could land with less chance of her being hurt. Jack hit the ground, crumpling his legs and rolling to break his fall, then he pushed himself up off the ground and jogged over to her. Sam was on her hands and knees vomiting her guts up, which must have been empty because all she seemed to be vomiting was bile as her right hand pressed against her upper abdomen near her ribs under her right breast. Once she finished retching she left her hand on the ground and collapsed onto her hip as she panted in heaving breaths and grimaced as she continued to press against her ribs. Jack unclipped her chute from the harness and then once the heaving had settled, he gave her an open flask of water so she could rinse and spit and then he calmly asked her for an assessment even though this heart was still racing from the adrenaline. 

Sam was still a little dazed as she told him that she wasn't sure what had happened. She admitted that she had felt a little light-headed on the plane but apart from remembering that she had pulled her chute, she couldn't remember anything else until he was yelling at her and she was almost on the ground. They were both a little shaky as they looked at each other, grateful that she had opened her chute before she'd passed out. Once she had settled, Jack helped her to stand, she grimaced as she took a few deep breaths while she pressed a hand to her ribs and of course Jack ordered her to show him her ribs. Jack helped Sam to remove her harness and then helped her with her clothing enough to get a clear look at her ribs. There was a nasty bruise forming on her ribs and upper abdomen already. Jack tested her ribs but they felt solid and Sam winced but said that they didn't feel sore enough to be cracked, that they were just sore from the bruising. Jack asked her what had happened when she hit the ground and Sam looked back at the marks in the snow.  
“I started to collapse my legs but a wind gust yanked my chute forward and flipped me onto my belly. I hit pretty hard” Sam sighed softly as she looked at a rock exposed in the snow “But this bruise is forming too quick... Maybe I got struck by a bird after I pulled my chute? It would explain me blacking out, and then if I hit it again on the ground....”.  
Jack looked at her bruise again. Where it was, it certainly could have winded her and caused a black out if it was a decent sized bird and he'd heard stories of it happening. In fact he'd heard about a couple of instances where bird strikes had resulted in a couple of deaths because the poor bastards hadn't pulled their chutes yet. Jack looked at Sam as turmoil churned in his gut. God. He could have lost her. Jack pulled her into a gentle hug and they stood there in an embrace for a few moments, both realizing just how lucky she'd been.

After taking it easy for the first hundred meters, Sam began to walk at her regular pace and had no trouble with any breathlessness, so they pressed on towards their missed landing target. When they had been walking for a little while and her mind had settled, she finally thought to thank him for saving her life, then she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks as something finally occurred to her and she turned to look at him with horrified shock.  
“You were on my chute. Oh God Jack! You were on my chute with me!. You free fell to my chute? Oh God!”  
Jack held her while she fell apart, comforting her until she got her emotions under control. Jack calmly and quietly told her about the trees and how close she had been to hitting them.  
Jack had risked his own life to save her. There was no doubt that he had saved her from very serious injuries, possibly broken legs or God knows what from impacting those trees. She could have been hung up in a tree with serious injuries, which was every jumpers nightmare, especially in a remote area like this. She might of had to wait for hours for a rescue chopper. If he hadn't waited and had jumped before her instead, if he hadn't made her jump first, he would never have been able to get into a position to grab on her chute with her and the possibilities of what could have happened to him, rocked her hard.

Jack was reluctant to let her go in the little submarine, but Sam assured him, that apart from the bruising, she felt fine, she had a full range of motion and her mind was in the right place.  
When they had been tossed back through the Stargate without the sub, Jack knew that he'd been damn lucky to get her and Daniel back. He had wanted to grab hold of of her, hug her and make sure she was okay, but he couldn't.  
They had to be content with just saying everything they wanted to say to each other with their eyes while carefully controlling the expressions on their faces. They had dodged a bullet twice today and it was enough to rattle anyone.  
When they finally got back to the SGC, Sam knew that there would be no hiding the bruising so she told Janet that she'd had a rough landing. That the wind had caught her chute and she tripped, fell and had hit the ground hard, bruising her ribs and her pride.  
Janet had looked at her strangely, she knew that Sam was a very experienced jumper, but she also knew that even the best jumpers had bad luck and Sam was calm and didn't change her story. There was no sign of concussion or other trauma than the bruising, so thankfully Janet had believed her and had released her with instructions to take it easy for a couple of days.  
Jack had agreed with Sam, that revealing what he had done to save her, would go a hell of a long way to proving that he was emotionally compromised. So they had agreed to just go with the rough landing explanation even though Sam was convinced that she must have been hit by a bird. Sam was convinced that she must have been struck and been winded badly enough to pass out, but if they told Janet that she was hit by a bird, the rest would have ended up coming out.  
Where the bruise was positioned, it could definitely be a reasonable enough explanation for her to black out quickly after impact, so Jack was happy to let it slide about her being a little lightheaded before the jump because Sam, in her hurry to be ready for the unexpected mission had skipped breakfast, and that wouldn't have been enough to cause her black out. Sam had.... God, they'd BOTH been lucky, and he trusted her judgment that the event had just been an unlucky set of circumstances.


	4. NIGHTMARES

CHAPTER 4 NIGHTMARES

Then Daniel got stolen by an Unas and they'd been led on a merry chase while trying to find them, but it had all turned out okay in the end and Daniel had even ended up making yet another friend.  
When Sam had returned to the SGC, she had been kept in the infirmary for a couple of hours because someone had dobbed her into Janet and told her that Sam had felt dizzy and had vomited while out on the search.  
Sam quickly tried to convince Janet that it was nothing to worry about and explained that she had just felt a little light headed nausea during the search because she had skipped breakfast, forgotten to pack Power bars and she'd smelt something disgustingly rotten and it had increased her nausea enough to make her vomit.  
Janet launched into a stern lecture on the importance of maintaining a balanced diet, which included NOT skipping meals. Sam tried hard not to roll her eyes as she silently swore to herself that someone was going to pay dearly for her current predicament. 

After the embarrassing lecture ended, Janet made Sam change into an infirmary gown and told her to step onto the scales. Janet sighed with clear annoyance when she realised that Sam had yet again lost weight since her weigh in last month. Janet was clearly a little angry as she warned Sam that she needed to take her health more seriously and threatened to restrain her to the bed with a nasal gastric tube until she put some weight back on because this was the third month in a row that her weight had dropped.  
Sam sighed deeply, this wasn't the first time that she'd heard THAT lecture about her weight and it was probably not going to be the last time either. She really HAD been trying to be more vigilant about remembering to eat and it pissed her off a little that Janet assumed that Sam was either ignoring her advice or simply didn't care about her own health.  
Sam sighed again. She knew the only way that she was going to get out of Janet carrying through her threat of grounding her, was to tell Janet what was really going on. Sam took a deep breath and then reluctantly explained to Janet that she hadn't eaten breakfast this morning because she hadn't been sleeping very well since she had been forced to kill Martouf and Lantash and it was affecting her appetite. 

“Oh Sam” Janet sighed “Why didn't you tell me?” asked Janet gently.  
“Because I know there's nothing you can do to help me Janet. It's literally ALL in my head and the only things that will help me, is keeping busy with work..... and time. I really am trying to......” Sam huffed a breath of annoyance and then went on “Sometimes the nightmares make me vomit and then I can't eat for a while. I vomited after a nightmare early this morning and I figured that I would get something to eat at work, but then we just had to go in such a hurry and I didn't get a chance to eat anything before we left and I forgot to grab Power bars.  
I was okay until I smelled something rank and the nausea flared up again. If I stopped working I know it would get worse, because if my mind is busy, I don't think about them and as soon as I step through the Stargate and I'm concentrating on something else, I feel much better and I can get thoughts of them out of my head. Today was a unlucky combination of things. When I vomited and then got past the smell, the nausea was gone and I felt fine again. I need to keep working Janet. I feel like going on missions is the only thing that's keeping me sane. Please don't ground me. I just need a bit more time to work through this”.  
Janet looked at her closely “So... It's getting easier? Are the nightmares improving?”  
“Yeah.... It's getting a little easier” said Sam “The weird thing is that I hardly get any nightmares when I'm on an overnight mission. When I'm on a mission I'm usually fine. I guess it's the lonely nights at home that get to me” Sam said wryly as she thought of her lonely nights without Jack.

“I'm going to add a few extra's to your blood workup. If they are within acceptable limits I won't ground you, but if your nightmares get worse or you are still losing weight in two weeks time then I'm going to have to put my foot down. You can't afford to lose anymore weight Sam because you're already underweight, so I really need you to try to eat as much as you can. Try having a lot of smaller meals through the day, and by smaller meals I do NOT mean Power bars or coffee. Okay?”  
“Okay. Thanks Janet”  
“Don't thank me until your blood results come back” Janet warned and then she told Sam to lie down and rest until the initial results came back. The results had shown minor vitamin deficiencies and borderline anemia, so Janet gave her a couple of vitamin shots and let her go with some Iron tablets, advising Sam to let her know immediately if her sleeping problems, nightmares or nausea escalated.  
Sam thanked her and then Janet closed the curtain so Sam could get dressed and leave.

Jack went to Sam's place that night to make sure that she was okay, and she confessed what she had told Janet. Jack asked her how bad the nightmares were when he wasn't here. Sam had looked at him in silence for a long moment before she talked.  
“Pretty bad. I hardly ever have them when I sleep with you and it makes me wonder if maybe....” Sam stumbled to a halt and paused before she went on “Maybe I'm becoming too reliant on you”.  
Jack studied her face “Is that what you really think?”  
Sam huffed “I don't know WHAT to think. I have all these stupid nightmares that got so much worse after we had sex. I don't know if it was because I killed Martouf and Lantash or whether it was those stupid armbands that caused this..... I don't know....” Sam rambled emotionally as tears pricked at her eyes “All I know is that when you hold me, I don't have ANY. Maybe... Oh God.... I don't know”.  
Sam said with exasperation and then looked away from him.  
“You think you somehow have become dependent on me holding you to get any decent sleep?” Jack asked with a little confusion.  
“Maybe I have...” Sam said as she looked at him and a tear ran down her cheek.  
“So.... What? We have a break for a while, and see if you can get them under control without me?” asked Jack in a neutral voice, even though his head was screaming at him that it was the wrong thing to say.  
Sam's lip trembled as another tear ran down her face. Confused as hell about how she felt around him. She couldn't think of anything to say as her throat ached with emotion. The last thing she wanted was for Jack to leave her to face the nightmares alone but maybe he was right. Maybe she did need to face them alone.  
Jack took her silence as agreement to his words “I'll um... I'll wait until I hear from you. Look after yourself Sam” he said quietly and then he turned around and left before he begged her to let him stay.

Sam watched him leave and stood there unable to more, suddenly feeling desolate. Tears ran down her cheeks as she went over and over what she had said. Had she just asked him to leave? When had she done that? She stumbled over to the couch and collapsed onto it. She leaned up against the back of it as she cried. She cried until she'd cried herself out and then she went and washed her face and got ready for bed. As she walked past the kitchen bench she spied the frozen meal that she had gotten out to eat. She huffed a breath and tossed it in the bin as she looked at the clock, knowing it had been sitting there for hours. She went to the bedroom and stared at the bed, wishing Jack was still there with her.  
She sighed angrily. Maybe this IS what she needed, maybe she needed to remember that she was perfectly capable at looking after herself. She flicked off the light, climbed into bed and lay awake for a couple of hours before sleep finally claimed her.  
Sam woke up with a scream lodged in her throat and her heart racing. She gagged and then ran for the bathroom, quickly kneeling in front of the toilet as she vomited disgusting bile. She seemed to retch forever before it finally stopped. She wiped her mouth on some toilet paper and them flushed the toilet as she leaned back against the wall with a miserable sigh.

She couldn't face going back to sleep again and sat there on the floor in the chilly bathroom just staring at the wall until her alarm went off. She dragged herself up off the floor and went and turned her alarm off before returning to the bathroom to shower. They had a mission today and she wasn't looking forward to it. Well... she wasn't looking forward to facing Jack. Colonel O'Neill.... She wasn't looking forward to facing Colonel O'Neill.

Sam rode her bike into the SGC after almost vomiting again just thinking about forcing herself to eat. She went through the necessary steps to get ready for the mission and when she got to the Gate room she looked around trying to remember and specifics about the last hour, because honestly, it had just been a blur. She steadfastly refused to look at Jack, half afraid that she would fall apart. She could feel his eyes on her as he walked up the ramp behind her, but she knew if she looked at him he would know how much of a terrible night she'd had.  
She forced herself to pay attention to what was happening in the present and when the problem with unidentified aliens was discovered, she was glad to have something to focus on but she wasn't glad for very long because it very quickly became a very dangerous problem.

When the invading aliens could not be convinced to stop and the Ankaran's had refused to leave their new home, Jack had been faced with a very hard decision. He had ordered her to turn the Naquadah Generator into a bomb. She'd had no choice but to comply, but she also knew that the bomb would be their only chance to stop the slaughter of the Ankaran people. When Daniel had gone back up to the alien ship, she had been so pissed at him for putting himself in danger. Then she'd told Jack that time was up and he had no choice but to activate the Generator. Sam watched the ship get closer, fighting the urge to vomit as she thought of one of her creations being responsible for Daniel's death.  
By some miracle Daniel had managed to save the day, but God it had been close. Now that she was on her way back to the Stargate after seeing the Ankaran people off, she didn't know who she was more pissed at. Jack for ordering her to make the bomb, Daniel for putting his life in such peril and almost making her his murderer or herself for not convincing Jack to have faith in Daniel's ability to find a compromise. Realistically there had been no clues to think that Daniel would succeed and she'd resigned herself to the fact that she was going to blow Daniel up. She still felt nauseous, still felt angry. If that ship had of blown up.....

She knew Jack had no choice but to put the Ankaran people first and she truly understand why he had no choice but to try and stop the ship, but it still didn't help the way she felt about what she'd almost done. It would have been completely Daniel's fault and that pissed her off too. He had ignored Jack yelling at him not to go back to the ship with Lotan and he had put himself in direct danger. It was a shitty situation all round and that's what she felt like now. Shit. As soon as she got through with the infirmary, she changed and left the base as quickly as she could to avoid seeing either Daniel or Jack. She really couldn't handle seeing either of them right now. She strode quickly over to her new bike and swung astride, she had already put on her helmet as she had walked across the parking lot and then she pulled on her gloves and got moving as quickly as possible. As soon as she left the car park it started to rain. She cursed her luck, she'd been hoping that she could have beat it home. Heavy sheets of rain made it difficult to see. She slowed her speed and was extra careful on the corners as she wound her way down the mountain, but for all her care, it didn't save her when a large black dog ran out from behind a bush at the side of the road and ran straight across the road in front of her.

Her heart almost stopped as she saw the dog through the driving rain. She did her best to swerve and stay upright but her back wheel slid on the water running across the road and the bike dropped sideways underneath her. The bike landed on her right leg and her helmet slammed onto the road and the bike dragged her along the wet road for a few meters before it finally let go of her boot and kept going. She lay there dazed for a moment as the rain pounded down onto the visor of the helmet, blinding her from seeing the black clouded sky. She slowly assessed herself then convinced nothing was broken, she slowly rolled over and pushed herself up to her hands and knees. Her right leg was screaming at her as she awkwardly pushed herself up off the road and stood up slowly. Her head felt a little woozy as she looked around for her bike and saw it lying in the gravel a little way from the road. She limped over to the bike, swearing at the dog who had done a disappearing act. At least she hadn't hit the darn thing. She bike had dug itself into the soft gravel and it took her a good two minutes to lift it up off the ground as she cursed the dog and the rain as gritted her teeth and ignored the pain. Once the bike was upright, she flipped up her visor and inspected the damage and swore again. Her bike was only a few months old, she'd bought it new so she could save her Indian for pleasure rides rather than getting to work. Ironically the older heavier bike probably would have been able to stay upright where the flashy lighter bike had not. The right mirror was broken and hanging by a wire, only to fall off completely once she had lifted the bike. The shiny black paintwork was no longer shiny and there were some deep scratches on the body and on the fuel tank as well as a dent where the fuel tank had impacted the road, other than that, the bike looked okay.

She took a quick look at her bleeding leg. There was a large hole ground into her leathers and her thigh was bleeding through the gravel and dirt that was stuck to her. The damage didn't look deep and it seemed like she'd been lucky. Lucky that she'd slowed down. Lucky that she hadn't remained trapped under it for longer. Lucky she hadn't hit the huge dog and flipped herself over the bike. Lucky for the dog that it had run off scot free and was oblivious to her curses. She felt like sitting down and crying but thoughts of getting home pushed her on. She looked at her leg again. A bad case of road rash by the look of it and she debated about going back up the mountain to get checked out.  
Then the thought of Daniel or Jack seeing her, left her feeling nauseous as thoughts of having to deal with what happened on the mission literally made her feel sick. Suddenly she knew there was no way that she was going back up the mountain to face either of them. They would have her trapped in the infirmary and she would fall apart and that was NOT going to happen.  
She had a week and a half till the next mission was scheduled, so she could just call through in the morning and take some time off that was owed to her and by the time she had to go back to work, her Naquadah boosted body would make sure her leg would be perfectly fine. She would go home and have a soak in a hot bath to get the gravel out and treat it herself. At the moment she would rather walk over cut glass with bare feet than face either Daniel or Jack with her emotional turmoil. She picked up the broken mirror and then cursed again when she realised that it wouldn't fit in her backpack and in this rain, she certainly didn't want to hamper herself by holding on to it so she tossed it further away from the road and resolved to pick it up in her car when she finally headed back to work. She went around the other side of the bike, from the other side her bike still looked brand new and she almost started crying about the damage to her beautiful bike. She slowly dragged her damaged leg across the bike as she gritted her teeth and then she started the bike up and listened carefully to the engine. Happy with the way it sounded, she flipped down her visor and rode off slowly, testing the brakes and steering before increasing her speed. She rode at a steady pace, concentrating on how the bike was handling as she went.

Once she got home, she pulled the garage door opener out of her Jacket pocket, opened the door, rode in and parked the bike before shutting the door. She turned off the bike and sat on it for a long moment, trying to gather up the will to get off it. She steeled herself and managed to get off it without falling over, then she removed her gloves and then her helmet. She looked at her helmet swearing at the damage to the paintwork but knowing that she would have to replace it anyway after the hard knock on the road. She brushed the gravel off and then froze as she stared in shock at the crack in her helmet. Shit. She knew that she had gone down hard and fast, but a crack? In a fit of anger and frustration of the completely shitty day she'd just had, she hurled the helmet against the wall of the garage and it hit near the door that led into her house and dropped to the floor with a thud. She'd lost her balance a little as she flung the helmet and pain flared up her leg and drew her attention back to her ruined leathers. Shit. She registered the blood seeping down her leg and was now making a puddle on her concrete floor. Shit. Shit. Shit. She loved these leathers and now they were completely ruined. The right knee guard was almost worn through and her right boot was damaged too. The top buckle had been torn off and the leather was grated and shredded just like her pants. Damn it to hell, now she would have to buy a new helmet as well as a set of leathers. She looked at the arm of her Jacket, yep, she would need a whole new set. Shit. Her shit day had just gotten a whole lot shittier and she was glad for the privacy of her garage as hot angry tears began to run down her face. 

She didn't want to get blood and gravel all over her carpet, so she decided to strip her leathers off in the garage and she would toss them out later. She undid her pants and peeled the wet trashed leather down her thighs, almost screaming as she pulled the leather over the damage to her thigh. Hot flashes of pain stabbed through her thigh as she bent down to undo her boots. She used the boot scraper to lever off her boots and then finally managed to get the ruined leather off her legs and dumped them on top of her boots. She took of her leather jacket and cried a little harder at seeing the damage to the right arm and shoulder and dumped it next to her trashed pants. Her leg was bleeding more freely after the struggle with her pants and she limped over to the bench where there was a first aid kit and a bag of clean rags.  
She dabbed the worst of it off with some clean rags and dropped them on the floor near the leathers and grabbed a wide bandage to wrap around her leg to prevent blood from dripping onto her carpet. She slowly limped her way through the house and into her bathroom. She stripped off the rest of her clothes and then removed the bandage and stepped into the shower. She switched the water over to the hand held shower hose and turned the water on. She turned up the pressure and then used it to clean the wound so she could get a better look at it. 

She basically blasted the stones and dirt off her leg, swearing and cursing the entire time as she continued to cry. Once it was done, she turned the water off and went and sat down on the toilet to get a better look. Dark purple bruising was already mottling her thigh and she'd noticed a dark bruise forming on her right hip from impacting the road. She used a clean hand towel to put pressure on the her thigh where it was still bleeding and pressed firmly for a few minutes and then had another look Blood was still oozing so she put pressure on for a bit longer and then had another look.  
There were several short deep looking cuts in among the deep road rash and knew that she was going to be as sore as hell for the next few days. She used gauze to dab up more blood and then poured antiseptic over the worst part of her leg, catching any run off with the blood stained towel as she gritted her teeth and held back a scream.  
She trembled as it continued to sting like a bitch but she knew it had to be done, she got the tweezers and picked out a small piece of gravel that had come out of one of the deeper cuts with the liquid and then patted the excess liquid with some sterile gauze. She slathered antibiotic cream over her trashed skin, covered it with sterile gauze and some padding before bandaging it firmly and taping it up. Her knee and ankle were coming out in bruises and were a little swollen but she knew there wasn't anything structurally wrong, which made her sigh with relief at not needing to go back to the mountain and get checked out by Janet.

She dried the rest of her wet body, put on her satin robe, left the mess on the floor with a sigh of disgust and then limped to the kitchen. She opened her fridge, looked at it's meager contents and closed it again with a sigh after pulling out a bottle of water. She opened the freezer and scanned the contents and debated about getting something delivered. She quickly nixed that idea, she was in her robe and she didn't want to bother getting dressed. She forced herself to choose a frozen meal, opened it and put it in the microwave. She looked out the window why she waited and watched the pouring rain in the dim light that was left of the day. The completely shitty day. The microwave finally beeped and she carefully picked the meal up and limped to the table as smoothly as she could and then swore because she had forgotten to get utensils. Once she finally sat down with her right leg eased out in front of her, she looked down at the steaming food and willed her churning stomach to behave. She'd taken a handful of Tylenol in the bathroom but it still hadn't kicked in yet and her head was now thumping. She picked at the food, forcing herself to eat some of the vegetables and a couple of small bites of the chicken before she put down the utensils and gave up. Her right shoulder and elbow were starting to stiffen up and her hip was protesting as she got herself out of the chair. She left the rest of the meal on the table, grabbed the bottle of water and then grabbed two bags of frozen corn kernels from the freezer on her way to her bedroom. She pulled her robe off and eased herself down on to the bed, pulled the sheet up over herself and then carefully placed the frozen corn on her hip and her shoulder and cursed the pathetic Tylenol and her Naquadah for dampening it's affects on her. She had discovered that frozen corn made the best ice packs that would mold itself around an injury and it had the bonus of refreezing without going too mush like peas did. Since her discovery she had always made sure that she had several bags in her freezer at all times. The rain was still pouring down and the sound of it pounding on her roof eventually lulled her into an exhausted sleep.

Sam woke up after hitting the floor, a loud scream sounding in her ears and pain stabbing through her body from the impact with the floor. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as she dragged herself into a sitting position and leaned against the wall with her lower legs still tangled in the sheet. She looked into the darkness of her bedroom and willed herself to calm down and her nausea to go back in it's box.  
After she'd managed to calm down, she tried to get up and couldn't. She couldn't even untangle the sheet off her legs as pain threatened to overwhelm her. She began to laugh. How could the day possibly get any shittier? By not being able to get up off the damn floor! Her laughter turned hysterical and then it morphed into helpless gut wrenching sobs until her head throbbed without mercy. In the dim light she could see blood seeping through the white bandages and then realised that her cell phone was still in her back pack in the garage. Great. Just great. She ignored the blood on the bandages, knowing it would clot and stop soon enough as long as she stayed still for a while. She started to cry again and then she kept crying until she had no tears left and she sat there in complete misery, feeling grateful that no one was witnessing her exhausted emotional meltdown.


	5. ACCIDENT

CHAPTER 5 ACCIDENT

Jack slammed the door of his truck and swore. He shook the worst of the water off his hair and wiped his hands on an old towel he kept in the truck. He started the truck up and started to drive down the mountain. As if the day couldn't get any shittier, now he was soaking wet. He wound his way down the mountain and then slammed on the brakes trying to avoid a big black dog on the road. Shit. He was pretty sure that he'd clipped the damn thing, so he pulled over to the side of the road, switched on his hazard lights and grabbed his flashlight and got out into the pouring rain. Just to make matters worse, it was pitch black because he'd gotten stuck with something before he could leave for his much needed time off. He had avoided Daniel like the plague and he'd managed to avoid Sam as well because he knew that right now, he didn't want to see either of them.

He called for the dog in a gentle voice as he walked back to the corner where it had run across the road. He saw the dogs eyes reflecting in the flashlight, so he moved the bright beam away from it and squatted down and called the dog again, talking to it calmly over the din of the heavy rain that thankfully seemed like it was finally starting to clear. The dog slowly ventured closer, obviously tame but pretty freaked out and scared. It took a few minutes but the dog eventually got close enough to sniff Jack's hand and then finally let Jack pat her and then it suddenly changed into a excited dog that had finally found a friendly face as it whined and wiggled under his stroking hand. Jack had seen the dog was limping as it came towards him, so he used the flashlight to check the dog over and swore when he found a fresh and rather large bleeding gash on one of the dog's back leg and knew that he'd hit it. The dog had an old collar and a tag on it, so he threaded his hand through the collar and started to lead the dog back towards his truck, trying to remember where the vets place was. He saw headlights coming around the corner and quickly got off onto the side of the road. The driver saw him and pulled over.  
“Colonel O'Neill, are you alright Sir?” asked a young lieutenant from the SGC.  
“Don't suppose you know where the vets place is? It ran across the road in front of me and I clipped her back leg”  
“I'll be driving right past it Sir. Would you like me to drop the dog off for you Sir?”  
“That would be very helpful” Jack said as the man pulled off to the side of the road and then grabbed an old blanket from his trunk and spread it out on his back seat and then helped Jack to lift the injured dog up into the car. Jack pulled out his wallet and gave the lieutenant a card with his details on it.   
“Give my card to the vet just in case they can't find the owner. The dog has a tag with a number but it could be old, the dog looks a little ribby, but she also looks pregnant, so she might have been dumped. If they can't find the owner tell them I'll cover the expenses”  
The lieutenant took the card and drove off as the dog whined and watched Jack out of the window as the rain finally stopped.  
Jack started walking back towards his truck when something in the gravel reflected in the flashlight. He swung the to flashlight towards it to check what it was and walked over to it. He saw the broken mirror and gave it a little kick, making it turn over to show the damaged black paintwork. A mirror from a motorcycle. He walked back to the road and then something made him stop and think. Sam had come in on her new black motorcycle this morning. He'd remembered seeing the shiny new road bike in the car park this morning. 

He went back to the mirror and picked it up as his heart started to beat a little faster. It was definitely black. Carter's new bike was black. Surely it had to be a coincidence. It had to be. He shone the torch around trying to see traces or clues of any accident and saw some tiny glints of reflections on the sealed road. He walked over and shone the light down onto the road and found tiny bits of broken mirror on the road and scrape marks across the road where the motorbike must have slid across it. He followed the scrapes and saw where the bike had ended up in the gravel. Then he saw the boot prints and his throat started to close over as he put his own boot next to them and realised they were the same size as Carter's boots. Shit. He pulled out his cell and phoned the SGC and asked if Carter had signed back in, when the the answer came back as a no, he relaxed. He knew Sam couldn't go to a normal Doctor or hospital, not with Naquadah in her blood. If it had of been her, she would have gone back to get checked out. Wouldn't she? The scrape marks changed a little closer to the edge of the road and he could see shreds of black leather stuck on some of the bigger sharper pieces of rocks in the sealed road. They always rough sealed this road to make it safer in winter. A rough road like this could have done a lot of damage, and he could see when the leather scrapes stopped and new tone of scrapes took their place and he knew that someones boot had been trapped under the bike for a while as it slid across the road.

He walked back to his truck debating what to do. It was midnight so he didn't want to call Sam in case she was sleeping and God he hoped that she was sleeping okay without him. She'd told him that she needed time to sort out the nightmares, so the last thing he wanted to do was go and upset her again. He started driving home, but the nagging feeling in his gut just wouldn't let go, so he decided that he HAD to go and check. He had a key to her garage, so he could just go in quietly and check her bike and if it was okay then she would be none the wiser. With his mind made up he headed towards Sam's house and parked a block away so she wouldn't hear his truck if she happened to be awake. He walked to the access door and unlocked it and turned on his flashlight once he was inside. The chrome on Sam's Indian gleamed in the light and then Sam's new black bike was parked next to it and it looked fine. He sighed in relief until he realised that the mirror would have come from the other side. He walked around it and his heart stuttered as he took in the damage. Shit.   
He spied a pile of black leather and picked an item up and realised it was her torn and bloodied leather pants. Then he saw the puddle of blood and the open first aid kit. Shit. He dropped the pants and ran over and locked the garage door and then ran back through the garage and over to the door what went into the house and stopped dead as he saw her helmet lying on the floor. He picked it up and looked at the badly scraped paint and then saw the crack. Holy fuck! He dropped the helmet, opened the door and ran, searching the house as he went in case she had collapsed somewhere. He saw her barely touched food on the table and then the blood soaked bandage and towel on the bathroom floor and then went to her bedroom. The bed was empty, except for the pillows, 2 packets of corn kernels and the bedding was skewed off to one side. Then he saw her.

She was slumped against the wall and he walked around the bed with his heart in his mouth as he looked at her pale face. Her lower legs were tangled in the sheet and the rest of her was naked except for a thick white bandage on her thigh that wasn't white anymore. She still hadn't moved. He called her name a few times before getting closer, knowing that she would defend herself if she got woken suddenly. When she didn't respond, he went up the side of the bed and saw the dark bruises on her right side, the worst on her hip and shoulder. He squatted down beside her and called her name again before he touched her. She felt chilled, her pulse was slow and she didn't stir at his touch at all. He tapped her face softly as he called her name and when she still didn't respond he pulled out his cell phone and called Janet's private number.  
Janet answered with a sleepy 'hello'  
He was quick and to the point “Carter had an accident with her new bike. I've just found her in her bedroom. Her right thigh is bleeding, she's fallen out of bed, her pulse is slow and I can't wake her up.  
Janet told him not to move her and she would be there as quickly as she could. Jack grabbed a blanket off her bed and tucked it around her body. It was obvious that she'd been crying because her eyes were red and swollen. Her face was pale with dark shadows under her eyes. He checked her pulse again and suddenly thought about turning on the outside lights and opening the door for Janet. He ran to his truck and moved it in front of Sam's house, so Janet hopefully wouldn't suspect anything other than him coming to check on her after finding out that she may have been in an accident.  
He was back in the bedroom with Sam as he heard her car pull up in a screech of tires and ran to the door to meet her.

“Talk to me” she said as she rushed in with her emergency kit.  
“I hit a big dog on the way down the mountain about half an hour ago and when I stopped to find it, I saw evidence that a motorcycle had taken a tumble at the same place and there was a broken mirror that looked a lot like hers. I checked with the mountain and she hadn't checked back in so I figured it was just a coincidence, but in the end I had to come and check just to make sure it wasn't her. I have a key to her garage so I came to check the bike. It's a mess. The right side of her leathers have holes shredded in them, there's a puddle of blood on the floor and her helmet has a crack in it”.  
Janet stopped dead and turned around to look at him and then ran the rest of the way to Sam's bedroom.  
Jack had left the light on, so Janet saw her straight away, she was still unconscious and it worried the hell out of him.  
Janet checked her pulse with her fingers and then pulled out her stethoscope and moved the blanket and checked her lungs. Janet carefully felt Sam's neck and then pulled a neck brace from her bag and carefully lifted Sam's head so Jack could put the collar on. Janet then took Sam's blood pressure and shook her head when the reading came back dangerously low. She lifted the blanket to inspect the rest of her right side and sucked in a breath when she saw the bloodied bandage on Sam's thigh.

Janet started muttering under her breath as she pulled some gloves on and then grabbed some scissors and started cutting through the bandage. The pad that was between her thigh and the bandage was soaked with blood. Janet swore and grabbed a large pad of gauze, ripped it open and then pressed it hard against Sam's bleeding thigh.  
Sam suddenly jolted and her eyes snapped open in panic as she shoved Janet and sent her sprawling before trying to scramble backwards along the wall.  
“CARTER!” Jack yelled in a loud commanding voice and Sam stopped dead as her chest heaved and her whole body trembled.  
Jack quickly moved to her side and started talking in a loud calm voice as he tried to calm her “It's okay Carter! You're okay”   
Janet quickly moved back in and pressed the gauze down hard on Sam's bleeding leg again, making her scream with pain. Her eyes going wide and Jack was worried that she was going to panic again but Sam focused on Janet's face as his arm went around her shoulders and gently held her  
“Janet?” Sam questioned in a confused voice, then she looked at Jack “Sir? What happened?” she asked as her trembling increased

Jack spoke to her gently “It's okay Carter. You had an accident with your bike and you hurt your leg”  
Sam looked at him as she tried to remember “Dog” she whispered.  
“That's right. There was a big black dog”  
“Did I hit it?” she asked with confusion  
“I don't think so. I did though. I stopped to look for it and saw a broken bike mirror and I was worried it was yours so I came to check on you”  
Sam just looked at him as she continued to calm and then her eyes started going hazy “Janet? I think she's crashing again”  
Janet looked at Sam's face then checked under the gauze pad and swore.  
“This must be arterial because it doesn't want to stop. Get me the tourniquet strap from the bag and put it around her upper thigh and pull it tight”  
Jack did as he was asked as Sam continued to fade and then slumped against the wall unconscious again. Once the strap was tight, Janet checked the wound again and then she got Jack to press on it while she took Sam's blood pressure again. Shit. I'm going to wrap that leg and then you are going to get us to the mountain as quickly as possible” Janet told him briskly Janet grabbed a pressure bandage and another wad of gauze and Jack untangled her legs from the sheet and lifted her right leg carefully so Janet could bandage it firmly. Once it was secured, Jack gently maneuvered Sam into his arms. His knees protested as he stood up with her in his arms and he silently told them to shut up. Janet grabbed her bag and ran ahead of him and opened the front door and then locked it behind them. Janet ran to her car and unlocked it and put her bag in the front passenger seat and then climbed into the back seat and put her arms under Sam's armpits and pulled her across the back seat as Jack lifted her legs. Janet sat down and cradled Sam's head and upper torso against her and Jack closed the door and then drove as fast and as smooth as he possibly could. He heard Janet on her phone, barking out orders to get Sam's blood out of storage and into the warmer and to prep the theatre for emergency surgery on a leaking femoral artery.

Femoral artery? Shit! Jack went a little faster, keeping an eagle eye out and thanked whoever was listening that it had stopped raining and that he was glad that the damn dog was safely locked up at the vets.  
He drove into the entrance of the mountain, obviously expected as he drove as close to the elevator as he could get. There was a medical team waiting there to meet them and they quickly opened the back door and gently guided Sam's blanket covered body out of the car and onto a gurney.  
Janet snapped on a new pair of gloves as someone folded down the blanket and did something with Sam's chest and before he knew it Janet had a central line in and someone was steadily squeezing a bag of blood into Sam. She was quickly hooked up to a portable monitor and Janet watched anxiously as her stats settled. She checked Sam's toes on her right foot “Colonel, How long does that elevator take?”  
“Too long” he replied, knowing that the tourniquet had already been on for at least ten, maybe fifteen minutes  
“I'm going to have to open her up here. Colonel I need my bag” Jack grabbed the bag and held it open and Janet told the nurse to grab some clamps and tore the sterile seals open as another cut the bandage off Sam's thigh and another popped a sterile scalpel for her and poured yellow stuff over Sam's damaged thigh. Janet quickly cut into Sam's leg and then felt around with her fingers, pulled out a small piece of rock and then felt around again and asked for one of the clamps, and then the other one. Once the clamps were in place, someone released the tourniquet and then checked Sam's foot and toes while Janet watched the clamps.  
“Good circulation” said the nurse at Sam's foot and Janet nodded and sighed with relief. The one of the nurses helped Janet to tape the clamps down onto Sam's thigh so they wouldn't move and then covered the wound with a sterile sheet and pulled the blanket up and over to cover her leg again before they strapped Sam down on the gurney and took her away in the elevator.

Jack stood there shell shocked for a moment and watched while an orderly picked up all the bloodied debris and stuffed them into a bag for destruction. Carter's blood was technically classified as well... classified.  
Fucking Naquadah. How much quicker could she have been seen to if he'd been able to call an ambulance. He looked at his watch. Good circulation. They said her foot had good circulation. God she had better be okay or he was never going to forgive himself. He shouldn't have let her push him away. He waited until the orderly had cleaned Janet's back seat and then looked at him in surprise as the orderly held out a packet of wipes towards Jack.  
“Hand's. Clean your hand's” he said gently and Jack held his hands up and then almost freaked when he realised they were covered in blood. Sam's blood. He pulled out a couple of wipes and started to wipe the blood off his hands while the orderly cleaned Janet's steering wheel and gear stick before coming back and holding the bag open for the bloodied wipes. The the orderly disappeared down in the elevator and Jack moved Janet's car back out into the car park and locked it up. He went down to the SGC and looked at his hands as he rode down in the elevator. The stain of her blood was still on his hands and he barked a laugh at how ironic it was, because if he hadn't let her push him away, then Sam would have called him. She would have called him instead of going home and hiding herself away.

Yep. Shitty day. He walked out of the elevator, briefly explained his bloodied appearance to the SF's and got into the SGC's elevator. As he descended closer towards Sam, he figured that he'd better go shower and get changed before he went to the infirmary because besides having Sam's blood on him, he was still wet. He figured he had time because she would be in surgery to repair the artery and to tidy up the rest of the injuries to her thigh and probably scan her head and wherever she was bruised. God he hoped her head was okay. He had a fast shower and rushed back to the infirmary as quickly as he could and then sat and waited. An hour later Sam was settled into a bed. Miraculously okay after almost dying. No breaks, no brain trauma. Bad concussion, but no bleeds or excessive swelling in her brain. The artery had been repaired and the road damage meticulously cleaned, even though Sam had actually managed to get all the debris out herself except for that one small rock that had most likely done the damage to her artery.  
Sam was still receiving a fill up from her blood stores, making Jack extra glad that Janet insisted on getting blood from Sam regularly to make sure there was always plenty on hand in case of an emergency. Sam was going to have a scar from the deep road rash and the surgery but the damage was minimal. Her bruising was fairly extensive down her right side but she'd been very lucky.  
Lucky? No. Carter was pretty damn meticulous about her safety. Her motorcycle safety gear had been top notch and it had most likely saved her life, especially that rather expensive helmet that had cracked instead of her head.


	6. REPAIRS

CHAPTER 6 REPAIRS

Sam was high on pain relief via her drip when Jack watched her eyes flutter open. Janet had to give her a constant dose of the good stuff because anything else tended not to work very well because her Naquadah always fought to combat it's affects. She always had to take twice as much Tylenol than anyone else when she had a simple headache.   
Fucking Naquadah.   
Sam managed to focus on his face as he sat next to the bed as she struggled to clear the fog from her mind.  
“Jack?” she whispered in a croaky voice  
“It's alright Carter. You're in the infirmary” he said clearly, hoping the significance of his words would penetrate the fog in her mind.  
She blinked slowly, then her eyes shifted a little and then drifted back to his face. He suddenly felt a lot of relief that her brain obviously hadn't been compromised, because despite the loopy pain meds, she had grasped the importance of what he'd said.  
“Sir? What happened?” she questioned, then she licked her lips a little and grimaced.  
Jack helped her to take a few sips of water and then he sat back down and explained to her what had happened.  
“You had an accident with your bike on the way down the mountain”  
“I did?” she asked with confusion and then she thought for a moment and recognition settled on her face for a moment, but then the confusion was back “But it was just road rash and bruising. Why am I here?”

Jack sighed “I couldn't wake you. I came to check on you and found you on the floor. Your leg was bleeding heavily. There was a small rock left in one of the wounds, Janet thinks that's what partially tore your femoral artery. Sam.... You almost bled out”  
Sam's looked at him with disbelief  
“You had another nightmare didn't you” he asked her quietly “One that was bad enough to make you fall off the bed”  
Sam looked at him as the news that she had almost died sank in, and then she looked like she was going to cry, he had a quick look around and then held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze “It must have been an extra bad one to make you fall out of bed. We're going to get your nightmares sorted. One way or another, we are going to figure it out TOGETHER. If I have to sleep with you every damn night, then that's what we'll do. Maybe if you don't have them for a while, then maybe they won't come back?”  
Sam looked at him intently for a while as she absorbed his words and then looked away, obviously thinking, or trying to. Jack heard footsteps and quickly let go of her hand and leaned back into the chair. 

Janet came in and looked at Sam in surprise “She's awake! Why didn't you tell me?”  
“She's only been awake for a minute. I just explained why she was here. She doesn't remember falling out of bed” Sam looked at him, then at Janet and stayed silent. “I guess the concussion made her a little woozy” he suggested.  
Janet looked at Sam “Do you remember the accident on your bike?”  
“Yes. Dog” Sam said in a quiet rough voice and Janet poured her a drink of water and helped her take a few sips  
“Why didn't you call someone? Why didn't you call ME?” asked Janet with frustration clear in her voice.  
“It didn't look bad. Just road rash and bruising”  
“Did you know that you cracked your helmet?” When Sam looked away, Janet sighed with exasperation “Sam... You were bleeding and you would have been hurting like hell. You would have found it hard to concentrate enough to go anywhere, yet you rode HOME instead of coming back up the mountain to get checked out. Why?”

Sam looked at her and then, suddenly pissed off with all the questions, spoke with barely contained anger “I had a SHIT day and having to go back would have made it even worse. My injuries didn't look or feel serious and I knew I could manage them by myself. My head felt okay and I didn't know about the crack in my helmet until I got home. The cuts didn't look deep, and nothing was broken. It was just missing some skin and.... I felt fine”.  
“Until you tried to get out of bed and fell over. You probably hit your head again, adding to the concussion and the strain on your leg tore the artery that must have been nicked by that rock in your leg. Some of those cuts were deep..... Sam... You nearly DIED!” Janet said with angry exasperation.  
“I nearly killed Daniel too, so it really WAS a shitty day then wasn't it” Sam snapped and then her face crumpled but she managed to hold herself together as she closed her eyes and took a shuddery breath.  
“Carter!” Jack barked at her and Sam flinched and reluctantly looked at him when he repeated her name “Apart from the fact that Daniel CHOSE to disobey my orders. It was ME who ordered you to build that bomb. If Daniel had died, then it would have been on MY hands Carter. NOT YOURS”  
Sam turned away from him a little, still desperately trying not to cry “Carter?..... You were following MY orders. Daniel's death would have been MY responsibility. Do you understand?...... Is that clear Carter?” Jack said firmly.  
“Yes Sir” she said without looking at him. She licked her lips and swallowed roughly again and Janet gave her another sip of water. Sam gave a tired sigh, still trying not to cry “I'm tired” she whispered as she closed her eyes and wished that everyone would leave her alone.  
Janet looked at her and then at Jack, trying to figure out what the hell had happened and then she looked back at Sam, knowing that she had her stubborn mind set on not wanting to talk any more “Okay Sam. Get some rest. Try not to move your leg and make sure you call if you need anything”  
Sam didn't bother to reply. She just kept her eyes closed and let the pain meds make her mind fuzzy again.

Janet indicated to Jack to leave the room and she followed him out “What the hell happened on that mission? Is that why she didn't want to come back to the SGC? Because of whatever happened with Daniel?” asked Janet with concern.  
Jack sighed “Daniel disobeyed my orders and we almost paid the ultimate price. Carter couldn't get out of here fast enough and she left straight after her medical”  
Janet closed her eyes and sighed. Sam was a workaholic and almost never left the base early, heck, she never left the base even when she was supposed to half the time. “How close was it?”  
“Seconds....... Like she said.... It was a REALLY shitty day and I can understand why she didn't want to come back here if she didn't think it was necessary” Jack said, then turned around and left, knowing that it would be easier for him to sneak back in to sit with Sam, than to argue with Janet now.

Janet watched Jack walk away knowing he would be back before too long. As long as their presence didn't upset Sam, then she was normally happy for any of her team to stay. SG1 usually looked after each other very well, so it was rather upsetting to hear what Daniel had done. Any trust in Daniel's judgment would now be severely depleted. She huffed a breath, wondering if Daniel even realised what damage he'd done to his team mates.  
Sam had almost died because she hadn't wanted to come back to the base in case she saw Daniel. Daniel was probably patting himself on the back for solving the issue and probably hadn't even thought about the cost of his actions. She knew Sam thought of Daniel like a brother and now she couldn't even face the thought of seeing him. She made a decision and informed the staff that until further notice, unless Daniel was injured, he wasn't allowed in the infirmary and definitely not allowed anywhere near Major Carter until she was sure that his presence would not upset Sam.

Janet gave the nurses instructions to make constant checks on Sam's blood pressure and her leg and to notify her immediately of any problems. Janet then restocked her medical bag and grabbed her keys where Jack had put them on her desk. Then she realised that Jack's truck was still at Sam's house. She wandered back to Sam's bed and sure enough Jack was already back there as sentry to his injured team mate  
“Do you need a ride back to Sam's house to get your truck Sir?”  
Jack sighed. He certainly wasn't in the mood to ask Daniel to drive him there. Hell he wasn't in the mood to go anywhere, but he'd left all Sam's lights on and there was a bloody mess in her garage, bathroom and bedroom that he didn't want her to go home to.  
“She's going to be okay” Janet assured him “If you hadn't found her when you did, it might be a very different story, but she was lucky and she's going to be okay. She's going to be back on her feet within a week and she's going to be fine” she assured him  
Jack looked at her and then looked back at Sam who was sleeping peacefully. With the constant supply of the 'good stuff' it was very doubtful that she would have any nightmares, and he needed to see to things so he would be able to stay nights with her in the infirmary if possible.  
“Yeah.... That would be great. Thanks. Do you mind if I go talk to Teal'c first?”  
Janet knew that he wanted Teal'c to take his place and told him to meet her at the elevator in ten minutes. Jack took one last look at Sam and then walked off quickly to go and get Teal'c to let him know what had happened and to ask him to 'babysit' Sam. Not that he would need asking, as soon as Jack told him what happened, he would be here like a shot anyway.

Once Teal'c was on his way to the infirmary, Jack made sure his keys were in his pocket and went to the elevator to meet Janet. On the way down the mountain, he pointed out to Janet where Sam had the accident and he could tell that Janet was pissed. It had barely been halfway down the mountain and yet she'd chosen to go home. Jack was pissed too, because he knew that there had to be a part of Sam hadn't wanted to face him either. The rest of the trip was made in silence and Jack thanked Janet when she dropped him off and assured her that he would go in and clean up the mess because he knew Janet had to get back to Cassie and relieve her neighbor from her impromptu early morning baby sitting duty and then get Cassie off to school.

He used his key to go in her front door and turned off all the lights. He threw away her uneaten dinner and checked her fridge. Then he went into the bathroom and cleaned up the mess there before going into her bedroom. He stopped and stared at the blood stain on Sam's bedroom floor. Bloody hell.... It hadn't looked that bad last night, but in the cold light of day.... Shit.... He suddenly sat down on the bed, cursed with the memory of Charlie's blood on a different floor. Jack ran to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. When he was done, he sat up against the wall and imagined life without Sam. He wasn't sure he would survive losing her. How could he live without her? He wouldn't want to. She was going to be fine. Janet said she was going to be fine.  
He pulled himself back together, flushed the toilet and rinsed his mouth out and went and tackled Sam's bedroom floor. There was nothing that was going to be able to get that amount of blood out of the carpet, so he went to the garage and found a sharp cutting blade and cut out a neat square around the blood stain. Then he moved Sam's bed and lay the square on the carpet there and cut around it to get a perfect match. He put the clean carpet square into the hole where the blood had been and fluffed up the carpet around the edges so it would blend in better, and then took the bloody square out side and hosed it off with Sam's pressure cleaner and then leaned it up against the side of the house to dry. Once it was dry he would put it back into the hole under the bed. He figured it would do until she replaced the whole carpet. At least now she wouldn't be able to see the evidence of where she had come close to losing her life. He tackled the Garage next. He cleaned up the blood as best he could. He knew that Sam's Insurance company would want to check the bike, her leathers and her helmet, so he just put the bloodied leathers on top of an old plastic bag and sat the cracked helmet beside it.  
Once he was done, he drove back to his house sorted out a few things and then drove back to the SGC.  
Jack wandered back into the infirmary and sat next to Teal'c “Has she woken up again?”  
“She has not O'Neill. Daniel Jackson came by when you were gone and was most upset that he was not permitted to see Major Carter”  
“What? Not allowed?”  
“Doctor Fraiser's orders”  
“Well considering what happened, it's probably for the best at the moment. I know she must be upset with me too for ordering her to make the bomb, but Daniel going back with Lotan.... Sam thought her bomb was going to kill Daniel right up until the last few seconds, and I bet Daniel has no idea why we're so upset with him” sighed Jack  
“That is correct O'Neill”  
“He saved the day and ultimately, for the Ankaran people, that was great, but it was the way he went about it. How can we ever trust him to follow orders in another life threatening situation... or ANY situation?”  
“I do not know O'Neill”  
Jack sighed “Yeah, neither do I”

Later that afternoon, Jack heard Daniel arguing with one of the nurses outside the private room where Sam had been moved to. Sam was still high on pain meds and fast asleep so Jack went out to see him.  
“What the hell is going on Jack? I heard that Sam had some kind of accident and for some reason they won't let me see her” Daniel said, clearly upset.  
Jack told him that if he shut up, then he would take him in to see her while she was asleep. So Daniel agreed and Jack told the nurse that it would be okay and he would make sure that Sam didn't get upset. He knew Daniel was very worried about her, so the least he could do was let him see her.  
“Why wasn't I allowed to see her?” Daniel asked Jack quietly as they stood beside Sam's bed.  
“Because right now, she doesn't want to see YOU. If she was awake right now, then you wouldn't be here.  
“Why?”  
“You really have no idea?”  
“No!”  
“Sam was seconds away from watching you get blown up with a a bomb she created. You disobeyed orders not to go with Lotan and she almost had to live with the fact that her bomb killed you”  
“But it didn't and I'm fine”  
“You took a hell of a gamble Daniel, and while we're glad that it worked out, you've got to see it from our point of view Daniel. There have been many times that you've put yourself in danger to try and get a solution to a problem, but this time you disobeyed a direct order not to go to that ship and it's all fine and dandy to say 'it's my life to risk' and 'I'm not military', but when the chips are down in a bad situation, we need to KNOW that you are going to follow orders. Right now our trust in you has been blown to hell. I gave Carter an order that almost got you killed. The way she see's it, she nearly killed you Daniel...... right down to the final few seconds, she thought that she'd killed you”.  
Daniel looked at him as his words sunk in and then he turned to look at Sam.  
“There's always another side to the story Daniel and you didn't even think to consider US in your decision. We nearly killed you Daniel”  
At that moment, Daniel realised that Jack was pissed off at him for a lot more than just disobeying an order. Jack was right. He hadn't given Jack, Teal'c or Sam any consideration at all. He had been so set on achieving a solution, that he'd disregarded his own safety and he'd totally disregarded his team mates. He had been willing to risk being blown up, but he hadn't considered what would happen to his team.... his friends... if that had happened. If he hadn't been able to find a solution, then he would have been the cause of his friends having to live with the guilt of his death.

“The worst thing is, that this is a surprise to you. You didn't consider us. You didn't even think about it after it was all over. We're a TEAM Daniel. We need to know that we can trust you and we need to know that you have our backs, and right now....” Jack sighed heavily “Carter left straight after her medical because she couldn't handle the possibility of seeing you. She couldn't face seeing you after the way you made her feel. She's mad at you for risking your life and she's mad at you for disobeying an order that was given to keep you safe. You disobeyed an order that would have protected you from Carter's bomb. Once she'd come to after the surgery, she blew up at Janet and told her that she'd almost murdered you. It might have been my order that created that bomb and it was you that put yourself in danger, but you know damn well that Carter would have never forgiven herself if 'her' bomb had killed you. She was going down the mountain and crashed her bike avoiding a dog in the rain Daniel. She was hurt and bleeding and she didn't come back up to get checked out because she couldn't face the possibility of seeing you again so soon”  
“Oh God....” came Daniel's strangled reply.  
“She nearly DIED Daniel. I found her unconscious and bleeding out on her bedroom floor from a leaking femoral artery”  
“Oh God....”

“She didn't even call me. She's mad at me too because I gave the order to build the bomb that almost killed you. The only reason I went and found her, is because I ended up hitting the same damn dog with my truck. I stopped to find the dog and saw a broken motorcycle mirror and I remembered that Carter had ridden her bike in. I was worried enough to go and check on her. Your decision to disobey a direct order and to put yourself in danger, indirectly almost cost Carter her life. She cracked her Goddamn helmet when she hit that road, and she was more worried about what her reaction would be when she saw you, than how hurt she was”  
Daniel went white and started to cry.  
Jack sighed “She's been having a tough time with nightmares since she had to kill Martouf and Lantash, almost adding yourself to that list has probably made it ten times worse. I'm not sure when she's going to be ready to see you” Jack told him honestly. “If it had of been before Martouf, she probably would have been mad for a while and then she would have gotten past it, but right now she's not in a good place and that's why Janet decided not to let you see her yet. Janet had just sewn Carter's femoral artery artery sewn back together and she didn't want her blood pressure getting high, so you're just going to have to wait it out Daniel”

Daniel looked back to Jack with silent tears running down his face “Nightmares?” Daniel questioned “She's been having bad nightmares?”  
“Daniel.... Don't tell me you haven't noticed how tired and rundown she is?”  
Daniel looked back at Sam as Jack continued.  
“Surely you've noticed that she has trouble sleeping when she's on missions and she always volunteers for the middle watch so she only sleeps a couple of hours at a time?”  
“I noticed the change of watch rotation and I've also noticed that she quite often...... only goes to bed when YOU do”  
“Daniel” growled Jack  
Daniel looked at him incredulously “You're still having sex with her”  
“Daniel... Keep your voice down” growled Jack.  
“Oh my God” Daniel whispered with shock “You ARE still sleeping with Sam”  
“Are you TRYING to get us Court Martialed Daniel?”  
Daniel suddenly looked around as if realizing what he had said and where.  
“Jack...... Would you honestly have noticed her nightmares if you weren't....” Daniel trailed off and flushed a little.  
“Daniel it's my job to know what's going on with my team. Carter's been distracted and feeling... off... for weeks”  
“Ever since the Armbands...” said Daniel  
Jack opened his mouth and then closed it again as he thought.  
“Maybe it wasn't just Martouf and Lantash” suggested Daniel “Maybe the armbands messed her up? The Tok'ra couldn't use them, so maybe Sam's Naquadah made them react differently for her. The effects were presenting faster in Sam than in us. You also need to consider what the armbands led you both to do together and the emotional fallout of that” Daniel almost whispered.  
Jack looked at him “Sam had a lot of trouble dealing with their deaths. The crap leftover from Jolinar ensured that she felt a hell of a lot more guilt and grief, so much so that she had nightmare after nightmare the whole night long and ALL of them were about Martouf and Lantash dying. I've never seen her so broken Daniel. I found her in her hallway in the dark, she'd been sitting there crying for hours, shaking like a leaf and freezing cold”  
“Shit”  
“The armbands might have something to do with it, but if I hadn't have gone around to check on her, God knows what shape she would have been in by the time we DID check on her”  
“Shit. So since they died are her nightmares getting worse?  
“No... I don't think they've gotten worse, but I do know that she has a lot less nightmares if I sleep next to her”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, it especially works better when I hold her while we sleep. I guess she feels... safer or she knows she's not alone”  
“So you guys are... I mean you're.... Are you happy together?” asked Daniel curiously.  
Jack's face softened “Yeah. We are. Once we'd been together the first time....” Jack sighed before continuing “We thought we could get past it, but in the end, neither of us could bear to let each other go, but we'd be a lot happier if we didn't have to walk around on eggshells. She could certainly benefit from not having THAT stress as well”.  
Jack.... For what it's worth.... I'm sorry that I didn't....” Daniel struggled with his words.  
“Daniel.... We know you're not military and we know that your heart will always rule over your head. We're ALL scared shitless that one day your heart is going to have a really heavy price tag for it's actions. It was just REALLY shitty timing”  
“How can I fix it? How can I fix us?” sighed Daniel.  
Jack sighed “Time is the only thing that's going to fix it. Right now our trust in you is very shaky and it's going to take time to build it up again” he said honestly.  
“Okay...... I REALLY am sorry Jack. What can I do to help with Sam? Is she still going to have nightmares while she's on the good stuff?”   
“I don't think so but I plan on staying nights just in case. I hoping if I can can help her not to have them for a while, while they won't come back”  
“Okay. So you need someone to watch your back while you stay close and help her with her nightmares”

“Jack looked at him and then looked at Sam “I don't know how she's going to handle seeing you. The drugs might dull her senses enough for her not to think about it, but if she starts getting upset....”  
“Then I'll leave....” Daniel finished for him. “Does Teal'c know? About you and Sam?”  
“No, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't suspect anything. I think he knows how much trouble we would be in, so if he does suspect... and I'm pretty sure he does, then he won't ask and I don't want to put him in the position of.... knowing. It's bad enough that you know that it was more than just the once when we had the Armbands on. You could get into trouble for knowing and not reporting it”  
“I'm not military Jack”  
“No... but they CAN make life hell for you”  
“I don't care. Sam needs you, so I'll do whatever I can to help cover for you. If we both stay with her at night, then it's going to look completely innocent. How... close... do you need to be to help with the nightmares?”  
“Close...” Jack sighed, wondering if Sam was going to kill him for telling Daniel.  
“Ah... Is.... sex a factor?”  
“It doesn't seem to be, there have been some nights that I've just held her, but actually... I mean she does sleep better after we.... but it's not an absolute necessity to help with her nightmares. Oh... and you can't let on to Janet how bad they are”  
“Why not? Surely Janet could help?”  
“Janet would stop her from going through the Stargate and at the moment going on missions keeps her sane and busy... well... except for maybe that last one. Janet nearly grounded her already because she's lost weight again this month. The bad nightmares make her vomit and then she can't eat for a while. Janet's put her foot down and if she doesn't gain any weight back this month, then she's going to ground her”  
“Oh Sam's not going to like that...”  
“Some one dobbed her in when they saw her puking when we were searching for you and the Unas”  
“She puked?”  
“Yeah... She'd had a bad night and didn't get a chance to eat anything before we left. She went past something a bit rank and her stomach tried to turn itself inside out and it made her a little dizzy. It was just a combination of things but it was enough for Sam to get a final warning about her weight. Janet knows she's having nightmares and therefore trouble eating but we can't really tell her that Sam copes better when we have sex and I spoon her all night long” Jack smiled wryly  
“Ahhh.... No... I can see why you don't want her to... investigate. What if they don't go away?”  
“Well that's the thing. Sam's not even sure Janet could do anything to help her. It's all in her mind, so apart from drugging her, there's nothing she can do to help. The best way to approach this is we keep doing what helps her the most. We keep her on missions and we keep her busy and then hopefully I can keep them at bay by making sure she's not alone when she sleeps”  
“I can understand why Sam psychologically responds positively to you being with her when she sleeps. It's obvious how much you love each other. God I wish things could be different for you guys”  
“Things ARE different now but Earth needs us to be SG1 for now, so we keep our little secret and make it work”  
Daniel sighed “You'd better talk to Janet otherwise she'll kick me out”

Jack talked to Janet and told her that he'd talked to Daniel and he knew if Sam showed any signs of distress then Daniel knew he would have to leave. So Janet let the nurses know and Jack and Daniel made plans to stay in with Sam continually, which they normally did, except this time they would all be staying together instead of taking turns. When Sam woke up, Daniel apologized to her for everything he had done wrong and for the way it had made her feel. Sam had got upset but not enough for Daniel to have to leave. He promised her that he would do better, that he would be more aware of the possible fallout of his actions and try harder not to be so impulsive. Sam had just nodded and avoided eye contact for a while, but once they got talking about him helping to keep their secret so Jack could stay close to her while she was in the infirmary, helped Sam to relax more and Daniel didn't push it and tended to keep to his translation work which made it easier on Sam too.

Janet kept Sam on the strong pain relief for the first two days to help ensure that she didn't move her leg. On the third night Janet finally agreed to remove the catheter and lightened the drugs. Sam's bruising was over the worst of the stiffness and as long as someone assisted her in and out of bed and accompanied her, then she could use the toilet, but no shower yet as her thigh was still heavily bandaged.  
Sam's mutilated skin began to heal well and Sam soon became sick of sitting or lying in bed. Jack played chess with her a few times and took her laptop in for her to get some work done while Jack did some paperwork at the table.  
General Hammond came in a few times about what had happened and suggested that they take a few easy missions to start with to make sure that they are able to push on as a team together again.  
Daniel also apologized to Teal'c as well and despite a little tension, before too long there was a familiar feeling of slipping back into being a team.  
Sam had a few moments of restless sleep once her drugs were reduced and Jack ended up sleeping in a chair at the side of her bed and held her hand, using it to soothe her if she began to stir. He spent most of the nights with his arms folded onto the bed as he held her hand and his head resting on his arms. He ended up a little stiff and sore, but he figured it was worth it.  
On the fourth day Sam convinced Janet to send her home, with her SG1 babysitters, as long as Sam took it easy and did nothing to stress her leg. After a week of healing, Sam's Naquadah assisted body was much improved. They had ended up telling Teal'c the truth because he insisted that he should stay with the team to help look after Sam and thanks to Daniel and Teal'c covering for them, Jack was able to sleep with Sam every night and her nightmares stayed away. She managed to put on some much need weight and Janet cleared her for light work. Jack told General Hammond that they would soon be ready for an easy mission. With Sam only on light duties for the next few days, General Hammond suggested that they take a diplomatic mission. The Stargate was right in the city, so there would only be minimal walking for Sam as they did a tour of the city prior to working out details of a trade alliance.  
The city officials had requested SG1 because they were the team that had the initial contact with the planet. Jack talked it over with Sam and Janet and Janet agreed that it would be a nice easy mission to get Sam eased back into work and help meld the team back together.  
It would be a decision that General Hammond and Janet quickly regretted. After six hours SG1 did not return and when General Hammond made inquiries, it seemed as though SG1 had gone outside the domed city and onto a glacier against advice and had not returned.

General Hammond insisted on sending their own search and rescue team and it soon became apparent that SG1 had met with foul play and short of starting a war, there was nothing they could do about it.  
General Hammond knew damn well that there was no way in hell that Jack would have let Sam step one foot out on that glacier when she was under orders to take it easy. When Administrator Calder informed him that a search of the city had found no trace of them his heart sank. What in the hell had happened to them and was the Administrator lying to them? Over the next week, General Hammond tried to gently press things forward with the Administrator until the Administrator had accused him of making trouble and had cut off all contact leaving General Hammond frustrated and upset over his missing team that they could do nothing about. All he could do was hope that SG1 would keep their crazy luck intact and end up walking back through that Stargate in one piece.


	7. HOME

CHAPTER 7 HOME

Once the memories had started to come back, they came back in a rush. They'd found each other without the benefit of their memories and they had gotten close, even though they didn't have a clue who they really were.  
Sam received a shock when she finally had the chance to get out of that grubby orange suit to change into her uniform and go home. She took off her orange pants and saw how skinny her legs were and sighed in disgust. She quickly changed the rest of her clothes without looking at herself. She hadn't realised how much weight she'd lost until she remembered what she SHOULD look like. She knew that Janet was going to kill her, but it kind of surprised her that her belt didn't need to be tightened. Her legs had definitely looked skinnier, but maybe she hadn't lost as much weight as she feared.   
She'd had a very hard time keeping down the gruel. It had actually been pretty much impossible for her. Gruel had never agreed with her, no matter what planet, or who's prison they were in, but she hadn't remembered about her predisposition not to tolerate gruel, so it had just been something that she'd had to endure when there was nothing else to eat. Well... she had tried to endure it.  
The more she thought about her skinny legs, the more confident she got that Janet was going to lock her up for at least a week, and she was dreading it. Being confined to the infirmary wasn't fun. At least now the fresh scars she had on her leg made more sense than just a 'mining accident'.  
Her adrenaline had been increasing as she got closer to going 'home', no doubt jangled nerves about seeing Janet and the gaps she still had in her memories about 'home'. She began to feel a little breathless and then she felt nauseous too, she wasn't even sure how long they had actually been gone and there were so many jumbled thoughts in her head. She was still trying to make sense of everything. She came out of Brenna's office, where she had gotten changed, and went to where the rest of the team had been waiting close to the Stargate. Daniel and Teal'c had gone through first to explain what had happened to them and to clear the way for the refugee workers to come through and be dealt with. Once the approval came back, Jack and Sam explained to the workers what would happen once they went through the Stargate, and then they lined them up and began to let them go through in single file.

As Sam stood back and watched the workers going through the Stargate, her heart started to race and she started to feel light headed. She suddenly felt very dizzy and her vision began to darken. She reached a hand out towards the wall to lean against it and steady herself, but her legs buckled as she was still reaching for the wall. She struck her forehead hard on a small cupboard as she collapsed, making everything go black before she even hit the ground.  
Jack heard an odd noise and turned around to see the tail end of Sam's collapse and saw her head bang on the floor. He rushed over to her and quickly checked her. Her heart was racing and her breathing seemed erratic, so deciding not to waste any time, he just scooped her up into his arms. He paused for a brief moment when his memory registered a vast amount of weight change from the last time he had carried her. He asked one of the workers to be in change of making sure that all the others came through and then he stepped through the Stargate with Sam in his arms.   
When he exited the Event Horizon, Sam's body jerked hard in his arms and seemingly convulsed a few more times before she breathed in a sudden gasp of breath and her body began to shake. He stopped and yelled for medics. He moved closer to the edge of the Stargate to be out of the way of the others coming through and dropped to his knees ready to lay her on the ramp, thinking that she might be having a seizure. He released her legs and then her eyes opened and she looked up at him while her body continued to shake against him. 

“I've got you Carter. We're home now. We're safe” Sam looked at his face with hazy eyes for a moment and then she looked past him to look at the shimmering event horizon. She lifted her arm and it shook as she tried to touch the Event Horizon, but she couldn't quite reach it.   
“Jack” she whispered shakily as she tried to reach further. He moved so her fingers dipped into the Event Horizon just as Janet got to them, and they both watched as Sam gasped deeply and shuddered in his arms. Her fingertips remained in the Event Horizon as her breathing slowly got deeper, her heart rate slowed and her body gradually stopped shaking, then her hand dropped away from the Event Horizon as she blinked slowly and then she lost consciousness again and slumped against Jack's chest.  
“What the hell was that?” asked Janet with confusion as she looked down at Jack and Sam “What did she just do?”  
“I have no idea” said Jack as he looked down at Sam.  
“What happened before you came through?”  
“Ahhh... She collapsed. I heard a noise, I turned around and saw her hit the floor. There's blood on her forehead but she hit the floor with the left side of her head, her breathing was erratic and her heart was racing, so I just scooped her up and came through. When we came through I thought she was having a seizure, she was shaking, but then she opened her eyes and reached for the Event Horizon, and I moved so she could touch it”.  
“Why did you let her touch it?” asked Janet, hoping to get some answers.  
“I don't know......” said Jack with confusion as he turned back to look at the Event Horizon “I don't know.... She said my name and I.... just... knew.... that's what she needed to do”  
“Needed?”  
Jack looked back at Janet and his eyes looked as though he was in a little bit of a confused daze.  
“You said... needed?” How did you know that she needed to touch it?”  
“I don't know. I just had this feeling....”  
“Okay...... Let the medic's take her, we need to get her to the infirmary, so we can run some scans and do some blood tests”  
Jack nodded slowly and let the medical staff take Sam from his arms “Janet” he said and Janet turned back to talk to him as the medic's took Sam down the ramp “She's lost a hell of a lot of weight since the last time I carried her. That time she passed out from that.... Moo Moo radiation”  
“It looks like you've lost a lot of weight too Sir. I need you to come down to the infirmary with me” said Janet as she looked at him with concern.

Jack's eyes suddenly went even hazier and he slowly turned back to the Event Horizon. He lifted one of his hands and dragged his fingers slowly through the surface like Sam had done.  
“Sir?” Janet asked him with growing concern “Sir?” she said more sharply as his face continued to stay blank.  
Jack slowly blinked and then he turned to her, with a blank expression still on his face “She's pregnant.....” he whispered softly.  
“Sir?” Janet questioned incredulously and then she lowered her voice “Sir, did you and Major Carter have sex while you were held captive underground?” she asked quietly.  
Jack just kept looking at her blankly  
“You said she's pregnant Sir. Why did you say that?”  
“She needs me.....” Jack whispered as he continued to look blankly at her, it was almost like he was looking right through her.  
“What do you mean that she needs you Sir? What makes you think that she's pregnant?” asked Janet quietly with confusion as she worried about his sudden loss of coherency.  
Jack removed his fingers from the Event Horizon, shuddered and then blinked a few times and looked at Janet, but this time he focused on her face “Janet?” he asked with confusion as he blinked faster and then looked around “I'm home...... Where's Carter?”  
“Yes that's right Sir, you're home. Major Carter is already on her way to the infirmary. Come on Sir, I need to take you down there too” Janet said as she watched him carefully.  
Jack followed Janet down the hallways towards the infirmary, but when they were nearly there, he stopped suddenly as he remembered what had happened in the Gate room. Sam's pregnant? He wondered with confusion. What in the heck had made him think that?  
Janet stopped as she head Jack's sharp intake of breath and she turned around and saw confusion on Jack's face.  
“Sir? Are you alright?” she asked warily.  
Jack held up the hand that he had trailed through the Event Horizon and looked at it with confusion.  
“Sir?” questioned Janet with concern.  
“It felt different..... The Stargate.... It felt.... different” said Jack as he tried to make sense of what happened.  
“How was it different?” asked Janet  
“It felt.... tingly.... almost electric. I think it...... helped her” he said slowly.  
“Come on Sir, let's go to the infirmary and find her”  
By the time they got there, her staff had Sam on a monitor and had fluids running into her. One nurse was cleaning the small cut on Sam's forehead.  
Janet looked at the numbers on the monitor for a moment “Okay, go ahead and get an MRI scan of her head only for now. Did you take some blood samples for testing?”  
“Yes Doctor”  
“Okay good” Janet said and then she turned to Jack and pointed towards an empty bed with a gown folded up on it. “Sir I want you to strip off for me and put the gown on please”  
“I'm fine” Jack grumbled “I just lost weight from crappy food and too much hard work”

“Your brain and memory have been messed with and you had poor nutrition while working underground in a dusty environment for four weeks. That's plenty of reasons to do a thorough exam, starting with your weight. Strip and change!” Janet said firmly as she slid the curtain shut around his bed to give him some privacy.  
She thought back to what he had said about Sam. Pregnant? He hadn't confirmed if they'd had sex, but why else would he think that she was pregnant..... unless he knew that she'd been sexually assaulted, and God she hoped that wasn't the case. Janet knew that with Sam having Naquadah, it was extremely unlikely that she WAS actually pregnant, but she couldn't just dismiss what he'd said, so she had limited Sam's MRI to her head until she could confirm her possible pregnancy one way or another.   
Watching Sam touch the Event Horizon had been very strange. She had calmed and relaxed after being very shaky. Tingly? Electric? It helped her? She shook her head. The Colonel's words had sounded strange and currently made no real sense. Sam had often remarked that the Naquadah inside her made her feel tingly, could it have been something to do with that? The Stargate was made from Naquadah, maybe there was some correlation with what he'd said after all.  
She made a note on Sam's file to check her Naquadah levels. Then hesitated and wrote down a pregnancy test as well. Sam had been unaware of who she was for four weeks and it was possible that she'd been sexually assaulted or engaged in consensual sexual activity, she was covered by a long term birth control shot and Janet really doubted that her Naquadah would allow her to get pregnant, but what the Colonel said had really thrown her. Could Sam possibly be pregnant?.

The staff brought Sam back from the head scan and she asked the nurses to strip off her uniform, wash her clean and get her into a gown. Janet checked the scan results and thankfully her head scan was basically clear. There was a vague shadow of a possible crack in her side of her skull above her left ear, that she would need to keep a close eye on, but thankfully there was no bleeding in her brain. There was slight swelling in her brain under the possible crack on the side of her skull, so definitely a concussion. There were two bumps on her head, but only the smaller impact on her forehead had split her skin open and made her bleed, which according to the Colonel, she had hit something on the way down before she hit the floor and had the more serious impact. Overall, she'd been lucky that she hadn't injured anything else when she had fallen because there was no signs of any other injuries. There was still the mystery of WHY she had fallen or collapsed, but it was possible that she had simply collapsed due to the obvious malnutrition and dehydration she was suffering from.

Sam's hair had been quite long, but it was now butchered into a short boyish cut and her hair, face and hands were grimy with dirt, so it was highly likely that the rest of her was dirty too. She had literally been a slave, working underground in obviously filthy conditions for the last four weeks.   
God it had been such a shock to receive the call in the infirmary that SG1 was returning with a large group of refugees. She'd had a short chat to Daniel while Sam had been getting scanned and he'd told her that they had been fed twice a day, with gruel and a dense bread-like biscuit. Which probably meant that Sam didn't get much to eat at all, unless she was actually able to tolerate this type of gruel and keep it down, but she sincerely doubted it. Sam and gruel usually didn't go together very well at all and she was dreading seeing how much weight Sam had actually lost as she headed back towards Sam's cubicle.

One of the nurses came through the curtain and indicated to Janet that she needed to see something that concerned them. Sam was lying naked on the bed, her legs were still being washed by the other nurse, but apart from her hair, her top half was clean and the nurse pointed to a prominent swelling in Sam's lower belly. Oh crap.   
Janet felt Sam's abdomen. Double crap. She definitely felt pregnant. For Sam's pregnancy to be this visible, she estimated that Sam must be at least sixteen to eighteen weeks pregnant. Which meant that she had been pregnant for quite some time BEFORE SG1 had gone missing. Which left a lot more questions swirling around inside her head. How was Sam pregnant at all, and why hadn't it been picked up in the routine blood tests during the last few months. It was not unusual for Sam, as a member of SG1, to be captured and/or tortured, so Janet made sure to run a routine pregnancy test on Sam's blood once a month. Even though they were pretty sure that her Naquadah would not allow her to carry a pregnancy for very long, Janet ensured it was done just to make sure that something hadn't happened while Sam had been unconscious or simply couldn't remember being assaulted.   
Janet thanked the nurses and reminded them that any gossip concerning Major Carter's physical condition would be dealt with harshly and strongly suggested that they forget what they had just seen. Sam had definitely lost a lot of weight. Janet sighed as she measured how big Sam's uterus was to check her estimation of how pregnant she could be. Her hips and ribs were quite prominent, which made the bump in her belly seem all the more pronounced, but the measurement was definitely big enough for Sam to be up to eighteen weeks pregnant. It was going to take Sam quite a while to recover from her weight loss, especially while she was pregnant.

Janet needed answers. Once Sam was clean, Janet took the opportunity to check her for signs of recent sexual assault or sexual activity and was relieved to find her vagina undamaged with no signs of any recent sexual activity. Janet inserted a catheter and emptied Sam's bladder, which had a pitiful amount of urine in it and she hoped that it meant that Sam had used the toilet not long before she had collapsed. She left the catheter in and covered Sam up and made sure that she was in a comfortable position and left a nurse with her and asked her to let her know the moment Sam regained consciousness.   
Janet then went back to Jack's curtain “Sir?” she said loudly to warn him of her approach “Are you decent Sir?” When there was no reply, Janet opened the curtain and saw him lying curled up on the bed fast asleep. Janet chuckled with amusement and went closer to check him. He'd managed to get half undressed and his grubby upper half was now bare. His boots and socks were on the floor, but his BDU pants were still on and the clean gown still on the end of the bed.  
He had definitely lost weight too. His ribs were showing, but they were nowhere near as bad as Sam's. She spoke to him again, but he still didn't rouse. She knew better than to touch him while he was asleep, especially after he'd been in questionable circumstances for the last four weeks. She carefully covered him with a blanket and pulled the curtain closed behind her. It wouldn't hurt for his blood tests to be delayed a little, because who knows how much rest they had managed to get during the last four weeks.

There were a lot of refugees, which she had organized to be sent to a large room on another level of the SGC. Another Doctor had been put in charge of doing checks on those people while she had concentrated on their returned heroes. Most of the infirmary staff was helping the other Doctor. Showers and BDU's were being made available to the refugees and they were also being questioned about where they wished to go now that they were free, although most of them apparently had next to no memories thanks to the memory stamps and she knew that they would need a lot of assistance to restart their lives. Several of their Allies would be contacted for possible help to take some of the refugees in and give them a new home.

She went and checked on Daniel and Teal'c again. She updated them on Sam and Jack's conditions, but of course skipped the part about Sam seemingly being pregnant and the mysterious episode with the Event Horizon. Daniel was actually in fairly good condition and she sent him off to have a shower. She finished Teal'c checks and took the opportunity to ask him the same questions that she had asked Daniel before about the conditions they had been in, the food, the temperature and then asked if he had seen much of Sam.  
Teal'c told her that most of the time he had been kept separated from the others, as the memory stamp had kept failing to work on him and then he had gotten sick because he had forgotten how to Kelno'reem, but whenever he remembered seeing Sam during their down time, she had always been with Jack. He confirmed what Daniel had said about their diet and the working conditions and then Janet sent him to have a shower as well.

When Daniel came back from the shower, he also said that he had always seen Jack and Sam together during their down time before he became friends with them, but he couldn't remember seeing Sam much during working hours in the first week or so, because she had been busy repairing some of the machinery. Apparently the memory stamps hadn't affected Sam's ability to figure out how things worked and certainly hadn't affected her knack for repairing things. He told Janet that he knew that Sam had been short changed on meals to begin with. The girl serving the meals hadn't liked her because Sam had basically just shown up and had quickly taken charge of repairing the deteriorating machinery. He told her that Sam had quite often missed out on getting bread for the same reason until Jack had stepped in and made sure that she was given her fair share and once Daniel had become friends with them, he had given his bread to her as well. When Janet questioned him further, Daniel sighed and told her that once he started eating with Jack and Sam, he realised that Sam had only been eating the bread, because eating the gruel made her vomit. Daniel had lost a little weight but had fared much better overall because the woman doing the meals had liked him and had given him extra gruel until he'd decided to start hanging out with Jack and Sam during the last week and got in her bad books.

The nurse called Janet over to Sam's bed, telling her that Sam was awake. She tested Sam's eyes and she definitely had a concussion. Sam was confused and couldn't remember coming through the Stargate so it certainly wasn't a good time to question her about her being pregnant because Sam certainly didn't seem aware of it at all. Janet gave Sam some pain relief and after a little while, her mind became clearer, so Janet asked her a few questions about the food and how much vomiting she had done while she had been underground. Sam recalled that she had been vomiting a lot to start with, that she would vomit after eating the gruel and had given up eating it after a few days because she hadn't been able to keep it down. Sam told her that some of it was still a little hazy, but she had met up with Jonah... Colonel O'Neill.... about a week after moving to the facility from the mines, which of course she now knew was a false memory. She didn't remember socializing with anyone else until they had met up with Daniel after Tor... Teal'c.... had insisted that they knew each other. She said her memories were like she was remembering a play that she'd seen. Sam then complained that her head hurt and Janet gave her some more pain relief and she helped to settle Sam down to sleep not long after it took effect.

Colonel O'Neill was still sleeping and Janet took a sample from Sam's fresh urine to confirm that she was definitely pregnant and she knew it was going to put a rather large spanner in the works, especially if Colonel O'Neill was the father. Janet went back over Sam's charts, noting when Sam's previous pregnancy tests had been done. She had been tested not long before they had gone missing and four weeks before that and four weeks before that. All negative. How could they all have been negative when it was clear that she was now at least a minimum of sixteen weeks pregnant. It didn't make sense. She requested a pregnancy test to her latest blood work and sent it in for urgent processing.


	8. QUESTIONS

CHAPTER 8 QUESTIONS

Daniel had fallen asleep and Teal'c was sitting quietly on his bed, so Janet released him so he could go and Kelno'reem in the privacy of his room and asked him to report back to the infirmary in the morning for another check. Out of the four of them, Teal'c had fared the best, no doubt his Symbiote had helped him as best it could until he had remembered how to Kelno'reem.  
Sam woke a couple of hours later, screaming from an obviously distressing nightmare. The Colonel had leapt off his bed and gone straight to her and Daniel had quickly joined him. After the commotion had calmed down. She had the nurse take samples of the Colonel's blood and then he pulled on his shirt and he and Daniel had sat down in chairs next to Sam's bed and refused to move. 

Janet was long used to SG1's 'babysitting' tendencies for their fellow team mates and decided to let it slide, figuring that the General could shower later and that he would probably go back to bed once Sam was asleep again.  
Sam had taken a while to settle and had fallen asleep, only to wake with another distressing nightmare less than an hour later. She wouldn't tell Janet what the nightmares were about, but she was very clearly upset by both of them. The Colonel and Daniel helped to calm her and she eventually went back to sleep. When Sam had a third nightmare, it was one that had her screaming quite a few times before she finally snapped out of it and woke up shaking like a leaf. She was clearly very distressed and it was obviously aggravating her concussion, but she still refused to talk about it and Janet began to get quite concerned about what might have happened to her to cause such distressing nightmares and wished that she could sedate Sam so she could get some solid rest. 

When Janet checked on Sam again half an hour later, she went through the curtain and found Daniel asleep in one of the chairs and was shocked to see the Colonel lying on the bed with Sam. They were both asleep and the Colonel was spooning Sam as he lay on top of her blankets. Janet debated with herself for a few long minutes, then she carefully covered the Colonel with an extra blanket and quietly pulled the bed rail up behind him and then woke Daniel and told him go back to bed. Daniel had looked at Jack on the bed with Sam with a little surprise, but then he looked at Janet warily, as if waiting for her to react unfavorably. He looked at her for a long moment, and when she continued not to react, he looked back at Jack and Sam again before looking at Janet again with obvious concern on his face, but then he sighed heavily and then through the curtain and went back to his own bed without saying a word, making Janet begin to wonder about his reaction, or rather, his lack of a more shocked reaction. Daniel had not been shocked enough, for him not to have seen them like this before. He had been more worried about how she was reacting, than shocked by the fact that Jack was on the bed with Sam.

The Colonel had practically wrapped himself around Sam, who was lying on her side with her head on the Colonel's bicep. The Colonel's head was on the pillow, his chin was resting lightly on the top of her head and his other arm was wrapped around her. Highly inappropriate, but Sam seemed to be sleeping much more deeply now, and if letting the Colonel sleep next to her like this, helped Sam to get some much needed rest, then she was willing to pretend that she'd never seen it. She stood there looking at them for a few moments longer. It was highly possible that something traumatic had happened to Sam during their ordeal to trigger these traumatic nightmares, and for her to be having them with such frequency, Janet knew that it must be something pretty bad.   
She knew that Sam had been having nightmares after killing Martouf and Lantash before SG1 had gone missing, but these nightmares seemed to be too traumatic to be about that.  
Janet sighed, Sam had possibly spent all of her downtime during the last four weeks with the Colonel and that seems to have resulted in them getting close. It worried her just HOW close they may have gotten during the last four weeks, especially for the Colonel to actually get on that infirmary bed with Sam the way he had. She knew for a fact that they both had very strong feelings for each other. Had they been attracted to each other even as strangers? Attracted enough to have a sexual relationship? Had they already been having a sexual relationship before they had gone missing? The fact that the Colonel was wrapped around her so intimately, and the fact that she was pregnant, made it a definite possibility. 

Sam was pregnant, and as far as she knew, Sam hadn't been going out with a man regularly. It's possible that she'd had a casual hook up, but she knew Sam was always super careful with protection, and if it had just been a planned one night stand to 'scratch an itch', then she definitely would have been extra careful.  
It still confused her that Jack had stated that Sam was pregnant. It seemed like he'd been in some sort of trance when he'd turned back to the Stargate and touched the Event Horizon the way Sam had.   
Janet estimated that Sam was at least sixteen weeks pregnant. She knew that the Colonel and Sam had done everything possible to avoid being 'personal' with each other. Even though they tried hard to hide and deny their feelings for each other, nearly everyone knew that they were sacrificing the very real possibility of a happy personal relationship with each other to stay on SG1 and regularly risk their lives to help protect Earth. Sometimes it had broken her heart to see Sam struggling to distance herself from her feelings.

Had something finally happened between Jack and Sam and they hadn't been able to control themselves enough to stop? God she hoped not, but she knew that killing Martouf and Lantash had really rattled Sam. Had it rattled her enough for her to seek comfort in his arms? Now she was thinking about it, she knew that it could be a possibility.   
The Za'tarc testing had proved to her that Jack and Sam's feelings ran much deeper than she'd ever realised. Had THAT trauma been enough for them to seek comfort in each other? They had been facing a very dim future and the Colonel had volunteered to possibly sacrifice his life in the hopes that Sam could be saved. Sam had been obviously devastated by his decision, but in the end it had pushed Sam to realize why they had both given false positives to be a Za'tarc, but then they'd also had to verbally confess the true extent their feelings to clear themselves. 

They'd clearly been uncomfortable with each other after the tests and she'd heard Sam tell the Colonel that they could 'leave it in the room', but had that just been an attempt to cover up what was already going on between them or had it been a genuine attempt to try to keep ignoring their feelings? Was discovering how deeply they felt for each other been the final push they needed to start a personal relationship, or had being forced to kill Martouf and Lantash been the final push?   
Sam had not told her how traumatized she was feeling over killing them, Sam had seemed to be coping okay so she had let her go home. She had taken a few days off to spend a long weekend with Cassie and when she came back General Hammond had told her that Sam had been forced to take time off because she had been struggling with Jolinar's influence on her mind and that Jolinar's memories had been hard for her to deal with in the aftermath of Martouf and Lantash's deaths.   
She had been mad with herself over that. She hadn't considered that Sam would be affected by Jolinar's memories of Martouf and Lantash. They had been Jolinar's lovers and she hadn't given it a single thought. She suddenly realised that Jolinar's influence on the matter was most likely why Sam had still been struggling with the nightmares about their deaths before SG1 went missing. Had Sam's difficulty in coping with Jolinar's memories pushed her and Jack together? How badly had Sam's emotions been affected? She looked back through Sam's chart but the date didn't fit. It was only about thirteen weeks ago that they had been tested as Za'tarc's and Martouf and Lantash had died, so even if the experience had pushed them into a sexual relationship, Sam had already been pregnant. As she looked at Sam's chart, she realised that Sam would have been in the early stages of pregnancy while she had the Alien Armband on. She knew that she'd run countless blood tests on Sam during that time, so it thoroughly confused her how the hell Sam's pregnancy had been completely undetected. 

The Armbands. Sam had been wearing one the Armbands for two week and a half weeks before they finally dropped off. If Sam was sixteen weeks pregnant, then it must of only just happened before the Armbands were put on. If she was eighteen weeks, then she would have been only two or three weeks pregnant when the Armbands were put on. There was no way of telling if the Armbands may have adversely affected her pregnancy without doing tests. The Armbands had changed their body chemistry and their bodies had tried to fight what the Armbands were doing to them. If the Armband had of been seriously harmful to her pregnancy, then Sam most likely would have suffered a miscarriage while she had been wearing the Armband so hopefully that meant that it hadn't affected Sam's pregnancy at all.   
Janet now knew that she needed to tell Sam about the pregnancy as soon as possible. She needed to ascertain if the pregnancy was compromised by the Armbands in any way. Now she was worrying that the Armband may have caused an abnormality with the baby or the pregnancy and if that was the case, then the sooner the pregnancy was terminated, the easier it would be on Sam's body and emotions. She had no idea how Sam would react to the news of her pregnancy, especially if the father was some random hook up. Sam would be removed from the team until she was no longer pregnant and she knew that Sam would be devastated if she was off the front line because of an unwanted pregnancy. 

Sam absolutely loved her job, but then again, she still couldn't help but think that it was a miracle that Sam was pregnant at all and she still couldn't understand why Sam's Naquadah had allowed Sam's pregnancy to continue. It made her wonder if the success of Sam's pregnancy might possibly have something to do with Sam having the Armband on through her early stages of pregnancy, and if that was the case, and everything was okay with the baby and the pregnancy, then this might be Sam's only chance to be a Mother. If by chance the baby was fathered by Colonel O'Neill, Sam would undoubtedly choose to go ahead with the pregnancy and if there was something wrong with his baby because of the Armband or her Naquadah, she was pretty sure that Sam would be completely devastated.   
There was several ways this situation could pan out, and this pregnancy had the very real potential to destroy Sam emotionally, so she knew that she would need to stay very supportive for Sam, no matter how Sam got pregnant, or who the father was, and no matter what Sam's final decision about the pregnancy was, Sam was going to need all the emotional support she could give her.  
If Colonel O'Neill IS the father of Sam's baby, then Sam could pretty much kiss her career goodbye and the Colonel would be in very serious trouble. They were two fine officers and very important members of Stargate Command and it would be dreadful to see them Court Martialed for having a sexual relationship, especially after they had been doing everything in their power to ignore their attraction to each other for the last couple of years. It could have been just a one-off slip-up from their determination to obey the Reg's and that one-off slip-up could now have devastating consequences for both of them.

Jack stayed wrapped around Sam and they both slept for six solid hours and Sam didn't have any more nightmares, which only made Janet have even more questions that she wanted answers to.   
Sam's new blood tests still showed negative for pregnancy and Janet was stumped because the urine test was definitely positive and the physical evidence was right there in Sam's belly. Janet figured the false negative must be something to do with Sam's Protein Markers or her Naquadah, but she had no idea how it could possibly be keeping evidence of Sam's pregnancy out of her blood.   
Jack woke first and Sam began to stir as soon as he moved. Jack looked at Janet warily, but neither of them said anything as he got off the bed. Janet sent him to have a shower with a clean set of scrubs to put on, while Janet sat with Sam and looked at the rest of the blood test results and wrote up some results on Sam's chart. As Sam slowly became more awake, Janet told her to take it easy and to try not to move her head too much. Janet asked Sam how much pain she was feeling when she noticed Sam moving her hand to cover her eyes. When Sam told Janet that her head was pounding and the light hurt her eyes, Janet gave her some pain relief and encouraged Sam to try to stay relaxed as she turned off the main light that was directly over Sam's bed. 

Everyone's blood test results were a little out of wack, but Sam's results were the worst and she was severely anemic. After pushing various vitamin shots into Sam, she set Sam up on an iron infusion drip. While she was doing that, she took the opportunity to talk with her further.   
“Sam, do you remember anything more about coming through the Stargate yesterday?”  
“Sort of.... I know that when I got close to the Stargate I started to feel... jumpy... like my adrenaline was building. I felt breathless and even nauseous, but I think it was just because I was still having trouble remembering details about some things and I was just … nervous about coming home. I started feeling lightheaded and dizzy and my heart started racing.... and then... nothing. I don't remember anything else apart from waking up here in the infirmary”.  
“Sam. When you got changed into your uniform to come home, did you notice anything..... different about your body?”  
“I noticed that my legs looked really skinny. I suddenly knew that they looked 'wrong' and I also remembered enough to know that you'd be angry with me, so I just got changed as quickly as I could and didn't bother looking at myself anymore. I realised that I was going to be in big trouble for losing so much weight... and I wasn't ready to face just how much weight I'd really lost” Sam said wryly.  
“Yes. You've certainly earned yourself some infirmary time, but you didn't notice.... anything else?” Have you been feeling.... different?”

“I'm not sure what you mean, and in any case, I didn't even know what normal WAS, so how could I know if I was feeling... different? In the beginning I vomited a lot. I just couldn't keep the gruel down.... I mean, NOW I know why, but back then I had no idea why I couldn't keep it down, so I kept trying but I eventually had to give up. In the beginning I also had lots of night mares for about a week, but then.... well...” Sam sighed and was silent for a moment, knowing that what she said now would probably get them both into trouble, but she knew that Janet had already seen Jack on her bed and maybe if she explained, then maybe they could avert a possible disaster. Sam took a breath and then continued “We discovered that if Jonah.... the Colonel... slept next to me then I didn't have as many nightmares and then when he actually slept on the same bed, I didn't have any nightmares at all”  
“They just... stopped?”  
“Yeah. Maybe I subconsciously knew that the Colonel would be watching my six and I was safe... I don't know... but it happened again didn't it.... He was on my bed when I woke up this morning wasn't he?”  
“Yes. You had three bad nightmares in quick succession and then the Colonel slept with... next to you and you slept for six hours without even a hint of another nightmare. How often were you vomiting?”  
“A lot.... The first week was the worst because I kept trying to keep the gruel down... but then I just gave up. I had no idea that I couldn't tolerate gruel.... I figured that I would get used to it so I kept trying... but after 5 days I felt so damn weak and sick that I just stopped eating it completely. That was about when I met Jonah.... the Colonel... and when he realised that I wasn't eating the gruel and he gave me his bread. I didn't even know that we were supposed to get bread all the time.... After that he made sure that I got my bread and he swapped his bread for my gruel and I just lived on bread for the rest of the time and he lived on the gruel. When we became friends with Daniel, Daniel started giving me his bread too. I still vomited sometimes, but nowhere near as much”

“Sam... I have news for you that's going to come as a bit of a shock, but it explains why you were still vomiting after you stopped eating the gruel... Sam....” Janet paused and took a deep breath before she continued “Sam, you're pregnant”


	9. SHOCK

“Sam... I have news for you that's going to come as a bit of a shock, but it explains why you were still vomiting after you stopped eating the gruel... Sam....” Janet paused and took a deep breath before she continued “Sam, you're pregnant”

CHAPTER 9 SHOCK

Sam stared at her for a few seconds and then snorted a laugh “Janet, you know I can't get pregnant. Did you really think that I would fall for that just because I've been vomiting?” Sam said with annoyance, but Sam soon saw that Janet's face stayed serious. “Janet?” Sam questioned quietly as her heart began to race.  
“I'm sorry Sam. I was obviously very wrong about you not being able to stay pregnant. You really ARE pregnant Sam” Janet said gently as she watched Sam as her confusion morphed into disbelief and then to confusion again.  
“Pregnant? How?... I mean.... the Naquadah... and I'm on Birth Control... I can't be” stammered Sam as nausea swirled in her gut and her heart continued to race.  
“We always knew that your Birth Control could possibly be affected by your Naquadah, that's why you agreed to use condoms as an extra precaution if you had sex”  
“Oh my God!..... You're serious?.... I really am pregnant?” said Sam faintly.  
“Yes Sam... You really ARE pregnant” Janet confirmed slowly as she watched the shock settle onto Sam's features. Sam began to tremble, then she went white with shock and Janet grabbed a bowl just in time as Sam vomited.

Jack came back from the shower and heard retching coming from inside Sam's curtain. He slid in through the curtain to see Sam shaking hard as she continually retched, even though there was no more bile coming up. Jack went to her side and began to gently rub her back with his hand and by the time he had done it twice, Sam stopped retching and gasped for air as she sagged towards him with exhaustion.  
Janet put the bowl on the small table and grabbed some tissues to wipe Sam's mouth. Jack supported her as she leaned heavily against him, still gasping until her breathing finally began to settle and deepen. Janet offered her a glass of water, encouraged her to rinse the taste of bile from her mouth and spit it into the bowl.  
Once Sam spat out the water and took a little sip to swallow some water to soothe the burn in her throat, Jack helped to ease her back against the raised head of her bed.  
“Are you okay?” Jack asked with concern.  
“Hmmm” nodded Sam with closed eyes as her breathing continued to settle.  
“Did she try to eat something?” he asked Janet with concern.  
“No... Sam just... had a bit of a shock”  
“A shock?” asked Jack with confusion.

“I'm pregnant” said Sam in a small voice as she opened her eyes and looked at him.  
Jack froze and looked back at her with his mouth open. He glanced at Janet and when he saw that she was serious, he looked back at Sam and knew she was on the verge of cracking.  
“Oh crap” he whispered “Oh crap” he said a little louder and then he wrapped his arms around her and held her, not caring that Janet was right there. Sam needed him and he knew that Janet would figure it out sooner or later, especially after what he had said in the Gate room when he had gone a bit loopy... How in the hell had he known. Sam suddenly burst into tears and he squeezed her a little tighter and rubbed his hand up and down her back to help soothe her.  
“Sir?” Janet questioned with rising dread “Are you.... Sir?” Janet then stayed quiet as she watched Jack comfort Sam. Sam gradually stopped crying and they pulled away from each other a little and Jack looked at her pensively and then Sam gave a small nod.  
“It was those damn Armbands” Jack said with a sigh.  
“Armbands?”  
“Yeah.... There was another side affect that we never told you about” admitted Jack.  
“Side affect?” Janet asked faintly  
“The night we... we defied orders and went to O'Malley's. We were hungry so we went out for steak.....” began Jack and then paused to make sure Janet remembered that night.  
“Yes. You'd lost control over rational thinking...... Oh God....” Janet trailed off with sudden understanding. “Alright... Let's move this conversation into a private room” suggested Janet and she got Jack to help her to move Sam's bed and drip stand into an empty room and then shut the door for some privacy.

“It was like our hunger for steaks. It was insatiable. It was just.... It was over and done before we even had a rational thought. Daniel was the same.... There was one VERY lucky waitress at O'Malley's that night. The enormity of what we'd done kind of hit us like a ton of bricks afterwards, but after we realised that Daniel had been affected too, and we realised that it was definitely the Armbands that had pushed us to do it, we agreed not to say anything. It was all a little... well... embarrassing.... that we'd let it happen. It was certainly something that we didn't want to have to tell Anise that's for sure. We knew a confession, besides getting us into BIG trouble, would have meant splitting up the team, so we talked it out and we decided to just... try and put it behind us”  
“Oh God..” said Janet, still not quite taking it in “Daniel too??”  
“Yep... It was definitely.... 'enhanced'.... by the armbands somehow.... It was very... intense and... well... lets just say that the waitress gave Daniel her number and called him a champion Fu... ah... sex... God...” Jack finished awkwardly making Sam giggle a little as she leaned against him. Then she turned towards Janet and spoke quietly.  
“I don't think we could have stopped even if we'd had our wits about us... the need to... have sex... had been simmering for quite a while. Pretty much right from the start when the Armbands were first put on, explicit thoughts of having sex with Jack was always on mind. I think it just got to a point where we couldn't fight it anymore and we had no control left. Maybe because we had already gone against orders and left the base... I don't know... Even if we'd stayed on base, I think separate cells might have been the only thing that would have stopped it from happening” Sam said with a sigh “Even after we'd... done it... the crazy need to have sex was still there, but we managed to control it because Teal'c was with us all the time after that and all we could do is just hope that when the Armbands finally came off, the need would go away and we could get back to being.... well... SG1”.

“Hey...” Jack suddenly said as he looked at Sam with confusion “You're pregnant!.... I thought you said that Jolinar had stuffed that up for you?”  
Sam stared at him and then reality hit her “I'm pregnant!... Oh God!... I'm having a baby!” she said as she got all teary again “I'm having a baby” she began to smile and then she lost the smile and looked at Janet with worry marring her face “How pregnant am I?” she asked with dread.  
“Good question” Janet said slowly. Then she paused for a moment before she continued “If you're not.... absolutely certain.... then I guess we had better do a scan to find out. There is one question that I need an honest answer to. Did you have sex with the Colonel, or anyone else in the month leading up to the Armbands experiment?”  
“No. That's a VERY definite no. We definitely did NOT engage in any sexual activity before the armbands and I definitely hadn't had sex with anyone else since.... well.... a very long time ago” Sam trailed off with a blush of embarrassment.   
“Don't say anything else, lets find out exactly how far along you are and THEN we'll see if we need to discuss your..... relationship..... further” Janet said quietly.  
Sam flushed a deeper red and closed her eyes with a sigh as it started to sink in that they were going to be in serious trouble now that their ongoing sexual relationship would be exposed. Janet went and got the portable ultrasound and set it up next to Sam's bed as Sam opened her eyes and looked at Jack with tears in her worried eyes.

“I assume that you want the Colonel to stay?” Janet asked.  
Sam looked at Jack more intently and Jack nodded “Yes” she said quietly and Jack smiled at her.  
Janet asked her to expose her abdomen. Sam pulled up her top “Oh God!” she exclaimed with surprise when she saw the bump in her lower abdomen. Sam slowly put her hand on top of the bump and felt it. Absolutely shocked that she hadn't even noticed.  
“Wow” said Jack when he saw Sam's belly.  
Sam moved her hand and Janet squirted some Gel onto her abdomen and started to use the scanner hand piece to spread it out a little before beginning to bring up images on the screen  
“Oh my God!” spluttered Sam as soon as she saw the image.  
“Crap!...Is that...” asked Jack with shock.  
“Twins” finished Janet with a relieved sigh, knowing now that Sam definitely hadn't been pregnant before the Armbands were put on.  
“Holy crap” Jack said slowly as he looked at the screen and then looked at Sam. He took hold of her hand and held it tight as Sam looked at him and then they both turned back to the monitor.  
“I'm just getting some measurements and then I can see how far along you are”  
“Why hasn't this been showing up in my blood tests” asked Sam suddenly “I mean they look... they're babies! Shouldn't this have been showing up in the medicals we do for missions?” asked Sam with worried concern.  
“I'm not sure why, but your pregnancy isn't even showing up in last night's blood tests”.  
“What?” Nothing at all?” asked Sam incredulously.

“No. All that showed up was your extremely low iron levels and also that your Naquadah levels are low” Janet looked up something on her tablet and then looked at Sam “You're fourteen weeks pregnant, which is definitely when you had the Armbands on and it definitely ties in with when you went to O'Malley's too” Janet confirmed.  
“I got pregnant straight away?” Sam said with confusion “How did we get it so wrong about my Naquadah. How the hell did this even happen?” asked Sam incredulously.  
“The scan is showing something else” Janet said quietly and Sam immediately turned her attention back to the screen “There seems to be an extra thick lining inside your uterus.... No.... I think it's another layer” Janet enlarged the picture on the screen “It seems to be lying between your uterus and the placenta”  
“What is it? Can you see the composition of it?” asked Sam with concern.  
“No this scanner isn't good enough for that. There is something else too... I know you have just spent the last four weeks vomiting and on a starvation diet, but the size of your uterus concerns me a little”  
“What do you mean?”  
“There doesn't seem to be a lot of amniotic fluid, so your uterus is measuring smaller than it should be for twins at this stage of gestation. Hopefully we will see that increase over the next few weeks as we get some weight back on you while you're on bed rest”  
“What!” Sam almost yelled “Weeks on bed rest?” she said a little more quietly with annoyance.  
“Sam, you've basically been starved for four weeks. You've been working hard, vomiting and not sleeping due to nightmares. You told me that you felt dizzy and nauseous before you collapsed and you hit your head bad enough to give you a serious concussion. Your heart was racing and your breathing was irregular and now your blood pressure is still higher than it should be. Give it two weeks. Let's get you hydrated properly and get some weight on you. Well get your vitamin levels back up to scratch and then we will see how the problem with the Amniotic fluid is going. I think we need to do more to find out exactly what that extra layer is. That could even have some relation to the Amniotic fluid problem, or the fluid problem could just be a factor due to your dehydration”  
“What do you have in mind?” asked Sam hesitantly.

“I'm not sure that even a higher resolution scanner could tell us what it is. I think the only thing that will tell us what it is, is a biopsy of the layer itself”  
“How dangerous is that?” asked Jack.  
“At this stage of pregnancy the risk is small, but there IS always a risk with invasive procedures during a pregnancy” replied Janet  
“You'll need to take samples of the Amniotic fluid too. There could be a problem with the fluid itself” said Sam  
“That would be the wisest option, but it does push the risk up”  
“The risk will be not knowing. We need to know exactly what's happening and that is the ONLY option. We know that Jolinar screwed with my body, so I want to know EXACTLY what's happening and I need to know what I have to do to get through this pregnancy successfully”  
“So?... No hesitation?... Full steam ahead?” inquired Janet as she looked at them both.  
“Full steam ahead” said Jack firmly as he looked at Sam and squeezed her hand “When do we do the biopsy?”  
“Now” said Janet and Sam together.

While Janet went to get what she needed, Jack and Sam had a chance to talk.  
“Are you sure you're okay with this Jack?” asked Sam with concern.  
“I'm better than okay Sam. I'm all in” Jack smiled. Sam smiled back at him before it turned into a teary frown “We're going to get Court Martialed and dragged over the coals for this”  
“Maybe not” Janet said as she came back in and Sam and Jack both looked at her “The scan shows that you definitely got pregnant while you were wearing the Armbands. It was documented that you were ALL acting out of character and progressively had less ability to make sensible decisions. The blood tests also showed an increase in many areas of your body chemistry, and one of them, was your hormones. They skyrocketed”  
“What?!” both Jack and Sam exclaimed at the same time.

“I didn't see any proof of it affecting you and as you were all in a secure room that was being monitored and you had an escort if you went anywhere, I didn't think it was worth saying anything. I never imagined that you would escape and... well... I'm sorry, I probably should have told you, but I thought that if you knew, it would just be embarrassing and it would just make things worse if you were aware of it” said Janet wryly.  
Jack and Sam just looked at her and then each other before they both sighed with understanding.  
“Yeah... It probably WOULD have made it worse. God, we might have ended up at a damn Motel instead of just a quickie in the alleyway behind O'Malley's... well... Hmmm.....” Jack cleared his throat as Sam blushed.  
Janet smirked as she snapped on some gloves and then lifted the cover off the instruments that she needed  
“What the.... Holy crap!” Jack yelped when he saw the length of the needle on the tray.  
“It has to be long Jack. It has to reach all the way into the Amniotic fluid” explained Sam.  
“Although, this is going to be easier than most, because you currently have pretty much no body fat left. Sir, I'm going to need you to hold the scanner in place once I position it. I would rather not involve any of the other staff yet. I think we should keep this contained as much as possible”  
“Thanks Janet” sighed Sam as she lay back and tried to relax and stay very still as she steadfastly looked up at the ceiling.

“Do you want a local anesthetic?” Janet asked.  
“No. Just do it” Sam said firmly.  
Jack tried not to freak out as he watched the needle being pushed into Sam's abdomen as she winced and gritted her teeth. Several biopsy's was taken of the mysterious layer in different areas and then when yet another needle was inserted into a different spot, Jack had to try hard not to flinch. He looked at Sam, who was lying with her eyes closed, trying to concentrate on her breathing. Jack squeezed her hand and turned back to the scanner to see pictures that was being produced from the hand device he was holding. He watched as the needle pierced the amniotic sac of baby number one and then repeated with baby number two.  
Janet placed small dressings over all the puncture sites and reminded Sam to stay as still as possible for the next few hours “Any leaking or bleeding and you hit that buzzer immediately okay?”  
Sam nodded and Jack looked faintly ill.  
“Are you feeling alright?” Janet asked her.  
“Bit nauseous, that's nothing new, but my head's aching quite badly” Sam admitted.  
Janet gave her some more pain relief “I'll check on you every fifteen minutes for the first hour so I'll be back soon” Janet said as she left and closed the door behind her. Then she suddenly poked her head back in “Oh.. and have a think about whether or not you want to know the sexes of the babies” she said before disappearing again.  
Jack looked down at Sam, who was now covered with the blankets again “So... sex....” he said as he waggled his eyebrows and Sam giggled and then moaned as her hand went to her belly.  
“Oh Geez... Are you alright? Should I get Janet?” Jack asked with a little panic.  
“No... I'm fine, it's just sore where the needles went in. Don't make me laugh” Sam told him.  
“Oh” he winced “Sorry”.  
“I just hope we can get some answers” Sam said quietly.  
“You're worried...”

“Yeah. Apart from not knowing what the layer is and the problem with the Amniotic fluid levels, I had NO idea I was pregnant. We had those Armbands on. I've been going on missions. I had that bird strike while parachuting and the rough landing that followed. I crashed my bike and then I was held captive underground and practically starved for the last four weeks while we had our minds messed with. It hasn't exactly been an ideal start to a pregnancy and there are so many things that could have already affected this pregnancy. Janet's theory about my Naquadah was sound. I shouldn't have been able to stay pregnant. The only things that I can think of, is that maybe it's happened because of either the Armbands or your Ancient gene is somehow involved”  
“My Ancient gene? How would that help?”  
“I'm not sure yet, but I'm just trying to think of possible influences. Hopefully the biopsy will tell us what we need to know. Do you want to know the sexes of the babies?” she asked.  
“Do you?”  
Sam sighed heavily “Part of me doesn't want to. I'm scared that this is going to fail.... that this pregnancy is going to fail.... but I'm already fourteen weeks. I'm already in the second trimester, so surely if I was going to lose them because of my Naquadah, then it would have happened already. I don't know.... The obsessive part of me in clamoring to know... But then... People say that it's nice to be surprised when you give birth.... Is it?... I don't know?.... Do YOU want to know?” she asked.  
“I do” said Jack decisively “We find out.... Sam... I KNOW you and you will HATE not knowing” he said as he smiled at her.  
Sam screwed up her face “Yeah... I think I would” she admitted sheepishly.

“Okay, so we find out. At least we'll know what colour to paint the nursery” Jack said with a smile.  
Sam looked at him with surprise and then dread “Nursery? Jack … I'm only fourteen weeks and there are so many unknowns with this pregnancy and I'm already having problems.... I just.... Jack.... Don't...” Sam struggled with words that she didn't want to say.  
“This is meant to be Sam. Maybe you're right, maybe it was my Ancient gene. This is a miracle that was MEANT to be. If you've got the babies this far, then you're going to get them to the end of the line Sam” Jack smiled as he squeezed her hand, then he hesitated and confessed what he'd felt at the Stargate “I knew.... I felt it after we came through the Stargate... I knew you were pregnant”  
“What? You felt the bump in my belly? Why didn't you say anything”  
“No... It wasn't that. After you collapsed and I carried you through the Stargate, somehow I knew. The thought just came into my head. I strongly felt that you were pregnant and that you... NEEDED me. The Event Horizon felt different after you touched it with your hand, it was... different. Tingly. Electric. I sort of knew that somehow it helped you”  
“When did I touch the Event Horizon with my hand? I thought I was unconscious when you carried me through?” Sam asked with confusion.  
“You were... until you went through the Stargate, when we came out you shuddered and jolted and then you were shaking.... I thought you were having a seizure so I dropped to my knees to put you down but then I realised that you were awake. You reached your hand towards the Event Horizon and I just felt that you needed to touch it, so I moved until you could reach it. You dipped your fingers into it and you... gasped and shuddered but then you gradually relaxed and lost consciousness again”  
Sam looked at him incredulously “I don't remember any of it. You FELT those things? FELT that I …. NEEDED it? Then felt that I was pregnant?”

“Yeah” said Jack as he shrugged “I only remembered just then that I hadn't told you about it...”  
“Oh boy.... This has definitely got to be something to do with your Ancient gene.... and probably my Naquadah if I was affected by the wormhole so much. Oh wow...” Sam sighed.  
“Was that a good 'Oh wow'... or a bad 'Oh wow'?” asked Jack with worry.  
“I'm not sure... A complicated wow?... I think you're Ancient gene had something to do with you getting me pregnant”  
“Cool” Jack smiled “Clever me” Jack smiled and Sam couldn't help but smile back.  
“Very cool” said Sam “and very clever. But we have no idea if the Armband had anything to do with it or not. The Armband could have assisted your Ancient gene to get me pregnant”  
“Sam... You know I meant it right? Do you still want to be General Carter-O'Neill?” Jack asked seriously.  
“I meant it too Jack and my answer will always be yes” smiled Sam “We're just going to have to wait and see what happens. If we're Court Martialed..... Jack... We could go to prison for this”  
“Sam. We were affected by Alien Technology when you got pregnant, they DON'T have to know any other details about the fact that we kept seeing each other” Jack said firmly.  
“What if it comes out Jack? I think we might be better off coming clean. If I'm already having difficulties, then Janet needs to know the whole picture or she might miss something important”  
“Let's just wait and see what the initial reaction to our.. situation is... You and I both know that we would NEVER have crossed that line without those Armbands screwing up our bodies and brains”  
“But we decided to KEEP crossing that line Jack. We decided that AFTER the Armbands were off” Sam sighed.

“Sam you almost died behind that force-shield, we were both emotionally affected by that, but I could argue that I took advantage of your vulnerable state.... but you also know that our results were out of wack for weeks after the Armbands fell off”  
“Well... Maybe that could explain the first couple of times, but we kept doing it”  
“I think there was more cuddling and sleeping happening than sex most of those times, especially after Marty died. Would we have kept crossing that line if it wasn't for your nightmares? The only time you got any decent sleep was when I was wrapped around you and we know you're still having those nightmares and we know that I am still definitely stopping them”  
“It makes me wonder... The nightmares... They suddenly got so much worse after the experiment with the Armbands. I thought it was another mental side effect but I'm beginning to wonder if it's more to do with my pregnancy. I was definitely calmer with you around. Maybe that's what it means by you feeling that I NEEDED you because you certainly kept me... grounded somehow. I always feel different when I'm with you since then. Calmer. Safer. I thought it was just because we were... 'together'.... but now.... now I'm not so sure...”  
Janet came back in to check on her and to check her blood pressure.  
“Janet... When you check the biopsy results, can you check for DNA?” asked Sam  
Janet looked at her carefully “What are you thinking?”.

“That the only reason I'm pregnant is because Jack's Ancient gene had something to do with it. If it happened purely because of the Armbands, surely I would have miscarried as soon as the effects wore off?”  
Janet looked surprised for a minute, then she thought Sam's reply over as she began to nod her head “A protective layer of his DNA? A shield of some sort?”  
“Yes. I think so. A shield to hide my pregnancy from my Naquadah. Janet I want you to test for it in my DNA too”  
“For DNA?” Janet asked confused  
“The Ancient gene. That layer probably has to be maintained somehow. It will need to grow as the babies grow. Maybe his Ancient gene changed me so I could make the shield?” Sam suggested.  
“Maybe it will just thin out, like your uterus and it's lining does?” suggested Janet.  
“It would need to stay active... It must be repelling my Naquadah somehow and it would need to stay strong for the whole pregnancy so it MUST be active somehow” she reasoned.  
“Okay. I'll throw the works at it and see what happens okay?” said Janet.  
Sam nodded slowly with a nervous smile.


	10. THEORIES

CHAPTER 10 THEORIES

“You really think that I changed you somehow?” asked Jack.  
“Yes. A. to get me pregnant and B. to KEEP me pregnant” said Sam  
“Wow... this Ancient gene must be pretty damn clever” mused Jack.  
“Jack...” Sam said and then she trailed off as she thought “The Ancient gene is very... The majority of the technology is thought based. Your gene according to Thor, is a step up in our evolution... Your mind is a step up in our evolution. A mind that can control technology, just might control... OTHER things as well....”  
“Like what?” said Jack and Janet at the same time.  
“You're gene. Jack... When we... at O'Malley's... did you... THINK about anything in particular?” asked Sam awkwardly as she blushed.  
“Other than the intense pleasure?” Jack smirked  
“Jack” Sam warned as she blushed even deeper.  
Jack thought for a moment and then it came back to him. Crap.  
“What?” asked Sam as she watched the reaction on Jack's face.  
“Well... It was sort of like.... caveman stuff... You know... primal instincts and all that” Jack trailed off awkwardly.  
“What did you think about?” Sam asked insistently, suddenly already knowing what he was going to say.  
Jack swallowed hard “About... claiming you... making you mine.... and...”  
“And?” And what?” prodded Sam.  
“Do you remember... the second time... when I.. turned you around and... ran my hand down over your belly?” Sam nodded and knew she was right “I felt like I wanted to fill your belly with my children” he finished with a sigh.  
“Oh my God!” exclaimed Janet “Sam do you really think that he THOUGHT you pregnant?”  
“I THOUGHT you pregnant?” asked Jack with doubt.

Sam sighed “I thought about it too. I felt like you were making me yours and I was glad that you were finally making me yours. I felt so strongly that there would NEVER be anyone else for me and even though I knew that I couldn't ever be pregnant... I still wanted it. I wanted you to get me pregnant. I knew that if there was any chance of ever finding a way to fix the problem with my Naquadah, I knew that you were the only man I would ever want children with. When your hand was on my belly, I WISHED with all my heart that you could get me pregnant.” Sam said emotionally as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
“So we THOUGHT you pregnant?” Jack said as a smile broadened on his face “See Sam... I TOLD you this was meant to be. You're going to get through this”  
“It's just a theory” admitted Sam tearfully “But it seems like it could definitely be a strong theory. Maybe you DID claim me and MAKE me yours. Maybe your Ancient gene made me yours so I COULD get pregnant”  
“Ah... So you ARE mine then?” Jack smiled as he waggled his eyebrows.  
Sam giggled a bit and pressed a hand to her belly as she winced a little “The Armbands could have made your gene stronger, or amplified it in some way... or the changes the Armband made to me could have allowed Jack's gene to change me? Hopefully we will get more answers from the biopsies”  
“Sam.... If your theories are right, this pregnancy could get VERY complicated”  
“Janet... It already IS very complicated! We were... seduced by the effects of the armbands into doing something, that we would have NEVER otherwise let happen. For some reason Jack can banish my nightmares, that have suddenly increased in intensity since either the Armbands, or when I got pregnant. I've been vomiting, getting dizzy and blacking out or been close to it.... which all sort of seem to be associated with my nightmares, and when I stayed away from Jack for more than a few days... I would feel so... My nightmares got worse and I just felt... awful. There was a time after a difficult mission, we had time off and I didn't see him for two weeks and I felt like I was a basket case. I couldn't take it anymore. I was so terrified of having a nightmare that I couldn't even bare to close my eyes, let alone try to sleep. Jack, do you remember when you found me on your doorstep crying?” she said as she looked at Jack.  
“Yeah... You were a wreck. You slept for twelve hours. I thought you were never going to wake up” he said soberly.

“Sam, you're starting to think that those things are related to your pregnancy? That you are somehow affected or... linked... to the Colonel?”  
"After that... that was when I really got concerned about my nightmares. It freaked me out that for some reason Jack could stop them, and that I was feeling so emotionally... reliant on him. But then I had the crash and he suggested that maybe if he stopped them for long enough, then maybe they wouldn't come back. So he stayed with me every night after the crash and once I recovered, I was feeling great. But then they came back... As soon as we forgot who we were... As soon as he wasn't sleeping next to me anymore, the nightmares came back because he wasn't with me"  
"All the team 'babysitting' after the crash.... was because you knew that he could stop them. Sam..." Janet felt a little exasperated with all the deception concerning something so potentially dangerous and then something dawned on her "You didn't fall over did you? You had a nightmare and fell out of bed" Sam's chin wobbled as tears fell down her face. "Sam... You almost DIED!" Janet went quiet and took some deep breaths "Do you have any idea about what the nightmares mean? Or why can he stop them or why are you having them? Sam... What are the nightmares about?"  
“I don't know anything for certain, but it kind of makes sense of something else...... Jack.... You told me that when you touched the Event Horizon that you thought that I NEEDED you?” when Jack nodded Sam went on hesitantly “Maybe I need you to keep me emotionally stable through this pregnancy? Maybe I need to be near him because of the Ancient gene or something, I mean it highly probable that the babies have his Ancient gene too.... Maybe having the Ancient gene inside me is messing my emotions, or even messing my body up and you being close to me balances it out or something? Maybe you need to be near the babies for some reason? The nightmares are about... dying. They feel SO real” she confessed as tears began to roll down her face again “They first started after Martouf and Lantash died, so I thought it was just about them and the fact that I had to kill them, but... they got so much worse... I had nightmares about them dying over and over, and then it was Jolinar's other hosts and then Jolinar and now... Now it's just … me. I always die. I die over and over again. Violently. When I was Thera, the nightmares terrified me... My mind was altered but my nightmares weren't affected by the memory stamp. They were terrifying, all these.... things trying to kill me... DID kill me and I had no idea what or who it was that was attacking me... I mean... I know now... but as 'Thera'... they just got more and more terrifying. Then we found out by accident, that being with Jack made them better. Jack slept on my cot with me one night after I had a rather terrifying nightmare. He was the only one that could calm me down and that night he held me for a while and I fell asleep in his arms, so he just stayed and I didn't have anymore nightmares for the rest of the night. The next night the same thing happened and then we just started to go to bed together and I didn't have anymore nightmares at all. Last night they came back... I died violently again....” Sam trailed off and couldn't continue. Janet handed her some tissues and Jack wished that she could sit up so he could hug her. He knew how bad her nightmares had been, she had been screaming like she was being tortured... Was Sam really THAT affected by not being in his presence? Then a horrible thought came to him.

“Sam... When you blacked out while we parachuted into Russia... Was that because of ME?... Maybe you didn't get hit by a bird after all... God Sam... I almost lost you!” Jack agonized.  
“Parachuting black out? Sam? You told me that you just had a rough landing!” said Janet horrified.  
Janet listened in disbelief as Jack told her what had really happened .  
“Sam!” Janet said angrily “I can't believe you lied to me about something so serious!”  
“I genuinely thought that I must have been hit by a bird and winded enough to black out. I jumped and then... it just... happened. We couldn't tell you that Jack let go of his chute and risked his life by free-falling onto my chute to save me. I DID have a rough landing. I hit the ground very hard and fell against something. I hit hard and I puked my guts up because of it. I told you the truth about the landing, but I couldn't tell you WHY I landed so hard because Jack should never have risked his life to try and save me” Sam despaired as tears continued to fall down her cheeks "We needed to keep SG1 intact and if I told you the truth.... The thought of us getting in trouble and being separated from him was... Oh God..... He really is affecting me isn't he?"  
Janet sighed and closed her eyes for a long moment to calm herself. Getting Sam upset wasn't going to help anything that was over and done with but it had her worried. “So Jack.... stops your nightmares and you feel awful when you are away from him for too long. How far away from him were you when the Colonel jumped after you?”  
Sam looked at Janet with shock for a long moment before she could think rationally “No..... He wasn't very far behind me at all.... I don't pass out when he's been further away from me than that, and being in the sky shouldn't have made any difference” Sam said, a little frightened by the thought of possibly being physically affected to that extent by Jack's presence.   
“Were you with him the night before? How long had it been since you had a nightmare before you jumped?” asked Janet “When had you last been with him before you vomited and nearly passed out looking for Daniel? You said you had a nightmare and vomited the previous night so you weren't with him then, were you?”  
Sam went pale and looked from Janet to Jack with horror.

“Do you really think that me being close to Sam has THAT much of an impact on her health?” asked Jack with a little fear. "Do you think that the nightmares are just ensure that I stay close to her at night?"  
“Or for a certain number of hours?" Janet suggested "It's kind of starting to look that way isn't it” Janet added quietly. She looked at Jack and Sam's faces and knew that she needed to change the direction of the conversation. “Did you decide if you want to know the sexes of the babies?” Janet asked, purposefully making her voice lighter and adding a smile.  
“Yeah” said Jack quietly as he held Sam's hand tightly “We want to know......" Then Jack paused and swallowed before continuing "Janet... How soon do you need to notify General Hammond about Sam's pregnancy?”  
“He is expecting me at sixteen hundred hours to report on all of SG1's medical conditions. Sam is over 12 weeks pregnant, which is reason enough, but being on a front line team, I have to tell him as soon as I'm aware” Janet explained.  
“Yeah I thought so... We wanted to keep SG1 together. We work so well as a team.... and Earth needs us..... We agreed to put the Armband sex behind us so we could keep working together and we did... we put it behind us, right up until Sam got stuck behind that force shield and almost died. Then we just... we couldn't resist.... The urge never left us, but we fought it... The Armbands fell off and Sam almost died... We BOTH almost died.... and we couldn't keep fighting it anymore” Jack tried to explain.  
“Don't say anything else Sir” said Janet thinking about her upcoming meeting “Did Thera and Jonah definitely had sex?”  
“A few times... Sex was banned and it was kind of hard to sneak off..... The suits made it very... awkward because it was pretty damn cold when you weren't working or near a fire” admitted Jack.  
Janet looked at him “You had NO idea who each other was and yet you got 'together' and had sex?” she asked curiously.  
Jack sighed “I was... drawn to her as soon as I saw her. She was a complete stranger and yet I felt this... roaring need to be with her. It was crazy, I mean I had absolutely NO idea who she was, absolutely no memory of her at all, and yet..... I just... KNEW that she was someone... special” Jack admitted as he thought back.  
“Sam? Did you feel anything like that?”  
“I felt it before I even turned around and saw him. It was like a small electric shock went through me. I turned around and looked straight at him, I'd never seen him before, but it felt like he was this... powerful magnet I was being drawn towards. After saying hello I tried to walk away and I …. I just couldn't. I walked away a few steps and then I just felt this... overwhelming dread that I was doing the wrong thing. I turned back and it started to go away. It freaked the hell out of me. I think I stood there for about five minutes before I could even say anything because I was so freaked out” Sam admitted quietly.  
Jack pretended to be wounded “Oh... I just thought that you were struck dumb by my handsome face!”   
Sam giggled a little “Nope... Sorry... Back then... Your face meant nothing”

Janet listened in amazement at their stories about meeting each other “Sam.... was your vomiting better when you were with Jack more often?” she asked quietly.  
“Sam closed her eyes for a moment before she reopened them and answered as she looked at Jack “Yeah. Yeah it was”  
“Sam when you were retching after I shocked you with your pregnancy, I was just about to give you a muscle relaxant to get the retching to stop, but the Colonel came in and touched you and a few seconds later... you just stopped.... When you were underground, how bad was the vomiting? I know you have lost a lot of weight, but I need to know how bad it was”  
'I stopped eating the gruel. I just couldn't keep it down. I think it was about... 3 days before I completely gave up and then I met Jona... Jack two days later. I was still vomiting even though I wasn't eating anything anymore and sometimes it would be pretty violent. After I met Jack I still vomited, but nowhere near as much, I thought it was because I started eating the bread. I mean I still puked up the bread every now and then... but I usually kept it down at night..... and then it gradually got better”  
“At night? When the Colonel was with you?” Janet asked quietly “Does the amount of vomiting roughly coincide with when you began to spend more and more time with the Colonel at night?”  
Sam looked at Jack and sighed as she closed her eyes.  
“Yeah” said Jack quietly as he looked at Sam “The vomiting definitely improved once I started sleeping closer to her and then when I started sleeping on the same bunk to stop her nightmares, the vomiting pretty much stopped too”  
Sam opened her eyes and looked at Jack, worry clear in her eyes at what this all meant. Apart from the massive headache she had, the subject of food was making her feel very nauseous even though Jack was right next to her. “I'm not sure that we can make any hard and fast theories about the vomiting. He's right next to me now and I still feel pretty damn sick. I still vomited when I was with him. It got better, but I still felt sick and vomited, especially with an empty stomach, so I'm pretty sure it's the normal pregnancy nausea. Sometimes I couldn't even keep the bread down when Jack was with me”  
“So... An empty stomach is worse?” Janet asked as she watched Sam's face “How's the pain in your head?” she asked with concern as she pulled her penlight out and checked Sam's eyes.  
Sam winced, slammed her eyes shut and moaned. Janet gave her some more pain relief via her cannula and then asked her if she felt like eating anything. She watched as Sam's face went white and she swallowed several times and then gave a small shudder before opening her eyes again and saying a small 'No'.  
“Alright. I think we've definitely overdone the thinking and the talking for today. Lets get you comfortable so you can rest that brain of yours” Janet said quietly. Sam had survived for three and a half weeks on some sort of bread, it was amazing that she had still been on her feet, then she sobered and realised that Sam actually HADN'T been on her feet when she'd come home.

After two more checks on Sam's puncture sites and her blood pressure, Sam had fallen asleep and Jack was asleep in the chair next to her bed. Janet smiled at him, knowing that there was no way that she would convince him to go and lay down on a bed. She looked back at Sam and sighed. Her meeting with General Hammond was in a few hours and she still hadn't quite figured out how she was going to break the news to him. It made her feel better that Jack was still next to Sam, it was beginning to worry her that this 'link' thing between them might actually be real. Hopefully by tonight Sam's puncture wounds would still be clean and dry, and she would be able to lay on her side and then Janet would 'ignore' Jack laying behind Sam again. Janet sighed and wondered how long she would be able to keep this quiet until she and Sam could figure out how to prove her theories one way or another and if it would even make any difference to their predicament. She was certain that she had enough medical evidence to prove that they had been compromised by the Armbands enough to push them into have sex and the scan backed up that the date of conception could definitely be the date they had gone to O'Malley's. 

The question was... what would happen to them now... She would need to prove that Sam still physically or emotionally needed Jack during the pregnancy for them to be able to avoid any disciplinary action if they wanted to continue in a personal relationship. She knew just by watching Jack and Sam together, that their love was genuine and if they had to stay away from each other to lower the risk of disciplinary action, then she knew it might break them both, especially with Sam's pregnancy being so... unpredictable. There was certainly some sort of..... connection between them, but was it enough for the Brass to look the other way? She needed to get back to her office and finish writing up her reports. At least now she had their beds in a private room and away from possible prying eyes and ears. The last thing they needed was gossip and for someone else to see Jack on the bed with Sam tonight.  
Janet walked out and closed the door, noting the time. She figured that she would have enough time to come back and check Sam's puncture sites a couple more times before she went down to see General Hammond.

Jack jolted awake as he heard Sam scream. He quickly looked at her to see her lunging forward to kneel on the bed and swing a punch at nothing as she screamed 'No'. Jack jumped to his feet and made a grab for her just as she spun sideways and punched out wildly with her left fist and screamed with fear. The power of her wild swing kept her body moving forward and Jack only grabbed air as Sam toppled off the bed and crashed to the concrete floor with a sickening thud. He ran around the end of the bed just as Janet came running in the door to see Sam hanging off the bed with her head and left shoulder on the floor with her left arm folded awkwardly underneath her and her right arm flung out haphazardly. Sam's was out cold and her legs were tangled in the bedding, keeping the rest of her body suspended above her.  
Janet immediately yelled at Jack not to touch her, making him freeze as he reached for Sam. Janet called out for help before running in to check Sam's pulse as Jack moved out of the way. Sam's neck was at an awkward angle and her body was slowly slipping down from the bed, increasing the pressure and weight on Sam's neck. Janet quickly yelled at Jack to hold her lower body in place as two nurses came running in. Once Jack had Sam's position stabilized, Janet carefully checked Sam's neck and then got Jack and one of the nurses to slowly lift her until her neck was straight enough to fit it with a protective collar that the other nurse had gone and fetched with a back board. They slowly and carefully maneuvered Sam down and onto the back board and then they all lifted her onto a gurney and Janet rushed her off to get scans done of her head and neck, leaving Jack to wait as he trembled with shock.

By the time they brought Sam out from the scans, Daniel and Teal'c were waiting with Jack, who was obviously still visibly shaken by what had happened. Jack quickly walked over as they began to settle Sam, who was now in a bed, into the 'intensive care' section of the infirmary.  
“Janet?” Jack questioned fearfully as he looked at Sam's very pale and still unconscious face. New bruises were darkening on the already bruised left side of her face and her left forearm was now in plaster.   
Jack looked back at Janet's face with tears in his eyes and he clearly struggled to hold himself together as Janet informed him of Sam's injuries as Daniel and Teal'c stood beside him.  
Janet struggled to control her emotions when she got to the part where she had to tell him that there was significant swelling in Sam's brain and that her skull was fractured. Jack let out a choked sob as he collapsed to his knees and started to cry. Janet let out a small sob of her own and Daniel quickly dropped to his knees to pull a trembling Jack into a hug and held him tight.  
Janet pulled herself back together and finished helping the nurses to make Sam comfortable, making sure all the monitor leads were connected.

Jack was still trembling and crying with distress when they'd finished and Janet drew up a sedative and quickly gave it to Jack before he could protest. Jack went silent and slumped against Daniel as the sedative calmed his body and mind. Teal'c and Daniel gently hauled Jack upright and Janet pulled down the bedding on the empty bed next to Sam's so they could lift him up onto it. Once he was on the bed, Janet pulled the covers up over him and then checked his pulse and blood pressure as Jack's eyes blinked slowly a few times and then stayed closed as the sedative completely overwhelmed him.

Daniel and Teal'c sat in chairs next to Jack's bed and watched as a nurse checked Sam and made notes onto her chart and then checked Jack's pulse before moving back to her stool on the other side of Sam's bed. Janet had instructed the nurse to stay with Sam while she went to her meeting with General Hammond, but to have them interrupted immediately if Sam deteriorated in any way.  
Daniel and Teal'c had come back to the infirmary for another follow up check and they had seen Jack pacing back and forth with clear agitation. All they had been able to get out of him was that Sam had a bad nightmare and that she'd fallen off the bed and smashed her head on the floor. It was clear to both of them that Jack was on the verge of breaking down. When Daniel had tried to coax him into sitting down, Jack had yanked his arm away from Daniel and his agitation had gotten worse, so Daniel had just stepped back next to Teal'c and kept a close eye on him as they all anxiously waited for news on Sam's condition. 

Once Jack had lost consciousness, Janet had told them that Sam's condition was very serious and asked them to stay so they would be there to support Jack in case he woke up from the sedative and she was still with General Hammond. Daniel sighed heavily as he looked at Jack. Janet had caught Jack on Sam's bed. He'd been filled with dread when she'd woken him and he realised what she'd seen but she had strangely not freaked out at all. Daniel knew that Jack and Sam would probably be in very serious trouble right now. He knew that 'Jonah' and 'Thera' had been having sex underground and he now remembered everything about the fact that Jack and Sam were together and had been for months. If the truth came out then Jack and Sam were going to be in serious trouble and he hoped to God that the extent of their relationship wasn't going to be exposed. He knew that they would probably get away with having sex while the Armbands had been on and possibly even for having sex as Jonah and Thera because they had been under the influence of Alien technology, but even if they did, it would mean that Sam was going to get kicked off the team. The way Janet had been last night, it seemed like she already knew that something very personal had gone on between 'Jonah and Thera' while they had been in captivity with no knowledge of who they were. 

Janet had already been gone a while, so he knew that they must be discussing something besides just their medical conditions, especially since it would have been obvious that Jack had enabled Sam to get six hours of solid sleep with no nightmares by lying with her and holding her. Well... It was pretty obvious to him, so it MUST have been obvious to Janet too. This morning she had let him go and get breakfast in the commissary and then told him to go and rest in his private quarters until he and Teal'c needed to come back for regular follow ups so they would get better quality rest. He and Teal'c had fared much better than Jack or Sam, so Janet had been happy to let them go as long as they promised to rest, but now he wished that he'd stayed. Maybe he might have been able to prevent Sam's accident. He wasn't even sure exactly what had happened, but it was certainly clear that Jack blamed himself for her injuries. If Daniel had been there, maybe Jack would have felt safe enough to get on the bed with her again but then again, Janet had caught them 'together' so Jack had probably been very reluctant to do it again. Once could be written off as 'confused behavior' after the memory stamp or something, but to catch him with her again would have been very hard to explain. It might have been hard to explain, but maybe Sam wouldn't have fallen off the bed if Jack had been on the bed with her again. 

Was that why Jack blamed himself... because he knew he could have prevented the nightmare if he had of been on the bed with her? Sam's head injury was bad and Janet had been clearly worried about her. If Sam didn't pull through this or she was left with brain damage, he knew that Jack would NEVER forgive himself. Sam had to pull through. She HAD to, because he was sure that Jack wouldn't want to keep living after losing Sam to something he could have prevented. If they lost Sam, then they might end up losing Jack too. Tears clouded his eyes. He knew how hard Jack and Sam had pushed themselves to keep the team together and now he just knew that SG1 was never going to be the same. Janet would have to tell General Hammond that she had seen Jack on Sam's bed and there would be no hiding the fact that Jack and Sam were compromised and could no longer be on a team together. How in the hell would they be able to keep SG1 going without Sam to save their asses. 

Janet questioned Daniel about what had happened at O'Malley's and Daniel truly didn't know what to say, so he just stuck with the facts about what had happened to himself and that he didn't notice if Jack and Sam were affected the same way, because ultimately it was true. He had no idea until they had talked after it had happened. All Daniel could do was hope that Jack and Sam had done enough to cover the tracks of their personal relationship that had continued after the Armband saga.


	11. MYSTERY

CHAPTER 11 MYSTERY

Janet stood in front of General Hammond's desk with SG1's medical files in her hands, took a deep breath to steady herself and then began to speak.  
“Sir. There was an accident in the infirmary early this afternoon. Major Carter had a traumatic nightmare and fell from her bed. She broke her left wrist and hit her head. The same side of her head that was previously injured prior to returning home yesterday and now her skull is fractured”  
“Skull?” said the General with shock “How bad is it?”  
“She hasn't woken up yet Sir. She has bruising and swelling to her brain under the fracture, it could be a while before she wakes up”  
“A fractured skull? I guess that means that SG1 will be without her for quite a while” General Hammond said absently as he tried to process the news.  
“Actually Sir.... Major Carter will possibly be out of SG1 for at least six months”  
“Six months?” questioned the General faintly, wondering how bad Sam's injury was.  
“Sir... Major Carter is pregnant”  
“Pregnant!” said the General with shock and then his expression turned to one of dread “Was she raped while being imprisoned underground?”  
“No Sir..... Major Carter is fourteen weeks pregnant”  
The General looked at her as the news sunk in “FOURTEEN WEEKS! Why the hell was she still going through the Stargate?” he demanded.  
“We didn't know Sir. She had absolutely no idea that she was pregnant and it didn't show up in any of her previous blood tests and it's STILL not showing up in her new blood tests. We think it might be something to do with her Naquadah”  
“What?”  
“For some reason the pregnancy doesn't show up in her blood work at all. There were physical signs of a pregnancy and I confirmed it with a urine test. I have since confirmed the pregnancy with a scan and she's definitely fourteen weeks pregnant”  
“Do you know if the pregnancy was harmed in any way from the Gate travel or her captivity?” asked the General with concern.  
“Major Carter definitely suffered physically through her captivity, but at this stage there seems to be no obvious side affects for pregnancy when traveling through the Stargate. Her physical condition had deteriorated badly even prior to the new injuries. She was basically starved for four weeks. She couldn't tolerate the gruel and was just surviving on a bread like substance for three and a half weeks and has subsequently lost a lot of weight. As well as her body being out of wack from malnutrition, she was also critically low on Iron. The Colonel has also lost weight and in need of a few vitamin shots, but he should put it back on fairly easily. Daniel fared much better, with only a reasonable weight loss and a few odds and ends out of wack in his blood work. Teal'c managed to fair the best, even though he couldn't remember how to Kelno'reem, his symbiote managed to adequately sustain him through most of the ordeal. Trying to eat the gruel caused Major Carter to suffer with severe nausea and vomiting until she gave up trying to eat it. After that she only ate the bread and even then she still had regular bouts of vomiting, most likely due to her pregnancy. Colonel O'Neill looked after her once they met and made sure she had extra bread to eat by giving her his own”  
“Did... anything happen between Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter.... or do I not want to know?” he sighed.  
“This is where we need to back track a little Sir”  
“Oh?”  
“Back to the Armbands that Anise brought to us... fifteen weeks ago” Janet said with a sigh.  
It didn't take long for the fourteen weeks to match up “Oh no” he sighed heavily.  
“Oh yes...... Remember I told you that they all had significant rises in their hormone levels and to keep them all together and under guard”  
“Yes... and that's what happened” General Hammond said with a little confusion.  
“Until they defied orders, broke out of the base and went to O'Malley's because they were hungry and felt like steak. Their thought processes were compromised, they had no feelings of having done the wrong thing until it was too late”  
“Yes I am well aware of the O'Malley's incident. O'Malley's?” he questioned with his eyebrows raised.  
“Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter engaged in sexual activity while they were off base. They say that they felt very out of control. I questioned Daniel about it too, their stories match completely. The same incredibly strong urges to... have sex. Daniel 'entertained' a waitress in the rest rooms after the Colonel and Major Carter disappeared. After it was over and they realised what they'd done, they decided to put it behind them and pretend it never happened. They were both adamant that SG1 needed to stay intact, so they all agreed not to mention the rather embarrassing incident to either Anise or myself”  
General Hammond looked at Janet “Was there only the one incident? I know for a fact that Major Carter would be on birth control measures, but did she really get pregnant from that one incident? Did the Armbands have anything to do with the fact that she got pregnant?”  
“Her pregnancy definitely dates back to the date they went to O'Malley's. As for the Armband, we don't think so at this stage. We were never entirely sure whether or not Major Carter's Naquadah affected the Birth Control or not so she always made sure that secondary protection was used, but because the incident was neither planned, or done with a clear mind, secondary protection was never used. Even if we knew for sure whether or not her birth control measures were working effectively, we're fairly certain that the reason Major Carter got pregnant was because of the Colonel's Ancient gene”  
“His Ancient gene?” asked the General with confusion.  
“Sir... You know that Major Carter suffered a lot of... medical changes when Jolinar took her as a host?”  
“Yes”  
“One of those problems was that Major Carter was essentially rendered incapable of sustaining a pregnancy”  
“What? I had no idea” said General Hammond with genuine shocked sadness.  
“No Sir. She expressly asked for that information to stay in her private medical file. We deducted that the Naquadah in her blood would attack any embryo's forming. An embryo would have different DNA to Major Carter and the Naquadah would see it as a foreign object and attack it like a virus”  
“Oh dear God...... So why do you think the Ancient gene caused her to get pregnant?”  
“Getting pregnant wasn't so much the issue, STAYING pregnant would have been impossible for her. Major Carter's body was either manipulated into pregnancy by the failure of her birth control or a possible effect on her birth control by the Armbands, or.... the Colonel's Ancient gene. Her pregnancy is fourteen weeks, the Naquadah in her body should have destroyed her pregnancy soon after conception and while we can't say for sure why her Naquadah has seemingly ignored the pregnancy, we do have a strong theory about how the Colonel's Ancient gene enabled her to her pregnant and then allowed her to stay pregnant”  
“Alright, let's hear it”  
“The Armbands caused all three of them to increase their sexual hormone levels. Do you remember the virus in our first year... what happened when the hormone levels rise too far?”  
“Only too well” sighed General Hammond “Sexual aggression”  
“That's right, but this time their brains were not affected by a virus, only their hormones, so they were able to stem the aggression, but the extreme sexual urges were still there, urges to possess and 'own' their mates. Urges to create offspring. Basically we think that's what did it. Colonel O'Neill remembers thinking about making Major Carter... 'his' and then he also felt the urge to fill her belly with his babies. Major Carter felt the need to be possessed by her 'mate' and even though she knew it wasn't possible for her to retain a pregnancy, she still felt the pull of the hormones, still wished that her 'mate' would be able to impregnate her”  
“Are you trying to tell me that just because they... THOUGHT about it... that it happened?”  
“Basically... yes that's exactly what we think. Colonel O'Neill's Ancient gene is very strong and we know that their technology is primarily thought based so....”  
“Good God! Is it really possible that he THOUGHT Major Carter pregnant?”  
“While under the extreme influence of Alien Technology”  
General Hammond rubbed his forehead and sighed  
“There's more Sir”  
“Of course there is....” he sighed and then indicated for her to continue.  
“It seems as though there is some sort of... physical and emotional link between Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter”  
“Link?”  
“She has been suffering from severe nightmares since the Armbands were on, were not entirely sure if it was because of the Armbands or because Major Carter was forced to kill Jolinar's mates or a combination of both, but they were affecting her ability to sleep”  
“Yes I remember. You requested some down time after the diplomatic mission to try and sort it out”  
“Yes Sir... Major Carter is still having the nightmares. Last night she was plagued with nightmares. She had three traumatic nightmares within four hours, but then, they stopped and she was able to sleep for a solid six hours with no restlessness whatsoever. During their time underground, she was still having the nightmares. She had no idea what they were about, which made them all the more traumatic, but what they discovered was that if 'Jonah' slept next to 'Thera', then she didn't have any nightmares at all. For the six hours that Major Carter was able to sleep peacefully last night, it was because the Colonel got up onto her bed and slept behind her. He nightmares just completely stop when he sleeps next to her”  
“So they did sleep together down there...” General Hammond sighed.  
“Jonah and Thera were drawn to each other without even seeing each other's faces. Thera was quite unsettled by her reaction to Jonah and when she attempted to walk away from him, she suffered a feeling of deep dread that got worse until she turned around and went back towards him”  
“A physical link?”  
“Yes Sir. He even calms her vomiting. When I informed Major Carter about her pregnancy, she was... she was very shocked and began to vomit. The retching wouldn't stop and I was on the verge of giving her a muscle relaxant when the Colonel came back from his shower, touched her back and within five seconds her retching suddenly stopped. The Colonel was worried that she'd tried to eat something and failed, but Major Carter immediately told him that she was pregnant. When her being pregnancy had a chance to sink in, that's when they informed me of their uncontrolled sexual behaviour at O'Malley's. She confirmed that she has had no other sexual contact with anyone else for at least the last six months, so she has no reason to consider anyone else to be the father. I performed a scan to confirm the pregnancy straight away. The scan verified that she is fourteen weeks pregnant and that she definitely got pregnant when she was wearing the Armband. The scan revealed an anomaly and Major Carter insisted that we do a biopsy straight away. She knew that her Naquadah should have terminated the pregnancy long ago, and if the pregnancy had of been protected by the Armband somehow, then the affects would have worn off when their bodies got rid of the virus that the Armbands gave them. There is some sort of layer, or a secondary sac that lines her uterus and completely surrounds the babies”  
“Babies?” questioned General Hammond.  
“Oh... Um.. Sorry Sir. Colonel O'Neill, thought about getting her pregnant with his 'babies' rather than 'baby'. She's carrying twins Sir”  
General Hammond's mouth dropped open “Oh dear God!... Do you have any idea what the layer is or why her Naquadah hasn't destroyed the pregnancy?”  
“Major Carter has a theory that the layer might be some sort of protective shield that Colonel O'Neill's Ancient gene created, or got her to create, to protect the babies”  
“His Ancient gene is protecting them from her Naquadah?”  
“We won't know for sure until the biopsy results come back, but we strongly think that the Colonel's Ancient gene, or possibly his DNA will be present in the biopsy results of the extra layer”  
General Hammond looked at Janet for a moment as his brain wrapped around the news “Jacob is going to kill me” he sighed.  
“No... He'll kill Anise” said Janet seriously and General Hammond laughed dryly   
“Yes. You are probably right about that and I'm guessing that right now Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter want to kill her too” he sighed.  
“Yes Sir, I'm sure they probably do, but Sir.... no matter how this happened and what we find in the biopsy results, there IS an issue that we have to discuss and deal with right now”  
“I'm listening...”  
“Major Carter fell off the bed and fractured her skull because she had another traumatic nightmare. The nightmares are extremely vivid and she told me that they progressed from Martouf and Lantash dying, to Jolinar's other hosts dying, then Jolinar and now... it her that dies. Major Carter dreams that she is being attacked and then dies. After the biopsy, she needed to lie flat on the bed for several hours. Her concussion of her initial head injury was bothering her, so I gave her additional pain relief and she fell asleep. Colonel O'Neill expressed concern about her having another nightmare, but we couldn't risk the puncture wounds into her uterus leaking and she needed to remain flat. The Colonel stayed in the chair next to her bed... but it wasn't enough. She had a severe nightmare and fell off the bed fighting someone who was trying to kill her. She hit the floor hard and if her legs hadn't been tangled in the bedding, it's quite possible that she could have broken her neck. I can't risk her having another nightmare Sir. Her head injury is already very serious and if she hit her head again..... I need your permission to allow the Colonel to sleep next to her. I can't use drugs to stop her nightmares because of her head injury and her pregnancy. He is the only means I have to ensure that she doesn't hurt herself again”  
General Hammond looked at her and sighed “Kinsey's going to have their hides when this gets out”.  
“Sir.... I don't believe for a minute that they would have ever crossed that line without the Armbands. We both know how they felt about each other, but SG1 and Earth ALWAYS came first. Even when they stumbled because of Alien influence, they chose to try and put it behind them. This wasn't their fault. This has everything to do with those Armbands and I wish to God that we'd never allowed the experiment to go ahead” Janet fumed.  
“You and me both Doctor.... I don't care that they destroyed that super ship... Surely it wasn't worth this mess....”  
“Sir... It certainly is a mess.... but.... permission to speak freely Sir?” General Hammond nodded and Janet continued “Sam's pregnant. That fact alone is a miracle. This might be a mess for their careers, but this might be Sam's ONLY chance to be a mother. Something that she thought had been stolen away from her when she was compromised by an Alien while doing her job. I don't doubt that they would have kept on fighting to defend our freedom at the cost of their personal happiness for as long as it took to end this damn war...... But Sam's pregnant. She's had this miracle dumped in her lap... and yes it's crap timing, but she's pregnant to the man that she loves... and the Colonel... I have never seen him so... This link that they have... It goes both ways.... When I told him how bad Sam's head injury was.... he broke down and I had to sedate him. The Colonel I know... would have clammed up and been angry as hell. I know he blames himself for not preventing her nightmare.... but his reaction.... He's affected by this link as much as Sam is, but his link seems to be affecting him emotionally and I'm a little worried about his state of mind”.  
“Does this mean that Jack's going to be out of action until Sam gives birth?”  
“I'm not sure Sir. Hopefully the biopsy results will give us more of an idea of what we're dealing with and hopefully when Sam.. wakes up, then he will be more rational. I suspect that Sam is going to be in for a rough ride with this pregnancy and if he is so affected by what happens to her, then... yes. It's certainly possible that he won't be emotionally fit for active duty until after the pregnancy is over.”  
General Hammond was silent for a long moment.  
“Alright. I give permission for Colonel O'Neill to sleep next to Major Carter if it continues to put a stop to her nightmares. Would it be possible to make use of a VIP room to try and keep a lid on this as long as possible? I assume your staff have been made aware of the confidentiality we need to maintain for this issue? How many people are aware of the.. situation?”  
“The VIP room is a good idea Sir. Only two of my nurses are involved at this time and they are well aware of the need for confidentiality concerning the both of them. Teal'c and Daniel were with the Colonel when we got back from the scans but I have no idea if they know the full extent of what has happened or not, but I'm assuming that this is something that they won't keep from them for very long. Not with how close they all are”  
“I think I'm going to need to go straight to the president about this. I don't want Kinsey to have the opportunity to destroy their careers over something they had no control over. I am going to need a written report about this as soon as possible. Make sure that the documentation to prove the influence of the Armbands is included and I also want you to include any observations you have made concerning the possible link between them. You will also need to provide whatever we have about the effects of the memory stamps they were given and any possible proof that they truly didn't know who they were while they had a close personal relationship underground”  
“Brenna has been very helpful with information about the memory stamps. I will get her to make an official statement concerning the matter as well”  
“Good. I am going to need as much help as I can get”  
“I'd better get back and check on them. Thank you Sir”  
“Dismissed” General Hammond said with a nod, then he softened his voice “Thanks Janet. Please keep me informed of their conditions and let me know if you need any extra help”  
“Of course Sir” Janet said and then she left his office and headed back to the infirmary.

Janet went back to the infirmary and straight to Sam's bed in the private room to talk to the nurse that was watching over her, noticing that Jack was awake again and resting quietly against the raised back of the other bed in the room as Teal'c stood close to the side of Sam's bed and Daniel was gone.  
“Any change?” she asked hopefully.  
“I just checked her again and she's now deteriorating. Both her heart rate and blood oxygen levels have just lowered and her breathing is starting to deteriorate too”  
“What!” said Jack as he sat up straighter “Why is she getting worse?”  
“Give me a chance Sir? Let's take some more blood and see if we can find a reason” Janet then took more blood via her cannula, for what she wanted to test for, it would do. “I also want to get another scan done, lets see if anything is changing in her head”.

While the two nurses on Sam's case were getting her scan done, Janet looked at the blood sample under the microscope.  
“Damn it” she sighed, and then she looked at all the blood test results she had for the last twenty four hours. All of them pointed to the same thing. A decrease in her Naquadah levels. Her levels had dropped even more dramatically since her second head injury. What the hell was going on? She knew from experience that Sam losing Naquadah was like someone else losing blood, it was dangerous.  
The scan finished and showed that the swelling in her brain was getting worse. It didn't really make sense, the fall had not been that far, how could it do so much damage? Her blood pressure was lowering now too. Her heart rate and breathing were worse. Two hours later Janet came and took another blood sample and then went to check it. Her Naquadah was still decreasing at an alarming rate. Sam was dying.

When Janet went back into the room, she noticed that Daniel had returned and Jack was now sitting on a chair beside Sam's bed with slippers on his feet and was holding her right hand. She watched Jack carefully as she gently relayed the news that Sam's Naquadah levels were still dropping and was now down to critical levels and that Sam would not survive if her Naquadah levels continued to fall. Jack's heart felt like it had stopped beating. He had failed her. He should have been more vigilant. She should never have fallen from the bed. This was his fault. He placed his other hand over her lower belly. The blankets were hiding her baby bump, but he just felt like he needed to... be closer to them.  
“Ahh Jack....” said Daniel, wondering why Jack was touching Sam in such an intimate looking way when Janet already suspected something was going on between them “What are you doing?” he asked warily.  
“Sam's pregnant” Jack said quietly, figuring that they may as well know the whole story.  
“Pregnant!” said a shocked Daniel  
“Remember the Armbands... O'Malley's....” said Jack  
“Yeah....” said Daniel with confusion and then it clicked “Oh God!.... You.... Oh God!... Sam's pregnant?! Jack.....”  
“Twins..... Sam's pregnant with twins” admitted Jack.  
“Twins!” exclaimed Daniel feeling completely Gobsmacked.  
“We found out this morning.... God it seems like weeks already....” sighed Jack.  
“Found out about the pregnancy... or the twins??” asked Daniel in confusion.  
“Both.... She...” Jack trailed off as he felt the sensation of increasing warmth under his hand on her belly. He peeled back the blankets and tentatively put his hand back over her lower belly, on the bulge that was now clearly visible under the thin hospital gown Sam was wearing.  
“Oh wow!.... I guess we haven't seen her without those big orange jackets for four weeks...Hang on... The Armbands?.... Exactly how pregnant is she?”  
“Fourteen weeks” supplied Janet as she watched Jack's face which seemed to be screwing up with thought.  
“Why was she still going on missions if she was pregnant? That means that she was ten weeks pregnant when we were held captive... Oh God!” Daniel exclaimed incredulously, then he thought about how Sam had practically starved for the last four weeks “Why the hell was she even on that last mission?”.  
“We didn't know she was pregnant Daniel. Sam didn't know and her pregnancy still isn't showing in her blood tests even now” Janet told him.  
“Not showing in her blood tests? Why not?” asked Daniel with confusion.  
“I don't know” said Janet “We have a couple of theories but we are waiting for some... biopsy results. The pregnancy shows in her urine, but not her blood”  
“Because of her Naquadah?” questioned Daniel.  
“The Stargate!” Jack said suddenly, and then again in a louder, more decisive tone “The Stargate”. He stood up and begin to remove all the leads to the monitors, setting off the alarms. Janet moved to stop him as the nurse turned the alarms off.

“Sir what are you doing? She needs to keep those on. You can't move her Sir!” Janet protested.  
“Janet... The Stargate. It helped her before and it will do it again” Jack said firmly as he looked at her.  
Janet looked at him for a moment and then, with a sudden decision made, she then pulled the blankets off her and sealed off the tube to the catheter and disconnected it from the urine storage bag while Jack removed the oxygen tubes from her nose and handed her IV fluid's bag to Daniel who spluttered with surprise but took it.  
“Jack? What do you mean it helped her before?” Daniel asked.  
“There's no time to explain Daniel.” said Jack as he carefully gathered Sam up into his arms while Janet supported her neck and head and then she got one of the nurses to get her a piece of foam so she could put it under the left side of Sam's head to cushion it as it lay against his shoulder and made sure that her plastered, broken arm was laying comfortably across her belly and then tucked her right arm on her chest so it wasn't dangling down and then quickly tucked a blanket around the lower half of her body to keep her decent and warm in the thin infirmary gown. 

“Teal'c clear the way to the Gate room and get them to dial somewhere safe” Jack instructed as he walked away from the bed “Come on Daniel... Keep up” he said, startling Daniel out of his confusion an he immediately began to follow Jack as Teal'c jogged out of the room.  
“How did it help her before?” asked Daniel as he followed them with Sam's fluid bag and Janet asked the nurse to bring a gurney to the Gate room and then followed them.  
“I don't know Daniel... I just know she needs it” said Jack as he walked.  
“You know that she NEEDS it?” asked Daniel as they walked into the Gate room.  
The Stargate Kawooshed to life as they walked in. Jack carried her up the ramp and stood next to the Event Horizon   
“Daniel lifted up her hand and let her touch the Event Horizon” Jack said urgently.  
Daniel did as he was asked just as Teal'c jogging into the Gate room wearing his vest and GDO and carried his Staff Weapon. He made his way up the ramp and stood next to the rest of his team.  
“What in God's name is going on here?” they heard General Hammond's voice boom through the microphone as he looked down at them.  
“It's not working” Jack said “We have to take her through” Teal'c handed Daniel a Zat, who fumbled slightly as he let go of Sam's hand go and grabbed it. Teal'c then immediately walked through the Event Horizon with his Staff weapon up and ready to fire.  
Janet, who was standing at the base of the ramp, watched them go through the wormhole then she turned around to look up at the Control Room “Make sure the Stargate stays open” she instructed and then she went up to the control room to talk to General Hammond, who had cleared everyone out except for Walter.  
“Doctor. What's going on?” General Hammond asked with concern “I thought you said that Major Carter was critical”  
“Her Naquadah level's dropped even lower.... She's dying Sir. Colonel O'Neill suddenly got the idea to take her through the Stargate. Major Carter had some sort of positive reaction to the Stargate and touching the Event Horizon when the Colonel carried her though after she collapsed and injured her head before coming home. We're not sure what it did, but it somehow helped her, so we're hoping it will help her again” she told him as she looked at his horrified and emotional face and then she turned and watched the shimmering Stargate and waited, desperately hoping that Jack was right.

Sam jolted in Jack's arm's as soon as they passed through the Event Horizon to exit the wormhole.  
“It's okay Sam” he immediately said in case she could hear him “It's okay” he repeated as Daniel walked through the Event Horizon and Jack turned around to face it.  
“Daniel... Her hand” Jack said urgently and Daniel juggled her fluid bag and the Zat into one hand and reached for Sam's right hand with the other. He reached it out and dipped her fingers into the Event Horizon and felt a hot tingle in his hand.  
“Whoa!” he said as he held her hand in place. Her arm was shaking and Daniel turned his head to see the rest of her body shaking. Her eyes were now open but unfocused and hazy. Sam suddenly took a deep breath and gasped and then her shaking began to abate and her eyes slowly became clearer as she continued to breathe deep, shuddering breaths.  
After a few minutes, Sam's breathing calmed and her shaking had stopped. Daniel watched as she blinked to awareness in Jack's arms.  
“Jack” she whispered in confusion.  
“I've got you Sam” he told her “How do you feel?”  
“Why are we near the Gate?” she asked as she began to take in her surroundings and then realised that someone was holding her hand, which was still in the Event Horizon. Sam looked at Daniel with confusion.  
“Jack?” asked Daniel as he looked from Sam to Jack   
“You can let her hand go now Daniel. I think she's had enough time now” Jack said a bit unsure.  
“Enough time for what?” asked Daniel.  
“Naquadah.... It's something to do with her Naquadah but I'm not sure... what... I felt it again... That she needed to touch the Event Horizon like last time”  
“Last time?” asked Daniel confused “Jack.... When did it help her before?”  
“When we came home... after she collapsed and hit her head. She was unconscious but when I carried her through the Stargate, she shuddered and shook and woke up and then she reached for the Stargate. I just got this feeling that she had to touch the Event Horizon and same thing happened back then as it did now, but not as bad. She shook and just... got better, but last time she lost consciousness again”  
“That's incredible... I wonder what it does?...” remarked Daniel with curiosity.  
“I think it's okay to take her home now” Jack told him.

Daniel removed her hand from the Event horizon and put it gently against Sam's chest so it wouldn't fall down and then watched as Sam closed her eyes. Jack turned around and saw Teal'c at the bottom of the stairs, standing on alert with his Staff Weapon ready.  
“Where are we T?” Jack asked.  
“The safest planet that we could dial quickly O'Neill. Have we achieved what was needed for Major Carter?” he asked without taking his eyes of their surroundings.  
“I think so T. We can go home now” Jack said as he descended the stairs and moved out of the range of a Kawoosh.  
“So... What just happened?” asked Daniel as he walked over to the DHD.  
“I think we just plugged Sam into a Naquadah re-charger” said Jack with a slightly confused smile “Are you okay Sam?” he asked her as he felt her move a little in his arms.  
“Hmm” Sam replied softly as she lay relaxed in Jack's arms with her eyes closed “Head hurts” she mumbled as her face screwed up at the returning sensation of pain.  
Teal'c talked into his radio informing the SGC that they had achieved their intentions and the Stargate could now be shut down so they could return. The Stargate shut down as Jack looked at Teal'c  
“Thanks Teal'c. At least you had your wits about you” he sighed.  
“I knew your thoughts were focused on Major Carter. I also knew that if you desired the Stargate to be dialed to a safe Planet, then there was a strong possibility that we would be traveling through the Stargate O'Neill” replied Teal'c as his eyes remained on their surroundings.  
“Dial it up Daniel. Let's get her home” Jack sighed as he sighed with thankfulness for Teal'c's logical thinking.  
Daniel dialed the SGC and Teal'c entered the IDC on his GDO and then told the others that it was clear to proceed.

They all walked up the stairs with Teal'c at the rear and still on guard. They walked through the Stargate and Jack felt Sam shudder again so he stopped and glanced quickly at Daniel as he stepped through behind them.   
“Again?” asked Daniel as he moved so Teal'c had room to come through.  
“Try it again” Jack said quickly, so Daniel picked up Sam's right hand again and placed her fingers into the Event Horizon again. He felt another tingle, but it wasn't as intense as before, it lingered for about a minute and then he pulled her fingers out and placed her hand on top of her chest again as he noticed Sam looking at him as her head lay against Jack's shoulder, then she looked past Daniel to the Event Horizon and frowned a little before closing her eyes with a small sigh.  
“You may now shut down the Stargate” Teal'c informed Walter in the otherwise empty Control Room and the Stargate winked out behind them.  
Jack walked down the ramp to a gurney that was waiting for Sam. Janet and General Hammond were standing beside it, looking at them intently   
“Did it do anything?” asked Janet as she looked at Sam's still form in Jack's arms.  
“Head hurts” mumbled Sam, making Janet gasp with shock.  
“She's awake?” Janet gaped in surprise “Put her down on the gurney so I can get to her left arm and I'll give her some pain relief” Janet added quickly after recovering from her surprise.  
Jack put Sam's lower body down gently on the gurney, and then Janet helped to ease her head down carefully onto the pillow as Jack lowered her torso. Sam grimaced and gave a little groan as they settled her head.  
“Sorry Sam” he whispered in apology and Janet quickly uncovered her left hand from under the blanket to use the cannula to administer some pain relief as Daniel spread the blanket out, so her legs were covered properly. They waited until Sam's grimace had disappeared and her face relaxed into a deep sleep before thinking about moving the gurney to take her back to the infirmary.

“What happened?” asked General Hammond after standing there patiently for Sam to be out of pain.  
“I think the Event Horizon recharges her Naquadah.... or … something....” Jack said and then he looked at Janet “It happened again, just like before, but it went on for longer and she was shaking more violently this time”  
Janet looked at him and then looked down at Sam as she thought.  
“Okay... Let's go take some blood and check her Naquadah levels. I still can't believe how much of a change it made” said Janet with a little awe as well as confusion. Then she looked at General Hammond “I'll give you an update as soon as possible Sir, but right now I need to get her back to the infirmary and on the monitors again”  
Once they got to the infirmary Janet took another blood sample and quickly put it under the microscope to have a look.  
“You're right Sir” Janet said with surprise as she looked up at Jack “Her Naquadah levels have increased..... It seems like I'm going to have to be constantly taking blood to check her Naquadah levels so I want to put in a Chest Port. That will enable me to get blood as often as I like without resorting to take it from the cannula in her hand. With the fluid going in, it won't give an accurate sample of Naquadah”  
“In her chest?” asked Jack with concern.  
Janet pointed to a place above Sam's right breast “Right here. It's a valve that will be connected to a large blood vessel. I can then just put a needle in through her skin and into the valve to get an undiluted sample of her blood. I will need to take her into surgery to do it, but it's a minor procedure and I want to do it while she's out from the pain relief because I don't want to risk General Anesthetic” explained Janet.

“Now?” asked Jack with worry and then he closed his eyes and swayed a little.  
“Sir?” asked Janet with alarm as a sudden loss of colour accompanied the sway “You had better sit down Sir” she said as she guided him to the chair just behind him. Jack still had scrubs on. He had gone through the Gate in such a rush he had gone through with slippers on that Daniel had fetched for him from home with a few other things. They had all only come home yesterday and Colonel O'Neill looked like he had just used up all the energy he'd had and now the adrenaline was wearing off too.  
“Sir?” How are you feeling?” Janet asked as Jack opened his eyes and blinked a few times before focusing on Janet's face before closing his eyes again.  
“Teal'c and Daniel can you please get him up onto his bed and I'll get Sam organized for surgery” she requested and then she spoke to her staff and they took Sam's gurney away to get her head scanned before getting her ready for the port insertion and then Janet went back to see Jack.  
She took his blood pressure, which was elevated a little and listened to his chest. Yesterday had seemed like a lifetime ago, but she knew that she could expect to see him be up and down in condition for a while as he recovered, especially if Sam's condition was going to continue to be volatile. She was pretty sure it was just symptoms of an adrenaline crash on a body already recovering from weeks of abuse. Jack's eyes were closed as he lay back against the bed and Janet grabbed a blanket and spread it out over him and then asked Daniel and Teal'c to keep an eye on him and make sure he stayed lying down while she went to fit Sam with a chest port.

The procedure was done on Sam without any complications, leaving Sam with a small cut and a few stitches near the newly inserted chest port. She left Sam on the gurney and took her back into the private room, the monitor leads were reattached to her chest and Janet reconnected her catheter before checking on Jack.   
His eyes were open now, but he looked tired, pale and worried. She quickly told him that everything had gone well and that Sam's vitals had become more stable and her head scan had even improved.  
Janet then informed him that General Hammond had given her permission to make use of a VIP room so that he would be able to sleep on the same bed with Sam to ensure that she didn't suffer from any further nightmares. Jack's face showed obvious relief, Daniel's showed pleasant surprise and Teal'c... well... his face didn't really give anything away at all.   
Janet explained to Daniel that there was no way they could risk Sam having another nightmare and hurting herself further, so General Hammond hadn't really had any choice but to approve of them sleeping next to each other. Janet warned them that they would need to make sure that the arrangement stayed as confidential as possible and that so far only two of her nurses knew that Sam was pregnant and that she hopefully wouldn't need to involve any other staff and for that to happen, she told Teal'c and Daniel that she was going to need their assistance to help care for and supervise them.  
They quickly told her that they would be happy to help in any way.  
Janet told them that they would have the use of the biggest VIP suite, which had a king size bed for them to share, as well as their own private bathroom and plenty of room for Daniel and Teal'c to make themselves comfortable. Teal'c wheeled an oxygen bottle and walked ahead to made sure the corridors were clear as the nurses pushed Sam to the VIP suite on the gurney with Janet pushing the portable monitor and Sam's IV pole, while a still pale and now slightly annoyed Jack, was pushed in a wheelchair by Daniel.

She helped the nurses to settle Sam into the bed so she was lying on her right side with the pressure off her skull fracture and made sure that her plastered left arm was supported on a pillow and the fluid line was free of entanglement and put nasal tubes in Sam so she was on oxygen because her blood oxygen levels were still a little low. When she had plastered Sam's left arm, she had made it with an access hole to the back of her hand for the cannula so Sam would at least have one hand free to do things with once she woke up. She hung Sam's catheter bag on a low hook on the IV pole and then pushed it near the wall near Sam's monitor so it was out of the way. She told the nurses that she would stay for a while longer and asked them to go and get some rest. Once the nurses were gone, they helped Jack to get into bed. Jack slowly wiggled closer to Sam until he was snuggled against her and then he sighed tiredly as he relaxed with his arm draped over her and then quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Janet had commandeered some radios to solve the problem of communication and she put them on to an unused channel and left two on the table for Daniel and Teal'c and had another one in her pocket.  
She pushed Sam's gurney up against the wall and told Daniel he was welcome to use it if he preferred not to leave. Janet checked Sam again and then sat down in one of the armchairs with a tired sigh.  
They had decided that Teal'c and Daniel would take turns to stay with them and watch over them so that Janet and the two nurses could just come in periodically to check them unless Sam deteriorated again. Teal'c would have to go and Kelno'reem in his room when he needed to, but she figured that Daniel would want to sleep in the room if he could, even while Teal'c was on shift, in case something happened. 

She had asked the two nurses to go and get some rest and for them to work out shifts so either one of them or Janet would be available for Sam all the time and reminded them about the need for ongoing confidentiality concerning the situation and Sam's pregnancy. Because they would need to constantly check on Sam, she had informed them about the need for Colonel O'Neill to stay close because for some reason he could stop her nightmares, and they already knew how volatile her nightmares had been and the terrible damage one had caused.  
She had been fortunate that it had been two of her best nurses that had discovered Sam's pregnancy and had been there to help when she'd fallen from the bed. Janet was confident in their abilities to be able to look after Sam and remain silent and non judgmental. Both nurses had a lot of respect for Sam and they were genuinely upset about what had happened and when she had filled them in on what they needed to know about Sam's medical history, they had both been a little excited that Sam had somehow managed to somehow overcome the effects of the Naquadah and get pregnant. Janet had tried very hard not to smile when one of the nurses had mentioned that she thought it was romantic that the Armbands had pushed them together at last. Janet had silenced her when she had reminded her that 'them being pushed together' had happened very much against their will and if it had happened for any other reason, they would be in serious trouble right now. The nurse had gone silent for a moment and said that maybe it had been the Universe's way of allowing them to be together, because after what they'd been through to protect Earth, they deserved to be together and the Brass would never let them be together any other way. Janet hadn't been able to think of anything to say, because in all honesty, she hoped it was true.  
Hoped it WAS some sort of good Karma for the sacrifices they had made, and not something that was going to turn into tragedy because Sam's body wouldn't survive the pregnancy that should have been impossible for her.  
Just before Jack had come up with the Stargate idea, she had been about to try to convince him to terminate the pregnancy in an effort to save Sam. God she was so glad that it hadn't come to that, because she wasn't even sure that it would have saved her. This pregnancy seemed to be trying very hard to destroy Sam and she desperately hoped that the biopsy results would give them some answers. Even if it did give them some answers, it was possible that Sam's pregnancy may still end up killing her.

Janet checked on Sam a few more times and when her results remained stable, she took a blood sample from her chest port and told Teal'c and Daniel that if she didn't return within fifteen minutes, then the news was positive and she wouldn't come back to check on her for an hour. She reminded them about the radio's to call for help if one of Sam's alarms went off and told them if none of the alarms went off, and as long as they were both sleeping peacefully, then they had nothing to worry about.

Janet checked the blood sample and sighed with relief. For the moment the Naquadah levels had remained steady. Hopefully it was a positive sign that whatever the Stargate did for her, it was the answer to keeping her Naquadah at a healthy level. Hopefully they would be able to figure out why it had been falling, and it made her wonder if it would start to fall again. Hopefully it had somehow been related to her new injury happening and the problem was now stable. With no rock solid answers, hope was all she had.


	12. ANSWERS

CHAPTER 12 ANSWERS

The next week passed slowly. Sam had no further nightmares but her constant headache meant that she was on pain relief the entire time and she felt constantly tired and found it very hard to concentrate on anything.

The test results came back and confirmed that Colonel Jack O'Neill was indeed the father of both babies. There was no obvious abnormalities in the amniotic fluid except for definite traces of Naquadah and the Ancient DNA, leading them to conclude that both babies had Naquadah and the Ancient gene.  
The barrier was made up from a substance that was filled with Jack's Ancient DNA, and Sam's Protein markers were nowhere to be found inside the barrier or in the amniotic fluid, which Sam suggested that it meant that the babies had their own Protein Markers that were possibly different to hers.  
Sam's Naquadah continued to slowly decline again over the week, leading them to assume the possibility that the Naquadah was either being used up somehow or it was possibly going into the babies. They couldn't think of any other reason for her Naquadah to be disappearing, especially when normally her Naquadah was capable of replacing itself. It seemed as though the ability to do that had been disabled or blocked somehow.  
In all honesty, there were still a lot of unanswered questions, but the main problem seemed to be her Naquadah levels and when they declined to very low levels again, the decision was made for her to be taken through the Stargate again to trigger a 're-charge' or what the hell happened to see it it helped again.  
Janet took a blood sample before they took her through and then she took another one when she returned.  
Jack carried her again, happy to notice the difference in Sam's weight. When he took her through the Event Horizon, the usual thing happened, but not as dramatic. Possibly because she wasn't critical and that she'd been awake to start with. Sam told them that she felt heat and tingling spread down from her hand and go through her whole body and her body had shaken, but it had quickly reduced to trembles.

When she came back, Sam felt like she had more energy and generally felt a bit better, but only an hour after returning, Sam began to experience cramping in her lower abdomen.  
The cramping slowly got worse and so did the pain.  
Janet preformed a scan on Sam's uterus and they could clearly see that the barrier was starting to deteriorate.  
Sam became increasingly upset as her discomfort grew. She was so desperately wanting to keep the babies and Janet and Sam racked their brains about what was happening. They thought that maybe it had something to do with the armbands after all, and maybe the effects were finally failing, or maybe her body just couldn't take any more stress.  
The cramping got worse and then turned into contractions that got more and more painful. The babies heart rates began to increase and none of the drugs Janet tried would help to slow the contractions.  
When Sam began to bleed, in desperation Sam begged Jack to take her through the Stargate again. Teal'c and Daniel quickly ran ahead and quickly got ready, then ran to get the Stargate dialed while Jack wrapped a blanket around Sam and then took her straight to the Gate room. They took her through and she touched the Event Horizon but nothing happened and another contraction hit her even harder and as she groaned through it, she knew that she must be missing something important. She sobbed and then began to cry as another contraction felt like steel clamping around her belly. Jack held her as she sobbed through it. She was so glad that he could be there for her, how could she ever get through this without him. Then it suddenly occurred to her. The contraction let go and she struggled to think clearly.  
Another contraction hit just as it suddenly all made sense “Jack” she said as she groaned with pain “I need you”  
“I'm here Sam” Jack said as he cried “We need to take you back to Janet” he said, knowing that Sam would need medical care while she suffered through losing the babies.  
“No!.... Jack... I NEED you” she almost yelled at him “I need YOU! Jack. I need you to fuck me”  
“What!?” Jack said with shock.  
“NOW JACK!” she shouted “I need you to fuck me now before it's too late. Jack I need YOU!”  
Suddenly Jack was reminded of those very words he had thought when he somehow knew that Sam was pregnant. She needed him. She needed HIM. Suddenly everything became very clear.

He gently placed her on the ground.  
“Jack?” said Daniel with horror “What are you doing? We need to get her back to Janet” he protested as Sam groaned through another contraction.  
“Turn around Daniel. You too Teal'c. I need to do this right now”  
“Jack! Are you out of your mind! You can't have sex with her while she's having contractions!”  
Jack looked at him briefly, with his hands on his belt buckle, but his mind was already made up to trust in Sam's words and he undid his belt and began to push his pants down.  
“Turn around Daniel” he said firmly. Teal'c was already facing the other way.  
“Jack please hurry” Sam gasped as she slowly dragged herself onto her hands and knees and then lowered herself down onto her elbows to take the strain off her casted arm. “Jaaaack” she cried out through her tears as she groaned and rocked through another contraction. Her gown had slid down her back and her naked ass was exposed and Jack could see blood dripping down Sam's thighs. He swiftly knelt down and grasped hold of his cock as he knelt behind her and was surprised to see that he was actually starting to get hard. He tried to calm his racing heart with a few deep breaths. Sam was rocking her hips and groaning again as a little more blood trickled down her thighs. Jack slid his hand along his cock quickly, making is harden further and he quickly pressed the head of his cock against her pussy and rubbed it up and down her pussy a couple of times and then began to push forward and began to sink it into her pussy. Sam groaned and shifted her hips as he pushed his cock deeper, his passage aided by the slipperiness of the blood. He hesitated when Sam moaned and shifted again  
“Don't stop Jack... No matter what.. Don't you stop” she told him firmly through her tears of pain and Jack firmly pushed in all the way and Sam flinched hard with a groan. He did as she'd instructed and he didn't stop. He focused on the task and slowly thrust a couple of times and forced himself to concentrate on the pleasure he felt and the fact that he had to ejaculate. He ignored Sam's flinches, groans and tears and steadily thrust into her until he orgasmed and erupted inside her. He kept moving, rocking against her as he continued to ejaculate, until he thought he was going to pass out with the strain until he finally stopped with a groan of relief. He wilted over Sam's back, struggling to keep his weight off her. He dragged himself upright again and began to withdraw from her.  
“No! Don't move!” Sam cried out and then groaned a little as her head lay on her arms as her body trembled hard.  
Jack stilled immediately, his hands still on her hips as she slowly rocked her hips through shuddering breaths as she slowly began to calm.  
Jack moved his hands and began to gently rub her lower back. Sam sighed and began to time her rocks with the way he rubbed her back.  
His cock began to react to the sensations of Sam moving hips created and he groaned a little and squeezed his ass as he thrust into her a little, helpless to stop himself.

Sam moaned, but this was a moan that he recognize. He experimentally gave another little thrust and she moaned again.  
“Jack... I need more...” she said quietly and squeezed his cock with her internal muscles. Jack's cock immediately took notice and became fully hard inside her. Sam moaned again and rocked her hips and squeezed his cock again. Jack pulled out a little and then thrust back in and Sam pushed back against him with a moan of pleasure. He gently thrust a few more times.  
“Jack” Sam moaned “Please.... Oh Sir.... Please” she moaned. Jack certainly recognized THAT plea. He powered into her faster and Sam continued to have her pleasure increased. Jack leaned down and felt for her clit, her hips bucked with appreciation when he found it and gave it a rub. Sam began to push back harder against him, spreading her hips wider and lower as she began to moan loudly with her increasing pleasure  
“OH.... Sir...... Oh God.... Jack... Yes... Yes..... Oh fuck!” as she trembled with her building orgasm.  
Jack thrust harder and rubbed harder on her clit as Sam lowered and spread herself a little more until he was hitting her insides perfectly. She moaned loudly and then wailed a little. Jack felt his orgasm brewing strongly, felt the familiar tingle and wondered how he could possibly have any semen left. He powered into her even harder, encouraged by her VERY obvious pleasure. He slammed hard against her twice more.   
Sam moaned a loud “OH FUCK!” as she tipped over the edge of her orgasm and then wailed softly through her orgasm until she gasped and began to tremble hard. Jack had only managed one more thrust before erupting with her in a powerful orgasm. He groaned loudly as he rocked hard against her, giving her more and more of his semen, this time her core sucked hungrily at his cock as her orgasm continued.  
He kept rocking until the pleasure slowly ebbed away as he rubbed his hands up and down her back and over her hips as she began to relax as she panted and tried to catch her breath.  
“IS everything okay?” asked Daniel tentatively at the lack of moans and groans.  
“Yeah... I think so” said Jack “Just keep looking the other way till I tell you it's okay”  
“Alright” confirmed Daniel, who sighed with relief at no longer hearing Sam having those terrible contractions. He was also glad that he was no longer hearing Sam moan with pleasure, because he was painfully erect after having to listen to them having so much pleasure. He was still a little shocked that Sam had been swearing and calling him 'Sir'. Yep... he was glad he wasn't listening to that anymore.  
Jack stayed still as he continued to gently rub her back as Sam's rocking got slower and then stilled with a heavy sigh.  
“You okay Sam?” Jack asked  
“Yeah” Sam replied with a tired sigh “that feels good” she moaned quietly, so Jack kept up the gentle massage as Sam continued to get her breathing back to normal and get more and more relaxed under his hands.  
When she had become even calmer Jack asked her if she was ready to go home.  
“Yeah. I think so” Sam sighed, her head still down on her arms  
“Are you okay for me to pull out now?” Jack asked  
“Yeah” Sam sighed.

Jack slowly eased himself out of Sam's pussy and winced a bit at the blood coating his cock and groin and the mess on her thighs but there was nothing he could do about that here. He groaned as he slowly got up off his knees and then had to flex, making them crack with loud pops as he groaned them a bit before he could manage to pull up his boxers and pants. He bent down and pulled her gown up her back and over her ass and then pulled the blanket up from the ground, so the half that wasn't under her was now draped over her ass and legs to make her decent.  
“You still with me Sam” he asked her quietly  
“Yeah” he heard her whispering   
“Okay guys. You can turn around now.... Let's get her home” Jack said as he straightened up again and then took a step and had to stop as his knee buckled a little and he hissed with pain.  
“Jack? What's wrong?” Sam asked as she remained still.  
“I must have been kneeling on something. I'll be fine in a minute” he told her.  
“Teal'c dialed the Stargate while Jack tried to take another step, but his knee almost completely buckled beneath him and he yelped and grimaced at the pain and then swore as the pain set in and he groaned with annoyance.  
“T... You're going to have to carry her for me” he said as Daniel came up along side Jack and ducked under one of his arms to support him  
“Jack?” said Sam as she lifted her head a little and turned to look at him.  
“I'm okay... but I'm not going to be able to carry you home Sam” he told her as Daniel helped him to hobble a few steps then he stopped and swore again with a groan.

Teal'c handed Daniel his staff weapon and then approached Sam.  
“Are you ready for me to lift you Major Carter?”  
“God Teal'c... You just listened to me have sex... Can you drop the Major ...” she groaned with embarrassment “Just take it slow” she groaned with discomfort as she began to slowly lower her hips to one side so Teal'c could pick her up. Sam winced and grimaced as she lowered towards the ground and tried to move her legs.  
Teal'c very slowly put one of his arms under her legs and then gently turned her so she was sitting with her bottom on the ground and knees in the air. He made sure the blanket was secure around her lower half, then he used his other arm to gather her up while she stretched her right arm up and around his neck, resting her broken left arm on her chest.  
She groaned a little as he lifted her and struggled against nausea, giving a little moan and closing her eyes to try to calm it.  
“What's happening? Why aren't you coming through?” they heard Janet's worried voice over the radio. Teal'c moved closer to Daniel so Daniel could reach his radio to reply.  
“Yeah sorry. Coming through now. Jack's hurt his knee and can't walk, just give us a minute and we'll be through. Daniel out”.   
Sam was leaning against Teal'c looking extremely pale as he walked slowly through the Stargate followed by Daniel supporting a hobbling Jack who could barely put any weight on his knee at all.  
Janet and General Hammond were waiting at the bottom of the ramp with a gurney and General Hammond went up the ramp to get under Jack's other arm to help him get down the ramp.  
“What happened?” asked Janet as she looked at Sam, pale tear stained face as she lay against Teal'c with her eyes closed. She was almost too scared to hear the answer.  
“The contractions stopped. She's okay” Jack said as the two men practically carried him down the ramp.  
“What happened to your knee?” Janet asked when she realised how bad it was.  
“I um... hurt it” Jack told her vaguely “I think I just need some ice” he grimaced as he rested his foot on the floor.

“Teal'c are you alright to carry Major Carter back to the room?” asked Janet  
“Indeed” replied Teal'c  
“Okay. Put Colonel O'Neill on the gurney” sighed Janet. Daniel and the General helped him up onto it and then Daniel carefully lifted Jack's legs and swung them around and Janet lifted the back up into a sitting position and put the pillow under Jack's knees to take the strain off the injured one. Jack groaned as he lowered his legs onto the pillows and then lay back against the gurney with a sigh.  
General Hammond took Teal'c's staff weapon and their Zat's and then Daniel pushed Jack on the gurney while Teal'c carried Sam back to the VIP room. Janet asked questions but Jack stubbornly stayed silent.  
When they got to the room, Teal'c gently put Sam down on top of the bed, still wrapped in the blanket and helped her to lay on her right side as she groaned a little and then closed her eyes again.  
Teal'c then went and helped Jack get down off the gurney and Janet asked them to help him take his boots and pants off so she could have a look at his knee.  
“Now will you PLEASE tell me what happened?” Janet asked.  
“Sam worked it out. She needed ME. I maintain the barrier” he told her as Teal'c helped him go past her and into the bathroom so he could go to the toilet and then he also washed the blood from his groin. Teal'c helped him back out to sit on the bed so they could remove his pants and boots and then help him into his pyjama shorts.  
“What?” Janet said with a little confusion.  
“Sex” came Sam's tired voice “We haven't been having sex. I need him to maintain the barrier with his semen” Sam said without opening her eyes.  
“Oh?....” said Janet and then she suddenly realised exactly what they had done on the other side of that Stargate “OH!..... Oh God...”

“Janet. I'm a mess. I need to get cleaned up” Sam said quietly with a little groan of pain.  
“Okay. Let's give you some more pain relief first” Janet said and then gave her enough to make her more comfortable and then asked Teal'c and Daniel to go and get a pair of crutches, an ice pack and a elastic leg tube for Jack and asked them to knock before they came back in.  
After they left, Janet unwrapped the blanket from around Sam's legs and saw the blood on her thighs  
“Sam... There's a lot of blood here” said Janet quietly as she left the blanket underneath her so the bedding wouldn't get soiled.  
“They're still in there, but it was nearly too late. I should have worked it out earlier. I should have guessed” sighed Sam as Janet help to remove her gown and roll her on to her back so she could clean the blood off her thighs “The barrier must have been weakening and I'm pretty sure that was responsible for the bleeding as it was breaking down. When I went through the Stargate and increased my Naquadah, it must have been too much for the weakened barrier. Maybe the Naquadah attacks it... or my Protein Markers?... I don't know” sighed Sam.  
“How could you have known Sam? We've never seen anything like this before. The Tok'ra have never heard of an ex-host having a baby before Sam. What's happening to you has never happened to ANYONE before” Janet reminded her as she carefully helped her into a clean gown.  
“The barrier is made from Jack's DNA, the only realistic solution to how it got there was via his semen. It had to have been put in place the same time as I conceived” said Sam quietly.  
“Well, when you say it like that.... Yes it does make sense” Janet sighed “How are you feeling?”  
“Headache, nausea and my belly hurts. I'm also feeling completely exhausted” Sam mumbled. The pain relief began to dull her senses as Janet helped her onto her side and tucked a pad between her legs just in case.  
“Alright, let's get you connected back up to the monitors and your fluids so you can get some rest” Janet soothed. “Sam, do you remember when you last had sex before you came back through the Stargate from underground? Just so we know how long you can go before the barrier becomes critical?”  
“A couple of nights before we remembered and came home” mumbled Sam  
“Wow, so it was only about a week. Alright, well at least now we know how long you can last without him” said Janet with a little frown.  
“I won't survive without him Janet” mumbled Sam as the exhaustion dragged her into sleep.

Janet looked at Sam in surprise. Won't survive? Had Sam meant the babies, or her... or all of them? She sighed heavily and then turned her attention to the numbers on Sam's monitor. Her stats were a vast improvement from a mere hour ago. She used her stethoscope to listen to the babies heart beats and heard the reassuring rapid and strong heartbeats of the two babies sounding in her ears.   
“Everything okay?” asked Jack, making Janet jump with fright.  
“Oh Sir!” she gasped “I'd forgotten you were here” Janet composed herself and continued “The babies heart rates are nice and steady again. Now.... let's have a look at that knee of yours” she said as she moved to his side of the bed. She carefully examined his swollen knee. There was a vivid bruise under his knee cap already.  
“Looks like you were right Sir. You definitely knelt on something your knee didn't like”  
There was a knock at the door and Daniel asked if it was okay to come in.  
Janet told them to enter and Daniel handed her an ice pack with the tubular bandage and Teal'c put a pair of crutches up against the wall near Jack's side of the bed as Jack groaned with annoyance.  
He knew the drill. Ice and rest but at least it was only a bruise and irritation. Hopefully the swelling would go down without any trouble.  
Janet gently slipped on the elastic tube over Jack's knee to hold the ice pack in place and then he eased himself across the bed and Janet put a folded towel between Sam's legs and the ice pack on Jack's knee so she wouldn't feel the cold. Jack snuggled in behind her and sighed tiredly as he made himself comfortable.  
Janet asked him a few questions that Jack had mumbled the answers to, but it wasn't long before he simply couldn't answer anymore. He felt too tired to think, let alone talk.  
As his answers became more and more mumbled and then slurred, Janet became concerned. “How are you feeling Sir?” she questioned.  
“Tired” he slurred and then he stopped talking as he fell asleep.  
Janet turned to Teal'c and Daniel “Did anything else happen besides sex?” she asked.  
“No” answered Daniel “The Stargate didn't do it's usual charging thing, so we were about to come home. Sam's contractions seemed worse once we went through the Stargate and....”  
“What? Definitely worse? I need to know exactly what happened”  
“Oh yeah. She was definitely in worse pain. The contractions got stronger and closer and I was just about to dial home so you would be able to help her through the pain, but then Sam yelled at Jack that he had to fuc.... um... have sex with her, that she needed him to have sex with her. Sam said that there was no time, that he had to do it immediately, so he put Sam down on the blanket and helped her to her hands and knees, we turned around and he dropped his pants and did what she told him to. Sam was in a LOT of pain. Jack was concerned, but she told him not to stop no matter how much it hurt her. Jack was able to finish kind of quick and well.... he seemed to be... groaning... for quite some time before he went quiet. Then I heard Sam tell Jack not to move, so I'm pretty sure he didn't... pull out.... Sam was taking some deep breaths... the contractions had stopped thank God, and then... well.. after a little while... Sam... moaned... and said that she needed more and... well... they had sex again, but this time...” Daniel trailed off awkwardly.  
“But this time what?” What happened?”  
“Sam was enjoying it. The pain was gone and she REALLY enjoyed it. They both did. They were both kind of loud when they... orgasmed and then everything went quiet except for their breathing. I asked Jack if they were okay and he confirmed that they were and he would let us know when we could turn around. It stayed quiet for a bit as their breathing calmed. Jack asked Sam if it was alright for him to pull out and she said that it was. I heard Jack groan as he got up... his knees popped pretty loud so I knew he was getting up. Jack said it was okay to go home now and when I turned around Sam was still on her elbows and knees with her head on her arms. She looked pretty relaxed and her eyes were closed. Then Jack tried to walk and almost fell flat on his face, so I helped him and Teal'c had to pick Sam up and carry her back. Sam was in pain when Teal'c helped her to move enough for him to pick her up, and then she went really white when he was picking her up. I thought she was going to puke, but she managed to breathe through it. She was definitely uncomfortable when she had to move her hips to the ground, but I think the pain was mostly because of her head when Teal'c lifted her up”  
“So Sam wasn't in any pain at all the second time they had sex?”  
“No. She was definitely feeling a LOT of pleasure. Can't say I've ever heard Sam swear like THAT before” he mused wryly.  
“Oh? THAT good?” asked Janet with a smile as she watched Daniel blush.  
“Oh yeah” said Daniel awkwardly “I hope THAT never happens again... listening to them was … well...” Daniel said with a bit of an embarrassed laugh.

Janet thought about what had happened. It was pretty obvious that Jack and Sam needed to have regular sex or the pregnancy would fail. Oh Boy... She wasn't looking forward to telling General Hammond about that!  
She had briefly explained to General Hammond that Sam had begun to have contractions and they had been hoping for a last minute save from the Stargate and she knew that he would be anxiously awaiting confirmation that Sam was indeed alright.  
“Would you both be able to stay with them while I go and get General Hammond up to speed please?”  
“Sure” said Daniel as he sat down in a chair and Teal'c nodded but continued to stand.  
Janet waited until General Hammond was free from his phone call and then went in to his office and shut the door.  
“How is she?” he asked anxiously.  
“The contractions have definitely stopped and the babies are seemingly calm and stable again”  
“Oh thank God!” the General sighed “I've sent word to Jacob again, but I've been trying to get hold of him ever since they went missing with no luck. I pushed that it was extremely urgent matter so hopefully they will actually make an effort to either contact or extract him now. I was just on the phone to the President and he has made a decision and authorized a solution to their unique situation”  
“Oh.... Good news?”  
“I'm not so sure” sighed the General “But it's probably the best we can hope for”  
“Can you tell me what he said Sir?” asked Janet curiously.  
“There are to be no Court Martial's or punishment. Thankfully the President is completely satisfied that this was completely out of their control and they are not to blame for their actions, but because the matter is ongoing and a pregnancy has occurred, they have two options to choose from that will keep the Brass happy. Either way Major Carter is to be relieved of her position and put on immediate medical leave. Option One, is that after the birth, Major Carter is reassigned to Area 51, or two, that Major Carter transfers to the Science department here and reports directly to me so she is no longer under the Colonel's chain of Command”  
“So she's permanently off SG1 no matter what?”  
“Yes, and there is also a condition thrown into the second option. They have to get married if she wants to stay working at the SGC”

“They're going to force them to get married?” asked Janet with surprise.  
“Even though nothing is happening between them at the moment, they are still sharing a bed....”  
“About that Sir.... The Stargate didn't stop the contractions. Colonel O'Neill stopped them”  
“The Colonel? How did he stop them?”  
“With his semen Sir. They had to have sex to stop the contractions” Janet kept talking as she looked at the General's shocked face “The barrier was failing, that's why she was having cramps and then full blown contractions. She was very close to losing the babies. The Barrier is made up from the Colonel's DNA. DNA that must have been from his semen Sir. She was bleeding and nothing I tried would even slow them down. Sam worked it out. The Stargate only made her contractions worse and she was in more terrible pain after going through. They were just about to come home when she realised what Jack had meant when he had felt that Sam 'needed' him. She literally needed HIM. The last time they had sex as Jonah and Thera was a couple of days before they remembered who they were, so the barrier only lasted just over a week without being strengthened by the Colonel's semen. This pregnancy is definitely being protected from her Naquadah by his Ancient gene and it is also obvious that they will need to regularly have sex to strengthen the barrier. Hopefully now we know that, her pregnancy will become more stable, but she will need to continue to regularly go through the Stargate so it will help do what ever it does to her Naquadah”.  
“Good heavens” the General murmured as he closed his eyes for a moment “Janet.... No matter what she chooses, she is going to have to stay close to the SGC while she's pregnant and I realize that Jack is also going to need to stay with her, but do you think that she's going to stay here even if they are forced to get married? You've seen them together over this last week... Do you still think that this is a good mess for them?” he asked honestly.  
“Yes Sir I do” said Janet firmly.  
“Good.... Because I sure as hell do NOT want to lose Sam to Area 51 and split them up. As for the new... development in their relationship... in regards to the Brass, the sooner they get married the better” he sighed.  
“When will you be informing them Sir?”  
“Who else knows what happened on the other side of the Stargate?”  
“Only SG1 and ourselves Sir. Walter was in the control room, but the Colonel gave no clues as to what happened until were we back in the VIP room. He made sure that no one else would hear what happened”  
“I trust Walter to keep his mouth shut, so I think we are safe, just make sure that no one else hears HOW Colonel O'Neill stopped Major Carter's contractions, we'll just let the nurses assume that the Stargate helped her like it did with the Naquadah for now” General Hammond sighed heavily “I just hope that Sam sees this as an opportunity and not as a punishment. I know how much she loves being on SG1, and I sure as hell know how essential she was to the success of the team. Let me know when they have settled down after the scare with the contractions and I will come and talk to them”

“They are both asleep at the moment Sir. Both of them appeared to be exhausted. Sam I can understand because she is still rather weak and the stress and the pain of the contractions would have affected her greatly, but I'm not sure why the Colonel was so tired. He has been recovering well. I did give him some pain relief, but he deteriorated quickly and it was not just an adrenaline crash. I just hope that he is not going to start being problematic as well. It's bad enough that we have Sam to worry about all the time. Thankfully today we got a very important answer to one of our questions, but honestly Sir, we might never get enough answers to completely understand what is happening to Sam's body and her pregnancy could remain at high risk until she gives birth. Giving birth also raises questions, because we don't know how her body is going to react, or how her Naquadah is going to react... Her pregnancy is literally a miracle, but it's proving to be a very dangerous miracle, because we just don't have enough answers”  
“Maybe Selmak might be able to be of some use when Jacob finally gets here”  
“Sir. Selmak was the one who told Sam that she had never heard of an ex-host ever being able to conceive a child. She was the one who confirmed our suspicions about Sam's Naquadah attacking any pregnancies. An ex-host getting pregnant has NEVER happened before. NEVER. I'd be careful how you break the news to General Carter Sir, because he simply won't believe you. I think it would be asking too much of Sam to break that kind of news to her Father. He's possibly going to be mad that her career is 'ruined' and he will be angry at Colonel O'Neill, for getting her pregnant while he was her Commanding Officer . It would be better if you told him Sir. He's going to need the whole story so it will give him a chance to process the news, and he's going to have to calm down before he sees Sam. The last thing she needs is an angry Father, upset about a pregnancy, that she is desperate to complete and almost lost in a very traumatic experience” Janet said bluntly. “If he expresses any disappointment or anger towards her pregnancy.... she'll be devastated and she's already under a huge amount of emotional stress”.  
General Hammond considered her words “I'll tell him everything before I let him see her, and I promise you, that I won't let him anywhere near her until he's calm and rational about the situation”.  
“Thank you Sir. I'll let you know as soon as they are in a suitable condition to discuss their choices Sir”  
“Thank you. Dismissed” he said with a grateful nod of his head.

Janet went back to the VIP suite to check on Jack and Sam, who were still sleeping peacefully. Sam's vitals were looking good and steady and she told Daniel and Teal'c that a nurse would come in every thirty minutes to check on them for the next few hours to ensure that Sam remained stable.  
Teal'c decided to go and Kelno'reem while Daniel sat with them, so Daniel went to his Lab to get some work to keep him busy and then settled down at the table to do some translating while Teal'c went to his room.  
Jack and Sam continued to sleep for the rest of the day and it was well into the night when Sam woke up and stretched a little, waking up Jack. They both stretched and Sam winced a little with pain.  
“You okay?” Jack asked her  
“Ever present headache and now I'm also sore in the tummy from all the contractions. How's your knee?”  
“Stiff and sore” he said as he winced as he tried to bend it a little.  
“I need to go to the bathroom” Sam said as she moved to get out of bed.  
“Don't you dare get out of bed by yourself Sam. Not long ago you were having contractions, you need to be extra careful for a while” Jack pleaded.  
Sam sighed. She knew he was right. Before her contractions had started, she had only just been managing assisted walks to the bathroom. “I'll radio for some help”  
“May I be of some assistance Major Carter?” asked Teal'c  
“Holy Hannah!” Sam said as she startled and then winced and gave a little groan as she put a hand to her head “How long have you been there?  
“Several hours Major Carter”  
“Hours? How long have I been asleep?”  
Teal'c looked at his watch “Approximately fourteen hours and twenty three minutes” he replied.  
“Fourteen hours? Really” exclaimed Sam with surprise as she began to remove the monitor leads from her chest.  
“Indeed” Teal'c confirmed as he switched off the monitor before the alarms could go off.  
“Have I been asleep for that long too?” questioned Jack.  
“Indeed”  
“You went to sleep when I did?” asked Sam.  
“Yeah... I conked out big time... I felt exhausted”  
Sam looked at Jack for a minute and then frowned and moved a little “Teal'c if you could help me to the bathroom right now I would REALLY appreciate it” Sam said in a hurried voice.  
Teal'c came to her side of the bed and helped her to stand and then walked beside her to keep her steady as he escorted her to the bathroom and pushed her IV stand for her. Once she was standing in front of the toilet, she thanked him and said she would call for him when she was done. Teal'c bowed a little, exited the bathroom and closed the door.  
“Hey Teal'c can you grab my crutches for me? I need to go too” Jack said as he slowly maneuvered forward to the edge of the bed on Sam's side. Teal'c got his crutches and then helped Jack to stand and held him steady until he got his crutches and his balance just as Sam yelled out that she was done.  
Teal'c opened the door and helped her to slowly get up off the toilet. She knew from experience that her head still couldn't cope with anything but slow movements when she got up and still disliked her being upright for too long. Teal'c steadied her and she walked to the sink and washed her hands while Jack made his way to the toilet. Teal'c then escorted Sam back to her bed and helped her to sit up in bed and got extra pillows to put behind her back so she was comfortable and then covered her lower half with the blankets as Sam smiled her thanks.  
Teal'c then went back to the bathroom to check on Jack had followed him back to his side of then bed and helped to lift his leg as he got back onto the bed. He sat next to Sam and Teal'c got him a pillow to go under his knee to make it more comfortable. Jack peeled down the elastic as he winced and removed the warm ice pack from his knee.  
“May I exchange that for a cold one for you O'Neill?” Teal'c asked and Jack handed the warm one to him.  
“Thanks Teal'c that would be great” Teal'c then left the room and Jack turned to face Sam “Are you sure you're alright?”  
“Yeah” she said with a little smile “Still a little freaked out by what happened, but I feel okay... well, as well as I can be. I'll be much better when I get some more weight on and my head stops trying to drive me crazy” she sighed.  
“I assure you that you weren't the only one who was freaked out Sam. You could have died” Jack spoke quietly “This pregnancy has put you in so much danger and it's worrying the hell out of me”  
“Yeah... Me too... but this might be the only chance I have to be a mother. I WANT this Jack. So much” she confided as she teared up “The only thing that I want more is you. What's going to happen to us Jack? How much trouble are we going to be in? If they separate us I'm going to lose these babies and if I lose them, I might even die” Sam said as she began to cry.  
“I don't want to lose them or you either Sam, but if it comes down to a choice, I can't lose you Sam. While it would be horribly tragic, we might be able to get you pregnant and we can try again, but I can't have another you. They won't separate us Sam. Not while you're pregnant, not now we know that I HAVE to be with you until after the babies are born. They won't have a choice. If the worst happens, then I will be taking the fall for this Sam, and there will be no arguments about that. If they want someones ass for this, then it's gong to be mine. You need to be at home with our babies, not in a jail somewhere. I will be taking the fall for this” Jack told her firmly.  
“Do you really think that they will push for a Court Martial?” asked Sam tearfully as she began to massage her temple.  
“You know Kinsey... He hates my guts. I just hopes the President comes through for us. I want to be there with you. I missed out on a lot when Charlie was born. I won't make that mistake again. No matter what happens to our careers Sam I want to be with you. I want to be able to be with you ALL the time. Samantha Carter, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” he asked her emotionally.

Sam froze as she looked at him “Married? You want to get married? Can we even do that? How will that affect everything?”  
“I don't know, but what I do know, is that I love you and I want to marry you. I don't care what I have to do. I'll do what ever I have to. You're having my babies and we're having a physical relationship... how could getting married possibly make it any worse? They would just have to deal with it. Maybe they would let me retire?”  
“I'm not sure that they would let you retire... Jack if we get married, I can never be on SG1 again.... but I guess that I need to face the fact that I am off SG1 no matter WHAT happens. We're compromised and we will have babies to think of... This will be the excuse the Brass was looking for to keep me grounded once and for all” Sam sighed “Who knows... maybe the bonus of not having their 'Stargate expert' on the front line will benefit our situation” she said hopefully “If we got married.. then yeah... I think they WOULD just have to deal with it or possibly lose us both”  
“So... Samantha Carter... Will you marry me?” he asked her again with a gentle smile  
“Yes” Sam replied with a smile “Stuff the Brass... Let's get married” she added as tears rolled down her cheeks, then Jack leaned over and kissed her tenderly.  
“I guess we need to get a license or something don't we? asked Sam.  
“Yeah, but as soon as we have it, we are getting married. If we keep it secret, then they can't stop us. So... where do you want to get married? Here? Your lab? The briefing room? The General's office?” Jack asked with a grin.  
Sam giggled a little and then thought for a moment “The Gate room. I wonder if we could manage to get it done in the Gate room? Daniel can get certified... or whatever so he can marry us and we can just go and do it”  
“The Gate room?” asked Jack as he considered the option “Sounds like a great idea to me, we could stand right in front of the Stargate on the ramp. Although if someone dials in, we might have to make a run for it” he grinned.  
Sam laughed and then grimaced and put her hand up to her head with a groan.

Jack reached for the radio and asked for someone to please bring some extra pain meds for Sam's head. “Sam, you should have said that your head was hurting, I would have stopped talking” he said with concern.  
“And not have you propose to me?? It was worth a headache” she smiled before closing her eyes as her colour faded a little and she leaned back against the pillows behind her.  
Teal'c came back in with a fresh ice pack the same time that one of Sam's nurses came in with pain relief which she pushed into Sam's chest port so it would act faster. The nurse then helped her to lie down more, but so she was still propped up with pillows. She had also brought a ice pack with her and gently laid it over Sam's head to help ease the pain. When Sam held it against her head, she sighed with relief as the combination of treatments helped to calm the pain in her head.  
Jack thanked Teal'c for his ice pack and gently slid it down into the elastic bandage with a grimace.  
“Can I get you some pain relief Sir?” the nurse asked  
“Yeah... Actually that would be good” he replied and she pulled out a packet of pills from her pocket and gave him some anti-inflammatory's as well as some pain relief while Teal'c got him a cup of water.  
“Thanks” he said to both of them and swallowed the pills and drank the whole cup of water with a satisfied sigh and then the nurse left the room.  
“Hey Teal'c... Feel like organizing a wedding?” asked Jack. Teal'c cocked his head and lifted an eyebrow.  
“Ours” Jack said in explanation as he used his finger to point back and forth between himself and Sam “Seeing as though we're already in trouble, we figure we should get a jump on the brass and get it done so they can't stop us. We're going to try and do it in the Gate room. We're stuck on base at the moment so it was either that or Sam's lab” Jack explained with a grin.  
A sleepy giggle from Sam made him smile even more “We figure that Daniel should be able to apply to become a celebrant so he can officially marry us and you T, would be our best man”  
“Best man? What is a best man O'Neill?” asked Teal'c with his eyebrow raised.  
“It means that you will stand beside me and always be a friend to us both... well... yeah... I guess that's it” smiled Jack.  
“I will indeed stand beside you O'Neill and Major Carter. Congratulations to you both” Teal'c said as he bowed his head.  
“Thanks T.... Now see... Here's the thing... WE are pretty much both stuck in bed for a bit and we want to get married ASAP, like tomorrow if possible. Of course THAT won't be possible, but you get my drift. We need to do this soon before the Government decides what to do with us and possibly sends us away”  
“Will you not stay at the SGC O'Neill? Teal'c asked with concern.  
“We don't know Teal'c. We have no idea if they are going to hang us out to dry for those stupid armbands, or if they are going to believe that we weren't really in control of our actions. I mean I don't regret those actions, not even for a second, but I want to marry Sam and show everyone that we have no regrets, no matter what happens now, or what happens in our future. Do you think you can talk to Daniel and organize something quiet, and it will need to remain top secret, even from General Hammond”  
“How... quiet O'Neill?” Teal asked.  
“Just us” said Jack  
“Janet, Uncle George, Cassie and Dad” Sam mumbled tiredly  
“You heard her... Just us. But Janet and General Hammond will have to be brought in at the last minute so they can say that they had no prior knowledge of what we were going to do. We don't want to get them in trouble” Jack smiled “Hopefully they can get a hold of Sam's Dad... Well I guess he'll be my Dad now too” Jack grinned and then frowned “If he doesn't kill me first” he said wryly.  
“I will defend you O'Neill. Jacob Carter will not get the opportunity to threaten your life” Teal'c said firmly and Sam giggled a little.  
“No... um... I mean that he's going to hate my guts for getting his 'little girl' pregnant, especially while under my Command... Hey... Did you know that I apparently THOUGHT Sam pregnant?” Jack exclaimed and Teal'c cocked an eyebrow  
“My Ancient gene.... Because of her Naquadah, technically Sam should never have been able to stay pregnant, but my Ancient gene did something to her so she could have my babies” Jack smirked proudly.  
“So it is your Ancient gene that enables Major Carter's body to be manipulated by the Stargate?” asked Teal'c seriously  
“What?” asked a surprised Jack.  
“Manipulate the Stargate?” asked Sam, suddenly becoming more awake.  
“Indeed. Do you not manipulate the Event Horizon to stimulate Major Carter's Naquadah to increase in number?” Teal'c asked.  
Jack just sat there speechless, before Sam finally said “Have you heard of this happening before Teal'c? The Stargate helping someone like this?”  
“I have not Major Carter, but is it not the Ancients who built the Stargates? Surely then the Ancients would know how to use it for other purposes?”  
“Oh wow!” said Sam “That's a really good point Teal'c. I didn't really have any idea about how it was happening..... Wow” she exclaimed again.  
“So you think it's ME who gets the Gate to zap her Naquadah?” asked Jack.  
“Indeed”  
“Because I carried her? Wow... That's kind of freaky. If my knee doesn't improve quickly, then I won't be able to carry her through the Stargate next time. I wonder if it will still work? I guess we will have to wait and see, maybe it's enough that you are just touching me? Maybe we're going to need to keep trying different things until it works”  
“I guess we need to experiment. I can try touching it alone, then with you touching me and see what works by process of elimination”  
“Well, we already know that it only works when you go THROUGH the Stargate first”  
“It would be amazing to see what is actually happening inside me when I go through the Gate. I wonder what causes me to shake. I want to know how it is manipulating my Naquadah. You obviously aren't doing it by thought, so what actually triggers it to happen?”  
“Is it possible that the barrier that O'Neill had placed in your womb is what triggers the Stargate. When the Stargate pulls you apart and then puts you back together, it may get 'instructions' from O'Neill's DNA inside your body”  
“Wow Teal'c! You are full of brilliant idea's. That really makes a lot of sense. It could also be a combination of Jack's DNA in my body as well, or the fact that we are going through together. It could even be the DNA of the babies. The results lead us to believe that both babies have Naquadah AND your Ancient gene, so there are a few possibilities there” Sam said as she lay there thinking. “I will probably need to go through again in a couple of days time, so maybe we should try me going through alone, if that doesn't work, you come through and I'll try it again and if that doesn't work we'll go through together. At least it will give me an idea about what might be happening inside me”  
“Does it matter? Besides your curiosity, does it matter? Maybe we should just trust it and let it work?” Jack suggested.  
“Jack. I had severe contractions and almost lost our babies because we don't understand what is happening to me” Sam reminded him gently.  
“Alright... We experiment then. I don't EVER want to have that happen to you again” said Jack soberly.  
“Me either” replied Sam  
“I also do not wish to see you suffer again Major Carter” said Teal'c solemnly.


	13. JACOB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Laptop died with all my saved work on it.   
I'm hoping that it's just my power cable but if it's worse than that, then we could be in for a bit of a wait until I can afford to get it seen to.  
Sorry!!!!!  
UPDATE! Not the power cable, so I need to take the laptop into a repairer to find out what's wrong and get a quote. Looks like it might be a while.....  
UPDATE - My laptop's motherboard is dead. My unpublished chapters are safe on the hard drive but that's where the good news ends I'm afraid.....
> 
> UPDATE - I got my data back, so here is another chapter, this is now going to progress a little slower than I'd hoped as I am borrowing a laptop.

CHAPTER 13 - JACOB

“So... The wedding” sighed Jack “First of all, we need a license and a celebrant.... And a dress... You should have a dress” Jack added as he looked at Sam.  
“The Gate room is hardly the place for a wedding dress, I don't think I'll bother with a wedding dress” Sam said as she screwed up her nose a little bit “Not when it's going to be here”  
“So.... Dress Blues? BDU's? Pyjamas? Bed Sheets? Naked?” Jack smirked at the last suggestion.  
“I'm not sure how I feel about it...You do look super handsome in your dress blues, but I wouldn't fit into my skirt anymore, heck, I wouldn't even fit into my BDU's anymore! Maybe it WILL have to be our pyjamas or bed sheets, because I am certainly not getting married naked!” giggled Sam tiredly.  
“Super Handsome hey? Did you hear that Teal'c? She said I'm super handsome” smirked Jack.  
“Indeed.... Major Carter are you certain that your brain injury is not more severe?” Teal'c asked calmly.  
“Oh very funny Teal'c” groaned Jack as he laughed a little. But seriously Sam... you should wear a wedding dress. We're getting married and I want to see you in a gorgeous wedding dress” he smiled at her.  
Sam looked at his smiling hopeful face and knew that it was important to him.  
“Okay” she agreed with a smile and Jack grinned at her.  
“I will have a look online for something. Teal'c can you pass me my Laptop please” asked Sam “Are we going to get rings?”  
“Of course we're going to get rings!” said Jack “I want everyone to know that you are taken”  
“Taken?” mused Sam  
“Taken. Claimed. Won. Earned. You name it.... You're mine and I want everyone to know” he smirked.  
“And I want everyone to know that you're mine” she said as they both grinned at each other. “Then I guess we'd better look at rings too. Gold, Silver, thick, medium, thin band? Any preference?”  
“Definitely gold. Medium band. There needs to be plenty of room on your finger for your engagement ring” Jack smiled.  
“Engagement ring?”  
“Yep” he grinned, then he got a little emotional “It's at home. I got it made for you just after... I knew it was just a matter of time before we could be together”  
“Jack....” Sam said emotionally.  
“You said that your answer would be yes... so I thought I'd better have one ready”  
“I love you Jack” Sam smiled with tears sparkling in her eyes.  
“I love you too Samantha” he said and then he leaned down and kissed her.

After sleeping for a few more hours, Sam and Jack looked at wedding rings and decided on plain gold wedding bands, then Sam shooed Jack to the outer edge of the bed so he couldn't see the dresses she was looking at. She’d gotten Daniel to help her take her measurements so she knew that the dress would fit around her expanding tummy and breasts. Now that she was taking notice, she wondered how she hadn't known that her breasts had been getting bigger because she had gone up two cup sizes. She hadn't been wearing a bra while they were underground and those heavy orange outfits hadn't exactly been.... fitted. She had noticed that her breasts had been tender, but she hadn't even considered why. But then again, her brain had been scrambled, so that was probably reason enough for her not to notice the changes. When they were underground, they had usually had sex while mostly dressed. It had been cold and they had gone into one of the tunnels to get some privacy, but the tunnels had been colder than the main areas, so she had only removed the bottom half of her suit and then knelt on it and Jack had fucked her from behind, usually playing with her clit or pinching her nipples under her top to get her to orgasm. She had never gotten fully naked to notice her baby bump, they had just done very quick washes with a cloth and a basin and just washed the basics without removing the suits. Pretty gross now that she thought about it, but down there, they hadn't known any different.

She found a dress that she thought would look good on her and Daniel fetched her wallet from her locker and she gave him the PIN to her credit card so he could go and buy it for her and also get the rings which Jack insisted on paying for. Daniel had successfully gone online and was now an official celebrant. When Daniel got back, he helped Sam into the Bathroom so she could try on the dress and make sure that it fit okay and then Daniel hung the garment bag in the room's wardrobe. Daniel had also picked up a black suit for Jack. They had decided against him wearing his dress blues. Sam said that if she was wearing a wedding dress, then she would rather him in a suit.  
All they needed to do now, was wait for Sam's Dad to show up and then they would surprise everyone with a wedding.

Later that afternoon Jacob contacted the SGC to share some intel from the undercover mission he’d just finished and when he talked to George, he told Jacob that he needed to come through the Stargate, that something had happened to Sam and he couldn't discuss it over the radio. Jacob came straight through and demanded to see Sam, but George told him that he needed to talk to him in his office first.  
“Is she alright?” asked Jacob fearfully.  
“Sam was badly injured and she is still recovering, but there are several matters that we need to discuss before you see her” George informed him.  
“George.... Tell me what happened” Jacob insisted.  
“Jacob..... Not here. Come to my office” George said firmly and Jacob sighed and followed him, his mind racing with awful possibilities.  
George sat Jacob down and explained what had happened while Sam had the Armband on. He explained that their actions had been beyond their control and they had resolved to push past it to keep SG1 intact. Jacob was understandably furious but George refused to say anything more, until he was sitting quietly again. George then explained that SG1 had been detained against their will during a diplomatic mission, that all efforts to locate them were constantly thwarted by the government of the planet and in the end they'd had no choice, but to report them as MIA and hope that they would be able to get themselves home. Jacob jumped up and demanded to know why he wasn't told that she was missing, and George calmly told him that they had sent several messages and updates to the Tok'ra and they had promised to pass the messages on. Jacob was fuming and George again refused to tell him anymore until he had calmed back down.

George then informed him that Sam had collapsed prior to returning, that she had almost been starved due to her intolerance of gruel and she had lost a lot of weight. He explained that despite the memory stamps, Colonel O'Neill had found Sam and had looked after her, ensuring that she had extra bread by giving her his own. Then George told him that Sam had been having disturbing nightmares and as 'Thera', she had been terrified by them. That her nightmares had progressed to her being violently killed, as she was having them every time she tried to sleep. Jacob had looked very concerned until George then informed him that 'Jonah' and 'Thera' had a close personal relationship while underground and they discovered that 'Jonah' could stop 'Thera's' nightmares, just by sleeping with her on the same cot.  
“They had sex again?” asked Jacob with horrified disbelief.  
“They had no idea who they were, let alone their military ranks. They couldn't remember ANYTHING yet they managed to find each other and got close”  
Jacob looked at George with dread “Are they in trouble?” he asked.  
“No. They were under the influence of Alien technology both times Jacob, but that's not the end of the story”  
“Oh Boy.......” sighed Jacob “You said Sam collapsed from starvation?”  
“Yes. They were helping refugees come through the Stargate and when Sam got close to the Stargate she had some sort of reaction and collapsed. She hit her head quite hard and lost consciousness. Colonel O'Neill heard her fall and when he realized she was unconscious, he scooped her up and came straight through with her. When they passed through the Event Horizon Sam had a severe reaction and the Colonel feared that she was having a seizure, so he stopped close to the Stargate to put her on the floor, but then he realized that Sam had her eyes open. She was shaking violently and trying to touch the Event Horizon, so Jack helped her to touch it. We still don't really understand what happened, but it somehow helped her. The shaking stopped and then she slowly relaxed and lost consciousness again. Have you ever heard of anything like that happening to a host, or and ex-host?”

“No.... She touched the Event horizon and it stopped her from shaking?” asked Jacob with confusion.  
“Yes that’s right, we found out later that it helped to replace the Naquadah that she was losing”.  
“What the hell? Why is she losing Naquadah? It should be automatically staying at a suitable level”  
“We're not entirely sure but we know it has something to do with her.... condition”  
“Her condition?” asked Jacob as he looked at George strangely “What they hell are you talking about George, there are no conditions that will change Naquadah levels”  
“Jacob. Sam's pregnant. Jack has the Ancient gene. A very strong Ancient gene according to Thor. We're not sure if it has anything to do with the Armband as well, but when Sam conceived, Jack's Ancient gene put some short of biological shield around Sam's uterus and it protects her pregnancy from her Naquadah. But for some reason, her Naquadah levels keep falling and she needs to regularly go through the Stargate to maintain a healthy level”  
Jacob was just staring at George with shock. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally said “Pregnant? Sam's pregnant?”  
“Yes. Remember what I told you about Sam's nightmares, and that Jack can stop her from having them, simply by lying next to her when they sleep?”  
“Yeah” Jacob said faintly.  
“Sam and Jack had no idea that Sam was pregnant. Her pregnancy wasn't even showing up in her blood tests and still isn't. They think that it must have something to do with the shield and that it's hiding the pregnancy from the Naquadah in Sam's blood. When the pregnancy was discovered and Sam had recovered from the shock, Dr Fraiser preformed an amniocentesis and several biopsies on the shield. Sam needed to lie flat as a precaution to prevent possible problems of the injection sites. Jack expressed concern that Sam might have another nightmare, but all he could do was to sit by her bed and hope for the best. Unfortunately, Sam had another nightmare, a very distressing nightmare and she threw herself out of bed trying to fend off her attacker”  
“Oh my God...... Is she okay?”  
“Jack couldn't react quick enough to prevent her from falling and her head struck the concrete floor with quite some force...”  
“Oh dear God....... George?”  
“Sam fractured her skull and also broke her left arm in the fall. For some reason she continued to deteriorate and her Naquadah levels kept falling until they were at critical levels. Dr Fraiser couldn't do anything to help her. Sam's injury was worsening and she remained unconscious. Things were looking very grim, when Jack decided to take matters into his own hands and took her to the Stargate. Once he had taken her through the Event Horizon, the same thing happened as before. Sam was shaking and somehow the Event Horizon improved her condition enough to allow her to regain consciousness and her Naquadah levels rose to a safer level”  
“Holy Hannah! So... What condition is she in now?” asked Jacob almost fearfully.  
“That was a week ago, and although she had been on constant pain relief for her skull fracture, she began to put on a little weight but her Naquadah levels began to fall again. When it reached a low level again, Jack took her through the Stargate with success and Sam felt some improvement, but an hour later she began to experiencing cramps, that quickly became severe and then she began to have contractions...”  
“Oh no......” sighed Jacob with dread.

“When drugs couldn't do anything to help, Sam begged Jack to try and take her through the Stargate again, but it only made the contractions worse. By that stage Sam was bleeding, in terrible pain and in a lot of distress, but it suddenly occurred to her what needed to happen”  
“George....” Jacob pleaded with tears in his eyes  
“They realized that Jack needs to maintain the barrier. They hadn't had sex since regaining their memories and returning home. The barrier had been failing because Jack hadn't been keeping the barrier strong. Thankfully, Sam realized in time to prevent the pregnancy from failing, but it was a very close call. That happened yesterday. When Jack and Sam came back, they both fell asleep and couldn't be woken. They both slept for about fourteen and a half hours but Dr Fraiser informs me that Sam and the pregnancy are currently stable. Sam still suffers with a lot of pain from her skull fracture, so she is on constant pain medication and Jack managed to injure one of his knees when he saved the pregnancy. His knees suffered a lot of damage during his Black Ops days and I'm surprised he's still in the field with them, but Jack and Dr Fraiser somehow manage to keep him going. It appears that he is just suffering with bruising and swelling, and it should reduce in a few days, but he's currently on bed rest and using crutches. Dr Fraiser is certain that there is some sort of... physical link between them now that Sam is pregnant. For some reason Sam is both physically and mentally affected by Jack.”  
“And of course, it HAD to be Jack O'Neill” Jacob sighed as he shook his head “He's not a good example for reliability”

“I know how his record read's Jacob, but I have never known a more outstanding team leader than Jack. He would go to any lengths to keep his team safe, and sometimes in the past, those morals have made him choose a.... questionable course of action, but those actions usually involved saving someone. I am extremely proud to have him under my Command and I am more than happy with his performance as my 2IC. He's an exceptional man Jacob, and he certainly doesn't deserve to be judged by all those black marks on his record. You've seen him in action, you've seen the way he works and you know that he's not the man his record paints him to be. Jacob... When they had the Armbands on and they defied orders and went to destroy the new 'super ship'... Did Anise tell you what happened when the Armbands fell off?”  
“Yes, they suddenly stopped working and they automatically released off their arms”  
“Did she tell you the circumstances Jack and Sam found themselves in after it happened?”  
“She told me that they made back to the SGC after destroying the ship”  
“Jacob... When Sam's armband fell off, she was left trapped behind a force shield close to the C4 they had just set on timers, Jafar were approaching her position and she was completely unarmed” George watched Jacob go pale and then continued “Jack wasn't trapped, but he refused to leave without her. Sam begged him to leave and save himself, but he refused and even after realizing that there was no way to save her, he stayed with her because he couldn't bear the thought of living without her. The armbands made their hormones reach a point where they couldn't resist having sex, but I'm sure you noticed their mutual attraction has been simmering for quite some time, I mean… who hasn't, but until the Armbands, they'd never put a foot wrong. The Armbands affected them to the point where they couldn't hide their feelings any longer. To be perfectly honest, I have no idea how they managed to stay on the straight and narrow until the Armbands, because now it's so damn obvious how much they really do love each other. This pregnancy has created some sort of... link between them. For some reason Sam is physically and mentally affected by Jack. Since being pregnant, Sam has been experiencing feelings of needing to stay close to Jack, at least that makes more sense now that we know how vital he is to the survival of her pregnancy. He stops her nightmares, stops her from vomiting and being without him, makes her feel anxious. Jack can no longer control or hide his emotions concerning Sam. I'm sure you've heard about how Jack's son died in such tragic circumstances, and I know that you are now aware that he was pushed into taking that first Stargate assignment because he was suicidal over his son's death. He took that mission with a calm head, fully expecting not to return, but somewhere along the line, Daniel Jackson helped him to see that his life still meant something. He has a reputation of being aloof and unemotional, the only times I have EVER seen him emotional, he still remained very restrained and in control. His usual manner of coping with emotional pain, is to put on a brave face, and hide his feelings behind a mask. When Jack got the news that Sam had fractured her skull, he was so overwhelmed with grief and guilt that Dr Fraiser had to sedate him. He loves Sam with all his heart and he can no longer hide it. They never intended for this to happen, and I know that if it wasn't for the Armbands pushing their feelings to uncontrollable levels, they would never have crossed that line. Jack has strong moral ethics and a heart of gold and that's the man that Sam knows and loves. He wasn't just attracted to her Jacob, he LOVES her and Sam loves him just as much.”

Jacob was silent for a long moment “So you're telling me, that even though this never would have happened without the Armbands, this is going to make them happy?” he asked.  
“That's what I'm hoping for. It happened against their will, but now it's happened, they want this. Sam was completely devastated when she was having contractions. You know that she thought that she could never have children, and suddenly she's pregnant to the man she loves. She's desperate for this pregnancy to be successful”  
“It certainly is a shock that she got pregnant. How pregnant is she?”  
“She's about fifteen weeks now”  
“FIFTEEN WEEKS! But you said that they just returned from being held captive!”  
“We didn't know she was pregnant Jacob. Sam didn't know she was pregnant, and all her blood tests show no signs of her pregnancy at all. Jacob, there's something else I need to tell you”  
Jacob looked at George and sighed “Okay. What else is there?”  
“Sam is pregnant with twins”  
“Twins?”  
“Yes”  
“Holy Hannah! That shield is hiding not one, but TWO babies from her Naquadah?”  
“Yes”  
Jacob looked every bit as shocked as he felt. “Fifteen weeks? That's incredible” he almost whispered.  
“It certainly is Jacob. These babies are a miracle and Sam wants them more than anything, so the last thing she needs is any negativity about this pregnancy, because she is already under a great deal of emotional and physical stress”  
“Why do I feel like I just got a swift kick in the pants?” Jacob asked wryly.  
“Just a friendly advice Jacob. Right now, she needs your support”

Jacob sighed “What's happening with the Brass over this?”  
“At least there is good news on that front. I actually went straight to the President on this one, I knew Kinsey would try to use this as an opportunity to try to ruin them. The President has ordered that they receive no reprimands or punishments for what happened. He was satisfied that it was completely beyond their control and that they are not to blame. He's authorized that they be allowed to use the Stargate whenever it's deemed necessary to help her through this pregnancy and there’s also a few other things that he authorized”  
“Wow... It sounds like you really went all in on this George”  
“They've both sacrificed a lot over the last four years and you know as well as anyone, that they’ve had some very rough times. They deserve all the help that they can get, which is why I pointed out to the President, that this pregnancy occurred because of a sanctioned experiment and that the Air Force should be liable for the outcome and any costs associated with it”  
“Oh?” questioned Jacob with a little confusion.  
“Sam got pregnant because of that experiment, an experiment that the Brass were VERY keen for us to take part in. So all cost arising from their restrictions due to her problematic pregnancy and any costs arising from the birth and the raising of their children will be covered by an initial grant and then ongoing reviews will take place as the children grow”  
“Holy Hannah! Really? That's..... How the hell did you manage that?”  
“I merely pointed out to the President that this pregnancy has already caused Sam some major suffering, both physical and emotional. She would be well within her rights to make a lot of noise about what she's going through, because the Brass pretty much forced them to take part in the experiment. The fact that she agreed to take part in the experiment is of no consequence. The Brass stupidly put it in writing that they wanted me to convince them to take part by any means necessary. Those Armbands were a headache right from day one and by the end of it, they were being so influenced by them that we were extremely lucky that we didn't lose all of them when they destroyed that ship”  
“Wow. What did Sam and Jack say to that?”

“I haven't had a chance to tell them yet. I only just received confirmation yesterday and I'm waiting for them to settle after yesterday's scare before I talk to them and discuss their options”  
“Their options?”  
“Either they get married or Sam gets shipped off to Area 51. Either way, Sam is already relieved of active duty and has been officially removed from SG1”  
What? They're blackmailing her into getting married if she wants to stay here with Jack?” said Jacob with anger.  
“Hopefully they will see this as an opportunity rather than... blackmail. He's my 2IC and she will be in his chain of Command if she stays here. If they get married, then it's a good enough reason to make Sam report directly to me instead”  
“So, she's off SG1 no matter what?”  
“Jacob... They're not going to want to both go through that Stargate at the same time if they have children to think of. She will be offered the position of Head of the Science Program here and specialize in taking the first look at any Alien technology brought back through the Gate before it is shipped off to Area 51. I know that she will get a lot of enjoyment from doing that job, because she is always complaining that she doesn't get enough time with the items before they are sent off to Area 51” George said with a smile.  
Jacob looked at him carefully “So how long have you been holding that up your sleeve?”  
George just smiled and Jacob laughed wryly “This was your fail safe wasn't it? If anything ever did happen between them?” 

Jacob sighed “I knew it was coming too... I just didn't expect it to be so soon. I knew the attraction was there, it's been simmering for a long time and I knew how difficult it was for Sam to ignore those feelings, just by the way she would look at him sometimes, and Jack... well, Jack for all his sarcastic banter and aloof attitude, it was pretty damn obvious that he would have done anything to protect her. He put himself on the line to try to prevent the guards from taking her on Netu, Sam agreed to go with them and the way Jack looked at her as they led her away..... He was truly worried. I'm actually not surprised that he refused to leave her when she was trapped, and to be honest, I expect that Sam probably would have done the exact same thing had their positions been reversed. It's just.... This war... Sam is still needed”  
“Yeah. The timing sucks, but they deserve this. I just hope that Sam can make it through this pregnancy successfully.” said George.  
“Okay. So, now I’ve been told all the gory details and I’m nice and calm, can I go and see my little girl?” asked Jacob with a wry grin.  
“Of course. They are currently in a VIP room. We've been trying to keep this contained as possible until they make some decisions. Apart from the rest of SG1 and Dr Fraiser, there are only two nurses that know about their.... 'condition'”  
“I'm guessing SG1 is on stand down until Sam no longer needs to rely on Jack to keep her safe?”  
“Yes, I can't send him through the Stargate and risk Sam's pregnancy and possibly her life by him not making it home, so he's definitely grounded. Teal'c and Daniel will have some time off until things settle down and Sam is considered safe and then I will lend them out to other teams until Jack available again. Dr Fraiser has suggested that they both stay on base until they are confident that Sam is out of danger and they are confident on how to safely manage her pregnancy”  
“That sounds like a good idea to me too”  
“Let's go. I will take the opportunity to let them know about their options and then leave you to spend time with them” he smiled.

George and Jacob went down to the VIP room and knocked on the door. Daniel opened the door and looked at Jacob in surprise and then hesitated for a moment before he opened the door.  
When Sam caught sight of her father, her eyes went wide, she paled a little and then glanced at Jack who was sitting in bed beside her before looking back to her father with a little dread as her heart beat wildly in her chest.  
Jacob walked straight over to her, sat down on the bed next to her legs and drew her into a careful hug. He held her for a few moments. “I hear congratulations are in order” he said quietly and Sam burst into tears.  
Sam hadn't realized how stressed she was about telling her Father she was pregnant, until he had walked into the room. As soon as she had realized that he already knew, Sam cried with tears of relief. She'd expected him to be angry, or at least very disappointing, so having him hug her and simply accept what had happened, had provided her with so much relief.  
Jacob gently rubbed Sam's back while she cried, he was instantly very glad that George had discussed the matter with him before letting him see her. He had actually seen fear on Sam’s face and it almost broke his heart. Had she really expected him to be angry with her? A few years ago, he would have been. Once George had explained that it had been beyond their control, he knew the best way to handle it was to just accept it and be happy for them and he was thankful for Selmak's calming influence.  
Once Sam calmed down Jacob released her and held the box of tissues for her so she could wipe her tears and blow her nose, which made her wince and groan. Jack knew that her crying would have given her a major headache, so he radioed for extra pain relief. Once the nurse had given it to her and she was laying relaxed against the pillows again, George told them that he had heard from the President and he had approved two options for them.  
Jack and Sam looked at each other and Jack took her hand and gave it a squeeze as they turned back to face George. No matter what their options turned out to be, now Jacob was here, they WERE going to get married and the President would just have to think up a third option for them.


	14. SURPRISES

CHAPTER 14 SURPRISES

They listened with surprise to the options and then there was silence while Jack and Sam looked at each other with disbelief. Jack smirked and then looked back at George and Jacob.  
“How does 10am tomorrow sound?” Jack asked with a serious face.  
“10am for what?” asked Jacob with confusion.  
“Escorting Sam down the aisle... or... up the ramp...” then Jack turned to George “Can we use the Gate room at 10am for our wedding?” he asked seriously as he watched George and Jacob look at each other in surprise and he heard Sam give a little giggle and he tried hard not to smile.  
“You WANT to get married?” asked Jacob as he looked at Sam.  
“You want to get married in the GATE ROOM?” asked George.  
“Yes.... and Yes” replied Sam with a smile “Are the Brass REALLY going to let us get married?” Sam asked cautiously.  
“Yes. The President thought it would be the best way to handle the situation if you really wanted to be together” confirmed George.  
“So... 10am in the Gateroom?” asked Jack with a sly grin.  
“10am? There's a fair bit to organize... I mean you just don't want to.... Don't you want to get a dress?” Jacob asked Sam incredulously.

“Already done.... We were planning to get married as soon as you showed up and then just let the Brass deal with it. We thought that they would never let us... Are we REALLY not getting into trouble for this?” asked Sam.  
“You can't be held responsible for something that you had no control over. You definitely want to get married?” asked George “And in the GATE ROOM?”  
“We can't leave the base at the moment so there aren’t many places to choose from. I'm on crutches and Sam can't handle being upright for too long so it has to be here somewhere. What better place that the Gate Room?”  
“Well.... when you put it like that” said Jacob wryly.  
“Alright then. I‘ll check the schedule, but off the top of my head, I think we’ll have to make it 11am if that's okay with you?” George asked.  
“Has the schedule changed? I thought there was a team going at 11am?” asked Jack.  
“Oh... we can change that... It's just that I figured you would want Janet and Cassie there, and Janet’s shift finishes at 10 because Dr Carmichael won't be available any earlier. Janet had already planned to take the day off to take Cassie somewhere” said George.  
“Oh... That's right. She mentioned yesterday that there was a new baby giraffe at the zoo and Cassie was dying to see it, and now I'm feeling better Janet figured it was safe for her to go away for the day. I’ll need to talk to her, we weren't really expecting to see you this quickly” Sam confessed as she looked at her Father.

“I was undercover, and I’m completely pissed that the Tok’ra never contacted me, to even let me know that you were missing. I can't believe that they....” Jacob took a deep breath and calmed down as he blew it out slowly “I'm here now... and that's what counts... I couldn't believe it when George told me you were pregnant.... It's incredible that Jack's gene was smart enough to provide protection against your Naquadah.... Has Janet done any tests? Is everything okay... other than figuring out the Naquadah issues and well... keeping the… shield… strong....”  
Sam blushed with a giggle at her Father’s uneasiness and Jack snorted a laugh at the awkward look of Jacob's face.  
Sam explained to Jacob what they had figured out so far, and he was mystified about her reaction to the Stargate as much as they were.  
“Teal'c suggested that it's Jack's Ancient gene at work... telling the Stargate to boost my Naquadah, maybe telling it to clone or maybe it's just by my being put back together and it recognizes that my Naquadah is out of whack? My Naquadah level’s drop steadily all the time, and we have no idea why my Protein Marker’s aren't keeping my Naquadah levels under control.  
“Really? Your levels keep dropping?” asked Jacob and then he bowed his head and Selmak talked to Sam “With the tests that were run, do you know if the babies have Naquadah inside them?”.

“Yes, they both have Naquadah as well as the Ancient gene” Sam told her “Do you think my Naquadah is helping the babies to grow? And if that's the case, and they’re somehow using it, then how are they getting my Naquadah with the barrier in place?”  
“It's possible that Jack's Ancient gene deactivated your Protein Marker’s which would explain how the babies can safely use your Naquadah to grow and why you need the Stargate to keep your levels of Naquadah increasing. How often have you gone through the Stargate during the pregnancy?” Selmak asked.  
“The Pregnancy doesn't show in my blood tests, so I had no idea I was pregnant. I was going on regular missions until we were held captive, and then I didn't go through the Stargate for four weeks. I wasn't very well and did a lot of vomiting, but that was mainly because of the gruel to start with. Luckily when we had no idea who we were, we were having regular sex so that helped a lot. When I finally got near the Stargate to go home, I collapsed, hit my head and lost consciousness, that's when the Stargate 'zapped' my Naquadah for the first time. When I fell of the bed and fractured my skull my Naquadah quickly went critical and Jack thought to take me through the Stargate, to see if it would help and thankfully it did. My Naquadah lasts for three or four days before I need to go through again and it seems that I need to have sex with Jack fairly often to keep the barrier strong. After we remembered who we were, we came back here and of course we didn't have any sex, but when the Naquadah boost made me worse, and the barrier started failing.... it just kind of... made sense... that sex would fix the barrier” Sam said with a slight blush, knowing that her dad was hearing everything she was saying.

“I think that Teal'c was definitely correct that the Ancient gene is manipulating the Stargate to stimulate your cloning process. I would need to see some blood samples to be sure, but I think his gene also definitely disabled your Protein Marker, which as you guessed, makes your Naquadah safe for your babies to use and they most likely have their own individual Protein Markers. Although there is one thing that concerns me.... If your Protein Marker has been turned off, then your Naquadah is uncontrolled and your immune and healing systems would be failing and not working properly. You said that your Naquadah seriously declined after the fall, which means, that if your Protein Marker’s weren’t directing the Naquadah to the injuries, then the babies must be using your Naquadah. The babies using your Naquadah, would not work as well as your usual system of Protein Marker’s, and it’s also obvious that they are incapable to triggering your Naquadah to clone itself... hence the need to go through the Stargate to get them to clone. Which leads me to believe, that the babies are NOT actually controlling your Naquadah, but are using it as a source of energy to help you”.  
Everyone stared at Selmak.  
“You think that the babies are already aware enough to use the Naquadah as energy?... but how would they know.... Oh my God!” Sam exclaimed as she looked at Jack “They already have Ancient knowledge....” she said with awe, then she turned back to Selmak “How is that possible? When Jack had the database downloaded into his brain it almost killed him?”  
“Samantha... You are an ex-host, and when Jolinar was dying she increased your brain capacity to even higher levels to help you to survive her death, and to cope with her complete personality, memories and feelings that would be left behind. It was the only way that she could save your life. Your increased brain capacity, was most likely inherited by one or both of the babies, but because of their Ancient DNA, the extra capacity allowed them to convert their genetic memory into ACTUAL memory” said Selmak.

“Oh my God!... They're going to have POWERS? They're going to be like full blooded Ancients?” asked Sam incredulously.  
“There is a very strong possibility they will have displayable powers of great magnitude” Selmak said and then bowed her head and Jacob took over again.  
“Sam... You do know what this means don’t you” asked Jacob with obvious worry.  
Sam looked at her father with dismay and then looked at Jack with tears in her eyes.  
“What?” asked Jack, now very worried by Jacob and Sam's reactions.  
“They're never going to be safe Jack. If they do have powers, and the bad guys find out... they will never be safe”.  
Jack's heart stuttered and he gently gathered Sam in his arms as he looked at Jacob and then General Hammond.  
“Surely we won't have to worry about that until their adults or something” Jack suggested hopefully as he looked back at Jacob.  
“Jack... They are ALREADY displaying powers to be able to boost Sam's Naquadah by manipulating the Stargate and to use the Naquadah for energy to heal Sam's injuries” said Jacob  
“Oh crap” sighed Jack as he closed his eyes for a moment.

“If a Goa'uld hears about this.... If they find out that I’m pregnant to Jack, how much are they going to be able to work out? If they find out, they're going to want to use our kids as hosts” Jack said with dread.  
“They already know that Sam has Jolinar's memories and that her body has Naquadah. If they work out that she's pregnant to someone with a strong Ancient gene.... Yes, some of them could work it out. If spy's see you together and see that Sam is pregnant…..” Jacob trailed off.  
“We’re going to have to be extra careful where we go to recharge her Naquadah... Somewhere the Goa'uld have long abandoned or have never been and make sure that no one see’s you” said Jack as Sam pulled back to look at him.  
“We already have a few addresses that we can safely use, we're just going to have to make sure that we randomly pick where we're going to go and we don't set a schedule, we need to go randomly without any warning” she said and then she looked at General Hammond.  
“The President already authorized me to let you use the Stargate whenever you need it, but something this big can't be kept from the President. The potential fallout from this could be huge, and this is now going to be a problem with National Security if your babies do have displayable powers. You will need to seriously consider top-notch security and privacy when you decide on somewhere to live”

Jack and Sam looked at each other with dismay, a few moments ago their worst worry was to get her through the pregnancy, and now... now they had to worry about their whole lives. They hadn't even had a chance to discuss where they were going to live together. All these thoughts of Ancient powers made Sam consider something that she hadn't even considered before and she turned to Jacob with a slightly horrified look on her face.  
“What are the chances that these babies were affected by the Armbands? They were conceived while we both had them on, and then I was pregnant for about a week when they fell off. Our systems were completely out of whack and we had super powers for God's sake! Oh God! Is it even possible? Could they have altered abilities? Could they have been affected by the armbands too? I know the affects wore off when the armbands fell off but..... it took weeks for our systems to get back to normal... and let's face it, my body has been screwed up ever since I got pregnant”  
Jacob stared at her in horror as he thought for a moment and then answered “We have no idea.... Were there any anomalies that showed up in the amniotic fluid? Any strange DNA?”  
“We weren't exactly looking for.... that! We just basically needed to confirm that they had Naquadah and or the Ancient gene and what the barrier was made up of” Sam told him.

“What?” exclaimed Jack, feeling rather gob-smacked “We could be having.... SUPER babies?”  
Sam looked at him with dread “Oh crap” said Jack. “Is there any way we can find out before they’re born?”  
Jacob thought for a minute “I'll go and get your reports from Janet and see if we can find anything... unusual. Janet kept good records of what went on during the experiment didn't she? I can compare what changed in your body and see if there is any signs of those things in the amniotic fluid. Although we may not be able to find out anything without getting blood samples from the babies” he warned.  
“I don't want to risk another amnio” Sam said firmly, feeling upset all over again.  
“The tests can wait Sam” Jack agreed firmly “We have to get YOU through this pregnancy first. For now, all I want to worry about is you. Once the babies are safely here.... THAT'S when we worry about them and…. what they can… or can't do. Jacob, maybe when you go and get the reports from Janet, you can ask her to come and see us, so we can let her know about the wedding?”

“Sure thing Jack” Jacob smiled, knowing that Jack was firmly changing the subject for Sam’s benefit. He looked at Sam “I can't believe that I'm finally going to walk my little girl down the aisle.... well.... up the ramp” he smiled “Are you sure you're going to feel up to it? It was only yesterday that you were having contractions” he added with worry as he looked her with concern.  
“I'm not waiting Dad. I still can't believe that they are actually going to let us do it” Sam said wryly  
“Well... I for one, am very happy that we aren't losing you to area 51. They have been very impressed with the design suggestions that you've submitted and they're always pestering me about wanting you at Area 51 full time” smiled General Hammond.  
“Well... That's never going to happen.... Although... If they were interested in my designs, then why did they persist in refitting the death glider?” Sam asked wryly.  
“Dollars” said General Hammond “The glider is an important step to have the confidence to build our own ships.... If the glider works well, then it’s going to be easier to get funding, and the President is already seriously thinking about one of your designs being built from scratch. I just think they need to see the possibilities first, so they will be able to convince Washington to spend the money. The President is also very keen on you designing something much larger....”  
“Like the inter-galactic ship I outlined? A Battle Cruiser? Really?” said Sam excitedly.

“Battle Cruiser? I like the sound of that... Maybe you can spend some of your new 'spare time' working on finalizing your ideas and start drawing up some more detailed plans” George suggested.  
“Yes Sir” Sam smiled brightly “When will the glider be ready for test flights?”  
The General frowned as he thought for a moment “Well... It was scheduled for two weeks from now, but with Jack grounded, we are trying to figure out who would be the best choice to take second seat”  
“What? Why?” asked Jack a little bewildered until the General looked pointedly at Sam and then he understood “Oh.... Yeah... Of course…” Jack said as he nodded his head.  
Sam saw the flash of disappointment on Jack’s face before he could wipe it off. She knew that he had spent a lot of hours with Teal'c to prepare for the test flight. They had all been looking forward to it, although she wasn't happy about using Goa'uld technology, she knew how disappointed Jack would really be, even though he was doing a good job of hiding it.

“I don't see why Jack can't still take second seat” Sam said with determination as she looked at General Hammond “It would delay the project too much if you have to get someone else to replace Jack, and get them up to speed. He will only be flying with Teal'c for an hour or so while they test the systems under flight conditions. It's not as if they are going to be going anywhere. The Death Glider will be in close range at all times”  
“Death Glider? What are you talking about” asked Jacob curiously.  
“Area 51 fitted out a Death Glider with some of our Earth weapons and tech. While I'm not very happy that we didn't go for producing something from the ground up, they have done a very good job. The plans are solid and everything looks good” Sam explained.  
Jacob looked at George “I hope you know you're dancing with the devil George. I'm not sure if this is a stupid idea, or a very stupid idea” admonished Jacob.  
“I've been assured, that the team at Area 51 have not undertaken this lightly Jacob, and we're happy with the result. Sam are you sure you want Jack taking that kind of risk?” asked General Hammond.  
“That's what ejection seats and parachutes are for” Sam smirked at Jack.

“Oh, ha ha” smiled Jack, then he got serious “Sam... I don't have to do this. I don't want to do anything that might put YOU at risk. What if I got hurt?”  
Sam looked at Teal'c “Teal'c you've had several looks at it, are YOU happy with it? Are you confident that there won't be any problems flying it?”  
“I am indeed happy with the Glider's modifications Major Carter” said Teal'c.  
“If Teal'c's happy, then I'm happy. Let Jack keep second seat” said Sam confidentially to the General.  
“On one condition” said General Hammond as Sam and Jack looked at him “That you make sure that you... do… what you need to do… to be in top shape before he flies” he said as he flushed with a little embarrassment.  
Sam struggled to stop herself from giggling as she realized that General Hammond had literally just ordered them to have sex before Jack went in the Glider “Yes Sir” she said as she managed to swallow her laugh.

Jacob went to see Janet, and Teal'c and Daniel went to make some final arrangements so they could have the wedding tomorrow while General Hammond stayed to talk to them about what the President had agreed to 'compensate' them with.  
Jack and Sam were completely shocked with the revelation and it took some convincing before they realized that the General was being very serious, and there was no avoiding the realities of the 'compensation' and the General implored them to take advantage of the Presidents generous offer, advising them to think about purchasing a highly secured property and invest the rest for their babies futures.  
Sam knew they could do a lot of good with the money, especially if their babies did need extra good protection and security if they had powers, but Sam was concerned that the Air Force might feel that they 'owned' the twins or that they would expect the twins to work for them. The General assured them, that there would only be one string attached, and that would be that the property they purchased would ensure that National Security remained secure, and now that there was a definite possibility that the babies may have inherited powers, that had just become more important than ever.

Jack and Sam looked at each other and sighed, even if they didn't have displayable powers, they would still have Alien DNA, still have Naquadah in their blood and still be able to operate both Goa'uld and Ancient technology. They knew they didn't really have a choice. They would need to ensure their babies safety no matter what, they would be in danger with just their basic body chemistry, let alone anything else, and they told the General that they would accept the compensation.

When Janet came to their room, Sam asked her if she would like to be her maid of honor and Cassie a bridesmaid. Janet looked at her incredulously for a moment and when Jack assured her that they were actually being allowed to get married, Janet offered her heartfelt congratulations. Then they talked about some details before Janet encouraged Sam that it was past time that she got some rest, and helped her to lie down on her side. Sam quickly fell asleep, and Jack watched her for a while with a smile on his face, but it soon turned to a worried frown as he began to consider the possibility that their babies would be need to be protected from the bad guys for their entire lives. After a while, he sighed and carefully moved his sore knee closer to Sam and then wrapped himself around her and fell asleep as well.


	15. THE WEDDING

CHAPTER 15 THE WEDDING

The wedding ceremony went ahead as planned, with a very excited Cassie in a beautiful lilac dress leading the way into the Gateroom and up the ramp to stand on the opposite side to Jack and Teal'c who both looked very smart in matching black suits. Daniel stood in front of the Stargate in another matching black suit and they all watched Janet, also in a beautiful lilac dress follow Cassie up the ramp.  
Once they were in place Jacob and Sam entered the Gate room and Jack's face lit up in a happy smile as he took in the stunning picture of Sam in her beautiful ivory satin wedding dress. Nothing much could be done about Sam’s butchered hair from when they were underground, so she wore a gorgeous crown of flowers that matched the flowers in the bouquets and the flower garlands that decorated the sides of the ramp.  
The General had rolled out the carpet that they used for presentations and the overall effect looked great.

Sam leaned heavily on Jacob's arm to ensure that she stayed steady as she walked to the bottom of the ramp with her eyes on Jack the entire time and then as agreed upon by an insistent Janet, Jacob slowly and carefully picked up Sam and carried her up the length of the ramp. Once at the top, he slowly and gently put her onto her feet again and waited until she had her balance before he kissed her forehead while Janet and Cassie fussed over her dress and made sure that it was perfectly draped.  
Janet then took Sam's bouquet and Jack put his hand out so Sam could take hold of it and then Jacob moved away to stand beside Teal'c.

Jack took a moment to absorb the image of Sam glowing with happiness in her beautiful dress. He looked down at her generous cleavage in the fitted bodice of her otherwise flowing gown with long sleeves that covered the cast on her left arm. He looked up from her cleavage to waggle his eyebrows at her, almost making her laugh as she smiled back at him.  
They both turned to Daniel and the ceremony began.  
When they exchanged rings, Jack took an extra moment to place her 'engagement' ring so it sat next to her wedding band as Sam looked at it in shock before looking up at Jack with a huge smile.  
The ring was perfect miniature Stargate. A blue sapphire that sparkled like the Event Horizon of the Stargate, surrounded with strategically placed diamonds and chips of amber topaz.  
When Daniel pronounced them husband and wife they kissed, a slow passionate kiss while those in the Gate room whistled and applauded.

They had only invited a few select people to be in the gate room with them, but the General had organized a live feed to be shown on a screen in the Commissary, where practically the whole base was now sitting and watching.  
Jack and Sam had decided to inform everyone formally.  
Everyone on base had known about the experiment with the Armbands, and because Sam was already showing, they thought they may as well bite the bullet and tell everyone the truth before rumors got a chance to start, and then they told everyone they were getting married.  
Everyone had been pretty shocked but thankfully everyone had also been very understanding, and then it soon morphed into happiness for them and even with the extremely short notice of their wedding being the next morning, there were quite a few gifts waiting for them on a table in the Commissary.

Several people took photos for them as they stood in front of the Stargate and General Hammond had even surprised them with allowing the Stargate to be dialed so that they could get some great photos of them in front of the Event Horizon. He had also organized for a drape of dark blue curtains to be hung on one wall of the Gateroom, so that 'safe' photos could be taken that they could actually show friends and family.  
Jack used his crutches and Teal'c carried Sam to the Commissary for a hastily prepared wedding reception surprise, which brought tears to their eyes. Sam was sat down on a comfortable chair to rest and then a little later on, some music was played and they had their first dance, well... they stood there and gently swayed to the music as they held each other and then they cut a magnificent wedding cake that Janet had been able to get at the last minute due to someone else’s cancellation.

Jack and Sam had truly been taken by surprise and were both emotionally grateful during their impromptu speeches and then everyone 'toasted' the bride and groom with cups of blue jello, which made Sam laugh as they were handed out prior to the 'toast'.  
Jack and Sam couldn't have thought of anything more perfect for their wedding day. Sam had felt sad that Mark and his family hadn't been able to be there, but Jacob was planning to take some of the 'safe' photos to them and explain to them... well, essentially lie to them... that there had been a sudden and temporary change in their positions, which gave them a small window of opportunity to get married and they had taken it.

When they were helped back to their room, all the presents had been placed on the table to wait for them to open later. Teal'c carefully put Sam down onto her feet and then Janet shooed everyone out of the room and gave Sam some more pain relief into her chest port before advising Jack to take it easy with her head and smiling cheekily at them before leaving them alone.  
Jack leaned his crutches up against the wall and kissed Sam, his hands going to her ass and holding her to him as he ground his now hard cock against her, which made Sam moan in anticipation.  
Jack stopped kissing her long enough to undo the hidden zipper in the back of Sam's dress and eased it off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor as his eyebrows lifted high with shock

“Fuck Sam!” he moaned as he looked at her. Her breasts were bare and all she had on was ivory thigh high stockings that were being held up with a satin suspender, her ivory heels and a lacy garter around one of her thighs with some blue lace n it.  
“Holy fuck!” he groaned again as he quickly rid himself of his suit and threw it on the back of one of the chairs, then he helped Sam to step out of her ivory dress that was puddled on the floor and draped it over the chair as well.  
He kissed her again, with his hands on her bare ass “God you are beautiful Sam. That dress was perfect... but this... Oh my God Sam... I can't believe you didn't wear any panties... Fuck!” he groaned.

Sam smiled as he kissed her neck and then down to her breasts and took a big mouthful over her nipple, making Sam moan again as she kept a firm hold of his arm. When Jack moved to her other breast, Sam’s legs literally went weak at the knees, making Jack quickly wrap is arms around her and ask her if she was okay.  
She smiled and said that she was and he sat her down on the end of the bed, but she eased herself around and onto her knees and one hand before backing up to the edge of the bed and spreading her legs wide before looking back at Jack.  
“Fuck me Jack” she smirked and Jack just stood there looking at her, almost drooling. 

The suspenders framed her otherwise naked ass and still held up her stockings. She still had her heels and the garter on and Jack thought it was the most incredible, sexiest thing he had seen in his entire life. He shuffled between her legs and caressed her already wet pussy with his fingers on one hand with his other hand caressing her ass cheek. His cock had been rock hard from the moment he had dropped her dress from her shoulders.  
Sam's hips bucked a little and she moaned again as Jack's fingers slid through her pussy lips and circled her clit as she moaned. His hand on her ass slid up her side and around to her breast and he tweaked her nipple until it was hard. 

Sam widened her legs a little more and tilted her hips, exposing more of her pussy as he pulled back a little and appreciated the glorious view before swapping hands and hardening her other nipple as he kissed up and down her lower spine, making Sam arch her back.  
Jack then pushed his fingers into her wet pussy and began to gently finger fuck her as she rocked and moaned while his other fingers teased and tweaked her nipple. He began to finger fuck her a little faster and began to twist her nipple, earning him a 'fuck Jack' as she flared her hips. 

Jack slid his hand from her breast to her pussy and smeared her arousal up and around her clit and then rubbed her clit. Sam's hips began to shake as she lowered her head and took the strain off her one good arm and lowered herself to her elbows. Jack's fingers mover faster as her moans steadied into a keening noise. Jack's fingers began to firmly rub on her G-spot and harder on her clit until Jack felt Sam begin to curl up, then rubbed even faster and faster, making her orgasm explode through her as she suddenly went silent as her hips kept shaking like crazy.  
When her hips slowed Jack slowed his fingers and then kissed her back before grasping his cock and sliding it over her wet pussy a couple of times to coat it in her arousal as Sam jerked and moaned. He kept on doing it until Sam moaned desperately “Jack.... Please.... Oh God Jack please just fuck me”.

Jack smirked and then began to ease his large cock into her pussy. Sam swore as he slid his cock in and then slid it back a little before sliding it a little further in each time. Sam groaned deeply as Jack finally sunk the full length of his hard cock into her pussy and the Jack lovingly slid his hands up and down her back and her ass, tracing the suspenders as he slowly thrust in and out of her and drove her crazy with sweet pleasure.  
Jack's knee began to give serious grumbles of pain, so he knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer, but he knew how much Sam loved him fucking her from behind and it never took long for her to orgasm because somehow, in this position, his cock hit her insides 'just right'.

He began to speed up his thrusts and Sam moaned with pleasure and her hips spread a little wider and lowered fractionally until she was keening loudly and in the perfect position for Jack to maximize her pleasure.  
Jack went as hard and as fast as he dared but Sam moaned for him to fuck her harder, so he gripped her hips and did as she asked and after a handful of hard thrusts, Sam went silent and her whole body began to tremble violently through her lengthy orgasm.  
Jack held out as long as he could and then he could almost feel sparks flare up his spine as he orgasmed and ejaculated with hard thrusts against her ass. When he stopped ejaculating and Sam's trembles began to ease, Jack smoothed his hands over her ass and lower back as Sam practically purred in contentment as her body completely relaxed under his touch.

“Sam?” Jack said quietly “How are we going to get to the bathroom?”  
Sam couldn't help but giggle and Jack chuckled as he eased his cock out of her and gave her ass a final caress. He shuffled over to his crutches, grabbed one and then leaned it against the bed before he removed Sam's heels and helped her to ease of the bed and then steadied her as she slowly straightened, then he picked up the crutch to take the weight off his knee while he kept his other arm firmly around Sam's waist. She slowly walked to keep pace with him but when they got to the bathroom door, she stopped.  
“Sam.... If you fall over, I will kick your butt and never let you go to the toilet alone ever again.... EVER!” Jack firmly told her  
“Yes Sir” she said as she smartly saluted him with a serious face, making him chuckle. “I promise I'll be careful” then she closed the door but Jack stopped her.  
“Humor me” he pleaded.  
“You know the drill then Sir” she smiled wryly at her own embarrassment.  
Jack sighed and then began to whistle until her heard the toilet flush, then he pushed open the door and made his way over to the toilet.

He paused in front of the toilet as she stood at the sink “Do I have to whistle while I pee?” he asked seriously. Sam snorted a laugh and then considered his question. She had all heard them pee for years while they had been locked up in prison cells with only buckets for toilets and as long as they warned her that they were going, she was okay with it and he knew it.  
She loved the guys for not ribbing her about her embarrassment to pee in earshot of them, but she has serious trouble letting go if there was too much silence.  
It actually made her feel quite anxious, which was kind of silly, but hey, everyone had their quirks, and hers was not being able to pee in silence when she knew someone could hear her go.  
She smiled at him. “So... does being married change the rules?” she asked seriously.

“Oh well.... You know... Now we're married... It IS something you're going to have to get used to” he pointed out.  
“Yeah I know. But not today” she smiled wryly and turned to wash her hands.  
“Fire in the hole” he said and then he peed, making Sam giggle as she used a damp cloth to wipe her messy thighs and pussy. Jack always said something to make her smile when he peed “Ready to fire', ‘Safety off' or 'fire in the hole' was always his favorites when he had to pee. If there was a number two on its way, it was usually 'Gas masks on' or 'Bombs away'.  
They usually gave her plenty of warning if they were going to drop their pants and maybe that's why it was hard for her to pee in those situations... The fact that she had to bare her ass just to pee made her feel vulnerable, especially when they were locked up with other prisoners around. The guys always formed a bit of a wall to shield her if they needed to, to give her a little privacy. Sometimes she had no choice, especially if she was in a cell by herself. That was always the worst, baring her ass over a bucket when there were strange men watching on all sides. It seriously gave her the creeps.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked, making her startle from her thoughts.  
“Oh... Sorry. I was just thinking... I'm actually glad that I won't ever have to listen to Teal'c's endless pee's or smell his number two's anymore” she said as she began to laugh. She moved over enough for Jack to wash his hands and then he held out his arm and she held on to it while they went back to the bed.  
“I love you Sam” Jack said as they stood nearby the bed  
“I love you too” she smiled back at him.  
“Are you going to leave them on?” he asked her with a cheeky gin as he looked down at her stockings, garter and suspender belt.  
“Do you want me to?” she asked with amusement.  
“Yep. Sure. You betcha” he said and then he kissed her again.

He helped Sam to lie down on the bed as she slowly eased her head down onto the pillow  
“Your head okay?” he asked her  
“Yeah. Janet gave me something a little stronger so I'm still good”  
Jack then crutched to the door and turned off the light and went back to the bed and eased his sore knee into bed, swallowed some Tylenol that Janet had left for him and then shuffled across the bed to Sam as she snuggled back against him  
“How's your knee?”  
“Still stiff. It's getting better though, and it will be good in a few days. By the time the test flight happens, it will be back to normal. Sam... Are you sure about me doing that test flight?”

“Yes Jack. I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't mean it. I'll be in the control room helping to keep tabs on the Glider just like we planned whether Janet likes it or not. I'm actually feeling a bit better today. Maybe it's just the stronger drugs.... but I really am fine with you doing the test flight” Sam assured him  
“Okay. So.... How does it feel to be Mrs Jack O'Neill?” he asked  
“Perfect” she sighed as she wriggled against him a little to get more comfortable “How does it feel to be Mr Sam Carter?” she asked with a grin.  
“Perfect” he sighed and kissed the back of her head as he caressed her hip and ran his fingers over the satin covered suspender belt “Absolutely perfect”.


	16. THE DOG

CHAPTER 16 THE DOG 

The day after the wedding, Jack and Sam were opening their gifts and Jack brought up the subject of the dog that had been involved in their accidents.  
Because there had been no witnesses to Sam's accident, the insurance company had been happy with a statement from Jack saying that a large black dog had indeed been loose on the road, that he had actually hit it on the same stretch of road as Sam's accident and had caught it and had it taken to the vet. The vet had also supplied a statement confirming that the dog had been involved in an accident and brought in on the night in question and Janet had also supplied a medical report that Sam's injuries were caused by a motorcycle accident.  
While they had been held captive underground, Sam's insurance had taken care of the motorbike repairs. Jack had taken it to the repairer for her before the mission, and then General Hammond had made sure that it had been collected and taken back to her garage while they had been missing. Sam had ordered the same leathers, boots and helmet that had been damaged, and the insurance had paid for them too.

The dog had suffered a mildly cracked hip as well as the nasty wound, and she had indeed turned out to be pregnant, but not as far along as Jack had guessed because she had a belly full of worms as well as being very underweight. The number on her collar was not a phone number and all the Vet's other efforts to find her owners failed, so Jack agreed to pay the expenses and told them that he would give the dog a home.  
Once Sam was recovering at home after her bike accident, Jack had gone in to pay the Vet while Daniel and Teal'c had stayed at Sam's house with her. The dog had immediately recognised Jack and had been VERY happy to see him again.  
The Vet told him that the dog was a very well bred Rottweiler, that she was only two to three years of age and that it was highly possible that she had been at a puppy mill and the number on her collar was probably a reference number so they could keep track of which male she was bred to and he told Jack that her puppies would likely be purebred, unless she had escaped before getting pregnant. 

The Vet told Jack that the dog had been very shy and scared to start with, but she had soon become more settled once she was over the anesthetic they had used to clean and suture the wound and take x-rays. She had a good basic temperament, knew basic commands, was used to being walked with a leash and loved to be patted, so she must have had an owner that had treated her well and taught her manners when she was a puppy. Then the Vet showed him the old tag that had been on her old leather collar. On one side, was the reference number, and on the other side there was a name engraved into the metal disc. Jack said the name out loud and the dog immediately looked up at Jack and then Vet simply said that puppy mills do NOT bother to name dogs and they must have just used her name disc to engrave her reference number on it to save money, which was another reason that he was so confident that she had either been bought or stolen from her original owner. The Vet said that if she HAD been stolen, then she had most likely been obtained from a southern state to help avoid the dog being identified if they were raided by authorities, and that the puppy mill certainly wouldn't own up to her being 'their' dog, and it would be next to impossible to find her rightful owner. The Vet was glad that Jack had decided to keep her, because despite all the physical and mental abuse she obviously had experienced, she genuinely was a lovely dog. 

Jack paid for a new collar, leash and name tag for her in a colour that could have been called 'Air Force blue', and made arrangements for the dog to continue to stay at the vets while they kept her confined to keep an eye on the cracked bone in her hip, the wound that they had sutured, as well as getting her started on a healthy diet and improving her general health.  
Then once the stitches were out, and the crack in her hip was definitely healing well enough to avoid surgical intervention, then he would pick up the dog and take it home.  
Jack had become very fond of her and had gone to visit the dog a couple of times through Sam's recovery. He had hoped that he would be able to get someone to look after her when he was out on missions, and when he had gone to thank Lieutenant Walker, who had helped him the night of the accident, he had been quick to volunteer for the dog-sitting job.  
The Lieutenant had gone to check on the dog while Jack had been busy 'team-sitting' Sam in the infirmary, and when Jack had asked him if he wanted the dog, he'd admitted that he couldn't afford the expenses of keeping a large dog because his wife was still doing her College Degree. 

They soon made a deal and the Lieutenant and his wife were more than happy to look after her while Jack went away on missions, and Jack had given them an advance of one hundred dollars to pay for the dog's expenses and then checked with him if he could have the dog for a week or two after it was finished at the Vet's. They had readily agreed and Jack had given him another hundred so that they could buy her a comfy doggie bed, some bowls and some toys.  
Jack hoped that by the time those two weeks were over, that Sam's nightmares would be sorted out by then and he'd be home most nights again. It was an ideal situation to have the Lieutenant be her 'dog-sitter', because Jack knew that Walker would know if Jack had been delayed on a mission, and Jack would never have to try and think up excuses why he hadn't been able to pick the dog up when he was supposed to. It had turned out to be a blessing in disguise, because the young man had gone ahead and picked up the dog from the Vet's and looked after her while Jack had been missing and then continued to look after her while Jack was recovering.

Sam knew that Jack had liked the dog and had decided to give her a home, so Sam told him that if he still wanted to keep her, then she was happy for him to have her.  
But even though Sam had agreed that she would be happy for him to keep the dog, Jack was a little worried about how Sam might react when she actually laid eyes on the dog that had caused the accident that almost killed her.  
Jack insisted that Sam meet the dog and that the final decision would be up to her. Sam told him that all she remembered was a black blob, that she'd only seen a brief, blurred image of a big black dog through the heavy rain, but Jack insisted that she meet the dog and had the last say, just in case seeing the dog triggered an unwelcome memory. 

Lieutenant Walker brought the dog in the next morning when he came to work, and even though the dog hadn't seen Jack for about five weeks, as soon as she saw Jack, she yanked the leash from the man's hand and ran down the corridor to Jack. She had just about wagged her butt off as Jack patted her and then he thanked the Lieutenant and took her in to meet Sam.  
Sam looked carefully at the dog and admitted that she hadn't even registered that the dog had any brown on it at all. She assured Jack that looking at the dog didn't make her feel the slightest bit anxious. Jack led her over to Sam, who was sitting in one of the reclining armchairs watching a documentary on the TV, and introduced them.  
Sam used the armchair's mechanism to lower her legs back to a sitting position and smiled while she let the dog sniff her right hand and then patted the dog's broad head. The dog rested her head on Sam's lap and after a few more pats, the dog sniffed the plaster on Sam's broken left arm and then sniffed her belly and looked up at Sam before looking back to Sam's belly again and licked her top, making Sam giggle.

“I think she knows I'm pregnant” said Sam as she looked at Jack and then back at the dog as she nosed at her own belly. The dog then looked back at Sam and put her head on Sam's lap again, leaning it against her belly.  
“Yeah... and she definitely knows that she's pregnant too by the looks of it” Jack said with amusement as he watched them. “So what do you think? Are we going to be able to cope with a dog and God knows how many puppies, as well as two babies?” Jack asked her seriously “Although... she IS due in about two weeks, so I guess the puppies will be grown up and gone by the time we have our babies”  
Sam caressed the dog's ears as her head lay on Sam's lap “Yeah, she's a sweetheart. As soon as we find a suitable place to live she can move in with us. She'll be good company, especially when I'm on maternity leave and after the babies are born and I have to stay home without you” Sam said with a smile as she looked up at Jack.  
“Are you sure?” Jack asked tentatively.  
“Yes Jack I'm VERY sure. Is it okay for her to stay where she is until we find somewhere? She'll be having her puppies there too I guess, because it might be a while before we find something suitable” Sam smiled down at the dog “Maybe she can come in for regular visits while we're stuck here?” Sam suggested hopefully as she continued to pat the dog's head.  
“Yeah. Maybe” he smiled “Walker said that she's well behaved, so long as I keep paying for her expenses then she can stay with them as long as we need her too. His wife is studying online and she's home most of the time. Her parents breed dogs so fortunately she doesn't mind if she has to have the puppies there” Jack explained

The dog stayed with them for the rest of the day, mostly staying by Sam's side unless Jack was taking her for a bathroom break on the surface and by the time that the Lieutenant's shift was over, Sam had fallen in love with her too.  
When Lt Walker went to take the dog home with him, the dog was okay until he tried to lead her out of the room and then she sat and refused to budge. When the man pulled on her lead and tried to coax her out the door, she growled at him and then she suddenly lunged back, pulled the lead out of the man's hand and ran back to sit by Sam's side.  
Walker tried again, but as soon as he asked her to follow him again, the dog began to growl and refused to leave Sam's side. He took the pressure off the lead and the dog instantly went back to being relaxed as the man patted her, but as soon as he pulled the lead, the dog growled again.  
“I think she's figured out that this is where we live” said Sam with amusement “Maybe we should ask General Hammond if he would be willing to let her stay in our room?” Sam suggested hopefully as she patted the dog's head.

Jack called General Hammond and asked him to come down to their room, and as soon as he entered the room, the dog instantly growled at the 'intruder' and then moved to stand in front of Sam with her hackles up as she growled menacingly, making the General stop in his tracks.  
Jack went to the dog and told her to sit. The dog sat, but continued to growl. Jack stepped in front of the dog and the dog peered around his legs and continued to growl at the General, which made Jack and Sam chuckle. Jack's knee was starting to improve, but he didn't want to bend his knee yet, so he bent down and got the dog's attention before he patted it and then talked to her in a gentle voice, telling her that it was okay, and that the General was a friend.  
As soon as the word 'friend' left Jack's mouth, the dog stopped growling and Jack's brows shot up in surprise as the dog looked up at him. He told the dog to drop, and she immediately dropped to lay on the floor, and kept looking up at Jack intently as if waiting for the next command.

Jack looked at Sam with a little smile “Looks like she's better trained than what we thought” he said with amusement and then he asked the dog to sit up. Jack then stepped out from between the dog and General Hammond, and the dog looked at the General and then back to Jack.  
“Friend” Jack told her as he pointed to the General and the dog looked back at the General and sniffed the air in his direction. “Hold your hand out with your palm up Sir” Jack suggested and the General did as he was asked. Jack repeated the word 'friend' and the dog stood up and walked over to the General and smelt his hand. Jack told her she was a good girl and the dog instantly relaxed and pushed the General's hand with her head. As soon as the General stroked her head, the dog sat so he could continue to pat her as Jack and Sam looked at each other with amusement.

Jack explained the situation and then they showed him what happened when Lieutenant Walker tried to lead her out of the room. General Hammond chuckled and suggested that Jack try to 'order' the dog to leave.  
Jack tried a few things but the dog simply refused to leave the room, and when Jack got his crutches and led the dog out of the room, the dog had cast a few anxious looks in Sam's direction but obediently followed him out the door. Jack then handed the leash over, but the dog refused to budge from Jack's side as General Hammond chuckled again as he looked on in amusement.  
“I could take her up and put her in the car Sir, but I'm a bit worried about how she will react when she's driven away. She quickly worked out that Sam's pregnant, and I think she's assigned herself to be Sam's guardian angel, I mean it was pretty obvious that she was protecting Sam, rather than both of us. On the plus side, she will help stop Sam from getting too bored” Jack said with chuckle, knowing that the General would understand.  
Sam wasn't allowed to do any work yet, and was limited to only spending thirty minutes on her laptop every four hours until her headaches improved, so now she was sleeping less, it was already starting to get difficult to keep her 'entertained'.  
The addition of a TV had helped, but she wasn't allowed to watch much of that either, and Jack knew that being able to pat the dog, would help to fool Sam's brain into thinking it was busy.

General Hammond looked at the dog thoughtfully. The dog turned her head to look back at the door to the VIP room “I think you're right Jack, it was clear to see that she certainly has latched herself onto Sam, and while I can't allow a pet to stay on base... I COULD allow an... assistance dog... to be present on the base, and right now, having a dog to help 'assist' with Sam's boredom and... stress levels... would help her and probably make you more willing to leave Sam alone long enough to get some actual work done. Am I right?”  
Jack grinned “Yes Sir, I'm sure it would” he agreed.  
“Alright then, we'll give it a week's trial and see how it work's out. As long as she doesn't disrupt the SGC in anyway, then I can't see a reason not to approve an Assistance dog, especially if it does help Sam to have her here” General Hammond told him with a smile.  
Jack unclipped the leash and the dog's eyes brightened. “Okay, go back to Sam then” Jack told her with a chuckle and then they all laughed when she immediately spun around and ran back into the room.  
They went back to the room to see her sitting next to Sam with her head on her lap again as Sam stroked the dog's head with a smile on her face  
“What happened?” Sam asked hopefully as she looked at them.  
“It looks like you've got yourself a boredom-and-stress-relief assistance dog” the General replied with a grin.

Sam laughed as she gently ruffled the dogs ear, making the dog look up at her. Sam looked down at the dog “Us pregnant ladies get to look after each other hey?” she said to the dog with amusement.  
“Pregnant?” General Hammond questioned as he took in the dog's filled out belly.  
Sam started giggling and Jack tried to look innocent as he obviously tried to work out what to say.  
General Hammond sighed “Just make sure that the place doesn't start smelling like... 'dog'...” he said as he shook his head a little.  
“Yes Sir” Jack snapped out with a grin and then General Hammond grinned at Sam and looked at the dog again before he shook his head with amusement as he left their room.  
Jack thanked the young man, who actually looked disappointed that the dog wasn't going home with him, but he soon cheered up a little when Jack told him that he could come and visit her anytime and that they would probably still need him to doggy-sit every now and then. The young man went home and then came back with her doggy bed, bowls and toys that he'd purchased for the dog and all food he had left.  
When he'd walked in with her bed, the dog had gone a little psycho with excitement. Sam was sitting up in bed and she couldn't stop giggling as the dog dragged her bed across the floor until it was next to Sam's side of the bed, and then promptly laid down in it and made herself at home.

While they had been waiting for the Lieutenant to come back with her things, Jack had tried to take the dog up to the surface for another bathroom break but she had been reluctant to leave Sam, possibly thinking that they were trying to take her away again. Much to Sam's amusement, as soon as Sam had encouraged her and told her to 'go for a walk', she had happily headed off with Jack.  
Jack took the dog up to the surface and let her off the leash while he waited for her on his crutches. The dog disappeared into the bushes for a few minutes to do her 'business' and then she came straight back to Jack and sat beside him until he clipped her new leash back up to her new collar, and then she walked beside him, matching his pace on the crutches. 

The name on the dog's old tag was 'Bella' and Sam thought it was pretty funny that a fierce looking Rottweiler had a 'soppy' dog's name like Bella. Bella certainly did look pretty ferocious when she growled, but because she responded to Bella, they decided it would be best not to change her name.  
Bella had easily accepted General Hammond, Daniel and Janet as people who were 'friends' and allowed to touch Sam, but Jacob and Teal'c had met with a bit of extra hostility, most likely due to the smell of their Symbiote's.  
The word 'friend' didn't work for Bella's reservation's about Jacob and Teal'c, and it took a little while for Sam to figure out a way to get Bella to accept them. Sam got Teal'c to come into their room, asked him to sit on a chair and then Sam sat on his lap and hugged him to show Bella how much she trusted him. Bella had growled and then anxiously looked from Jack to Sam a few times, then she finally accepted that Teal'c must be 'safe' and was therefore allowed to be in their room and able to touch Sam. Jack and Sam made a big fuss of Bella to let her know that she'd done the right thing and then they had done the same thing for Jacob.  
Bella certainly had firmly attached herself to Sam and she quickly became very serious about her role of 'Sam's bodyguard', especially whenever Jack left the room and someone knocked on the door. 

Word spread quickly around the SGC and everyone had been a little surprised that Jack and Sam had adopted the dog that had caused Sam's accident, but after hearing how lovely she was and how protective she was of Sam, people soon began to think it was great that Sam now had such a loyal 'Bodyguard'.  
The Personnel thought it was rather funny that both Sam and Bella were pregnant and they had soon started a Pool on when Bella would give birth, how many puppies she would have and what sex they would be.  
There was already a Pool running on Sam's pregnancy, and so far, Jack and Sam had refused to reveal the sex of the babies they were having, but because they knew that she had gotten pregnant while under the influence of the Armbands, they didn't have to guess too hard about when she was actually due. 

They were already receiving a few inquiries about Bella's puppies from the Personnel and Sam was making a list of the people that were interested and quite often there were bags of dog treats left outside Sam's Lab.  
Whenever Sam and Jack went to the Commissary to eat, Sam asked Bella to lie down against the wall just inside the doorway. Jack and Sam would go and get their food and then come back to the table closest to Bella, so that no one else had to put up with eating next to a dog if they didn't want to.  
They soon realised that nobody minded that she was there, and shortly after she arrived, a nice padded dog bed appeared where she normally stayed against the wall.

Most of the Personnel would ask if they could pat her on their way out and Bella loved the attention. The Staff in the Commissary would always save some raw bones and raw meat off-cuts for her. Sometimes she would even score some leftover veggies with gravy, which was definitely a favourite.  
They had soon found out that Bella wouldn't accept food from anyone else, unless either Jack or Sam told Bella that it was okay to eat, and it made them wonder how extensive her training had been.  
Bella was extremely obedient, and when she was 'working' as Sam's bodyguard, she was a completely different anti-social dog from the one that lapped up the attention in the Commissary, or lounged on the bed with Sam in their room and she only went into 'work-mode' if someone knocked on their door, or too many people got 'too close' to Sam in the Commissary.  
Bella very quickly became a bit of a 'Mascot' for the SGC and everyone loved having her around.


	17. BODYGUARD

CHAPTER 17 BODYGUARD

A week after the wedding, Sam's headaches had improved to the point where they had become more infrequent and less painful, so Janet allowed her to start working a couple of hours here and there to see how her head coped.   
Jack was off the crutches and almost working his normal hours again, but he regularly checked on Sam and he was glad that Sam had Bella to keep her company, as well as provide a measure of protection if she ever needed it.   
When Sam left the room to go and start her first two hour shift back 'at work', Bella barked the place down until Sam finally went back and let Bella go with her, so now Bella accompanied Sam almost everywhere.   
Bella stuck to Sam like glue and growled at anyone who came 'too close' to Sam, especially if Jack wasn't with her.   
It amused Sam that Bella became her 'bodyguard', and when she took Bella to her lab on her first shift back, she couldn't stop giggling whenever Bella growled menacingly at anyone who tried to come in the door, making them instantly back away until Bella though they were far enough away from Sam for her to stop growling. 

It didn't take the personnel long to get used to Bella, or the new distance 'rules' they now had to keep from Sam while she was at 'work'. If they had to hand something to Sam, or Sam had to give something to someone, then Sam had to tell Bella that it was 'okay' before the person could move closer to Sam without being ferociously growled at. Luckily everyone else thought that it was amusing too and no one complained about Bella being Sam's constant over-protective companion.   
Bella faithfully lay on the floor next to Sam's stool in her lab, or wherever else she happened to be working, until it was time for Sam to go and have a rest.   
After Bella started 'Sam duty', Jack asked Daniel to go and buy her more dog beds, so that Bella would have them to lie on instead of the cold concrete floors, because her belly was expanding every day with growing puppies, just like Sam's belly seemed to be expanding every day.

Now Janet allowed Sam to have more 'screen time', Sam began to spend her 'free' time working on refining her Battle Cruiser design ideas and would spend most of her time typing mostly one handed on her laptop while sitting cross-legged on the bed and leaning back against pillows and the wooden bedhead. Janet had brought down a couple of medical bedside tables for them to use, so it would be easier for Sam to eat and do other things while she had been on strict bed-rest.   
Now one those bed-tables was coming in extremely handy for Sam's laptop. Sam was now about seventeen weeks pregnant and her 'lap' was starting to disappear at a rate of knots and the bed was a much more comfortable place to sit on than one of the hard chairs at the table.  
Sam was going little crazy at having to stop work for the mandatory 'rest times' that Janet still insisted that she HAD to take, but Jack ensured that she DID take time off from doing any type of work, and it was clear that her body, and probably her recovering brain needed them, because Sam would always ended up falling asleep for a couple of hours in the late morning and again in the mid to late afternoon and Bella, who was also getting more tired as her own pregnancy progressed, would always sleep whenever Sam slept.

If Jack was working elsewhere on the base while Sam was sitting up in bed to work on her laptop, Bella always ended up on the bed beside Sam. Bella's cracked bone was healing well but she was banned from jumping for another few weeks, so Sam had put one of the chairs from the table at the bottom of their bed, so Bella could step up onto the chair and then step up on to the bed and lie down next to Sam. Whenever Sam stopped typing, to read back over her work, her right hand would now automatically reach out and pat Bella.   
Jack would bring his paperwork down to their room, so he could be there to make sure that Sam took her mandatory rest breaks. He especially made sure that he would be there at the times when she usually fell asleep and Jack would sit on the bed and put his work onto one of the infirmary bedside tables while she slept, and if she started to get restless, then he would push the table away and lie behind her until she settled again. 

Today when Jack had come to their room for Sam's rest break, Sam had already fallen asleep and Bella was still up on the bed next to her. Sam was lying on her right side facing into the middle of the bed, and Bella was facing Sam, with her head up almost level with Sam's. Sam's casted left arm was leaning comfortably against Bella's body, just behind her front leg, and her fingertips were resting on Bella's upper shoulder. Sam's right arm was lying on the bed with the back of her hand lying on the pillow beside her face and there was a book about Rottweilers that Daniel had bought for her, laying just behind her hand where she had obviously dropped it after she had fallen asleep.   
Jack smiled at the picture of a Rottweiler with her puppies as he carefully picked up the book, closed it and put it on her bedside table. Bella opened her eyes and looked at him without moving, and when Jack whispered to her that she was a good girl, thereby letting Bella know that she could stay right where she was, and she had closed her eyes to go back to sleep again.   
They both looked so comfortable that Jack decided to sit at the table to do his paperwork, figuring that he would still be able to get to Sam quickly if she began to get restless, which usually indicated that a nightmare was on it's way. 

Half and hour later he heard Sam give a little whimper in her sleep. He quickly looked up and saw Bella lift her head and lick Sam's left fingertips that were resting on Bella's shoulder. Jack immediately stood up, a little worried that Sam might react violently to Bella's touch. Sam's left fingers jumped a little at the initial contact and then her fingers curled and dug into Bella's short coat for a long moment before Sam gave a little sigh, pulled up her legs a little as she bent her knees into what must have been a more comfortable position, then her fingers relaxed on top of Bella's shoulder again and she settled back into sleep as Bella laid her head back down and closed her eyes.  
Jack stood and watched Sam for a while to make sure that her nightmare had indeed been disrupted, feeling a little amused that Bella's presence had been enough to stop the nightmare from progressing. He sat back down at the table but continued to watch her for a bit longer before he got back to the paperwork, wondering if Bella's constant protectiveness over the last week, had let Sam feel 'safe' from her nightmare once she had registered that the dog was with her and 'protecting' her.

They hadn't worked out what was causing the nightmares yet and even though her Naquadah was kept within a certain range and they had VERY regular sex, Sam was still having intermittent nightmares if Jack moved away from her in his sleep. Her reaction to Bella made him wonder if the nightmare stopped because she simply felt 'safe' and that it wasn't just Jack's 'presence' that stopped them. As long as he was touching her while they slept, she didn't have any nightmares at all, and because she still had them, or started to have them if Jack wasn't touching her, they knew that the nightmares were probably being caused by some factor of her pregnancy, whether it was mental or physical they had no clue, but they certainly hadn't been 'fixed' by a having a constantly strong shield or relatively steady levels of Naquadah. 

When Sam woke up, she sat up as she looked at Bella on the bed next to her and then looked over her at Jack's empty side of the bed before looking around the room with a little frown of confusion on her face. When she saw Jack at the table, her face relaxed and he asked her if she remembered having a nightmare. Sam though for a moment, and then slowly shook her head when she couldn't remember anything about having one. Jack explained what had happened and Sam listened with surprise as he told her that her feeling Bella's body under her fingers had helped her settle back to sleep.   
“Wow... That's actually very interesting. I wonder how many other nightmares I've started to have before they are stopped the same way? It still doesn't give us any clues as to WHY I'm having them, but it IS helpful to know that Bella can stop them too”  
“I don't think it's worth the risk to assume that Bella can stop ALL your nightmares, but yeah, it certainly was SUCH a joy to get a lot of paperwork done instead of having to lie down next to you and hold your boob for a couple of hours” he said with sarcasm, making Sam snort a laugh “You both looked so comfy that I didn't have the heart to disturb you” he admitted with a soft smile.  
Sam smiled at him and then looked at Bella and reached out her right hand to pat her head.  
“I'd better take her up to the surface for a walk now she's awake” Jack suggested and Sam agreed that it was a good idea as she rolled over, and put her legs on the floor as she slowly sat up on the edge of the bed. She felt around for her slippers and shoved her feet into them before she slowly stood up and then headed to the bathroom.

Sam had regular scans as well as blood tests. The babies were growing well and the blood tests were proving that her Naquadah was behaving itself with the regular trips through the Stargate. Sam's trips through the Stargate was the only time that Bella wasn't allowed to go with her.   
Bella certainly wasn't very happy at being left behind, but she would sit and stay where Sam left her in the Gateroom until they came back through the Stargate, and then she would wag her butt off as though Jack and Sam had been gone for days. 

They had experimented with Gate travel and getting her Naquadah zapped, and it soon became clear that the gate reacted to Sam whether she was with Jack or without him, and going through the Stargate always triggered her Naquadah to clone. Once they had sorted that out, and Jacob hadn't found anything from the tests to suggest that the Armbands had affected her pregnancy, Jacob had gone to visit Mark for a couple of days and then he'd left to go on another Tok'ra mission.   
He'd told Sam where he was going and told her to only to send a radio message through the Stargate if it was an absolute emergency, otherwise he would be back again in a few weeks to 'check up' on her again.   
Sam was sad to see him go, but once she started to steadily improve, she couldn't see the point in him hanging around while she was doing okay.

Her recovering brain still didn't like it if she got upright too fast, or moved too quickly, so she was always very careful whenever she moved to do anything... well... except for sex. Jack still insisted that they keep their sex 'gentle' until her headaches had completely stopped. Apart from the hard fuck he'd given her while she was high on an extra potent dose of pain relief after they'd been married, he'd refused to let her tempt him into doing anything more exciting than giving her two 'gentle' orgasms whenever they had sex.   
He always gave her one to get her wet enough to take his large cock without discomfort, and then made love to her until she orgasmed again and then he'd let himself orgasm with her.   
To be honest, not being 'allowed' to have a hard fuck was driving her a little crazy, so she hadn't let on that even the 'careful' orgasms left her with a headache, or he would probably stop giving her ANY orgasms and then she really WOULD go crazy!

Once Sam finished in the bathroom and Jack put her boots back on for her and laced them up, Jack and Bella walked her back to her lab to work for another hour before lunch, Sam was sitting at the bench with her laptop open, when Jack tried to take Bella to the surface.   
Bella did NOT want to take a bathroom break while Sam was 'at work', and it seemed like she was simply refusing to leave Sam 'unguarded'.   
After a couple of failed attempts to try and get Bella to leave her, Sam suggested that either Teal'c or Daniel come to stay with Sam, to see if Bella would then feel that Sam was being 'guarded' enough for Bella to go for a walk.   
As soon as Teal'c came into Sam's lab and stood against the wall near the door with his arms folded, Bella finally agreed to leave Sam to go for a walk.   
Sam could have sworn that Bella gave Teal'c a stern look of warning before she left with Jack, and when she came back from the walk and Jack let her off the leash, Bella went to Teal'c, looked up at him, and then she lifted a paw and touched Teal'c leg with it. Teal'c gave her a solemn little nod, then Bella left him to go and take up her place next to Sam's stool. Teal'c told Jack and Sam that he was glad he'd been able to help and then left her lab. 

Sam and Jack grinned at each other over the very obvious and serious 'change of guard' between Teal'c and Bella. Sam put her hand over her mouth to try to stop herself from laughing out loud, then she'd closed her eyes so she couldn't see Jack's grinning face.  
Jack could hear the occasional quiet snort of laughter while her shoulders shook a little and then he had trouble containing his own laughter. Sam heard him, opened her eyes to briefly look at him and then gave another snort of laughter and then Sam completely lost it.   
Once Sam burst out laughing, Jack could no longer control himself either, and they were both laughing so hard that people began to look into her lab to see what was happening. When Bella began to growl at the people in the doorway, Jack and Sam cracked up even harder and tears were streaming down Sam's face as she laughed.   
The people eventually left after having a bit of a chuckle at watching Jack and Sam laughing so hard.  
Sam's right hand went to her belly as she laughed, and she soon began to groan between bursts of laughter as her belly began to ache from all the laughing.

“Oh God stop... Please stop” Sam begged Jack between gasps of laughter as she pressed her hand firmly against her belly to try to stop it from hurting as she laughed. Jack moved over to her and tried extra hard to stop laughing.   
He took a deep breath and clamped his teeth together as he held his breath, making Sam give another burst of laughter when she looked at his face.   
Jack snorted and looked away from Sam until he managed to stop laughing, and then he turned back to Sam just as she groaned with obvious discomfort. Her laughter finally stopped as she clamped her teeth together and her eyes squeezed closed.   
Bella suddenly got to her feet and began to bark at Sam just before Sam hunched over a bit and groaned again as her hand moved from her belly to her head.   
Sam's face suddenly went very pale and then after another short groan, her hand moved to her mouth as she gagged. Jack grabbed her trash bin from beside her desk and held it while Sam vomited into it and Bella ran out of the lab barking loudly. 

Bella's loud frantic barking soon brought people running and when Bella saw then coming she turned and ran back into Sam's lab. Lieutenant Walker was the first person to get to her door, and he saw Jack quickly making a grab for Sam with one arm as she stopped retching and start to fall sideways off her stool as she lost consciousness.   
Walker grabbed the bin off Jack, and quickly put it against the wall before helping Jack to carefully lower Sam to the floor and put her on her side.   
Another person grabbed the phone on the wall to call the infirmary and let them know that there was a medical emergency in Sam's lab. Jack checked that Sam's mouth was clear of vomit and then made sure that she was breathing before checking her pulse and by the time he'd done that, Janet was on her knees beside him asking what had happened.  
Jack quickly told her as Janet opened Sam's shirt, then he briefly stopped talking as she listened to Sam's heart before continuing to tell her what happened. Janet got the men to carefully pick Sam up and put her onto the gurney that had appeared outside Sam's lab door and Bella followed them as they took Sam to the infirmary.

After they were gone, Walker picked up the trash bin and took it to the nearest bathroom and tipped the vomit into the toilet and then rinsed out the bin a few times before washing his hands and then taking it to the cleaner's storage room and sprayed it with disinfectant before returning it to Sam's lab. He checked that everything was safe, before grabbing Sam's laptop, turning off the lights and shutting the door.   
He took the laptop to the infirmary and handed it to General Hammond as he stood and watched Jack and Bella anxiously pacing up and down the corridor while they waited for Sam to come back from having her brain scanned.   
General Hammond thanked the lieutenant, and then assured him that he would let the personnel know how Sam was, as soon as they knew themselves. Walker nodded and left the infirmary to go make sure that Teal'c and Daniel knew that Sam was in the infirmary because he knew how close they were, and knew that they would want to be there. 

As Jack and Bella were sitting by Sam's bed and waiting for Sam to regain consciousness, Janet told them that she had actually heard Bella's frantic barking and had known that something must be wrong with Sam for Bella to be so upset, so Janet had grabbed her emergency bag and headed straight for Sam's lab before the call had even been made to the infirmary.   
The scan on Sam's brain had shown a leaking blood vessel under the fracture and Janet had rushed Sam into surgery to open up her skull to repair the bleed and to clear the blood that had been pooling in her brain.   
Thankfully Janet had been able to get to it before any further damage could be done, and now all they could do was wait for her to wake up. Janet suspected that Sam must have had a partially damaged blood vessel from when she had fractured her skull, and the increased blood pressure while she had been laughing so hard had caused the damage to rupture.  
Janet then gently told Jack that if the bleed hadn't happened the way it did, then it would most likely have possibly ruptured later on in her pregnancy or definitely during the birth, and that if Sam hadn't been able to get medical care as quickly as she had today, then she could have suffered brain damage and possibly even died.

Jack looked at Bella. It was a little ironic that Bella had been the reason that Sam had almost died of a ruptured Femoral Artery, and that now she was the reason that the weakened and bleeding blood vessel in Sam's head had been found somewhere that Sam could be treated so quickly.   
Jack reached out and patted her head as she rested her chin on Jack's thigh.  
A few minutes later, Bella lifted her head off Jack's thigh and looked at Sam, and Jack's instincts instantly went on alert. Bella tilted her head to one side and then she got up and walked to Sam's bed. Bella put her front paws up on the bed and sniffed at Sam and then she turned back to look at Jack and began to whine.  
“Janet check her Naquadah levels ” Jack said as he stood and walked the few steps to stand beside Bella, who looked up at him and whined again.  
“Do you require the Stargate to be dialled Colonel O'Neill” Teal'c asked.  
“Yeah Teal'c... I think we do” said Jack quietly as he looked anxiously at Sam while Janet drew another sample of blood from her chest port.  
“Half an hour ago her Naquadah levels were fine” said Janet as she took the sample to the microscope. She put some blood on a glass slide to have a quick look, knowing that if her Naquadah levels were crashing it would be very obvious “Damn” Janet cursed and Jack didn't hesitate and quickly start to disconnect Sam from the monitors. Teal'c and Daniel ran out of the room to go and get the Stargate dialled and Janet quickly disconnected her IV and removed her catheter. 

Jack gently scooped Sam up while Janet steadied her head against his shoulder and then they headed for the Gateroom with Bella close on his heels. When they got to the Gateroom a Wormhole was already open and Teal'c came running in from the other side with his staff weapon and a Zat for Daniel.  
“A team just went through and I knew it would take too long to re-dial, so I got Walter to hold it open” Daniel explained as he took the Zat from Teal'c “I contacted the team, they have taken positions around the Stargate and they will hang around until we go home”  
Jack looked at Daniel “Have we been there before?” he asked quickly. Daniel shook his head “We'll have to risk it, we can't wait” Jack confirmed as he headed up the ramp. Teal'c and Daniel ran past him and went through the Stargate with their weapons up.  
Jack briefly turned his head to tell Bella to stay, but she had already stopped where Sam usually made her sit and stay whenever they went through the Stargate, so Jack turned his head back just before he walked through the Event Horizon.


	18. NAQUADAH

CHAPTER 18 NAQUADAH

As soon as Jack exited the Event Horizon, Sam started to shake in his arms and he slowly dropped to his knees. He pulled his right arm out from under her knees and pulled her bottom onto his lap, leaving her legs bent away from the Event Horizon as he sat down on the platform.   
Both of their right sides were next to the Event Horizon and he grabbed her right hand and put their hands into the Event Horizon as he cradled Sam's head and torso against him.   
The Event Horizon began to give off a sparkly glow and Jack could feel sharp tingling in his hand as Sam's body continued to shake and then the tingling began to travel up his arm and he gasped at the strange new sensation.  
“Jack?” questioned Daniel with concern as he knelt down beside him and then suddenly they were taking weapons fire from the trees in front of the Stargate.  
Daniel quickly moved so he was in front of the bulk of Sam and Jack's body's and watched in alarm as Jack's eyes went wide with surprise and then his eyes rolled into the back of his head as the Event Horizon began to give off a deeper golden glow. Daniel's left hand shot out and went to Sam's shoulder to stop them both from falling forward and he watched as both Jack and Sam began to give off a golden glow like the Event Horizon while their hands stayed suspended in the Event Horizon like an anchor. The weapon's fire got louder as the team and Teal'c quickly began to fire back at whoever was shooting at them.

Daniel heard a bullet whizz past his right ear and then he felt a hard thud in his right shoulder and then another in his right bicep. The Zat clattered to the step as his right arm dropped uselessly by his side. Daniel moved a little to make sure that he was completely covering Sam's torso, and then Bella suddenly came hurtling through the Event Horizon. Bella skidded to a stop and briefly looked at Jack, Sam and then Daniel before looking around. Then she ran off and headed straight towards the trees.  
Daniel felt a hard thud in his back just before he heard a man scream. Daniel struggled to stay upright as his body screamed with the additional pain. He could feel his breathing begin to labour as Jack gave a sudden little jerk and his eyes popped open as his head lifted, and then automatically ducked as he heard the weapon's fire.   
There was another male scream and Jack looked at Daniel for a quick moment and then pulled his and Sam's hand's out of the Event Horizon. Jack dropped Sam's hand and then moved his hand straight to the side of Sam's face as her head stayed against his chest, and Daniel watched in amazement as Jack's hand started to give off a golden glow as he heard a third male scream and then the weapon's fire stopped.

While Jack's hand was glowing, Sam's eyes began to open and by the time Jack's hand stopped glowing, Sam was fully aware. Daniel's left hand dropped from her shoulder as he wobbled a little then gave a spluttery cough and blood began to dribble down his chin as his eyes began to go hazy.  
“Doctor Jackson's been hit!” someone yelled out and then Daniel spluttered again and more blood bubbled out of his mouth as Jack and Sam both looked at him with alarm.  
Someone grabbed Daniel as he began to topple backwards off the step and then Teal'c quickly grabbed his legs. They carried him down onto the grass as they heard his lungs gurgle with blood as he tried to breathe.   
Jack quickly stood up, pulling Sam up with him and then kept his arm around her as he took her down the stairs, then let her go. Jack dropped to his knees beside Daniel and he heard someone radio the SGC to tell them that the snipers were down and they needed an emergency medical team to come through the Gate.  
Jack put his hands onto Daniel's right arm, that was covered with an alarming amount of blood, and closed his eyes. Jack's hands began to glow and everyone went quiet as they watched with amazement. A medical team led by Janet came through the Stargate and Janet stopped and looked down at Daniel when she saw Jack's glowing hands on Daniel's bloodied arm and then turned to look at Sam, and was very surprised to see her standing next to Jack with one hand on Bella's head.

When the glowing stopped and Jack opened his eyes, Janet knelt down next to Daniel “Sir?” she questioned as she looked at Jack with confusion.  
Jack looked at Janet “He's okay now, but he's going to need blood. He lost a lot of blood” Jack said quietly and then looked up at Sam as she looked down at him with relief. He automatically reached a hand out to Bella, but stopped when he registered that she had blood on her. Sam saw the look on his face and looked down at Bella and gasped.  
“Oh God. Is she alright? What happened to her?” Sam asked as Jack put his hands on her and closed his eyes. His hands glowed for a moment and then Jack's eyes opened with surprise and his hands stopped glowing.  
“Jack? Is she okay?” Sam asked with a worried voice.  
Jack hesitated for a moment “Yeah.... Yeah she's okay and the puppies are okay too” he told her and then looked around at the men as he stood up. “What happened?” he asked.

“We were taking fire from three snipers hiding behind the trees, and after the shooting started Bella ran through the Stargate. She stopped to have a bit of a look around, and then she ran straight into the trees and grabbed one of the shooters arm's and dragged him out from behind the tree which enabled us to take him out, and then she did the same with the other two shooters. Bella saved our asses Sir” said one of the men. Jack turned to look at him and realised that he had also taken a bullet. Jack walked over to him. The medic who was treating him looked at Jack and then moved out of the way. Jack took hold of the wounded man's arm and closed his eyes then his hands started to glow and the man and the medic watched in amazement as the bullet was pushed backwards out of the wound and then the wound closed up without even leaving a mark on the skin. Jack's eyes opened as his hands stopped glowing and then looked around at the other men “Is anyone else hurt?” he asked.

He got a chorus of “No Sir” from the other three member's of the team and Jack looked back to the man he'd just healed.  
“Thank you Sir” he said gratefully as he looked at Jack, and Jack nodded and turned and walked back to Sam who was standing next to Bella in nothing but a thin infirmary gown. He saw her shiver as he took off his over-shirt while he walked back towards her. He held it for her as she threaded her arms through it and gave him a little smile as she pulled it closed across her breasts and shivered again.   
Jack looked down at her belly and then looked back up to Sam with a wry smile.  
“Oh my God!” exclaimed Janet “What the hell happened to Sam?” she asked as she watched her put on the shirt and suddenly realised how big Sam's belly was.  
Jack ignored the question and looked at the team leader and Teal'c “We'd better go back through the Gate before reinforcements arrive. They must have been guarding the Gate, and they will most likely have a back up system in place” Jack said and the team leader radioed back through the Stargate and then closed down the wormhole and dialled Earth.

Once the Event Horizon settled, they sent the MALP back, which still worked despite having a few bullet holes in it. Two of the men carried an unconscious Daniel through on a stretcher, and then Sam began to walk towards the Stargate.  
“I'll have to carry you” Jack told her.  
“I'm fine” Sam assured him as she gave another shiver in the cold air.  
“I know you are, but your feet aren't going to be fine once they walk on that steel grating on the other side of the Gate” Jack said with a little smile.  
Sam looked down at her bare feet... well... TRIED to look at her bare feet. She sighed and looked at Jack “How far?” she asked him as she put her right arm around his neck.  
Jack bent a little as he lifted her into his arms “About ten weeks I think” he said quietly just before they went through the Stargate. Jack carried her down the ramp and sat her onto one of the medical gurneys waiting at the bottom of the ramp.   
He grabbed a folded blanket off the gurney shook it out and wrapped it around her chilled body. Sam thanked him as she grabbed hold of the ends and held it together around her as she gave another shiver.   
Jack asked the orderly to put the head of the gurney up into a sitting position as he grabbed another blanket and laid it over Sam's cold legs, then tucked it around her feet and under her legs as a very worried General Hammond walked into the Gateroom and straight over to Sam as the Wormhole closed.

“Thank God you're alright” he said to Sam as she leaned back against the raised head of the gurney and then suddenly taking in the bandage around Sam's head, and remembering what condition she had been in when she had been taken through the Stargate, and looked at Jack before looking back at Sam, who was now grinning at his surprise and trying not to giggle. “What happened?” he asked Jack.  
“Bella saved our asses... and then... I happened... Sir” Jack said slowly and then he paused and looked around the room before looking back at the General “Sir... I think it would probably be a good idea to limit who knows what I... DID... on the other side of that Stargate” advised Jack cryptically as he glanced at the SF's and the men waiting to take the weapon's before looking back at General Hammond.  
General Hammond looked at him carefully and then nodded and then addressed everyone in the room “No one is to talk about what happened on the other side of that Stargate unless it is to me. Please keep your reports confidential as they will become classified material. Is that clear?”  
“Yes Sir!” replied the voices of the team and the medical staff.  
“Team debrief, with your reports, in two hours. Dismissed” General Hammond ordered and then he followed the procession of the two gurney's down to the infirmary and waited patiently as Janet ordered blood for Daniel and asked the nurses to strip him and clean him up before coming over to see Sam, who was still wrapped up in the blankets

“What happened to Sam?” asked Janet curiously.  
“And what exactly did you... DO... on the other side of that Stargate Colonel?” asked General Hammond and Jack suggested that they move the discussion into a private room. Once General Hammond, Janet, Teal'c, Jack, Sam and Bella were in the room and the door had been closed Jack began to explain.  
“I healed Sam” Jack told them honestly.  
“HEALED her?” General Hammond questioned with confusion.  
“Yes Sir. I also healed one of the team, who took a bullet to the arm, and Daniel, who took three bullets while he shielded Sam and I from the snipers that were guarding the Stargate. Fortunately Bella dragged the snipers out from behind their cover which enabled our guys to take them out. Those snipers are now dead, so I think we should avoid using that address again Sir” Jack said with a frown, knowing that it was a rather disastrous first contact.  
General Hammond looked at Daniel through the glass window in the door. Daniel was being placed on a an infirmary bed after being cleaned up, and was already receiving replacement blood. “Three bullets?” he said faintly “Is he going to be alright?”  
“I healed the wounds Sir, but there was only so much I could do about all the blood he lost after one of the bullets hit a lung. I've left him... asleep... until Doc can get some more blood into him” Jack said with a little smile as he said the word 'asleep'.  
“What happened to Sam's pregnancy, and exactly HOW did you heal everyone?” asked Janet.  
“Sam's pregnancy?” the General questioned, and Sam opened the blanket to reveal her rather sizeable belly. The General's eyes went wide as he looked at how much bigger Sam's belly was now, and then looked back at Jack to wait for an answer.

“Unfortunate side effect” said Jack as he looked back to Janet “The babies pulled energy from the Event Horizon to activate my Ancient... powers, so I could heal Sam. Pulling the huge amount of energy in through Sam, caused the pregnancy to fast forward”  
“What did you heal? Did I miss something?” Janet questioned with concern.  
“Her body was already too compromised from trying to recover from the skull and wrist fractures, as well as the previous physical damage to her brain. When that blood vessel burst in her head and you had to cut her skull open to get at it... Her body just wasn't going to be able to take the added stress. The babies used her Naquadah to try and help her, but it just wasn't enough. They knew that the only way to save her, would be to fully activate my Ancient gene and therefore have the ability to completely heal her and remove the stress from Sam's body”.  
“Why couldn't the babies heal her?” asked Janet curiously “And how did they 'fully activate' your... 'gene'?”  
“Selmak was right when she suggested that the babies were directing Sam's Naquadah to her injuries, but they aren't capable of doing much else to Sam because of the shield. And as for the abilities, apparently that head sucking device didn't actually download the knowledge into my head, it just... released it from where it was... stored.... in my mind like a... zip file. My Ancient gene had to be fully activated so my brain would be able to handle the knowledge without the side effect of destroying my brain. When I put Sam's hand into the Event Horizon, the babies were able to use the energy to manipulate my Ancient gene, to fully activate it, and then they simply released the knowledge again so I would know how to heal her. The good news is that you can take that plaster off her wrist, because now it's as good as new. I even strengthened the muscles so she can use it straight away without needing any physical therapy. Her skull is now fused back together from where you had to cut it open, and her body is now running as efficiently as it can be with two growing babies on board”. 

“And speaking about the babies, just HOW far did the pregnancy fast forward?” asked Janet.  
“About ten weeks” Jack replied with a wince “They knew it would happen, but they didn't really have any choice and they are coping with the fast change, but it did go a little further than they anticipated, because there was a... disturbance when Bella came through the Event Horizon while it was... supercharged” Jack said softly as he looked at Sam.  
“Oh God I knew it... What happened to her Jack?” Sam asked with dread as she could only think of one outcome.  
“Well I guess you girls now have a little more in common than just being pregnant” Jack said with a grimace, knowing Sam was NOT going to be happy.  
“Naquadah” Sam said quietly “Bella now has Naquadah doesn't she? Her puppies, do they have it too?”.  
Jack nodded as he sighed and Sam briefly closed her eyes before opening them again and looking at Bella, who still had blood on her from when she had attacked the snipers. “It won't affected her any worse than what it affects you, and because the Naquadah went into her as she was... being put back together... the Naquadah and her Protein Markers recognise the puppies as... well... normal. It helped that all the puppies have... positive... dog blood like she does, which means that the dog she was bred with, must have had positive blood too. Oh... and the puppies are definitely purebred like Bella, so whoever had her must have been able to steal or buy a well bred Male to breed her to”.

“The puppies have Naquadah... I guess that means that we'll have to keep them all” sighed Sam as she looked at Bella “Do you know how many puppies she's having?” asked Sam as she considered the size of Bella's belly.  
“Ten puppies. Four girls and six boys” replied Jack as he began to try and work out how much it was going to cost to feed them all.  
“In light of what Bella just did on the other side of that Stargate, the SGC might be interested in those puppies” said General Hammond.


	19. ANCIENT

CHAPTER 19 ANCIENT

Jack and Sam looked at General Hammond as he continued “She's obviously been trained how to intercept someone firing a gun, and how many times do our people come under fire and could do with an extra helping hand, the way Bella helped you out there today? You've been there yourselves, pinned down and unable to get to the Stargate because of enemy fire which resulted in you being captured. Bella most likely saved all of you today. It would have been impossible for anyone to redial the Stargate without getting shot, and by the sounds of it, Doctor Jackson might not still be with us if Bella hadn't taken out those sniper's as fast as she did. Of course we would have to consider a few things because it was lucky that Bella didn't get hurt, so of course we would have to make sure that the dogs were well protected with vests, and that they carried no harmful contaminants, just like we already do with people going through the Stargate, but I think it's something that we should seriously consider. The Police and Armed Forces use dogs all the time, we could even train them to detect explosives...”  
“And Goa'uld...” Jack interrupted and the General looked at him with confusion “Bella took a bit of convincing that Jacob and Teal'c were... 'friends'. She didn't like their Symbiote's one little bit” he explained “There is also the fact that she knew Sam's Naquadah was crashing, so she must be able to... detect that too somehow”.

“Bella let you know my Naquadah was crashing?” asked Sam with surprise as Janet began to remove the bandage from Sam's head.  
“She sure did. Do you remember her barking at you just before you got the pain in your head? She knew that something was wrong even before you did” Jack told her.  
“Dogs can be very accurate with picking up things like that. Quite often dogs will sense a stroke or a heart attack coming on, and they've also been known to sense seizures are about to happen. Some epileptics now have Assistance dogs that can tell them when they are about to have a seizure, so they are able to lie down before it hits, and prevent themselves from suffering injuries when they would otherwise fall due to an unexpected seizure” Janet informed them “When I heard Bella barking during Sam's work hours, I just grabbed my bag and ran. I knew it was unusual behaviour for her to bark, so I took an educated guess that something was wrong with Sam”.  
General Hammond looked at Janet with interest “Do YOU think it would be a good idea to add a trained dog to some of the teams?” he asked.  
“Yes I do Sir. Speaking from a medical point of view, ANYTHING that can add an extra level of protection for the teams is a great idea and trained dogs would definitely end up saving lives. It would be very expensive to get a K9 unit off the ground and I'm guessing that its going to be very hard to convince everyone that a K9 unit will be worth the big budget it would need because it will be a long time before we can prove that it's worth the expense” Janet replied while she cut through the stitches in Sam's scalp and removed them.

“There are certainly a lot of expenses to consider, but we DO already have proof that a trained dog can save lives. A trained dog saved the lives of two teams today. The fact that she saved our new Ancient powered 'asset' who among other things, is also an important link with the Asgard, our current Goa'uld expert, our best history and languages expert, and our current Stargate and Alien technology expert, will go a long way to prove that it's 'worth' it... Well... its certainly a point I'm going to push” General Hammond said with a smile.  
“Once Bella's had the puppies, we could find out exactly how much she knows, do more training with her and we'll be able to give them a demonstration of how much difference a dog could make for a team” suggested Jack.  
General Hammond looked at Sam and Jack “Well what do you think? Bella is your dog, so it's ultimately up to you what you want to do with her puppies, but I personally think it's a good idea for the SGC to push the proposal, whether we use Bella's puppies or not. Using Bella in a demonstration would certainly be a helpful addition to make our proposal more convincing”.

Jack and Sam looked at each other and then looked at Bella. Sam knew that Bella certainly had saved their asses today, and there certainly had been a few times when SG1 could have used a well trained dog like Bella on their missions. They could have used a dog to track down Daniel and the Unas faster, or having a dog with them may have even prevented herself from being taken by Jolinar, simply by smelling the presence of a Symbiote in the man that Sam had tried to resuscitate. That certainly would have saved her a lot of mental anguish, but being taken by Jolinar had given her the opportunity to save her Father, and because of that fact, she had felt that the crap she had been put through was worth it. A dog would have also let the others know that she had been compromised. Back then, Cassie had been her 'Symbiote detector' and it had been a very close call.  
A dog could also possibly sense Aliens like the Reetou, or the slug like creature that had infected Daniel, but she also knew that there would be plenty of times that a dog would be put in danger, especially if they were captured, and therein lay a catch 22 situation.  
Having a dog might help them avoid getting captured in the first place. It would certainly be hard for anyone to sneak up on, or ambush a team with a dog, but if they WERE captured, then the dog might simply be shot... unless it was taught some kind of signal that told the dog to run and hide until it received another signal to come out, or even to go back to the Stargate and wait. 

“What do you think?” Jack asked Sam, knowing she would have already been weighing up the pro's and con's in her head.  
“Yeah... I think it would be worth the expense. Having a trained dog could have solved a lot of tricky situations for us over the last four years” Sam admitted.  
“Hey... Do you think they could be trained to detect Replicators?” Jack asked.  
“Definitely” Sam said with a smile.  
“Okay... I'm convinced. Those Godawful bugs are too damn good at hiding” said Jack as he nodded his head emphatically and Sam snorted a laugh.  
“It certainly would come in handy to have a dog on missions” Sam admitted “It would also solve the problem of what to do with her puppies, although I was kind of thinking about keeping one of the girl puppies... maybe...” Sam said wryly as she grinned at Jack.“If the Unit went ahead and we decided that using dogs with Naquadah IS the best way to go, would Bella be able to be bred again with no problems? My pregnancy hasn't exactly been smooth sailing” Sam pointed out.

“Bella's Naquadah should continue to recognise a future pregnancy as something normal. I'm not sure about her daughter's though... I would have to assess them once their own reproductive systems go active and check, but I think that they might end up like Bella and be okay as long as they were bred with a male that also has positive dog blood.  
Dog's blood basically operates on a very basic positive or negative difference, so there are less chances of complications that humans have and I know that our own situation with Naquadah is made worse by the fact that we have different blood types and that your blood is positive and mine is negative. I guess if we kept Bella's daughters, we would only have to get one male who could then breed with all of them, and if the Unit goes ahead we could rotate the girls and they would only have one or maybe two litters each in a year. Ultimately the Naquadah is going to enhance their immune system, enhance their healing times, and their general health and strength, just like Naquadah does with your body. Those traits would be a very positive, and I also think that they would be non-negotiable traits for ANY dog to have if they are going to Alien planets and be exposed to diseases that we don't have on Earth” Jack pointed out and then went on.

“Maybe we should do a trial with Bella's male puppies, train them up and see how it works out to have them assigned to teams. Although... I think it would be better to have a dedicated K9 Unit and just add a handler and a dog to any team going to a new destination, or if they are going to be in a known situation that a specialized detection dog might come in handy. Hey... seeing that I'm probably not going to be allowed on a front line team any more, I could add the K9 Unit to my duties and help train Bella's boys, and then if it works out, we could buy ourselves a Male and start breeding to keep the SGC supplied with trained dogs. Once they are ready to retire from active duty, they could go to homes of people who already have SGC clearance, then the only drawback would be that the dogs would always have to come into the SGC Vet if they needed treatment, just like Sam can only come here for her medical needs as well” Jack suggested and watched Sam's face as she considered the proposition.  
“I agree that using dogs with Naquadah would be best, but ultimately we need to wait and see what the Brass decide about the suggestion” said Sam as Janet began to cut through her plaster and started to remove it.

“Colonel...” began General Hammond with a resigned look on his face but Jack interrupted him.  
“Sir, its pretty obvious that now I've got an active Ancient gene that gives me powers, there's no way in hell that the Brass are going to risk me going through that Stargate unless it's absolutely necessary, and while it kind of pisses me off because I still feel that I'm needed out there, I know it's the sensible choice... and honestly... I know I would find it difficult to risk myself on the front line, knowing that I have Sam and our kids waiting for me. We all know that Sam's pregnancy had some sort of serious emotional effect on me, and well... now I KNOW, that its not just going to fade when Sam is no longer pregnant. As soon as I had sex with Sam for the first time, we were bonded to each other by my Ancient gene, and the fact that I got her pregnant, strengthened that bond even more, and now my Ancient gene is fully active... well... basically I will ALWAYS be emotionally compromised by my love for her” Jack looked at Sam and she gave him a little smile that spoke volumes, and he smiled back at her the same way.  
“Bonded?” asked Janet curiously as she looked at Jack and Sam smiling at each other.  
“The Ancients form a physical and emotional bond with their Soulmate, and Sam IS my Soulmate. If we hadn't been influenced by the Armbands, it might have taken a few more years for us to be worn down by our need to be together, but it would have happened eventually. That's why our initial attraction to each other only grew stronger. Despite knowing that nothing could ever happen between us as long as Sam was in my Chain of Command, we fell in love anyway, because we were destined to be together”.

“So that's why you were drawn to each other when you had your memories overwritten? You felt the effects of your bond?” Janet asked.  
“Yes” replied Jack “A lot of things are starting to make more sense now I have this knowledge in my head” he admitted with a wry smile “I'd better go check on Daniel. How much blood do you think he would have in him by now?” he asked Janet as she finished removing the plaster from Sam's left arm.  
“He will probably still need another bag or two, but it should be okay to wake him up now” Janet told him.  
Janet, Teal'c and Jack went out of the room and once Janet had checked Daniel's blood pressure on the monitor, Janet disconnected the monitor leads and then Teal'c and Jack pushed Daniel's gurney into the private room while Janet pushed the IV stand.  
Jack stood next to Daniel and took hold of his hand and closed his eyes. His hand started to glow and Daniel's body gave a little jolt and then he took an extra deep breath and when he breathed out he slowly opened his eyes. He slowly focused on Jack as Jack's hand stopped glowing and Jack opened his eyes.  
“Hey” Jack said with emotion as he looked down at Daniel “You gotta quit trying to die on us Daniel” Jack said with a wry grin.

Daniel looked up at him in confusion, and then looked at Janet and then looked back to Jack as his left hand went up to touch his right shoulder “I was... shot... What happened?” asked Daniel with confusion”  
“Yes you were shot. THREE times in fact, and that last one was a doozy” Jack said with a grin and then he went serious “You took those bullets while protecting us... Thank you Daniel”.  
Daniel still looked a little confused and then he caught sight of Sam and her extra large tummy that was still showing through the edges of the blanket “Exactly what the hell did I miss?” Daniel asked as he tried to sit up.  
Jack quickly put a hand on his shoulder and kept him lying down as he explained what the babies had done to him, and that he had healed Sam and then he had healed him, but that his blood was still being replaced.  
“You... HEALED me?” questioned Daniel with amazement, then he recalled Jack's hand glowing on Sam's face “Oh wow” he said quietly, then after a pause he asked another question “What else can you do?”

“That's a good question Colonel. You said that you were given the knowledge of the Ancients again, so does that mean that you would be able to construct that power device again?” asked General Hammond.  
“Yes Sir. I certainly could. The question is... exactly how much do you... WANT me to reveal Sir? Healing people is one thing, but if we reveal to the powers that be, that I can now do some very... interesting, and controversial stuff now... what are they going to want to do with me?” Jack asked with concern as he glanced at Sam, who instantly comprehended exactly what he was talking about and her face clouded with concern.  
By the look on General Hammond's face, it was clear that he understood too. Earth wasn't ready for Ancient technology and weapons to be readily available, and he also knew that the Brass would never let Jack see the light of day if he had powers that they considered to be dangerous. Even if he only revealed the bare minimum, he knew Jack was right and the Brass would never risk him on the front line ever again. It had been hard enough to keep Sam going out in the field as she proved herself to be more and more valuable, and over the last few years it had only gotten harder to convince them that she needed to stay out on the front line. Jack had suddenly become a VERY valuable commodity... possibly a very valuable weapon against their war with the Goa'uld and General Hammond knew that Jack's life was about to change in a very big way. He looked at Sam and couldn't help but see an emotionally charged look exchanged between Jack and Sam before they quickly looked away from each other again. It gave him a strong feeling that Jack wasn't telling him everything about what had happened, but at the same time he had the feeling that whatever he wasn't being told, was something to do with Sam, and if he was right, and it WAS something to do with Sam, then maybe it WAS better being left unsaid. Just like he knew a lot of things about Jack's new knowledge and powers would need to be left unsaid.

“I'll draw up a proposal about incorporating a K9 Unit into the SGC, and Colonel, I want you write me a separate confidential report about the fact that Bella and her puppies now have Naquadah, and what you... CAN do with those Ancient powers that would DIRECTLY help us in the fight against the Goa'uld and allow us to better defend Earth against Alien attacks” the General said, giving Jack the go-ahead to only reveal what would be in Earth's best interests. General Hammond knew that Jack was not the kind of man that would ever turn bad and abuse the knowledge and powers he had just been given. Honour ran too deep in his bones. That honour and his sense of loyalty to those who worked with him, was the cause of all the black marks in his file. The General looked at Sam and smiled “I'm very glad that you're okay” he said emotionally and Sam reached out for a hug from her 'Uncle George'. When General Hammond pulled back, he asked Jack and Teal'c to be at the team debrief, and then asked Janet if Daniel would be feeling well enough to attend with them.

“One more bag of blood and he should be back to normal Sir” Janet confirmed “I'd prefer that he stay on base for a couple of days to make sure he suffers no problems with the damage he sustained. His heart was under considerable strain until his blood volume was increased. I'm sure that was why Colonel O'Neill left Doctor Jackson unconscious, but because we've never dealt with this kind of healing before, I would like to do some follow up tests just to make sure. I'm assuming that it might be a process similar to the Goa'uld Healing Devices, so I am not anticipating any problems, but...”  
“I agree with you Doctor Fraiser. Doctor Jackson, you are now confined to base until Doctor Fraiser tells me otherwise” General Hammond said “If you feel up to it, I would like you to attend the debrief but of course I will allow you more time to get your report done, so sometime before sixteen hundred hours tomorrow will be fine, and that also applies to you Teal'c, and also for both of your reports Colonel O'Neill. Major Carter-O'Neill, as you were unconscious for most of the time, and then possibly compromised by being healed, I see no reason for you to submit a report and will excuse you on medical grounds.”  
“Thank you Sir” said Sam as she glanced at Jack and then looked away from both of them and General Hammond knew that either his instincts had been right, or Sam was just very worried about what was going to happen to Jack. For now, all he could do was trust them, and keep them both protected as much as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be rather... hot... as Sam get's to finally enjoy being fucked hard again.  
Jack will certainly enjoy having her healed and desperate for him to drive her insane with pleasure...


	20. FEELING GOOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit smut with Jack and Sam.  
I hope you enjoy it!

CHAPTER 20 FEELING GOOD

AFTER the briefing Jack went back to the infirmary. Janet had been reluctant for Sam to be alone in their VIP room while Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were at the briefing, so Sam had stayed in the infirmary room while they were gone.  
Jack walked into the infirmary room that Sam was in and stopped at the end of the bed with a smile as he realised that she was asleep. Before the briefing he had taken Bella to the surface for a few minutes and then had detoured on their way back to the infirmary to grab Bella's bed from Sam's lab. Jack looked down at Bella lying on her bed and then squatted down to give her a pat. He turned his head to look at the nurse who was sitting in a chair against the wall and asked her if it was okay for her to stay a bit longer while he took Bella to the surface. When they came back, Jack asked her if Sam had been sleeping okay.  
“No sign of any nightmares at all Sir” she replied quietly with a smile and then got up and left them alone.  
Jack smiled as Bella lay back down on her bed with a bit of a groan, then she stretched out on her side and relaxed.  
Jack went to the side of Sam's bed just as she moved a little, sighed and then stretched a little as she opened her eyes. Sam smiled as she focused on Jack “How did it go?” she asked him as she remained relaxed on the bed.  
“The other team thought that having a K9 Unit is a great idea too. They added some examples of when having a trained dog would have made a difference to some of their missions and after the briefing finished, General Hammond and I worked on the proposal for a bit” Jack told her.

“What's the time?” Sam asked as she began to lever herself up and then crossed her legs as she sat on the bed with the blanket still over her legs.  
“Time to eat” he smiled as he picked up Sam's clothes, that she had been wearing this morning when she had collapsed, and put them on the bed.  
Sam looked at the clothes and then looked at Jack “You do realise that I no longer FIT into any of my clothes now. I don't think that I could even FORCE my boobs into that bra anymore” she said as she cupped her obviously bigger breasts through the infirmary gown.  
Jack grinned at her as he waggled his eyebrows “Well at least your socks and boots will still fit. I'm sure everybody would appreciate it just as much as I would if you wore nothing else”  
Sam snorted a laugh as she playfully slapped his arm “You certainly WOULD love that wouldn't you. Seriously though... what the heck am I supposed to wear? I'm not even sure if my panties would still fit, I guess I could just bunch them up under the bottom of my belly” she sighed.  
Just then Cassie opened the door and came in, with Janet right behind her wearing casual clothes. Janet shut the door and went over to Sam's bed as Cassie released Sam from the big hug she had given her.

“Wow Sam. Mum was right! You ARE huge!” Cassie exclaimed with wide eyes as she looked at Sam's belly.  
“Yep... I sure am” Sam sighed and then she curiously looked at Janet as she put several shopping bags down on the bed.  
Janet began to pull some clothes out of the bag and then pulled some scissors out of her pocket and began to cut off the price tags and removed any size stickers before she handed the items to Sam, while Cassie sat on the floor next to Bella and started patting her. Janet had brought Cassie in last weekend to see Jack and Sam, and to meet Bella. As soon as Cassie was told that Bella was pregnant she'd asked for a puppy, but Janet had firmly told her that one dog was more than enough.  
“Oh Janet you're a Godsend” Sam said with a huge smile as she held up a pair of maternity leggings in front of her.  
Janet huffed a laugh and then grinned at her “You're not allowed to go out and do any shopping, so I went and grabbed some basic essentials for you. I already checked with General Hammond and he's officially given permission for you to work out of full uniform. I went to uniform supplies earlier and grabbed you some larger sized under-shirts and BDU shirts to wear, and you can just wear any of these pants with them. I got a few different types and I made sure they were all extra stretchy in the belly, so they should last you right up until you have the babies. You'll need to try on the bra's before I take any tags off, because I grabbed a few different sizes and I'll just take back the sizes that don't fit. There are some maternity panties for you, they have a low front so they should sit comfortably under your belly. Oh, and I also grabbed you a maternity robe and a couple of extra large t-shirts to wear to bed”

“Gosh Janet I think you thought of EVERYTHING” Sam said with amazement as she looked at the building pile of clothes in front of her “How much do I owe you?” asked Sam with a grateful smile.  
“It's okay. Janet snagged my Credit Card before I went to the briefing” Jack confessed with a grin and Sam looked at him and then chuckled again as she remembered his previous comment about her walking around naked.  
Janet handed Sam another bag and told her it was for her eyes only. Sam peeked into the bag and then grinned at Janet as she blushed.  
“What? Don't I get to look?” asked Jack as he watched Sam blush and then fold the bag up and slip it into one of the other shopping bags that Janet had started to put some of the clothes back into.  
“Later” Sam said as she indicated towards Cassie with her eyes and Jack nodded with understanding. Sam picked out a pair of leggings, an oversized t-shirt, a pair of panties, then except for the small pile of bra's, put the rest of the clothes into the shopping bags.  
“This is from me” beamed Cassie as she handed Sam a brightly coloured shopping bag and Sam looked inside the bag and her heart just about melted.  
“Oh Cass... They're gorgeous” said Sam emotionally as she lifted out the adorable tiny little sleeper suits. 

“They look so tiny” Jack said a little emotionally as Sam held them up for him to look at.  
“Well, you are having twins, which means that they will probably come a little early, and they are a little on the small size too but don't worry, they will grow out of those suits in no time” said Janet with a smile.  
“How early?” asked Jack with a little concern as he looked at Janet.  
“It's impossible to predict, especially having Naquadah. The average gestation for twins is about thirty seven weeks, so if Sam can get them to thirty six weeks I'll be very happy” replied Janet.  
“And if she can't?” asked Jack quietly as Sam looked at Janet too.  
“Sam is now about twenty seven weeks, which CAN be a survivable gestation length. It wouldn't be ideal if they were to come earlier than thirty four weeks, but they would have every chance of surviving, especially because now that you can... well... you know” Janet said as she indicated to Cassie “I should image that having you there, will make a hell of a difference if they do come early, or if something does go wrong. You need to remember, that although these babies are smaller than average, these babies have Naquadah, and it makes them stronger than your average baby” Janet pointed out and Jack and Sam looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Janet “Now that you ARE suddenly twenty seven weeks, you are probably going to feel more tired than you were before. So let me warn you right now, that I'm probably not going to let you work longer hours than what you work now, until after you give birth. I want you to take it easy for a few days until your body gets used to being bigger, because your balance is going to be affected by the sudden change as well. You know that you're still very underweight, and just because Jack... helped you... doesn't mean that you are suddenly going to be feeling great, so PLEASE don't try to push yourself” Janet warned Sam and Sam nodded.

Sam looked back at the tiny sleeper suits and smiled. It was the first present they'd received for the babies, and it made her realise that they had absolutely nothing ready for when the babies were born.   
Sam hadn't wanted to 'tempt fate' by buying anything baby-related before this, but now she was twenty seven weeks pregnant and possibly only six or seven weeks away from giving birth, and it suddenly started to sink in that they had a lot of things to get before the babies were born.   
“Sam? Are you okay?” asked Jack as he felt her tumbling emotions.  
“Yeah” said Sam as she forced a smile onto her face and then looked at Cassie “These are absolutely gorgeous Cassie. Thank you”.  
“If you let us know what you're having then I could buy some pink or blue stuff, but Mum said that you wanted to keep it as a surprise for everyone. There was a really cute pink one, but Mum told me I couldn't choose pink or blue” Cassie said with a little sigh of disappointment which made Jack chuckle.  
“There is a LOT of money riding on what sexes they are, so we can't ruin it for everyone” joked Jack with a grin and Sam huffed a laugh. She had heard from Daniel that the amount of betting going on about their twins and Bella's puppies were at rather crazy levels, but she knew it was a lot of lighthearted fun. Besides themselves, only Janet and her Father knew what sexes the babies were. Her Dad only knew because he had gone through the Amniocentesis test results with Janet, and he had been sworn to secrecy.

“I'll leave these scissors with you so you can deal with the tags on the bra's that fit the best, and then just give the other bra's to one of the nurses so they can put them on my desk for me. I'd better get Cassie home so she can get her homework done before bedtime” Janet said and Cassie groaned, making Jack and Sam both chuckle.  
“Get that homework done and maybe your mum can bring you in for a long visit on the weekend” suggested Sam “We haven't played Chess for so long that I think I've forgotten how to play” Sam joked, making Cassie laugh.  
“Oh yeah right” Cassie scoffed “You never forget ANYTHING!” she added with a laugh.  
Cassie hugged Jack and Sam goodbye and after they left Sam tried on a couple of the bra's until she found one that fitted her comfortably “I feel better already” Sam said with a grin as Jack looked at her.  
“Holy crap! They ARE really big aren't they” Jack mused as he reached out and ran his fingers across one of her bra encased breast's, making Sam shudder with a little gasp. Jack undid one of the the cups of the maternity bra and lowered it “Peek-a-boo bra... I like it” he grinned, then he leaned down, put his mouth over her nipple and sucked hard, making Sam moan as she pushed her chest forward.  
When Jack released her nipple, he opened the other cup and sucked her other nipple into his mouth, making Sam moan again she squirmed on the bed.  
“Oh God Jack, you had better be planning to follow through with this, because I'm wet as hell right now” moaned Sam.  
Jack released her nipple, and looked at her hard nipples for a moment before looking up at her face “Oh I think I can hold off needing to eat food, if I get to eat your pussy instead” he said with a grin and Sam closed her eyes for a moment as she squirmed again, making Jack chuckle as he clipped the cups of her bra back into place.  
Jack helped her put her t-shirt on and then put her panties and leggings on over her feet and ankles before helping her off the bed to stand up. Jack made sure that she was steady before letting her go and then he squatted down and pulled up her panties and then her leggings. Sam sat on the chair and Jack put her socks and boots back on and began to lace them up.  
“Oh God, don't worry about the laces, it will take too long to undo them when we get to our room” Sam said quickly, making Jack chuckle again as he tucked the laces into the side of her boots instead of doing them up.  
Jack then looped all the shopping bags onto one arm and picked up Bella's bed, then he held his other arm out for Sam, and she took hold of it and slowly stood up.  
“Feel okay to walk?” Jack asked “Let's just take it slow to start with” he suggested and Sam nodded.

Once they were down in their room, Jack put all the shopping bags onto one of the armchairs and then realised that he'd forgotten to drop the other bra's off to Janet's office. He took Sam into the toilet and once she was done, he asked her to sort out which bra's were to go back to the shop. Sam checked the cup sizes and then put all the ones she didn't want back into the shopping bag and handed it to Jack.  
“I'll be back in a flash” he promised her and then left to go and run the bag up to Janet's office.

Jack came back into the VIP room and stopped dead when he saw Sam on the bed. He reached back and locked the door and then walked over to the bed with a big grin on his face.  
“Well well. I must say that I love Janet's choice of colour” Jack said as he looked at Sam.  
Sam was lying back on the bed, propped up on her elbows so she could see his reaction when he saw her. Her legs were spread wide with her knees bent up, and she wore sexy lacy lingerie that matched the colour of her eyes.  
Jack's eyebrows rose as he looked more closely at the lacy lingerie she wore.  
Sam smiled as Jack stared at her pussy which was framed with lacy crotch-less panties “Guess what?” Sam asked him and Jack dragged his eyes up off her pussy to look at her face.  
“What?” he asked with a bit of a grin.  
“I need a good hard fuck” Sam told him with a little smirk.  
“Oh.... Do you now? Well I guess it would be rather mean of me not to give you one then?” replied Jack as he began to strip.  
Sam watched as he undid his pants and pushed them down with his underwear to reveal his rapidly hardening cock and gave a little moan of anticipation, making Jack grin.  
“Are you going to handle being on your back while I eat your pussy?” Jack asked as he removed the last of his clothing and stepped closer to the bed.  
“It would be a little hard for you to eat my pussy in any other position, so yeah, I think I can tough it out long enough” Sam said as she squirmed with impatience. 

Jack put his hands on Sam's knees and then slowly stroked his hands down her inner thighs as Sam's mouth opened with a breathy moan and her hips rocked, and Jack could see that her pussy was already wet just from Sam thinking about getting a good hard fuck.   
Jack grinned at her and then he bent down over the bed and slowly pushed two fingers into her wet pussy, making Sam hum appreciatively as her hips rocked again.  
Jack pressed his fingers inside her and then withdrew them and rubbed her fluids over her clit as her hips bucked with pleasure.  
“Oh God... I think I'm just about to set a new record for my fastest orgasm” Sam moaned, making Jack's grin even bigger.  
“Fuck you are SO wet” Jack told her with a big grin as he pushed his fingers back into her pussy. Then he lowered his head as Sam gave another moan of anticipation before he put his mouth over her clit and sucked it as his fingers curled up onto her G-spot.  
True to her prediction, it barely took a minute before her first orgasm crashed through her and her hips lifted in a silent request for more pressure. Jack kept sucking her clit until her ass went back down on to the bed, then he looked up at her and chuckled at her.  
“Want another one?” he asked with a grin as he looked at her breasts that were clearly visible through the almost sheer lace.  
“Oh God yes” Sam moaned and Jack put his mouth back to work.  
By the time Jack finally began to move up over her body on his hands and knees, Sam was a quivering mess and she eagerly opened her mouth as he lowered his head to kiss her. Sam sucked on his tongue and moaned into his mouth and when they broke apart Jack moved to her side and sucked on her nipples for a while before he helped her to roll over and get onto her hands and knees.

Jack moved behind her and pushed his fingers into her pussy again and then smeared her fluids up around her ass hole as he moved the thin strap of stretchy lace aside.  
Sam moaned as he began to push a finger into her ass, and she pushed back against him until his finger popped through her tight muscle, making her moan again. Jack worked her ass as he used his other hand to toy with her pussy and clit until Sam orgasmed again with a quiet wail. Once her body relaxed again, Jack pressed his cock against her pussy and slid the head of his cock over her pussy and clit a few times before he finally began to push it into her pussy.  
Sam moaned as he gave slow thrusts to work his way deep inside her pussy, while his fingers kept working her ass. He began to give her longer slides with his cock as he got deeper, making Sam moan and shudder as he stoked her pleasure higher.  
Once he was balls deep inside her, he pulled his fingers from her ass and used his hands to grip her hips firmly as he gave his first hard thrust. Sam's body shuddered with the impact and when he thrust again, Sam began to wail softly and it quickly increased in volume as his thrusts got faster and harder.  
Sam lowered her shoulders until the angle added to more pleasure to his thrusts. Jack took a moment to slow down and put one of his hands between her leg and her belly so he could toy with her clit as he gave her some fast and shallow thrusts so she could feel the rim of the head of his cock sliding sliding through her in more detail. Sam went silent as she orgasmed again and Jack kept up the thrusts and the play on her clit until Sam groaned and her body relaxed again.

Jack then put his hands back on her hips and began to pound into her as hard as he could. Sam flared her hips a little wider as she pushed back against him and lowered her hips until her belly rested on the bed changing the angle and making the pleasure of his thrusts more intense.  
Sam began to swear as she braced herself against his hard thrusts and then she heard Bella give a little whine and looked up to see her standing up at the end of the bed with her front paws on the chair, checking to see if Sam was okay.  
Sam giggled and then managed to get enough breath to tell Bella that she was okay, just as Jack began to give a bit of a twist of his hips as he thrust, so the broad head of his cock rotated inside her as he thrust into her pussy.  
Sam began to swear again as she pushed back against the thrusts, her mind rapidly blanking out with the white hot rush of pleasure that built into a mind-blowing massive orgasm. Sam wailed loudly as she orgasmed and Jack managed to power into her for a few more thrusts before he couldn't hold back any longer and slammed against her, grinding his pelvis against her ass as he strained through his own massive orgasm.   
Sam's wail quietened to soft moans as Jack finally stopped ejaculating and began gentle slides through Sam's incredible pussy and Sam jolted with aftershocks as she slowly came back to her senses.

“Oh my God that was good” Sam moaned as Jack as he continued to slide his softening cock through her pussy.  
“Only good?” Jack questioned as Sam jolted with another aftershock.  
“Good, great, amazing and fucking incredible” she moaned as Jack eased his cock out of her pussy.  
Sam eased herself down onto one of her hips and then lay down on her side with a little groan.  
“Are you okay?” Jack asked her with a little concern.  
“Yeah... although staying on my back that long was probably a bad idea... so worth it... but God my ribs are sore now” Sam said with a little huff of laughter.  
“Ahh... but you forget that I now have magic hands” Jack smiled at her as he put his hands on her and briefly closed his eyes to concentrate on activating his healing powers before he opened his eyes and watched his hands glow as he took her discomfort away.  
“Oh yeah... That's much better, and just for the record... you have ALWAYS had magic hands” Sam sighed with contentment as Jack chuckled and watched her as she stretched her back before relaxing again “Now if you can take away my need to go to the toilet then that would make it even better” Sam teased with a grin as she began to lift herself up into a sitting position.  
“Fuck your boobs are so big now” Jack chuckled as he looked at them and Sam looked down at them and then looked back at Jack.

“It's so weird to think that these boobs will actually be making milk and feeding our babies soon. I still don't think I've wrapped my head around the reality of becoming a mother. You know what worries me the most?” Sam asked him as she moved towards the edge of the bed and then Jack held her steady as she stood up.  
“What?” he asked her gently as he smiled at her “You're going to be a great Mum”.  
“Besides the fact that we have absolutely nothing ready except the suits that Cassie and Janet gave us... what if my brain drives me insane while I have to sit still long enough to breast feed? You know what I'm like... I hate sitting still” admitted Sam as Jack walked with her to the bathroom.  
“It's not like you'll be sitting there doing nothing. You are going to have two babies sucking on your breasts and from what I remember, it's apparently rather a nice feeling” Jack grinned as he waited for her to finish on the toilet.   
Sam tried to get off the toilet and then sat back down on the seat with a little groan “My damn legs still feel like jelly” she said with an annoyed giggle as Jack came over to help her up.  
“Well besides the fact that you did just have rather a lot of orgasms, you did suddenly get ten weeks bigger. Janet's right and that's going to take a bit of getting used to and I noticed you struggling with your balance a bit, so make sure that you do take it easy” Jack told her as he walked to the sink with her. Sam washed her hands while Jack used the toilet.  
“Yeah... My balance certainly does feel weird” Sam sighed and then she paused for a moment before she spoke again “Do you think that someone would go to O'Malley's for us?”  
“Sick of Commissary food?” Jack grinned as he washed his hands.  
“Completely” Sam admitted “I'm having a REALLY bad craving for a steak” Sam sighed as they walked back out into the bedroom.  
“Really?” Jack asked with amusement “You haven't really seemed to have many cravings... or have you?” Jack asked as he considered the look on her face “Sam?” he questioned again.

Sam sighed “I don't want people to have to go out and get food for me every time I have a craving...”.  
“Sam... You're pregnant. People are probably thinking that it's weird that you DON'T send people out for food. Why didn't you say? You know Daniel would be happy to go and pick stuff up for you... us” Jack said as his stomach growled “Actually a steak from O'Malley's REALLY does sound good” he sighed.  
“Just good?” Sam teased with a grin.  
“Good, great, amazing, and fucking incredible” he mimicked her earlier words and Sam huffed a laugh and began to giggle “I'll order some food and then I'll give Daniel a call and see if he can go get it” he told her.  
“I hope you realise that I'll want another hard fuck before I go to sleep later?” Sam informed him with a smirk.  
“Oh... I'm looking forward to it” he told her with a grin and kissed her before he grabbed his phone.  
Jack asked Daniel to put an order in with O'Malley's for them and suggested that he and Teal'c do the same if they haven't eaten already and join them in their room to eat. Daniel thought it was a great idea but then pointed out that he wasn't allowed to leave the base and Jack groaned with disappointment. Daniel told him that he would get it organised and Jack thanked him and ended the call.

“As much as I would LOVE you to stay in that lace, you had better get dressed... Oh hang on... Janet gave you a robe didn't she?” Jack asked as he went to the shopping bags.  
“You want me to wear this under my robe while Daniel and Teal'c are here eating with us?” she asked with amusement “Are you sure that you can handle knowing that I'm wearing it? I mean it's not as if you have much room in those pants of yours” she said with a smirk and Jack chuckled.  
“Yeah... okay... you'd better get dressed” he conceded with a grin and then helped her to get dressed again before he got himself dressed.  
Jack then fed Bella some dry food and rinsed out her water bowl and filled it up with fresh water.  
“Do you know when she's going to give birth?” Sam asked him as Jack put her water bowl down.  
“Not exactly, definitely within a week though. Lieutenant Walker's wife is going to lend us something for her to give birth in, and then it will also stop the puppies from moving away from the bedding. He's going to drop it off after the test flight the day after tomorrow” Jack went silent for a moment “I forgot about that. I wonder if I will still be allowed to do it? Are you sure you're still alright with me doing it?”  
“Yes. I'm still fine with you doing the test flight and I think it's too late to change the test flight now. There are a few people arriving first thing tomorrow to have a closer look at it before the test flight the following morning, so I don't think General Hammond will put it off. He wants your reports by tomorrow afternoon, which means he won't be handing them off to anyone else until he's gone over them, so no one will know about you being... 'Ancient' until after the test flight goes ahead”.  
“I'd better check with General Hammond in the morning” Jack sighed and then they talked about the test while they waited for Daniel and their steaks.

Daniel and Teal'c came in with the food and Sam's stomach growled as soon as she smelt the steak. Her mouth watered as she sat at the table with the others and then moaned with delight as she put the first piece of steak in her mouth as Jack looked at her with amusement.  
Sam didn't even stop to talk until she was so full she couldn't fit another bite in, and then she sighed and leaned back on the chair and rubbed her belly “That was SO good” she sighed with contentment, making Jack snort a laugh and then he couldn't stop chuckling.  
Sam began to giggle and she forced herself not to look at Jack until she had her giggling fit under control.  
Daniel and Teal'c looked back and forth between Jack and Sam.  
“Going to let us in on the joke?” asked Daniel with amusement.  
“No” said Sam firmly and then started giggling again and Jack snorted another laugh.  
“SO... TEAL'C...” Jack said loudly, trying to change the topic so he wouldn't start laughing again too “The Test flight...”  
“Yes O'Neill. I'm sure it will be... good” Teal'c said seriously and then watched in amusement as Jack and Sam dissolved into fits of laughter.


	21. TEST FLIGHT

CHAPTER 21 TEST FLIGHT

Sam sat there stunned. The slingshot attempt had failed and now Teal'c and Jack were trapped in a useless box of metal with failing life support.  
The room was silent and she knew that everyone was looking at her, but she had no answers left.  
Sam pushed her chair back as she took her headset off and put it on the bench. Then without a word she stood up and left the control room and headed back to their VIP room with Bella by her side.

No ship's available. She knew that the Tok'ra weren't always overly helpful, but they had insisted that they had nothing in range that would reach them in time. Sam sat on the bed and she automatically began to pat Bella's head as she lay on the bed beside Sam. Sam breathed deep a few times to try and clear her head. Her Dad was on a mission and Sam knew that he had told her where he was going, but at the moment, her distracted mind wouldn't recall what he'd told her so she'd needed some peace and quiet away from the pressure of the Control Room.

The Tok'ra said that he couldn't be contacted, but Sam knew that he was close enough to possibly reach Jack and Teal'c in time. She put a hand on her belly as she sat there and thought back to the conversation that she'd had with her Father before he'd left.  
The Gate address suddenly came to her and she eased herself up off the bed and Bella used the chair to climb down off the bed and left the room by Sam's side. Sam headed to the Armory to sign out a Zat and luckily they didn't even blink twice at her wanting to sign one out, because they always took Zat's when they went through the Stargate to zap her Naquadah. Sam then went straight to the Control room only to find it unexpectedly empty.  
She put the Zat into her thigh holster and then sat down at the computer and did what she needed to do. Once the Stargate began to dial, she quickly went down to the Gateroom and ordered the SF's out before the blast doors slid closed, knowing that the computer would now keep them locked until the Wormhole shut down.

As soon as the Kawoosh cleared, Sam jogged up the ramp holding the Zat, ignoring the continued requests for her to stand down. Sam slowed down as she stepped through the Event Horizon knowing that as soon as she reached her destination, the computer would shut down the Wormhole and then lock the address out of the dialing computer, so that no one could follow her. It was one thing to risk her own life, but she wasn't about to risk anyone else when there was no guarantee that she would even be able to FIND her Father.  
It was a long-shot. Her Dad was undercover and he was going to be hard to find, but she had nothing to lose. Sam knew that if she didn't find her Dad and save Jack, then she would probably die anyway.  
Twenty seven weeks was far too early to deliver the babies. If she couldn't save Jack, and the babies didn't survive being born early, she wouldn't want to survive either. Her babies best chance was to find her Father, get to Jack and save him.  
Sam jogged away from the Stargate and straight into the shadows, then stood still for a moment as she suddenly realised that Bella was still by her side. Sam swore. She should have remembered to tell Bella to stay, but deep inside she knew that Bella would have ignored the command as soon as she realised that Sam was going through the Stargate alone.  
She took hold of Bella's collar with her left hand as she took big controlled breaths to calm her heart rate. Running while you are twenty seven weeks pregnant with twins isn't very comfortable and now her Uterine ligaments were strained from her belly bouncing and they were aching like crazy. 

Once her heart rate had settled again, she cautiously made her way to where her Dad was supposed to be working undercover. She knelt down, held onto Bella's collar more firmly and gave her the command 'quiet' before she peered over the edge of the large embankment. Her heart sank as she took in the sight below her.  
There were Jaffa everywhere. How in the hell was she going to find her Father. She was just starting to consider the option of letting herself be captured and hopefully find her Father that way, when Transport rings suddenly dropped down around her.  
Sam held her Zat up ready to defend herself as she gripped Bella's collar even tighter and hoped for a miracle. Maybe Bella could help her to take control of the ship and then she could fly it to Jack and Teal'c herself. When the door slid open to reveal her Father, Sam almost collapsed with relief as she let go of Bella's collar and put her Zat back in the thigh holster.  
“Sam! What in the HELL are you doing here?” Jacob asked angrily, Bella moved in front of Sam and started growling at him and Sam's overwhelmed emotions made her burst into tears.

Jacob immediately stopped and he cautiously looked at Bella as she growled at him. He took a breath to calm himself as he cast a concerned glance at Sam, then looked back to Bella and slowly held out his hand and called her name. Bella stopped growling and sniffed at him, then she looked at Sam before assessing Jacob again, then moved back beside Sam and sat down.  
Jacob slowly moved forward and briefly bent down to help Sam to stand up and his eyes went wide as he got a good look at her belly.  
“Sam is there anyone else with you?” he questioned quickly, knowing that he needed to move in case someone had seen the rings activate.  
When she shook her head, Jacob quickly guided her to the other seat before sitting himself down in the pilot's seat. Jacob told Bella to lie down and as soon as Bella was on the floor next to Sam's feet, Jacob quickly headed straight up for the atmosphere. By the time they were in space, Sam had calmed enough to tell him a quick version of what had happened to Jack and Teal'c, and he quickly plotted a course towards Earth's Solar System.

Once they were in Hyperspace, Jacob set the automatic pilot and then Jacob turned and looked at Sam with concern.  
“Sam? You're so... BIG... What happened to you?” he asked gently.  
Sam wiped the tears from her face and told her Father about the blood vessel bursting in her brain, the surgery to repair it, Bella warning Jack that her Naquadah was crashing and then how she'd saved them when Jack had to take her through the Stargate.  
“Bella took out the snipers?” he asked incredulously as he looked down at the heavily pregnant dog at Sam's feet.  
“She went after them one by one, she knew EXACTLY what she was doing. Her training is much more intensive than we ever imagined” Sam confirmed.  
“Sam... If you just had brain surgery a two days ago, how in the hell are you up and moving around, and why are you so BIG now? What happened?” he asked her gently as he took hold of one of her hands and gave it a gently squeeze of comfort as he looked at her with concern.

Sam explained that her recovering body had already been under too much stress, so when blood had started leaking into her brain and she'd had the surgery, it had been the last straw and the babies had no choice but to manipulate Jack, so he could heal her. Jacob looked at her with amazement as she went on to explain that Jack now had full Ancient knowledge and powers, then she hesitated for a moment and added that she now had them too.  
She explained that while their hands had been in the Event Horizon, Jack's Ancient gene had been forced into Sam's body. She told him that they planned to keep the full extent of Jack's knowledge and abilities from the Brass, and that they hadn't told anyone that it had happened to her too. She told him that General Hammond had seen the sense in holding back information to help keep them a little safer, which is also why they chose not to tell anyone that Sam now had the Ancient gene and powers as well.  
“As far as the Brass is concerned, Jack can heal, use mental telepathy and he also has access to some Ancient technology designs and information so that we can improve our defense systems and make our future Space Ships safer and faster than we ever thought possible. Jack didn't want them to know about me at all, and he knew that if we told them the true extent of what Jack is now capable of, if it ever got out how much he really knows, the rest of the world would consider him to be a weapon and all hell would break loose in an effort to either eliminate him, or control him” Then she told him that when Bella had come through the Event Horizon to take on the snipers, the Event Horizon had put Naquadah into her and the puppies as it had reassembled her.

Jacob could see pain on her face and asked her what was wrong and Sam admitted that her belly was aching because she had jogged to get away from the Stargate and into cover.  
Jacob looked at her for a moment “Can you use your Ancient powers on yourself? Can you settle your strained ligaments?”  
“I could... but I'm not sure that it would be a good idea to mess with my ligaments because they are supposed to be stretching and softening to get ready for the birth, and I haven't really taken the time to go through all the medical knowledge yet....”  
“And you don't want to risk it without reading 'the instruction manual' first?” he guessed and Sam nodded “Are you still having nightmares?” he asked as he stood up.  
“Sometimes. Why do you want to know that?”  
“I want you to lie down for a while. I'll go and bring my mattress out here so I can keep an eye on you”  
“Dad....”  
“No arguments Sam. You're obviously under a great deal of mental stress and you look exhausted. It's going to take hours to get to them, so the best thing you can do for yourself, for Jack AND my Grand-kids, is to lie down and get some rest. Getting off your feet will also help to settle the pain. I'll be back in a minute” he told her firmly and he was soon back dragging his mattress.  
He put the mattress near the wall and then unlaced her boots and pulled them off for her and then helped her to kneel down and then lie down on the mattress, gave her something to put under her belly to support it as she lay on her side, and then covered her up with a blanket. Bella laid down on the floor with her back along side the mattress and one of Sam's hands reached out to pat her. Jacob smiled at them and told Sam to close her eyes and get some rest, so that she would be able to think clearly once they got closer to Jack and Teal'c.  
Jacob patted Bella “A dog with Naquadah...” he huffed with amusement and then he thanked Bella for helping to keep Sam safe. He kept patting her as he watched Sam's hand slow it's movement on Bella's side, and her eyes slowly closed. When her breathing deepened and slowed with sleep, he went to try and coax more speed out of the Tel'tak.

Once they reached Earth's Solar System, Jacob contacted the SGC and told them that he had Sam and that they were entering the Solar System. He talked for a bit and then once he had up-to-date coordinates, he told them that he would call them again when they found the Glider. He heard a noise and turned to see Sam awake and levering herself up to sit on the mattress, still looking pale and exhausted, even though she had just slept for quite a few hours.

“You went through the Stargate without permission?” Jacob asked her incredulously even though he'd already guessed that she must have come through by her own devices. He knew damn well that George would never have let her step through that Gate if he knew where she had planned to go, and he certainly would NEVER have let her go anywhere without a team to back her up.  
“Being Court Martialed was a far better choice than taking a chance to stop my babies from being delivered too early. I didn't want anyone else to risk their lives on the long-shot that I'd be able to find you”  
“Sam...” Jacob began to talk as he helped her to get up onto her feet, but Sam interrupted him.  
“Dad, if Jack's already dead, then the only option to try and save the babies would be to deliver them now and they're too small... even using my healing abilities, their chances of survival without complications would be tiny. I knew Jack and Teal'c were quickly running out of time and if I stopped to explain where I was going, and then ask permission, we would have NEVER had a chance to get here in time. As it is, its over two hours past their available life support estimation” Sam said as she looked at her watch and gave an obvious wince at the time as tears gathered in her eyes.

“Sam... If you'd come through, or anyone had come through that Stargate, later than what you did, I would never have seen you. I was just about to leave the area when I saw the Stargate activate. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw that it was you. I knew something must have gone terribly wrong for you to have come looking for me... but God Sam... I almost missed you, and you probably would have been captured”.  
“It was worth the risk Dad. You were the only hope I had to try and reach them in time”.  
“You almost gave George a heart attack when he found out what had happened, especially when they couldn't re-dial the address you went to. He was worried sick, but he also knew that you must have come up with a pretty solid idea for you to risk going through the Stargate, and he was very glad that you'd taken Bella with you”.  
“Did he say how much trouble I'm in?” asked Sam with wince.  
“He never mentioned it, but I guess it depends on whether or not we reach them in time” Jacob said with a concerned sigh “How much would Jack Ancient gene be able to help his body cope with low oxygen levels?”  
“It would depend on a few things. I know Teal'c's Symbiote can sustain him with very little oxygen, it actually saved him from drowning once, so I know he can do it. It would depend on what kind of temperature the life support system has been able to sustain. Lower temperatures could help, but if the temperature has gone too low... I don't know... There are too many variables” 

Sam looked at her watch again and Jacob could see the fear in her eyes as her other hand went to her belly. Sam went and used the bathroom and then came back to sit on the other seat beside her Father. Ten minutes later, they drew up along side the Glider and Sam froze for a moment as she saw both Jack and Teal'c slumped forward in their seats and it looked like they were already too late.  
Sam swallowed her fear and tried to contact them with the communications system, but when she had no success, Jacob suggested giving them a nudge with the Tel'tak, but there was still no response as their heads moved a little from the impact.  
Sam closed her eyes for a moment as Jacob moved the Tel'tak so he could bump them again, and suddenly she felt Jack. She reached out a hand and put it on her Father's arm and told him to wait, then she concentrated on Jack's presence and projected her voice into his mind. The second time she did it, she felt his presence spike in strength and when she did it a third time she could feel his confusion.

“Open your eyes Jack” she told him silently “I'm right here with you Jack, it's time to wake up” Sam felt a stronger spike in his awareness and Sam opened her eyes and told her Dad to bump the glider again.  
Jacob nudged the Glider and Jack's eyes opened and Sam gave a sigh of relief and talked to Jack silently again.  
“I'm right here Jack, look on your right side. I'm right here” Jack slowly lifted his head, he looked dazed and confused and then he turned his head to look straight at her as tears fell down Sam's cheeks.  
“Sam?” he questioned silently as he looked at her in confusion “What are you doing here?”  
“We're here to take you home Jack. Is Teal'c still alive? Can you try to wake him up Jack?” Sam asked him silently and then held her breath as Jack picked up something and threw it at Teal'c's helmet. Sam gave a little sob of relief when Teal'c lifted his head.  
“Jack, you're going to need to trust me. When we move the Tel'tak above you, I need you to pop the canopy and then I need you to push off from your seats so we can use the rings to get you on board the Tel'tak. Do you understand me Jack?” Sam looked at Jack with concern as he remained looking confused as he looked at her.  
“Sam? What are you doing here?” he asked again and then she used the communications system to talk to Teal'c.

“Teal'c? How are you feeling?” asked Sam out loud.  
“My Symbiote has sustained me Samantha” Teal'c told her as he looked at her, and Sam with relief at the clearness of his voice.  
Sam explained to him what she needed them to do, and then she coaxed Jack into following her instructions to release himself from the harness, so he would be ready to try her idea.  
Jacob moved the Tel'tak above the Glider and then Sam told them to detach their oxygen supply, pop the canopy and then to push off so they would rise above the Glider.  
It worked, and Sam began to cry with relief as she opened the door to see Teal'c and Jack lying on the floor of the Tel'tak.

Sam rushed to Jack and knelt down to take off his helmet while Jacob went to assist Teal'c. Jack's eyes were clouded with confusion as Sam sat on the floor and put Jack's head on her thighs. Sam stroked his cold forehead and hair as he looked up at her and then she put her hand on the side of Jack's face and closed her eyes.  
Sam engaged her healing abilities and assessed him. She maximized the efficiency of his organs, cleared the effects of the low oxygen and excessive Carbon Dioxide in his systems and cleared the haze from his mind. Sam shut down her healing ability and then opened her eyes to see Jack looking up at her with a little crooked smile.  
When Jacob helped Teal'c with his helmet and then helped him to sit up, he began to Kelno'reem again to aid his recovery from the extremely low oxygen and Jacob went and got a spare blanket and draped it around his shoulders to help him warm up.  
They had literally both been surviving on fumes. Jack had been able use his Ancient abilities to readjust his systems to survive on as little oxygen as possible, and if Teal'c hadn't been able to go so deeply into Kelno'reem, they both would have definitely died before Jacob and Sam had reached them.

Jacob helped Jack to sit up, but he swayed a little and then shivered as Jacob held on to him.  
“How do you feel Jack?” asked Sam with concern.  
Jack mumbled as he swayed a little again and shivered “REALLY cold, and REALLY tired”.  
Jacob went and dragged his mattress out next to Jack while Sam held Jack steady, and then Jacob helped Sam to take Jack's flight suit and boots off, and once he was stripped down to his undershirt and underpants, Sam stripped down to her t-shirt and leggings and then Jacob helped Sam to lie down, so she would be able to help bring Jack's body temperature back up to normal.  
Jacob then helped Jack to lie down so he was spooning Sam and then he went back for the blankets, covered them both over and tucked the blankets in around them, making sure that Sam's belly was being supported again as she lay on her side.  
Jack put one arm over Sam and snuggled up against her back. He managed a few disjointed sentences with Jacob and Sam as he shivered a few times, but then fell asleep quickly, and when Jacob checked on them again after checking on Teal'c, Sam was asleep too.

Jacob then called the SGC and told them that Teal'c and Jack were both alive, on board the Tel'tak, and starting to recover well, and that he was on his way back to Earth with them. A big cheer drowned out George's words of gratitude and when the noise settled down, Jacob asked to speak to George privately.  
Once George was in his office and the communications link had been transferred to his phone, Jacob told George that if Sam had of been even thirty seconds later in coming through the Stargate, that they would never have been able to get to Jack and Teal'c in time. He told George how close Teal'c and Jack had both been to dying, that Jack had been affected the worst, but they both were cold and exhausted. Jacob told him that Teal'c was deep in Kelno'reem, and Jack's body temperature had been very low, and it had added to his confusion, but he was now sleeping next to Sam's body heat and should recover without any worries.

There was silence for a moment and then George replied that the information should be enough of a reason to keep Sam out of trouble for failing to stand down. Jacob sighed and asked him if he was sure that Sam wasn't going to be in trouble, because if he wasn't sure, then Jacob wouldn't be dropping them off.  
George didn't reply for a long moment and Jacob began to worry.  
“George?”  
“Kinsey is stirring up a lot of trouble, and maybe it would be better if they DIDN'T come home just yet”  
“What kind of trouble?”  
“He's accusing Jack and Sam of doing this on purpose. Having the glider fail so that Sam's design would be used for a new fighter”  
“That's ridiculous! They were probably only minutes away from dying when we arrived, it took forever to get Jack to respond, and even then it was only because Sa... because... I bumped the Glider with the Tel'tak. How can Kinsey think that they would put themselves in danger like that, just so Sam's design would be used? If they HAD of planned this, I'm sure they would have made sure that the Slingshot attempt would have worked, instead of them almost dying and Sam having to put herself at risk to come and find me. Now the attempt of modifying the Glider failed, there's still NO guarantee that her design would be chosen”

“He's also accusing them of knowing exactly what they were doing when Sam got pregnant, and that they were just using the Armbands as a cover-up. He's accusing them of TRYING to get her pregnant, and then once they confirmed her pregnancy, they 'conveniently' left the Armbands behind, so no one could study them and find out that they took them off and left them behind on purpose”  
“George! That ridiculous!”  
“I know. I know, but he's already convinced other's that Jack and Sam are hiding the fact that they'd already been having an ongoing sexual relationship prior to Sam getting pregnant. Kinsey found out about the compensation offered to Jack and Sam, and he also found out how fast they got married. It doesn't matter that the Brass forced the issue of them using the Armbands, and then also forced the issue of them getting married if they both wanted to stay here, he's using it to push his accusation that they did it all on purpose and that they manipulated the results with the Armbands so they could get off the front line team and be together”  
“What? He thinks that Jack got Sam pregnant on purpose? As far as everyone knew, it was IMPOSSIBLE for Sam to have a baby at all, so how could they have possibly planned it? And as for them wanting to get off the front line, he couldn't be more wrong. Sam LOVED her job and she was damn good at it. They both were, and they're the reason that Earth is STILL safe from when Kinsey tried to shut the Program down” Jacob sighed with annoyance “What do you advise George? If I don't bring them back, won't it just make Kinsey's accusations even more believable?”  
“I'm thinking that maybe I should send SG1 on a very long mission where Jack and Sam's experience is essential, but there definitely is the factor that it might make them look guilty of 'running'”

“Janet has medical evidence that their minds were being affected, that they were acting irrationally and that the virus was increasing their hormone levels. Janet also has proof that Sam's Naquadah would attack any pregnancy. How could anyone have predicted that Jack's Ancient gene would enable her to stay pregnant?  
Anise also has evidence of how they were effected and that it is normally impossible for en ex-host to have a baby. Maybe if we ask her to present her evidence to the President, then he will have two separate reports that lead to the same conclusions, that they were definitely compromised, acting out of character AND that it was, as far as we all knew, impossible for ANY ex-host to get pregnant. If the President had both sets of data, maybe he can use it to shut the doubts down”  
“The trouble is... that this is also making people think more about Sam's pregnancy. People are starting to wonder if the babies were affected by the Armbands, and they've already cottoned on to the fact that Jack has the Ancient gene and what that might mean for the babies, and that's WITHOUT knowing that Jack has powers now. The NID have asked for any test results to do with the pregnancy, and they are especially interested to find out how having Naquadah AND the Ancient gene will effect them, but thankfully the President has agreed to put his foot down on that little problem, and insists that Sam be left alone during her pregnancy because of the serious physical problems that she's been having. I assume Sam DID tell you about what happened to Jack?”  
“Yes she did”

“Once Kinsey knows that Jack has powers... I'm worried what he's going to do.. or TRY and do and whether or not he will push to keep Jack under lock and key so they can 'control' him”  
“I have no doubts that the President is on Jack and Sam's side, or he would never have agreed to the compensation package in the first place, so surely he could shut Kinsey down?”  
“Kinsey is aiming to run for the Presidency, and if the President just shuts him down, then it could be seen as him manipulating things to be able to retain the Presidency and things could get ugly”  
“God help us all if he actually got in”  
“Even though Earth only narrowly escaped an attack from Apophis thanks to SG1, he would shut down the Stargate Program again without hesitation. He's like a damn Ostrich that wants to stick his head in the sand and pretend that nothing will happen just because we stop using the Stargate”  
“So, what do we do?”  
“Do you need SG1 for anything Jacob?”  
“Actually... There IS something I've been considering and to pull it off I would definitely need Sam's help and probably Daniel's language skills too” then Jacob explained about the minefield and that it was a chance to keep some of the System Lords fighting each other.

“Bring them home so they can pack, and then take them with you until we can get this Kinsey mess cleared up”  
“George, does anyone know what happened to Jack yet? Once they know what Jack can do, what do you think the NID will push for, and what will they do once the babies are born?”  
“I'm sure that they will push to know exactly what Jack can do so they know what the babies will be capable of, and while I know the President will do what he can to protect them, I AM worried about what the NID will try”  
“You think they might try to abduct Jack, or the babies?”  
“I wouldn't put it past them Jacob. I think they are definitely thinking up plans to that affect. They could use Sam and the babies to try and force Jack to do things, and then they could take the babies and raise them to believe anything and ultimately turn them into weapons”  
“Oh God... They can't stay under that Mountain forever, and I'm not even certain that they are safe down there anymore. I could tell that Sam was already beginning to get a little stir crazy before I left last week and if that is their only hope of being safe, then it's just not good enough. Maybe they DO need to disappear from Earth for a while, even if just to give them a break from the stress and get some fresh air for a while. Now that Jack can keep Sam safe and relatively healthy, we can travel around and stay on different planets for a while and just take her to a Stargate when she needs to fix her Naquadah”.  
George was silent for a while and then agreed with Jacob. Then he told him that he was approving SG1 to help him with the plan with Apophis and that he could have them as long as he needed and suggested that he could send Janet through the Stargate to meet up with them to check up on Sam from time to time.

George told Jacob to cloak the Tel'tak, avoid Peterson's and to land it in Jack's backyard and he would meet him there. Teal'c was more or less recovered when they landed but Jack and Sam were still asleep. Jacob asked Teal'c to help him dismantle Jack's bed so they could carry it onto the Tel'tak so Sam would have somewhere comfortable and up off the floor to sleep. They also grabbed spare bedding and the single mattresses from Jack's spare room for Teal'c and Daniel and by the time they'd done that, Sam had woken up from the noise. Jacob helped her up, helped her to put her jacket and her boots back on and then they woke Jack. Jack was a little wobbly, but he was warmer and his mind was clearer and George told them both what the plan was as Sam and Jacob helped Jack to get dressed. Jacob helped Jack to pack some clothes and things from his house and then George drove them to the base so that Jack and Sam could get their things from the VIP room.

Luckily Lieutenant Walker had left the breeding pen for Bella just outside their door, and they packed everything they would need for Bella as well.  
Daniel packed and got the texts that he thought he might need to help translate the instructions for the mines. When Teal'c met up with them at Jack and Sam's VIP room with his gear, Daniel looked at him for a moment as he tried to remember something.  
“Hang on... Teal'c weren't you going to go somewhere with Bra'tac this week?” Daniel asked as he finally remembered.  
“Indeed I was Daniel Jackson, but I now feel that it is more important for me to accompany my team as we endeavor to disrupt the alliance between Apophis and Heru'ur. Once that goal has been completed, then I will stay and accompany my team until you return to Earth once more” replied Teal'c.  
“Are you sure Teal'c? We could always pick you up after we're done, but we have no idea how long we are going to be away from Earth” Sam asked with concern.  
“Stopping the alliance is crucial in our fight against the Goa'uld and I wish to remain with my team and to help provide you with protection as we travel Samantha” Teal'c said firmly.

General Hammond drove them all back to Jack's house and helped them carry their belongings and supplies into the Tel'tak and once they left, he drove back to the base and put Jack's report about his Ancient abilities in his safe until he decided what to do with it, and then he filled in the necessary paperwork to say that Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Carter-O'Neill, Dr Daniel Jackson and Teal'c were on an extremely important secret mission with the Tok'ra, and their return date was unknown. George then sent a message to the Tok'ra asking them for a copy of Anise's findings during the Armband Experiment and any research done about Ex-hosts and pregnancy. Once there were two separate accounts that reached the same conclusions on both issues, hopefully those who were siding with Kinsey would recognize the facts and realise that Jack and Sam were definitely compromised and that her pregnancy was completely unplanned and could never have been predicted. He had asked Daniel for a personal account of what he had experienced that night at O'Malley's, so now he had yet another document to back up their story as fact.

He wasn't happy that he'd had to send Sam away to help keep her and the babies safe, and he knew Janet would be furious once she found out, and he sure was NOT looking forward to telling her but he had no choice, because he needed her to sign off on a medical report to say that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter-O'Neill were somehow medically fit enough to participate in this important mission.  
Janet was certainly not happy about the fact that Jack and Sam had left Earth, but knowing that Jack could now heal Sam and monitor her pregnancy with his Ancient gene, as well as the fact that they were only a Stargate away from the SGC if something happened, she agreed to fill out the medical reports stating that they were both mentally capable of preforming the tasks required for this non physical, specialist mission with the Tok'ra.


	22. PUPPIES

CHAPTER 22 PUPPIES

There was silence as they all considered what had happened so unexpectedly. Ba'al had managed to conceal a whole fleet and had destroyer Heru'ur's ship, and would now absorb all his Jaffa into his own ranks.   
A disaster, but it looks as though that's what Apophis had planned anyway, so what they'd done with the mine, probably had not made any difference at all.  
It had been a little dicey resetting the mine, but once they had worked out where they had gone wrong with the translation, setting the mine had been quite easy.   
Because they were planning to travel around for a bit, they had decided to go and steal an Al'kesh, and had got themselves a rather nice one, and everything actually worked.

They put the Tel'tak in the launch bay, knowing that it would probably come in handy. There were still a few death gliders in the Al'kesh, but most of them had been deployed to chase Jacob in the Tel'tak when they had put the plan into action. Once he had led them on a merry chase for a while, Jacob had then cloaked the Tel'tak and went straight back to the Al'kesh while the Death Gliders had hung around trying to find him. Teal'c, Daniel and Jack boarded the Al'kesh via the Transport rings, killed the handful of Jaffa that were still on it and then cloaked it and took off. Very easy. Laughably easy, and now they had a much more comfortable ship to travel in.  
To have enough space in the Tel'tak to do the mine, they had parked near a Stargate on an abandoned planet, and unloaded everything. Then once they had finished with the mine, they had captured the Al'kesh first, and then went back to pick everything up and organise it into the Al'kesh.

While they were at the Stargate, they decided to check in with the SGC and Daniel had been informed that his old Professor had died. Daniel decided to go back through to the SGC so he could go to the funeral, and they organised a day to contact the SGC again and see if he was ready to come with them again.  
Jacob then flew the Al'kesh to a nice quiet planet far away from any known Goa'uld territories.  
They flew to an uninhabited part of the planet and parked the Al'kesh in a large clearing next to a small river. When Jacob opened the door, everyone went out to enjoy the sunshine.  
Sam sighed as she felt the sun on her face, it had been far too long since she had been able to relax in the sun. Jack had grabbed whatever camping gear he'd at home, and looking forward to a bit of relaxation, Jack carried out two folding chairs and a fishing rod.  
Sam laughed at the sight of the fishing rod “Going to catch our dinner?” she teased.  
“I hope not. I want a nice quiet relaxing time in my chair. I'm not even going to bait my hook” he said with a smile and Sam giggled. Jack carried the chairs to a flat spot by the river and steadied one of the chairs while Sam sat in it and then he cast out his line and sat in the other chair.

“God this is nice” Sam sighed as the sunshine warmed her skin. Bella was stretched out in the grass next to her and quickly fell asleep.  
Jack was almost asleep when something tugged at his line almost making him drop the fishing rod. He grabbed at it and then started winding the line in, grumbling his annoyance that a fish had dared to interrupt his quiet time while Sam giggled.  
Bella had jumped up at the sudden disturbance and was now close to the river and watching as Jack pulled his line it. A big fish suddenly jumped up out of the water and almost yanked the rod out of Jack's hands as it dove down deep.   
Jacob and Teal'c came over to investigate and they watched as Jack pulled the fish out of the river and up onto the grassy bank.

Bella sniffed at the big fish as it flopped around on the grass, and everyone else looked at it, all very amused that Jack had actually caught the big fish with no bait. Jack picked up the fish by the mouth and pulled the hook out and then held the big fish up to show everyone.  
“Are we eating fish for dinner, or is it going back?”  
“Don't you dare throw that back” Jacob said and quickly grabbed the fish from Jack. “I'll cook it. I haven't had fish for ages”  
“You're going to cook fish?” Sam asked her Dad with surprise.  
“Don't look so shocked. I can cook... Well... sort of... Selmak can... and she said that these fish are VERY nice to eat” Jacob told them and then took his knife from the scabbard on his belt and took the fish downriver a bit so no one would have to put up with the smell of fish guts.

Teal'c gathered wood for the fire and then he'd found some stones to put around it and had dragged a log to go along side the fire for him and Jacob to sit on, because Jack had only had two chairs.  
True to his word, Jacob cooked the fish over a fire and everyone enjoyed the fish with jacket potatoes that Jacob had wrapped in foil and cooked in the coals. Jacob had pack some food and supplies, but the fresh fish had been an unexpected bonus.  
Sam sighed as she leaned back in the chair and put her hands on her belly “Okay, That does it. You're cooking every night now Dad” Sam said with a grin and then she looked at Jack “And you have to catch another one or two of those fish tomorrow. Selmak was right. That fish was VERY nice. Much nicer that the fish we normally get in the Commissary” she told him with a big smile.  
“I must admit, it was a very yummy fish” said Jack as he leaned back in his chair “I wonder if I can catch another one without any bait” he mused.  
Even Bella had enjoyed some of the fish and they sat around the fire talking until Sam decided to call it a night.

They had all chosen rooms earlier, and Jack and Sam had taken one of the 'deluxe' rooms that had an en-suite bathroom.  
Sam didn't even want to try the Goa'uld bed that was in the room, and Jack was secretly glad when Teal'c helped him move it out and put Jack's bed in there for them.   
Jack had set up the puppy pen for Bella, and put it next to Sam's side of the bed but made sure that Sam had plenty of room to get in and out of bed. Bella had been a little upset by the fact that she couldn't get up on the bed, and Sam couldn't help but smile as Bella looked up at the bed and then walked around the bed looking for a chair. When she couldn't find one, she gave a big huff and settled down in the pen which made Sam laugh at her theatrics.

Jack made sure that it was nice and comfy for her and when Bella had settled down, Sam grinned at Jack as she stripped off her t-shirt and bra. Jack stripped off down to his underwear, helped her to take off her boots, socks and leggings and then grabbed a book and sat on the bed with it.  
Sam looked at him and loudly cleared her throat to get his attention.  
Jack looked at her “Do you what something?” he asked, and when Sam didn't answer he looked back down at his book.  
Sam smirked as she noticed his erection filling out his underwear and then calmed her face. She asked him if it was a good book as she picked up her book about Rottweilers and then sat on the bed too.  
Sam wriggled back until she was sitting against the bedhead and crossed her legs as she opened the book and then began to use one hand to toy with her nipple.

Jack looked at her “Yeah... It's not bad” he said and then looked back at his book.  
“Hey honey... I have an itch... can you scratch it for me?” asked Sam as she kept looking at her book.  
“Sure... Where is it?” he asked as he dragged his eyes away from his book and looked at her playing with her erect nipple.  
“I think you might need to use something big and hard, it's a bit awkward to get at...” Sam said as she kept reading.  
Jack put his book down, knelt on the bed and pulled his underwear down “Do you think this will do the job?” he asked with a straight face.  
Sam briefly looked at his impressive erection and then looked back at her book “No... you might have to use something bigger” Sam said seriously.  
“Bigger?” Jack said with a little confusion “This is about as big as they get”  
“Is it? Darn... I was feeling REALLY itchy too” she said with a sigh as she kept reading her book.

Jack smiled at then grabbed her book, making Sam giggle “Okay, you win... Now get on your knees so I can fuck you” he said with a huff of laughter.   
Sam looked at him and kept giggling as she moved forward and got onto her knees.  
Jack grabbed her panties and pulled them off her legs as she lifted her knees one at a time, and then he pushed off his own underwear and put one of his hands on her pussy.  
Sam moaned as he stroked her wet pussy and used his other hand to toy with her nipples. He played with her clit for a while before finally pushing her to an orgasm, and then he eased his cock into her wet pussy as Sam moaned and spread her knees wider.

Jack worked his way into her pussy with steady strokes and then once he was balls deep inside her, he slowly started to thrust into her, twisting his hips a little so she would feel the head of his cock rotating inside her.  
Sam moaned with each twisting slide of his cock, and then when he started to pick up speed, Sam began to get more vocal. She told Jack to fuck her harder as she locked her elbows and braced herself. Jack started to power into her and Sam began to wail as he gripped her hips and pulled her hips back towards him as he thrust forward.  
Sam went silent and lowered her head as she orgasmed. Jack kept thrusting as long as he could to prolong her pleasure and then slammed into her one final time before groaning through an intense orgasm.  
Jack released her hips and began to rub his hands over her back as their bodies settled. Sam moaned in appreciation as she relaxed under his touch and almost fell asleep.

Jack smiled at her as she relaxed and kept rubbing her back for a while. He eased his softening cock out of her body and then backed off the bed and encouraged Sam to wake up enough to go to the bathroom.  
Jack helped Sam to the bathroom and then as they were coming back to the bed, Sam stopped as she looked at Bella, and then went closer.  
“That's a puppy” exclaimed Sam with surprise as she watched Bella licking at the little bundle of black and brown.  
“Looks like she knows what to do. The Vet said that she'd already had a litter previously, so he said not to interfere unless it looked like one of the puppies get stuck or the sac doesn't break” Jack told her as he pulled a chair over so Sam could sit down.  
Jack grabbed a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around Sam, then they both sat and watched while Bella gave birth to ten strong and healthy, pure Rottweiler puppies.   
“They are so cute” sighed Sam as she looked at Bella nursing the pups “Isn't it amazing how they seek out her milk. I must admit though... I'm glad that I'm only having two babies” Sam huffed with a bit of a laugh. 

Her hands went to her belly and gave it a bit of a rub as one of the babies kicked. Sam grabbed one of Jack's hands and pressed it down over the movement and she watched his face as he felt a baby move beneath his hand.  
“Feeling nervous?” he asked her as she looked at him.  
“I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't. This is no ordinary pregnancy, and these are no ordinary babies. What are we going to do Jack? How are we going to keep them safe if we stay on Earth? Sooner or later the information is going to be leaked out... it's probably been leaked out already. I know Dad was holding back when he told us what General Hammond said, and it worries me why he thought it was such a good idea for us to disappear for a while” said Sam with an anxious sigh.  
“Yeah. I know what you mean. General Hammond told me that he hasn't submitted the report about me having powers yet, so I'm thinking that he might be trying to get things settled about the babies before he lets anyone know what I, and therefore the babies, can do” Jack said quietly “Hopefully he will come up with a way to keep us all protected”  
“I don't see how Jack. Even staying under the mountain is going to leave us open to a certain amount of risk, but I guess we would have solid rock at our backs if it came down to us having to defend ourselves. Trouble is, as soon as we use our powers to physically defend ourselves, everyone is going to know just how powerful we are, and that is going to put us in even more danger. Not to mention the fact that having no back door to the mountain, could mean that we get trapped. Let's face it, if they backed us into a corner, all they would need to do is starve us out”

“We'd survive on Bella's dog food for a while, but I don't think she would like that” Jack said, trying to inject a little humour into their serious conversation. Then Jack sighed heavily “We might have no choice but to abandon Earth. Who would have thought that it would be more dangerous for us to stay on our own Planet, than to face the bad guys out in space”  
“The trouble is, that the bad guys on Earth are getting a little desperate at the lack of technology we are bringing home. Maybe once you give them a better means of defending Earth, they will be less desperate, and less likely to try and control us”  
Jack looked at her with disbelief “You really think that?”  
Sam sighed “No. No matter what we give them... for some people it just won't be enough. Maybe General Hammond did us a favour by getting us out while he could. We knew that revealing your powers would be a risk, maybe he's doing the right thing by not informing them about your powers? Especially if he knows about some sort of threat to the babies. It's the only thing I can think of, he must know about some plan to try and get to our babies. Let's face it, the NID is pretty pissed that you closed down their off-world technology stealing operations and if its the NID that are after the babies, then they could probably get to us anywhere, including the SGC. They could even try and do it the legal way. They could demand to have the babies just like they demanded to have Teal'c. There was nothing General Hammond could do. Our children are going to be part Alien, they could use it as an excuse to take them”

Jack and Sam lapsed into silence for a while and then Jack helped Sam up and she got into bed “I'll take Bella out side for a minute and then I'll be straight back” Jack promised her, and when they did come back, Bella settled down with her puppies and Jack snuggled up behind Sam and held her until she finally fell asleep.  
Jack sighed as he tried to get the worrying thoughts out of his head. The NID were probably their biggest threat and he knew that Kinsey was in bed with them. He was a powerful politician and he knew Sam was right. They would try everything to get their hands on the babies. Even just having a strong Ancient gene would be enough to make them valuable, so if they found out just how powerful these babies were really going to be... Jack sighed and then purposefully blanked his mind, there was plenty of time to worry, but right now, right now he needed some sleep.


	23. HOLIDAY

CHAPTER 23 HOLIDAY

Jacob, Teal'c, Jack and Sam all relaxed for a few days on the planet, enjoying lovely sunny weather and watching Bella's puppies squirm about. Bella went outside with them for a run every now and then, and she would tear around, seemingly running all her energy out of herself before going back into her puppies.  
“Maybe that's what you'll need to do” Jack said to Sam as they stood outside and watched Bella doing laps around the grassy clearing.  
“Do what?” asked Sam, a little confused.  
“Run around like crazy every now and then before you go back to our babies. Maybe every time you have to sit and feed the babies, you should go for a run first” he said with a cheeky smile.  
“Oh ha ha. I should imagine that running is going to be off the menu while my boobs are this big. I would need one hell of a brilliant sports bra to stop these boobs from bouncing around. It was bad enough when they were... normal” Sam sighed.  
Jack chuckled and Sam gave him a playful shove “You have NO idea how uncomfortable boobs can be. You only take notice of them when they're naked”  
“Oh believe me... I noticed your boobs when you had to run” he said as he tried not to smirk at her, and Sam looked at him with a little surprise.  
“You watched my boobs bounce up and down while I ran? Was that when we were running away from the bad guys to get to the Stargate, or just plain running away? Because if I remember right, you were usually watching our asses whenever we had to run” Sam asked with a curious smile.  
“Oh... I watched your ass when we had to run too. I wasn't ALWAYS at the rear you know” Jack said with a smug smile and Sam huffed a laugh.  
“It's amazing you didn't trip over then” she smiled.  
“Oh... I KNOW!” said Jack with exaggerated amazement “Sometimes it was a REAL challenge to watch you, and watch where I was going at the same time”

Sam giggled for a moment and then when she'd gotten control of her amusement she asked him another question “Did you REALLY watch me like that?”  
“Did YOU watch ME like that?” he counter questioned with a grin and Sam knew the answer was yes and the look on her face told Jack his answer, making him chuckle as he put one of his arms around her shoulders and hugged her “It was impossible NOT to watch you” he admitted.  
Sam leaned her head on his shoulder as he held her and put a hand on her belly “God I can't even hug you properly anymore” sighed Sam.  
“Your belly seems to be getting bigger every day” Jack said with a chuckle and kissed her forehead.  
“That's because it IS” Sam said quietly and her tone of voice made Jack pull back and look at her.  
“What?” he asked with concern when her face didn't change.  
“My pregnancy is going faster since I was changed” Sam admitted softly.  
Jack looked at her for a moment and then put his hand on her skin and assessed her. When his hand stopped glowing he looked at her with concern “Sam...”

“I'm now basically an Ancient, and their pregnancies run faster than normal humans. I had to be changed or I wouldn't have made it Jack. You KNOW that. My body's coping so much better now I'm not still trying to recover and the babies are fine. Just look at it this way... I won't have to put up with being uncomfortable for much longer” she told him with a small smile “But... it does mean that we have less time to be ready before these babies arrive, and we pretty much have nothing for them yet. We don't even have anywhere to live, and we have no idea if we are ever going to be safe on Earth or not. The more I think about it, the more I worry about going back”  
“Yeah... Me too” Jack admitted “This is a nice planet... you would get bored to tears, so it's not practical, but it's nice”.  
“It IS nice and Bella certainly loves having grass to run around on, and I am managing to keep busy enough with my laptop to stop me from going crazy. One of the Ancient's planetary defense systems would be perfect for Earth's size, and I'm trying to work out how we can make the parts with the technology and materials that we have available on Earth. I think it could be done, but what would really make it a million times easier, would be having access to one of those Matter Converters that the Asgard have. The Ancient had several designs of Matter Converters, but I definitely wouldn't be able to make any of those with the current level of tech that we have on Earth, so the most sensible option would be to try and get one off the Asgard”.  
“Well... I figure Thor owes us a favour or two by now. We did save his little grey butt from those replicators remember”  
“And you did break up the NID's off-world operation as well. It would be worth trying to contact Thor and surely it can't hurt to ask? I mean the worst he can say is no” Sam said hopefully “You know he WAS rather interested in your Ancient gene, maybe he'd also be interested in the fact that you got me pregnant? Actually... Thor would probably be VERY interested to know that you got me pregnant, and that our babies have full Ancient powers, and especially that we now have those powers too. Maybe I can put the Ancient knowledge to work and come up with a way to defeat the replicators once and for all? There is SO much stuff in my head and I've barely scratched the surface of it all. To send a message to Thor, we would need to go back to the SGC”

“Well... we have to go to the Stargate tomorrow and call the SGC to check if Daniel's ready to be picked up, and you ARE due to go through the Stargate to zap your Naquadah, in fact you will be overdue for a zap by tomorrow. I'm sure that General Hammond and Janet would love to check base with you and make sure that you and the babies are okay, although Janet IS going to chuck a fit when she realises that you're pregnancy is going fast”  
“Actually my pregnancy is now running closer to the normal time for an Ancient pregnancy, but of course we can't let Janet know that I'm now an Ancient, so I'll just have to tell her that my pregnancy was affected by the Stargate more than we realised. Ancient pregnancies only last half the time of a normal human one, and I'm pretty certain that mine is going faster than an Ancient one because of my Naquadah. Do you really think that we should go back to the SGC and use the opportunity to send a message to Thor? Although I'm not sure that I want to risk YOU going back though to the SGC. No one knows about my powers and the President has made sure that everyone knows I am off limits for any further testing on me or the babies until my pregnancy is over, and hopefully, as far as any of the bad guys know, I'm still months away from giving birth. They won't bother doing something stupid like trying to grab me early, especially if you're not with me because they know that I need you to stay pregnant”  
“I'm not sure I like the idea of you going back alone” Jack sighed “But you're right, it is unlikely that anyone would be interested in grabbing you yet and it has only been a few days. General Hammond probably still hasn't submitted the report, so maybe no one even knows about me yet?”  
“We can't take that risk Jack, and honestly, I think it's safer if I go back alone” Sam suggested.  
Jack looked at her as he thought “Sam...”

“They know that the babies and I are only still alive because you keep us safe with your Ancient gene, they know that they will be putting my life, and subsequently the babies lives, at risk if they don't let me go”  
“If they guess that we are planning to stay away for a while, and they find out that you're back at the SGC, then they might take the opportunity to grab you. If they know were gone, they might be worried that we will STAY gone, and they won't get another chance at getting our babies. What if they threaten your life unless I come back through?” asked Jack.  
“Unless they already know about your powers, the babies are their only target. They already suspect that the babies will have an enhanced gene because of their Naquadah, but that's it. No one knows for certain that the babies will be any different to anyone else with a strong Ancient gene. Only the President, General Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c, Dad and Janet knows that the babies actually already have powers. With General Hammond sitting on your report, this might be the only chance to go back safely and send a message to Thor before everyone finds out about your powers. If we can get a Matter Converter it would go a long way to keeping the NID and the Brass satisfied and hopefully they will keep their distance. If we give them the designs for suitable Ancient Tech to defend Earth and also design a Prototype for a Battle Cruiser with powerful enough weapons to help with Earth's defense, then it should be enough incentive to back off from wanting to force the babies to undergo testing. Once we get the kinks sorted out with the Prototype Battle Cruiser, then we can perfect the design and they can build more Battle Cruisers so they can also be used for exploration. I think it will be enough to keep the NID and the Brass off our backs”

“So you think an Asgard Matter Converter will help ensure our safety?”  
“Yes. It will give them want they ultimately want a LOT faster. If we can present a deal about giving them the certainty of having defense technology and the certainty of being able build a powerful and practical space ship in return for leaving us and our babies alone, then I think they will go for it”  
“Sam, I don't think anything will ultimately stop them from wanting to know for sure about our babies... and they will certainly want me so they can find out what I can do, and what I know” said Jack with a sigh.  
Sam sighed and thought for a moment “I still think that me going back to the SGC and messaging Thor will be the best course of action for now. Daniel will be there, so he can watch my back until we leave. I won't need to stay there long. All I need to do is send the message to Thor and let Janet know that I'm okay”.  
“Maybe you should just send a message to Daniel and get him to send the message to Thor, or at least take Teal'c with you” Jack suggested as Bella came back and sat next to Sam to let her know that she was ready to go back into her puppies.  
“I want to send an encrypted message to Thor so it cant be intercepted, if I send the message through to Daniel on a disc, then I'm taking the risk that someone else will intercept it. I'd rather input the message straight into the computer from my head, but yeah, taking Teal'c is probably a good idea” Sam told him as they went back inside the Al'kesh to go to their room because Sam was due for a nap.  
“Everyone is going to want to know if Bella's had her puppies yet. I wonder who is going to win the Pool?” Sam wondered with amusement as Jack closed their bedroom door behind them “Everyone will want me to stop and tell them all about the puppies” she said as she rolled her eyes a little “It will take me an hour just to get to the infirmary to see Janet and another hour to get back to the Stargate”.  
“And you will be a very proud Grandma and you will LOVE gushing about how cute they are” said Jack with a teasing smile, relieved that she had finally agreed to take her.  
“Grandma? I'm not even a mother yet?” Sam said with an amused smile “Are you trying to prematurely age me?”  
“Sam, you ARE already a mother. As soon as our babies were conceived, you became a mother, and as for ageing you... you are always going to look stunningly beautiful no matter how old you get, and I am very definitely looking forward to growing old with you” Jack said with a grin and then kissed her.

“Suck-up” she chuckled, making Jack chuckle too “At least if I am going to be stunningly beautiful, I will be a perfect match for your gorgeously handsome face”  
“Only my face?” Jack questioned with mock offence.  
“Well I guess that depends on how much sex we have”  
“It does?”  
“Oh yeah. Sex is a GREAT way to exercise, so the more hard and fast sex we have, the hotter your body will be” Sam smirked.  
“Oh... so my body isn't hot yet?”   
“Maybe I should have said... the more sex, the hotter your body will STAY” corrected Sam  
“That sounds MUCH better” Jack smiled and then kissed her again.  
Sam opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and when his tongue rubbed against hers, Sam moaned. Jack put one of his hands over her breasts and rubbed it a little, knowing that her nipples would react quickly now she was aroused. When Sam moaned again, Jack began to unbutton her shirt and as he parted it, he kissed her neck and then sucked on her jugular as he pushed the shirt down over her shoulders until Sam moved her arms and let it drop to the floor behind her.  
Jack's undid the nursing cups on her bra and as soon as one of her breasts were exposed, Jack put his mouth over her nipple and sucked it firmly into her mouth, making Sam moan as she melted a little.  
Jack's mouth moved from breast to breast as Sam helped him to push her leggings and panties down over her hips, then Jack moved so he could pull them down her legs. He knelt down, and while Sam put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, Jack removed the runners and socks she had been wearing and then stood up again to suck on her breasts again.  
Sam quickly put her hands over her boobs “Sorry, I need the bathroom before this goes any further, my bladder is NOT enjoying this pregnancy” Sam informed him with a blush of embarrassment before heading to the bathroom.

Jack chuckled and started to strip while he was waiting.  
When Sam walked back out on the bathroom, Jack was laying on the bed, propped up on one elbow to look at her while he stroked his hard cock with his other hand.   
Sam smirked at him “What? No book to read?” she asked him with a straight face. Then when Sam went to pick up her Rottweiler book off the bedside drawers, Jack quickly slid off the bed, scooped her up and deposited her on the bed.  
He grabbed hold of her ankles and rotated her around on her ass, so her legs were over the side of the mattress, then he went down on his knees, put her legs over his shoulders and lathed his tongue over her pussy.  
Sam moaned “Oh God...” as Jack repeated it again. Jack used his fingers to spread her pussy open, so he could lick her more thoroughly for a little while before he stopped teasing and began to toy with her clit. Jack inserted some fingers into her pussy and rubbed against her Gspot before sucking on her clit to make her orgasm faster before she got too uncomfortable being on her back.  
Sam's hips bucked as he clamped down on her clit and pushed her over the edge. When she came down off the high of her orgasm, Jack helped her to move more onto the bed and helped her to her knees.  
“Oh boy, I know that was fast, but it still hurt my ribs” Sam said to Jack as he stroked her ass and lower back. Jack chuckled and took the hint and used his powers to ease the ache of discomfort for her and Sam moaned in appreciation.  
Jack chuckled again before asking her how she wanted it.  
“Hard” said Sam firmly as she planted her hands and knees to brace herself. Jack held his cock and rubbed the head of it over her wet pussy a few times and then he eased it into her pussy. 

Once the head of his cock was in, Jack suddenly pushed a good four inches in, making Sam gasp with surprise. Jack pulled back and did it again, sliding in just a little bit farther than before and this time Sam moaned encouragement.  
“Oh yeah....” when Jack repeated the movement with an additional inch, Sam progressed to swearing so Jack kept repeating the sudden thrusts into her pussy, each thrust getting deeper and deeper until he finally bumped against her cervix.  
“Fuck.... Oh fuck.... Do it again” Sam told him, so Jack obeyed. “Oh fuck! Keep doing it” Sam moaned, so Jack kept up the single hard thrusts as Sam continued to swear louder. After the tenth hard thrust he suddenly started slamming into her with fast thrusts, making Sam begin to wail as Jack powered into her swollen wet pussy. He kept slamming into her as she braced herself and pushed back so he would thump her harder.  
“Oh fuck... Oh yeah... Oh fuck... Fuck... Ohhhhhhhhh” Sam wailed as her orgasm built and then crashed through her, her pleasure surging with each additional hard thrust he managed to do before he finally couldn't hold off any longer and slammed against her one more time before rocking hard against her ass as he ejaculated deep into her pussy with a loud groan of pleasure.  
Sam kept moaning as her body began to settle “Liked that huh?” Jack asked her with a smug smirk.  
“Oh God yes” she told him before she gave another moan as he began to slide his cock back and forth through her sopping wet pussy, giving her aftershocks of pleasure as he rubbed his hands over her lower back and ass.

“Any sore spots” he asked her as he rubbed her back, and when she gave a vague, tired sounding moan of “Ah-huh” Jack smiled and engaged his healing powers to find the sore muscle and work in it for her before cracking her back, which made her give a short huff of breath at the sudden discomfort, before completely relaxing under his hands.  
Jack eased his cock out of her, grabbed a clean cloth and wiped his cock before wiping Sam's thighs and then tucking the cloth between her legs before he helped her to get under the covers for her afternoon nap. Sam made herself comfortable on her side as Jack helped her get a pillow under her belly. Then he went to the bathroom to clean himself up properly before sliding into bed with her and then he held her as she fell asleep.  
He was worried about letting her go to the SGC. She was nearly thirty weeks pregnant and he was already very nervous about how much longer her pregnancy would last. It was pushing her body hard, but Sam was right, and her body did seem to be coping with it, so all he could do was hope that the birth didn't happen too early. It certainly made him feel a lot better that he would be able to help the babies with his healing powers if anything went wrong, or they DID come early, but he was nervous anyway.

He knew Sam was more worried that she let on, especially about the fact that they weren't prepared for the babies, apart from some cute sleep suits from Janet and Cassie. They needed to get so many things before the babies were born, and he began to consider that he might have to ask Janet to do their shopping for them and then get it sent through when they needed to visit the Stargate again. Sam's Naquadah levels were starting to concern him and he was glad that she would definitely be going through tomorrow, he would have preferred her go today, but Daniel was due to be ready tomorrow, so Sam felt confident enough to hold off for the extra day. It was so much easier and less stressful now that Sam could assess her own levels of Naquadah. Both of them being 'turned' Ancient had definitely been the right thing for the babies to do.   
It put them in more danger, but it might also give them a huge advantage. While he laid next to Sam as she slept, he used the time to go through more of the knowledge to try and find information leading to powers that might come in useful if they needed to protect themselves.   
So far, Sam had been concentrating on trying to pull together what the NID and the Brass would want from their Ancient knowledge, so she'd been spending all her time researching the technological side of the knowledge and information, but Jack knew that if something went wrong while Sam was at the SGC, and they HAD found out about the babies, or Jack's powers, then Sam would need all the help that her powers could possibly give her to be able to protect herself and the babies, and get them back through the Stargate to safety.


	24. GENERAL BAUER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to hate General Bauer.... He's a VERY nasty piece of work in this story!

CHAPTER 24 GENERAL BAUER

Teal'c walked through the Stargate with Sam a few steps behind. Sam stopped as she exited the Event Horizon and turned back to face it as she put her hand in it to 'zap' her Naquadah. She felt a strong tingle go through her as the process started.  
Just as the Event Horizon began to change to help her Naquadah, Bella ran through the wormhole, completely startling Sam.  
“Bella!” Sam huffed with surprise as she turned a little to look at Bella and lifted the radio she was carrying in her other hand so she could talk to Jack through the wormhole “Jack?”  
“Sorry, she must have seen you go through. She ran straight past me and wouldn't stop”  
“Oh well, she may as well stay with me. I'll only be an hour or two, so she'll be back in plenty of time to nurse the puppies before they get too hungry”  
“Alright. Did your Naquadah charge okay?”

“It started to, but Bella startled me and I pulled my hand out” Sam said as she put her other hand back into the Event Horizon but was a little confused when nothing happened “It's not working anymore. I guess I'll have to do it again when I come back through later” sighed Sam.  
“Not working?”  
“No. I'm guessing there may be a time limit for me to be able to do it once I've exited the wormhole, or maybe it was because the process started and then once it stops, it simply can't re-start. That's one thing we never experimented with when we were trying to figure what triggered the process”.  
“Did your levels increase at all?” Jack asked with concern.  
“It started to work like normal, but my hand wasn't in there very long. I'll be fine. It will only be a couple of hours until I come back through” Sam reassured him.  
“Okay... be careful and don't forget to send the Tok'ra's message to Thor. I'd better get back to helping Jacob and Selmak. I'll see you in an hour or two” Jack said. They'd decided to make sure they talked about the 'mission', knowing that others would hear their conversation and it would back up Sam's 'excuse' for sending the message to Thor and that they were definitely on a mission helping the Tok'ra.  
“See you soon” Sam confirmed into the radio and then gave a thumbs up signal to Walter to let him know that he could shut down the Stargate.

When the wormhole blinked out, she looked down at Bella and then ruffled her ears “Silly girl” Sam muttered with an amused smile and then she slipped her other hand holding the radio through Teal'c's offered arm, and he firmly held onto her arm as they walked down the ramp with Bella by her side. She'd promised Jack that she would do it as a safety precaution with her frequently changing sense of balance and she hadn't even argued, knowing that the last thing she wanted to do was to trip over and fall. A flat floor surface was fine, but as soon as she had to negotiate slopes, bumpy ground or steps, her sense of balance was a little off kilter, and if she was talking or thinking hard about something, it was slightly worse. Every time she went for a walk outside the Al'kesh she always held onto someones arm, and it had already saved her from a fall twice when she had stumbled. It was frustrating, but it was simply something else she had to accept and take sensible precautions for, during her sped up and volatile pregnancy. 

As they reached the bottom of the ramp, Sam slowed down and Teal'c stayed by her side as she carefully negotiated the steps down onto the concrete floor. Once Sam stepped onto the concrete floor, a small group of people in Air Force uniforms walked into the Gateroom, making Teal'c and Sam halt with the surprise of seeing people in the SGC they didn't know and Sam's heart rate instantly began to increase as she began to consider reasons why they might be here.  
Bella felt Sam's instant anxiety and quickly moved in front of Sam and began to growl at the strangers which made them stop several metres from Teal'c and Sam.  
Sam's eyes flickered to the name badge of the man leading the group and then spoke quietly to Bella.  
“Bella heel” Sam said in a firm tone, and Bella's growl lost volume as she took a few steps back and sat by Sam's side without taking her eyes off the Strangers. Sam pulled her hand away from Teal'c's arm and put the radio in her other hand then snapped a salute at the General standing before her and stood at attention as best she could with her rather large belly.  
“Major Carter” General Bauer said as he diverted his eyes for a second to glare at Bella.  
“Major Carter-O'Neill Sir. I don't believe we've met Sir” Sam said much more calmly than she felt.  
“I'm Major General Bauer, the new Base Commander for the SGC” he said and then smiled smugly at Teal'c and Sam's shocked reactions.  
“Base Commander? Where's General Hammond?” Sam asked with shocked disbelief.  
“Watch your tone Major Carter or I'll charge you with insubordination before you can blink” General Bauer almost snarled, making Sam's anxiety kick up a notch as she clamped her mouth shut and tried to look suitably chastised for her uncontrolled outburst. Bella went to step forward as she gave another growl at the angry man, but Sam quickly put the radio back in her other hand and grabbed her collar and quickly told her to sit.

General Bauer glared at Bella “What in the HELL is that mangy mutt doing in here?” he asked in a hard voice.  
“This is my Assistance dog Sir. I need her to be with me at all times” Sam replied calmly.  
“Your... Assistance... dog?” he questioned coldly with obvious disbelief.  
“Yes Sir. General Hammond approved her presence...” Sam began to say, trying to calmly explain.  
“General Hammond is no longer in charge. What does the dog... Assist... you with?” he asked with a sneer.  
“If you check my file Sir...”  
“Your file is full of favourable lies and fake commendations from your Godfather and your lover! The dog only adds proof that you've been given FAR too much freedom to do your own thing here at the SGC. Let me make it clear, right now, that I am NOT intimidated by the fact that you're a little smarter than most, and you will NO longer be allowed to work to your own agenda. From here on out, you WILL obey EVERY order I give you whether you like it or not! It's obvious that you've been used to having your own way for FAR too long, and your high and mighty attitude only proves your sense of ill-perceived superiority over others. That mutt does NOT belong in a top secret facility just so you can try to use it to physically intimidate people, just like you purposefully intimidate people with your intelligence. Shut that mutt up before I shoot it” he ordered with a hard voice full of contempt as Bella continued to growl at his angry demeanour.  
Sam quickly gave Bella's collar a gentle tug to silence her before General Bauer got any angrier. Sam couldn't believe what had just come out of General Bauer's mouth, and as shocked and angry as she was by his accusations, accusations that he obviously strongly believed were true, for now, the most important thing to tackle, was to explain the need for Bella to stay with her.

“With all due respect Sir, my Assistance dog helps me to stay alive” Sam said in the calmest voice she could manage as her anger continued to surge through her. General Bauer looked at her with obvious surprise for a moment, surprise that there might actually be a valid reason for Bella's presence. He glanced down at Bella and then back up to Sam's face, but when he began to scowl with disbelief, Sam quickly began to explain and hoped that he would listen.  
“I'm sure that you're aware of the fact that I was forcibly taken as a Tok'ra host during an off-world rescue mission. As a result of being forced to be a host, my body was permanently changed by the Tok'ra Symbiote and I now have Naquadah and various other Alien biological markers in my blood. Once the changes were made, it meant that my body would no longer work without the presence of those Alien Markers, and if they were removed from my blood, my body would stop working and I would die. If the amount of Naquadah in my blood falls below a safe level, my internal organs begin to deteriorate, and then if my levels of Naquadah keep falling, I will continue to deteriorate to the point where I fall unconscious due to my organs starting to shut down. Now that I'm pregnant, the speed of that deterioration has dramatically increased, and my levels of Naquadah can fall to critical levels incredibly fast. Once I lose consciousness, every second counts, and if I don't go through the Stargate, I could be dead in less than ten minutes. My dog has the ability to monitor my Naquadah and it's effects on my body, just like other Assistance dogs can sense on-coming epileptic seizures. My dog can sense when my Naquadah levels are declining, faster and more accurately than a blood test. The dog can sense my levels of Naquadah dropping even before I start to feel any physical effects, and if I'm alone when my Naquadah crashes fast and I'm unable to summon help before I lose consciousness, then she will bark to alert people that I am critical, so someone can come and save my life. If she starts barking, it means that I need to go through the Stargate as quickly as possible, so that my Naquadah levels can be corrected. This dog has already helped to save my life several times since I got her, and you can confirm those facts with my medical file, or with Doctor Fraiser, who will also tell you that she comes running as soon as she hears my dog bark, because she KNOWS that my life is in danger. I'm sorry if having my dog here upsets you Sir, and I know the fact that she's recently had puppies may make it seem strange, but as soon as she showed us her ability to sense that my Naquadah levels were falling, then we knew that she was the early warning system that I badly needed. I was unconscious and recovering from surgery when she began to indicate that she knew something was wrong with me. Dr Fraiser had only checked my Naquadah levels less than half an hour before, but her behaviour was so unusual that it prompted her to check them again. My levels were critical, and as they rushed me to the Stargate, my heart and lungs started declining very rapidly. My dog had just saved my life. I had already almost died several times due to my Naquadah levels suddenly falling, because no one knew they were falling until it was almost too late. Sir... this dog saves my life and I need her to stay by my side at all times. She is extremely well trained, very obedient, and she only barks if my life in serious danger. We're only at the SGC for my medical check-up with Dr Fraiser and to relay an important message from the Tok'ra to the Asgard. I will endeavour to keep my dog away from you as much as possible, until we return to the Tok'ra to complete our current mission Sir”

“I'm afraid that won't be possible” said General Bauer as he frowned at Bella with clear annoyance.  
“Sir?” questioned Sam with confusion.  
“You are required at the SGC, therefore I cannot allow you to leave”  
“Sir, we're currently on a very important mission with the Tok'ra and they are expecting us to return within the hour”  
“You're heavily pregnant, what use could you possibly be on a mission with the Tok'ra?” he almost sneered with clear contempt.  
“I might be heavily pregnant Sir, but I assure you that my knowledge and expertise IS required for the current Tok'ra mission. I was temporarily released from medical leave so I could assist the Tok'ra with an important technological discovery Sir. I'm unsure as why you think that I could be of NO use to the Tok'ra, when you say that I COULD be of use here? The Tok'ra need my expertise with Ancient technology Sir”  
“I've been authorised to pull you off the Tok'ra mission. Your... 'expertise'... is needed HERE, and if you're needed HERE, then it's FAR more important than anything you could be doing for the Tok'ra” he told her, almost spitting the word Tok'ra out with obvious dislike.  
“You can't do that Sir” Sam blurted out angrily.

“Do I need to put you in the Brig for insubordination? How DARE you question my decision! It's obvious just how MUCH you are used to having your own way around here. Maybe a few days in the Brig will cool your temper, or do I have to bust you down to Lieutenant before you learn to follow my orders and to show me some respect!” General Bauer shouted with clear malice. Sam tightened her hand on Bella's collar, hopefully reminding her to remain quiet and still while she let the General vent his anger. Even though he was still over a metre away from her, she could feel his disgusting spit on her face like venom as she fought to remain calm.  
Sam knew that she couldn't risk getting locked up, the General obviously had very bad, very false preconceptions about her and she knew that she would have to eat some serious humble pie to get him to back down without compromising his obvious need for strict discipline and control. Sam knew that she would have to resort to using her very obvious condition as an excuse for him to dispel his anger without him 'losing face'.  
Sam felt like puking as she swallowed her pride, her principals and self-respect, to play the 'Pregnancy Hormones' card to the max and hopefully completely confuse him in regards to what he'd been told about her not being able to follow orders or show any respect if she didn't get her own way.

“I'm sorry Sir” Sam said, letting her voice wobble as she looked down at the floor with what she hoped looked like regret, embarrassment and misery, as she summoned tears and all the hormone-fuelled fake emotion that she could muster. The fact that she was going to have to stoop an all time low to save her own ass was rather humiliating.  
“I'm finding it very hard to control myself at the moment Sir” Sam said in a broken voice and let out a little sob as she let her tears start to fall and put a hand on her big belly for maximum effect as she made her lower lip and chin tremble “I feel very upset at the thought of letting the Tok'ra down Sir. I was temporarily released off strict medical leave to go and help with this mission because it's so important and they just need my knowledge so it didn't require anything physical. We're almost finished Sir, maybe I could come back to the SGC again in another day or two...” Sam said as she finally looked at him and let her face crumple with raw, but fake emotion as she bit her lower lip, completely disgusted with herself for playing the part of a 'useless' emotional female, knowing that a sexist bully would completely buy it, even though for some reason he obviously hated her guts and thought she was some sort of spoilt, self-indulged princess.  
She could see the SF's standing against the wall behind General Bauer shifting their weight and they were looking at her with genuine and angry concern at the way General Bauer was acting towards her. Sam sincerely hoped that they would be sensible and not try to interfere, because strictly speaking, she had talked to General Bauer a little improperly. She knew that Teal'c would know her self-humiliation was all an act, and she hoped that he would continue to stand back and successfully hide his anger at her being forced to resort to such tactics, just because General Bauer's over-the-top, angry reactions were fuelled by false information about her character.

General Bauer cruel smirk turned into uncomfortable confusion as Sam looked at him with excessively meek and overemotional chin wobbles while she silently cried. He had been treating her like she was a smug, self-centered, know-it-all Bitch, so seeing her react like this obviously wasn't matching with what he'd been told about her. Sam let out another little sob and sniffed a few times, knowing it would serve to increase his level of confusion and plain discomfort about having to deal with a hopeless, emotional, crying AND pregnant female and briefly wondered if he was capable of feeling any guilt for 'making' a heavily pregnant woman cry.  
General Bauer shifted his weight and Sam knew she already had him wanting to retreat, so she sunk to an even deeper all time new low and increased her tears, then let her wobbly 'emotional' voice complete the act with a few little sobs between sentences thrown in for maximum effect.  
“I'm so sorry Sir. What do you need me to do here Sir? Is it possible for me to go and finish my assignment with the Tok'ra first Sir? I'm not allowed to do any physical work, so I'm not sure how helpful I could be here Sir” she said as she began to rub her big belly with the fist that held the radio to draw extra attention to the fact that she was VERY pregnant and probably shouldn't be at the SGC at all. Sam continued to keep a firm grip on Bella's collar with her other hand as she felt Bella turn her head to look up at her. She could sense Bella's concern for her starting to override her need for caution against the yelling, angry stranger. Even though Bella's attention was on Sam and not the General, Sam knew that any further aggression from General Bauer would make Bella react instantly to protect her, and there was no way in hell that Sam was going to tell Bella that General Bauer was a 'friend'. Sam knew that Bella's increasing levels of concern for her crumbling emotional state, meant that Bella would dial up her aggression, especially if the angry man physically 'threatened' her by moving closer.  
While General Bauer was obviously trying to work out what he was going to say to her without making her cry even more, Sam decided to reassure Bella with words that no one else would hear, but when Sam connected with her mind, she almost couldn't prevent herself from revealing her shock. She quickly squashed down her surprise and silently told Bella the words 'quiet' and 'stay'. Sam lost focus on Bauer as she briefly pressed against Bella's mind a bit longer before ending the connection and refocusing on General Bauer as he cleared his throat and spoke with obvious discomfort, and also a little angry frustration about her emotional state, but his voice still relayed the strong dislike and contempt he felt towards her, and it made Sam wonder who had given General Bauer such a woefully incorrect assessment of her character and service history.

General Bauer spoke to her loudly, still not caring if anyone heard his clear contempt for her, but he did lower the aggression in the tone of his voice and attempted to placate her 'worries' “It's imperative that an experimental Naquadah bomb that's been built in the science labs, is made operational as quickly as possible. The scientist's working on it, who are clearly incompetent idiots, informed me that your... skills... would help to solve the problem faster, so I'm sure you can imagine how... relieved... I was to find out that you were here. The bomb needs to be finished today, which is why I am pulling you... temporarily... off the Tok'ra mission. There is currently not enough weapon's grade Naquadah to complete the prototype, but fortunately since he accompanied you, we now have our resident... Goa'uld... 'expert'... and hopefully we will now obtain that Naquadah very quickly” General Bauer paused for a moment and then focused his attention on Teal'c as Sam continued to sniff and look like a pathetic emotional wreck. “There is a team gearing up to go and get that Naquadah right at this moment. I order you to gear up and go on the mission with them. Hopefully THIS time, having YOU on the team will make sure they complete the mission so Major Carter can get the bomb working. We have a very important test for the bomb scheduled for this afternoon, and so far, the SGC has confirmed my opinion that it's in dire need of a massive shake-up! The level of incompetency displayed so far, is beyond a joke. I don't care WHAT it costs, make sure that you get that Naquadah back here as quickly as possible and DON'T come back without it” General Bauer snarled with a clear threat towards Teal'c and Sam instantly felt extremely uneasy about where Teal'c might be going. THIS time?

Sam struggled not to react as Teal'c hesitated for a moment and then simply turned and left the Gateroom to go and gear up, not even bothering to give his usual respectful nod of compliance. Sam purposefully sniffed loudly to take the General's attention off Teal'c's lack of acknowledgement to the order and General Bauer turned back to look at her with clear disgust.  
“Get to the science labs and get that bomb working ASAP. If you fix the problem in time for the scheduled test, I'll let you go back to the Tok'ra for a day or two to try to finish your mission with them, but you WILL be required to return to the SGC as soon as possible and I also require that you bring Colonel O'Neill and... the... Jaffa... back with you. I need Colonel O'Neill to hand off his duties as the Base's 2IC to one of my men, and just so you know, SG1 has undergone changes and as soon as Colonel O'Neill is cleared for active duty again, he will be using his vast experience in Black Op's, to head up more aggressive missions to obtain weapons and technology with... that... Jaffa... and several marines” he paused as Sam's shocked mind struggled to take in what he was saying as he continued “I assume that we will be sharing in all of the Ancient technology you are currently working on with the Tok'ra?” he asked with a sneer.

“If you allow me enough time to get it working...Yes Sir” Sam said meekly, purposefully throwing in important titles with another sniff and chin wobble “Sir.. One of the tasks I came back to do was to send a message from the Tok'ra High Council to the Supreme Commander of the Asgard. I'd hate to get into trouble for not sending it quickly Sir. Is it alright if I send the message before I go to the Science Lab's? I'm still on strict physical restrictions due to my difficult pregnancy, so I'm not sure how helpful I can be with constructing the bomb? The other task I was here for was an important medical check-up on my pregnancy with Doctor Fraiser Sir”  
General Bauer's face went a little red as his anger increased and Sam subconsciously prepared herself for another verbal attack as he began to speak with little disguised rage in his voice “The bomb has already been constructed, so unless they have done something incredibly stupid, hopefully all you will need to do is locate where they have made the error with the circuitry and I'm sure that once you locate the problem, the idiots will be able to follow your instructions to fix their mistake, and you won't need to worry about breaking a nail while you're pregnant” General Bauer then suddenly lost any resemblance of being polite and completely lost his temper, making his voice sound full of angry hatred as he literally spat words at her again “I can't believe that you would be SO selfish as to get yourself knocked-up while your intelligence is needed to help us fight this Alien war” General Bauer suddenly snarled loudly, surprising Sam and making her flinch, which made Bella growl at his increased aggression. General Bauer looked at Bella with annoyance and Sam gave a gentle tug on her collar again to make sure she ignored the angry crap he undoubtedly going to unleash on her. General Bauer lowered his voice a little as he continued, but it was still loud enough for everyone in the Gateroom and Control room to hear.  
Sam knew there was no point in correcting him or trying to get him to listen to the truth unless she wanted to spend some time in the Brig, because it was very clear that he had already made up his mind about her and hated her guts. She knew that all she had to do was listen and take it, so he would let her go once the bomb was completed. As soon as the bomb was tested this afternoon, the General was prepared to let her and Teal'c go back through the Stargate and Sam HAD to make sure that he would still be willing to let them go back through the Stargate. Sam ground her teeth together as she listened to his angry tirade and concentrated on keeping up the humiliating act of being meek, emotional and submissive to his hateful words.

“How can someone as intelligent as you, make such a STUPID decision, or was it just an incredibly stupid MISTAKE? You should have been here working on developing weapons to protect Earth instead of going through that Stargate to find places where O'Neill could fuck you and not get caught. I guess your selfish 'luck' finally ran out and you found yourself knocked up and scrambled to blame it on those rather convenient Alien Armbands. You're a selfish, self-serving slut and you deserve all the misery that comes with your so called difficult pregnancy. Don't look so shocked... I know the truth. I KNOW that you've only been going through the Stargate so you can spread your legs for O'Neill instead of working here in the science labs and actually doing something useful. I know that his recommendation for your promotion to Major was purely based on your 'performances' on your back, and that you have NO idea what it actually means to be a 'real' soldier. Well guess what... Major... you no longer have your Godfather here to protect you and your lover, or to let you both get away with slacking off so you can fuck each others brains out. Believe me when I say, that I will make BOTH your lives miserable if you don't follow my orders to the letter. Unfortunately there's nothing I can do about you both being stationed here together, but once those disgusting little bastards are born, you had better learn to actually do some REAL work... you know... work that involves being horizontal and with your legs closed, and that includes not letting lover-boy bend you over your desk, or fuck you up against a wall somewhere either. Let me assure you of one VERY clear fact... I have absolutely NO interest in wanting to fuck a disgusting whore like you so you can 'earn' good performance reviews, so from now on, your performance reviews will actually be based on how much of a pathetic soldier you really are, so get ready for some well deserved and truthful, terrible reviews. While we're at it, let me make another thing perfectly clear... you WILL be successful in building more weapons that will protect Earth, or you'll be spending a hell of a lot of time alone, while I send O'Neill out on some VERY dangerous missions so you're not constantly distracted by wanting his dick in your filthy cunt... and you know what?” General Bauer snarled as he lowered his voice a little and got even more hateful “I'm actually glad to hear that you almost died because of this selfish pregnancy. If you weren't so Goddamned smart it certainly wouldn't be much of a loss for the SGC if you died. I'm hoping those... 'things' inside you never take a single breath. With all the disgusting Alien crap inside you and O'Neill, they're an abomination to mankind, and you definitely don't DESERVE to have ANY happiness after being so Goddamn selfish and self-serving while we are facing annihilation from a war that idiot O'Neill started by disobeying a simple direct order to blow up himself with the other Stargate. With an idiot father like O'Neill, no wonder his kid shot himself. You pathetic low-lifes deserve each other, and if these abominations inside you defy the laws of nature and live, we can only hope that they are as smart as O'Neill's other kid, and they blow their own brains out before they breed abominations of their own. If by some chance, that the abominations DO actually have those Alien super powers the NID are hoping for, at least they will never get the chance to be influenced by their whore of a mother, or their deadbeat father, and they'll be trained to be more useful at protecting Earth than you could EVER possibly be”

Sam just stood there in complete shock as General Bauer and his cronies turned and walked out of the Gateroom.  
Sam blinked as real tears rolled down her face and breathed out a shaky breath in response to the General's vicious and completely uncalled for, extremely personal attack. Her mind was still reeling about the incredibly rude and cruel things he'd said and the devastating information that he had revealed about the NID's definite intentions to take their babies away from them if they had powers. Sam heard heavy footsteps enter the Gateroom from the other entrance behind her, and she quickly pulled her hand from Bella's collar to wipe the tears from her face as she tried to pull herself back together. She could feel herself trembling and she took a deep breath and then slowly blew it out before she turned to look at the outgoing team. Teal'c would be with them and he was going to be in a dangerous enough situation without having to worry about her as well.

Teal'c quickly came over to her and spoke to her quietly “Are you in physical distress Major Carter-O'Neill?” he asked with clear concern as he looked at her still slightly trembling body carefully.  
Sam plastered on a fake smile as she looked up at him “I'm fine Teal'c. I'm just still trying to get over having to humiliate myself to save my ass from the Brig” Sam quipped and then took a breath to steady herself further before she continued “Have you been able to find out what's been going on around here?”  
“General Hammond has indeed retired and General Bauer has officially taken command. We are about to go to a well known Goa'uld stronghold to retrieve the Weapon's grade Naquadah needed for the bomb. A team of Marines tried unsuccessfully to obtain the Naquadah yesterday and then another team earlier this morning, both at different well known stronghold locations. The first team did not return. Two members of this morning's team died, and the two remaining members of the team barely made it back through the Gate”  
“Oh God” Sam said with horror and Sam's heart stuttered as she realised how much danger Teal'c and the team of Marines were heading into, and she could see the reluctance on the faces of the team and she felt so incredibly angry that they were purposefully being sent into guaranteed danger on the grounds of a pathetic excuse like time constraints. Six Marines had already lost their lives. She felt helpless. “Teal'c...”  
“It is fortunate that I know the location well and I will do my best to return Major Carter-O'Neill".  
“You'd better” Sam said emotionally and then she lowered her voice and moved closer so no one else could hear what she was saying “As it stands, General Bauer is prepared to let us go back through the Stargate if the bomb testing is successful this afternoon. I'm going to go and have a look at the bomb and see if I can find the problem. Hopefully I can work it out, you can get the Naquadah and then he will stand by his word and let us go back through the Stargate. I guess Daniel isn't back yet or he would have been here by now, but we can't risk waiting for him if he's not here by the time we can leave after the test. He might just have to join up with us when he goes off world next. Although from the sound of what General Bauer said, Daniel is permanently off SG1, and you and Jack will be teaming up with Marines to go on more stupid missions like this one. I'm guessing that Daniel will probably be made to stay on base and concentrate on translations. God... This is a bloody disaster for the SGC and I KNOW General Hammond would never have just... retired. God I hope he's okay. PLEASE be careful Teal'c, I need you to come back in one piece” Sam pleaded emotionally.  
“If our release depends on the retrieval of the Naquadah, then I will do everything I can to ensure our success Major Carter-O'Neill” Teal'c tried to assure her.  
“Don't take any crazy risks Teal'c. If the bomb test gets delayed, then maybe you'll have time to work out a better plan to get the Naquadah than going through with a reckless suicide mission like this. Teal'c... I can survive a few days without Jack, so I NEED you to come back in one piece whether you can get the Naquadah or not”  
Teal'c lowered his voice “I also require myself to... return in one piece Samantha. I will find you once I have returned” Teal'c said somberly and he nodded to her with a small reassuring smile and then walked back over to the team of marines.

Sam watched the Gate being dialled and then watched them leave, feeling immensely grateful that no weapons fire could be heard when one of the Marines radioed to let them know that they'd made it to cover and to shut the Stargate down. After taking a few breaths to try and settle her emotions, she walked out of the Gateroom to go up to the control room, studiously looking at the floor and ignoring the concerned faces of the SF's, knowing that if they asked her how she was, she would probably dissolve into tears. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and steadied herself before she took a firm hold of Bella's collar and the rail, and carefully went up the stairs. Due to the size of her belly, she could no longer see where she was putting her feet, so stairs especially made her nervous.  
“Are you alright Major Carter-O'Neill?” Walter quietly asked her with genuine concern as he noticed her and walked over to help her up the last step. Sam knew that he would have heard every word that General Bauer had said to her, through the camera link on the monitor beside him “He had NO right to talk to you like that Major Carter-O'Neill, and the lies...”  
“Walter...” Sam interrupted him “Thank you... but I'm okay. I just hope he keeps his word about letting us go this afternoon. Walter, I need to send a message to Thor, but I also need you to do a big favour for me. I need you to dial back where Teal'c and I came from, and use this radio to talk to Colonel O'Neill. Don't tell him what happened, just tell him that I need to give someone a hand with something in the Science Lab's and that we will come back sometime later in the afternoon. Make sure that he thinks everything is okay, because I can't risk him coming through to the SGC. If he comes through, General Bauer might not let us go back and with General Bauer in control of the SGC, it's obviously not safe for me to stay here”.

Walter agreed to dial the gate and talk to Jack as soon as he could do so, without the Gate activity drawing the attention of General Bauer. Sam sat down and constructed the message she had planned to send, and then added the information that General Hammond was no longer in control of the SGC and their lives were now in possible danger, and that they would end up being held against their will, if their secret was somehow revealed. Sam hoped that if the worst happened, then Thor would look for them and get them and their babies out of wherever they were being held. Sam then encrypted the message with one of her personal codes and sent it through the communications device that Thor had given them. Then Sam deleted the original message from the computer, as well as the back-up hard drives and replaced it with a fake message from the Tok'ra to Thor, so the computer records would show that it was the message that she had sent. Walter insisted on helping her down the stairs and told her to let him know if she needed anything. Walter paused for a moment and then told her that General Bauer was horrible to work for and was terribly rude and degrading to everyone, and then gave her a wry smile as he told Sam that she was a very good actress.  
Sam gave a sudden huff of laughter and then gave him a small genuine smile, thanked him and then asked him if he knew why General Hammond had 'retired'. Walter told her that it had happened just after he had returned from taking them to General Carter's ship, that it had happened extremely quickly and he had given a short farewell speech thanking everyone for their service and left, citing that he was under too much constant stress and his Doctor had advised him to retire. Then Walter told her that he knew that General Hammond was lying when Janet had looked rather shocked by his reason for leaving, and that he was very concerned about the future of the SGC in General Bauer's hands. Then Walter had looked around the corridor and whispered that General Hammond had asked him to pass on a confidential private message; that Colonel O'Neill's 'extra paperwork' was no longer required and they were still in his personal possession, and that the General had said that either herself or Colonel O'Neill would understand what he meant.  
Sam assured Walter that she understood the message, and she sighed with relief of having a definite answer to the question that had been worrying her the most, especially after General Bauer's extremely toxic, verbal attack. She thanked Walter and asked him not to mention the General's message to anyone else, and Water quietly replied that General Hammond had already made it very clear that he was not to let anyone else know about the message, and to somehow give it to one of them without anyone else knowing. Sam sincerely thanked him again and then made her way to the Science Lab's to find the group that was working on the bomb.


	25. THE WEAPON

CHAPTER 25 THE WEAPON

Sam easily figured out which Lab she needed to go to because the four scientists who were on the team, were having a rather loud and heated argument over what the Weapon's problem might be. Sam stopped in the corridor just before the open blast door and listened to their argument for a few minutes. Sam didn't recognise three of the voices, so she warned Bella to stay by her side, stay alert and be careful not to react too aggressively, unless someone tried to physically harm her, so the strangers wouldn't feel threatened and report it to General Bauer.  
Once Bella let Sam know that she understood, Sam started walking again and when they entered the Lab, the argument instantly stopped as they all looked at Sam and Bella. The voice that she'd recognised belonged to a civillian scientist named Dr David Green, a very bright young man that the SGC had employed as soon as he had earned his degrees.  
Sam had noticed his rather impressive marks and after reading some of his assignments, she had suggested to General Hammond that the SGC should snap him up before anyone else did. Sam's hunch about him had been right, and he had quickly soaked up everything there was to learn about the SGC and what they did there with excited enthusiasm.  
He was a very quick learner with a cheerful, friendly personality and he'd been an absoloute joy to teach. After he joined the SGC roughly a year ago, she'd been training him to be able to take over as the 'Stargate expert' if anything happened to her, or if she was off-world or unavailable.  
When SG1 had gone missing on the ice planet, he'd stepped up and he'd done a great job trying to fill the void that she'd left behind. After Sam found out that she was pregnant Dr Green kept filling that void, and once Sam had been well enough, she'd focused on teaching him as much as she could in case something happened to her, and also so she wouldn't feel so guilty about taking Maternity leave. 

Dr Green's voice had sounded very stressed and frustrated during the argument, which was completely out of character, and as she'd listened to the argument, she was pretty sure that she knew why he was sounding that way. The three other scientists had obviously been brought in by General Bauer, because they were talking to David like he was an annoying ten year old kid and were certainly not interested in following up any of his suggestions.  
Sam smiled at him as he walked over to her with an almost comical look of thankful relief on his face.  
“Major Carter-O'Neill! I'm SO glad they were able to get a message to you and that you were able to come so quickly”  
“Actually it was pure luck. I dropped in to the SGC to send a message to Thor from the Tok'ra, and for a personal checkup with Dr Fraiser. I've sent the message, but it seems like my check up is going to have to wait until after we've got this Weapon ready for testing”  
“Hey... Bella's had the puppies” he said with a smile as he patted her “Did everything go okay?” he asked with genuine concern.  
Sam told him that everything had gone well and that she'd given the relevant details about the puppies to Walter and he would go through the Pool guesses and figure out who won. 

“Are YOU okay Major Carter-O'Neill? You look a bit pale, maybe you should go for that check up first?”  
“General Bauer made it very clear that getting the bomb to work came first, so here I am” Sam said wryly.  
Dr Green frowned and then hesitated briefly before he quietly told her that General Bauer had been constantly hounding them to get it finished as soon as possible and was threatening to fire him if he couldn't get it working. He told her that he was pretty sure that the problem was something to do with the detonator, but the other scientists were insisting that it wasn't the problem, which is why he'd told General Bauer that they needed her expertise to assess the weapon.  
“HOW many times do I have to tell you? There is NOTHING wrong with the way the detonator is set up!” one of the other scientists said with angry annoyance and Sam had to duck her head for a moment to hide her amusement as Dr Green rolled his eyes with obvious exasperation before he turned around to face the other scientist as he continued to talk “The problem has to be with how you set up the Naquadah, because we have NEVER had a problem with this type of detonator” then the scientist looked straight at Sam and scowled “Oh look... It's Stargate Barbie and she's come to waste even more of our time. Oh... by the way... I think you need to send this little twerp back to High School. Why in the hell did you employ such an IDIOT who doesn't know how to LISTEN”.

Sam saw the anger spark in Dr Green's eyes at their Barbie comment and gave her head a slight shake to warn him not to say anything. David frowned but complied and Sam kept her voice calm and neutral and suggested to General Bauer's scientists that they fill her in with the construction specs of the Weapon and where the simulations were failing so she could help.  
“If you REALLY want to help us solve the problem, how about you go over there, bend over and keep Junior out of our hair for little while” smirked one of the other scientists.  
“HEY! How DARE you...” David began to say, but Sam quickly cut him off.  
“David!... Don't” Sam warned.  
“But...”  
“They're not worth it David” Sam said calmly and then paused for a moment before continuing as she looked the three rude scientists “Have any of you ever worked with Naquadah before?” she asked politely.  
“Of course not” replied the same scientist who'd talked before and was probably in charge of the project.  
“So why didn't you investigate the suggestions Dr Green made, who incidentally, has got a LOT of experience when it comes to working with Naquadah?”  
“He's just a damn kid and he's only here because YOU asked your Godfather to employ him. We know that he's your Toyboy, and that he's just here to fuck you when that deadbeat O'Neill wasn't around” the scientist sneered with distaste.  
Dr Green's mouth dropped open with shock at the other scientist's outrageous statement and Sam quickly talked to the scientist before Dr Green tried to defend her.  
“This... kid... graduated with top marks in three degrees at the age of twenty one, and honestly, he's probably smarter than all three of you put together. It's rather obvious that... YOU are the ones, that don't know how to listen” Sam said in a neutral voice, then she turned to David “How about YOU tell me what I need to know, so we can get this problem fixed and I can go get my check up done?”

David gave her a bit of a confused look. Sam figured that he was probably wondering why she hadn't disputed the accusation about them being lovers, so she gave him an encouraging smile and waited for his answer.  
Dr Green eyes flickered towards the scientists and then back to Sam as he launched into a highly technical explanation about the weapon's construction. Then he and Sam began to discuss the possibilities of problems that might arise from combining the weapon with Naquadah, and what he'd done to solve the problems that had presented when he'd added Naquadah to the weapon's design. Then they completely ignored the confused looking scientists, while they began to discuss Naquadah in a way that they couldn't possibly understand. Once they'd stopped talking, Sam just looked at Dr Green silently for a long moment as she thought about what they had discussed.  
“Okay... Your plan for the Naquadah ignition sounds correct, and I think you're right... I agree that its definitely something to do with the detonator. Maybe its not good enough to cope with the different ignition stages” then Sam tuned to the other scientists “I need to see the diagrams and the final specs of the detonator you installed”  
The scientist all looked at her with annoyance and didn't move.  
“Are you going to give it to me, or do I need to go see General Bauer, and tell him that you are deliberately delaying us from being able to fix the problem?” Sam asked them with a little annoyance.  
One of the scientist reluctantly turned around, picked up a folder and held it out towards her with a scowl on his face.  
“Thank you” said Sam politely and then she opened it up and flicked through a few pages before stopping to look at one of the pages with a frown. She picked it up and held it up to show Andrew, who looked at it with confusion.  
“That's not done to my specs” Andrew said as he looked at Sam, and then he looked at the scientists “Why didn't you follow my instructions?”  
“Because it WASN'T necessary to pull it apart and do the extra work. It would have been a complete waste of time” one of then sneered.  
“When the simulation failed, and Dr Green pointed out that he thought the Detonator was the problem... did you even... CONSIDER... the possibility that it might be because you didn't follow his instructions?” Sam asked incredulously “Or did you just ASSUME that you couldn't possibly be wrong, even though you were working with an Alien Element that you have NO experience with?”  
The lead scientist actually began to look a little embarrassed.  
“WHY didn't you follow his original instructions to adapt the detonator?” asked Sam with a little anger creeping in to her voice.  
The scientist remained silent, obviously starting to feel uncomfortable at being told they were basically stupid for deliberately ignoring experienced advice.  
Sam sighed with annoyance and looked at David “Remove the detonator and change it to your original design. If they had of followed your instructions the first time, there wouldn't have been any problems” then Sam looked at the scientist again “You have NO previous experience with Naquadah, and yet when you were all arguing about the problem just before I came in, you simply dismissed his experience with Naquadah, and you wouldn't even let him explain WHY the detonator needed to be configured that way. I suggest you go and watch what the... kid... is doing to fix your mistake, and maybe he'll explain why... in little words... so that you can understand why. Then maybe you won't look like complete fools when General Bauer finds out that the delay could have been avoided”.

The scientists looked at her with daggers in their eyes, but Sam was too angry to care. Ultimately the delay was General Bauer's fault for telling them lies about David being one of her lovers and therefore not worth listening to. The General had been fed lies about David's intelligence and level of knowledge, just like he'd been fed lies about her too.  
What was the point of trying to destroy her reputation, and WHO had fed him the lies? It just didn't make sense. The Brass certainly had no doubts about her intelligence and how important that she, and now David was to the SGC, so why did General Bauer believe such disgusting lies about her?  
Sam was still struggling to understand those questions and then why General Bauer had been required to push the development of a weapon with such a massively destructive capability. What the hell were they planning to use it on? Well placed C4 had been enough to destroy a Mother Ship, so why try to enhance something so destructive as a Nuclear Weapon?  
Sam asked David where the bomb test was being done and he told her where the file was. Sam picked it up, opened it and looked through it.  
“This planet still supports an Ecosystem. Are they sure its completely abandoned? Why didn't he choose a barren Planet?” asked Sam, but the scientists wouldn't answer her. Dr Green looked at her and told her that General Bauer had blown up at him when he'd asked the same questions, and that the General told him he would fire him if he didn't shut up and work.

Sam knew that she had no choice but to follow the General's orders, but the potential level of destructive power this bomb would have, had made her personal morals start screaming that it was the wrong thing to do. She knew that the weapon would be probably be destined to target the Goa'uld somehow, but the fallout from a bomb like this would be massive, and could quite possibly cause a world wide nuclear winter wherever it was used, and anyone, or anything on the Planet, would not survive for very long.  
The weapon's potential for loss of life was hideous and this was one part of her job that she didn't like, the part where innocent lives would inevitably be taken out along with the target. It's a pity that she was so damn good at blowing stuff up, because it had been too easy to find the problem when she saw the Detonator design. She had briefly argued with herself before she decided that she had no choice, and therefore HAD to fix the damn thing and make it operational.  
The current detonator design would not have made effective use of the Naquadah, because the Naquadah needed to be ignited first, so it could add it's power to the Nuclear blast. The Naquadah took longer to ignite than a Nuclear reaction, and Dr Green's design had solved the problem of how to obtain a synchronous detonation to make the addition of the Naquadah as effective as possible. If the ignition of both elements of the weapon were simply triggered at the same time, the Naquadah wouldn't have exploded until after the Nuclear reaction had already done it's thing, which would have made adding the Naquadah a complete waste of time and resources.

While David was working on the corrections, Sam took another look at the reports on the test Planet and after reading it through more thoroughly, she was even more concerned that something just didn't quite add up. The teams had come across several barren worlds that would be perfect to test the destructive power of the weapon, so why were they doing it on a planet that still had plant and animal life established on it?  
Sam tried to figure out what was making her feel so uneasy about the test planet. Was it just the fact that it had an Ecosystem and they would be killing off a healthy Planet? She read through the Geological survey again and then it hit her.  
The Geological survey was incomplete and there were several important factors missing from the survey, that should have been included. Sam asked David if he had read the test planet's geological survey, and when David told her that they hadn't let him look at it, Sam used her higher clearance level to access the planet's data in the SGC's computer Database.  
Sam was stunned when she read the entire Geological report that someone must have purposefully butchered before placing it in the file to help make the planet seem like a reasonable testing site. Her shocked anger was starting to hit boiling point just as General Bauer walked into the lab.

General Bauer was anxious to find out if work on the weapon was progressing. Sam immediately noticed that he now had a side arm in a holster strapped to his thigh and silently reminded Bella to be on her best behaviour. Sam watched silently while his scientists almost literally kissed General Bauer's ass as they told him that they had found a solution to the problem and reluctantly told him that she had helped to pinpoint the issue. It actually surprised her that they'd admitted that she'd helped find the solution, but it was no surprise that they hadn't admitted that the 'issue' was their own huge mistake, or that Dr Green had known the answer to the problem all along. They eagerly told the General that they were almost finished, and then all they would need to do, was to add the Naquadah to the bomb for it to be fully operational and ready for the test.  
The General turned to Sam with a bit of a sneer “It looks like you might actually turn out to be a little bit of use after all” he said with a bit of an odd expression on his face that might be surprise. Sam silently stared back at him and when he began to scowl, she was pretty sure that he could see the anger building in her as he kept talking “Of course that depends on how well behaved you can be, and whether or not you can refrain from opening your legs, or bending over your desk while you're supposed to be working” he said with a smug smile, and it was almost like he purposefully baiting her so Sam would blow her stack.

Sam somehow managed to speak calmly to him as she asked him some questions “Sir. Did you know the Geological report given to the scientists was incomplete? Did you know that there is an old Naquadah mine not far from the Stargate and that there is still a lot of Naquadah present in the soil?”  
General Bauer looked at her silently and his eyes narrowed as he glared at her, and Sam just KNEW that he'd chosen this planet on purpose for that very reason.  
“You chose THIS Planet, so you could see how destructive a bomb could be with additional Naquadah present in the soil. This bomb is going to be destructive enough without adding that extremely dangerous complication. The worst case scenario... the most probable scenario, is that the Naquadah in the soil will ignite and cause a catastrophic chain reaction that will completely destroy the planet. If you use a weapon like this on a Goa'uld controlled world, even if there is NO Naquadah present in the soil, you would still be murdering millions of innocent people. Testing this weapon and destroying a planet, would mean that you would be putting Earth in very real danger”. Sam warned as she imagined the Goa'uld System Lord's mad scramble to destroy Earth before they could use more of the destructive weapons on Goa'uld occupied worlds.

“Here you are... once again... showing me how important you THINK you are. So what did you do to get the scientists to tell me that YOU helped to fix the problem? Did you bend over to help convince them to tell me that you 'helped', or did you just suck all their cocks down your throat instead? I do NOT have to answer your questions, but just to humour you, before you have another pathetic female meltdown, I WILL tell you this much” General Bauer sneered. Sam was disgusted to see the smug arrogance on his face as he enjoyed verbally abusing and degrading her again, before going on to defend his decision.“There will only be a population of Goa'uld worshippers and the Goa'uld's... meat-headed Jaffa... on the Planets we'll target, so those lives are going to be a very unimportant factor of being able to destroy a Goa'uld System Lord. Making more weapon's like this will FINALLY be a positive step forward into asserting Earth's dominance over the Goa'uld. I was advised that this planet will give us the EXACT reaction that we are aiming to achieve. But don't worry your little female brain about Earth being safe, the Stargate on the Planet will only survive long enough for us to obtain crucial initial data about the explosion, which means that there is no risk to Earth at all.”

“You're going to test the weapon while we have an active wormhole?” Sam asked incredulously “Who's advice did you get about THAT? Because they have NO idea what they're talking about. We've seen a Stargate survive a direct hit by a huge meteor, there are several documented cases where Stargate's have stood up to incredible explosive power. There is NO guarantee that the Stargate will be destroyed by that weapon. If the Stargate DOES survive, and believe me, there is a MASSIVE chance that it will, we'll end up having an active wormhole that will flood the SGC with lethal Radiation”.

“There you go again with that disgraceful high-and-mighty attitude that you LOVE to throw around” General Bauer sneered as he visibly got angrier. He stepped towards her, and took a moment to glance down at Bella “I'm glad that you have that MUTT under better control this time, because I DON'T CARE how important the mutt is to you, I guarantee you that if it shows any more aggression towards me, I WILL shoot it without ANY hesitation. It appears that your intelligence has let you down rather badly on this matter, and perhaps you'd better brush up on your wormhole knowledge, because I've been assured that there won't be ANY problems. The Stargate will be opened from our end, so we will be able to close it down whenever we want to, and because it will be an outgoing wormhole, nothing will come back through it.” he told her with an annoyed sneer.

Sam struggled to control her rising temper as she argued with him “Let me educate you about wormhole physics... Sir. We can get radio and visual signals coming back through an outgoing wormhole, so doesn't it make the SLIGHTEST bit of sense to you, that other things can be translated back through an active wormhole as well? We WILL be affected by the radiation that is emitted from that explosion. Not even the Iris would protect us from the Radiation that will come through that wormhole and into the SGC. It's FAR too dangerous to conduct this test with the Stargate open. There are other ways to safely monitor the way the weapon performs. You should delay the test and borrow a ship from the Tok'ra to go and monitor the explosion at a safe distance from the Planet, or use the ship to travel to another Stargate on a barren world, you could monitor the explosion from a ship in orbit, and the Radiation wouldn't put anyone in danger” 

“How DARE you argue with me like this. We will NOT be involving the Tok'ra in this experiment. They have sat on their asses for thousands of years doing NOTHING of value against the Goa'uld. We've been in this war for five minutes and we've already killed more Goa'uld than those idiots. We NEED the data of the initial explosive force of the new combination weapon and the advice I am acting on concerning the Stargate is perfectly sound” General Bauer replied with anger “I suggest you keep your... personal... opinions to yourself, because you WILL end up in the Brig if you keep pursuing this matter”  
“My 'personal' opinions?” questioned Sam with exasperation “I'm considered to be the leading expert to be consulted with these types of decisions. If you go ahead with this test, and the Wormhole remains active, you are going to be making a horrible mistake” Sam warned angrily, and she couldn't prevent tears from pooling in her eyes as she felt a surge of helpless frustration at not being able to convince him about the terrible mistake he was going to make, just because someone had filled his head with lies about her.  
“She's right Sir” agreed Dr Green earnestly “The Stargate will most likely survive the explosion and send Radiation back through the wormhole. You need to listen to her Sir, she IS the expert in these matters” David said as he backed her up. Sam gave him a hint of a smile and then looked at the General's Scientists, and they were just smirking at her, enjoying the 'show'. 

“The misinformation you've been given has already been proved to be wrong Sir. If you hadn't told your scientist lies about Dr Green being here just to be another one of my so-called lovers, there NEVER would have been a problem with the weapon in the first place. Your scientists ignored Dr Green's instructions and advice on the process needed to activate the Weapon's grade Naquadah, and when there WAS a problem, because they hadn't changed the detonator as per his instructions, Dr Green told them that there must be something wrong with the detonator, but they didn't even bother to admit that they had ignored Dr Green's design and used their own instead. They ignored his experienced advice, and if they had followed his instructions, there would NEVER have been a problem with the weapon at all” Sam huffed with incredulous disgust as she glared at the General, who was now looking even angrier as he turn to look at his scientists.

“Is that what happened? This problem could have been avoided?” he asked with a hard angry voice.  
The scientists looked very uncomfortable and they glanced at each other before the lead scientist cleared his throat and spoke to the General “Well sir... You DID instruct us not to take any notice of what the kid said Sir. You told us to include him on the team to deal with the inclusion of the Naquadah and to keep him away from the rest of the weapon. He informed the whor... Major Carter... what the problem was and she agreed with him” the scientist said nervously.  
The General glared at them for a few moments “I'll DEAL with your incompetence later!” and then looked at Sam for a long moment before suddenly sneering at her again “So THAT'S why you employed the kid. HE'S really the smart one, and you use HIS smarts to make yourself look good, and then let him fuck you as a reward for letting you take the credit?” and with those words said, Sam knew that this situation was starting to get dangerous for both herself and Dr Green, but she didn't even have time to think before Dr Green began to verbally defend her.

“NO Sir! You're WRONG! There is NO physical relationship between us. Major Carter-O'Neill has taught me everything I know about Naquadah, that's why I insisted on bringing her back to help find the problem. I thought that the others had altered the detonator to my design, and I didn't understand why my design wasn't working and I knew Major Carter-O'Neill would be able to figure out what I'd done wrong” Dr Green said as he desperately tried to support Sam.  
“I KNOW you are lying to try and protect the filthy whore, and unless you want to be sent through the Stargate on a VERY dangerous mission, then I suggest you SHUT your mouth and STOP telling lies to try and make the useless slut look good” General Bauer seethed as he clearly threatened the young man's life.  
Dr Green's mouth opened in shock at General Bauer's words and then looked at Sam with confused and clearly scared eyes.  
“There is NO point defending the slut ANY longer, so any more lies about how 'smart' she is, and you WILL be sent on a mission” snarled General Bauer.

“He's a civillian with absoloutely no mission experience, you can't...” began Sam, but General Bauer cut her off as he stepped right up close to her pregnant belly and glared at her with clear hatred as Sam quickly grabbed Bella's collar and held on tight.  
Without taking his eyes off Sam as she struggled not to completely lose control of her emotions or her temper, he didn't take his eyes off her as he talked to the Marines that always followed him around, and told them to escort her to the Brig for insubordination.  
“But you can't...” Dr Green started to protest, but Sam quickly cut him off.  
“David!” she swiftly cut him off and when he looked at her she shook her head a little and then looked back at the General who's extremely smug expression made her feel completely nauseous.  
Sam stood there staring at the General as the Marine's walked towards her. “You will be locked in the Brig until it's almost time for the weapon's test, then my Marines will escort you to the Control Room” General Bauer then leaned in a little closer to her face and his face went red with anger as he continued to speak “I ORDER you to be in the Control Room to monitor the data from the explosion. I'm sure that even YOU can do THAT without mucking it up. Now get this Bitch out of my sight before I bust her down a rank or two as well”

Sam glared at him with contempt she knew she couldn't hide, but she HAD to try to convince him of the huge danger involved with his decision “You're making a HUGE mistake...”  
General Bauer's anger continued to increase as she began to speak, then in a sudden burst of uncontrolled rage he slapped the left side of Sam's face with an open hand. The brute force of his rage driven slap was enough to turn her head and almost knocked her clean off her feet as she completely lost her balance and she stumbled sideways as her top-heavy bodyweight suddenly and violently shifted.  
Only her left hand still firmly wrapped around Bella's collar, stopped the dog from sinking her teeth into the General as Sam's falling weight pulled Bella sideways with her. The right side of Sam's belly hit solidly against the edge of the desk beside her, then her body slid along the last few inches of the desk until there was nothing to stop her body from falling down onto her knees as she frantically stretched out her right hand towards the floor, hoping to stop her belly from hitting the floor.  
Hanging tightly onto all of Bella's weight as Bella tried to lunge forward, and Bella's initial momentum fortunately pulled Sam back towards Bella a little, and helped to save her from falling flat on her face and her belly, when her right hand hit the floor and her wrist buckled under the sudden weight of her heavily pregnant body.  
Sam groaned painfully as she leaned back and sat her ass down onto her ankles and boots, with her lower legs folded underneath her, she gently pressed her aching right hand and wrist against where her belly had impacted the edge of the bench.  
“Major !” she heard Dr Green exclaim with panic as she slammed against the bench and fell, but the sounds of his footsteps quickly stopped as she heard General Bauer's hard voice threaten him again.

“Stay where you are! Your slut just tried to get her vicious mutt to attack me! I was forced to act in self-defence to stop her. If you say one word to try and deny this, I don't care HOW smart you are, you WILL be going on that mission” Sam looked up at General Bauer as he threatened Dr Green and then watched as his face turned towards hers again and gave her a smug little smirk “You shouldn't have tried to get your dog to attack me Major Carter, or should I say... Lieutenant... Carter. How silly of you to act so impulsively and risk your pregnancy. How DARE you try to attack me, and force me to hit a woman to protect myself... or is that what you WANTED? Trying to get me into trouble were you? Lucky I have my men, my scientists and young Dr Green here as witnesses to your failed attempt to sully my reputation”.  
Sam ground her teeth together as she looked at him with hatred while he paused for a moment and then his smirk suddenly got bigger “Why were you so intent on protesting about the test and trying to stop it from going ahead? Were you TRYING to stop us from developing weapons big enough to defeat the Goa'uld with? Are you... sympathetic... to the Aliens that used you as a Host for one of their disgusting little bodies?” General Bauer then paused for effect as he looked down at her and watched the blood from both her split lips run down her chin and drip onto her pregnant belly “You're a TRAITOR! You WANTED to stop the weapon's test... because you are compromised by that Alien crap inside you. No wonder you tried to confuse us with those lies about the wormholes and the Stargate not being able to be shut down and that we would be in 'danger' if we went ahead with the test. You're not just a pathetic slut, you're an Alien loving traitor. I can assure you that you will NOT stop this test and I am going to make damn sure that you are front and centre to watch my success and then you can imagine what I'm going to do to your precious Alien friends with more of those weapons. Take her to the Brig. Make sure I don't have to set eyes on this traitorous Bitch until the test is ready to begin. Make sure you lock up that mangy mutt with her, she's lucky I don't make it's brain decorate the concrete in here”

Sam turned her head to look up at his Marines, and as soon as she saw their faces smirking down at her, she knew that they would definitely lie for the General and back up his accusations, just like she knew that the scientists would do the same, and that the footage from the security camera's would 'mysteriously' disappear. Bella had thankfully obeyed her when she had yelled a fast but silent “NO!” at her as she'd lunged at the General. If she hadn't obeyed and she had lunged again and bitten the General, Sam knew without a doubt, that Bella would now be dead just as the General had threatened.  
“Get her on her feet and take them to the Brig immediately, and you... Dr Green... make sure that you get that weapon finished on time, or I might decide that you are a traitor too, and that you were in on the scheme with ... Lieutenant... Carter”  
Sam kept her left hand firmly on Bella's collar, silently telling her not to make any sudden moves and to stay by her side. Sam put her hand up on the bench to try to pull herself up and when she struggled to make any progress as she hissed between clenched teeth at the pain in her bruised belly, the leader of the Marine's, Major Wallace, roughly grabbed hold of her right arm, then quickly and forcefully hauled her upright.

Sam wobbled, and suddenly went pale as she staggered back and fell against the Marine as she tried to get her feet underneath her. She gagged when nausea swirled through her as her head spun. The Marine quickly pushed her away from his body, still holding her arm firmly in an attempt to correct her wobbles into a fully upright position, but her compromised sense of balance couldn't cope with yet another sudden movement, and she began to vomit rather violently. The Marine let go of her as she moved her arm and pressed her hand against the sore spot in her belly while she retched.  
General Bauer couldn't back out of the way fast enough as Sam suddenly bent forward and vomited what was left of her breakfast all over his shoes. It took a little while for the retching to stop, and then she stayed a little hunched over with her legs splayed out a little for balance as she panted to get her breath back and used Bella as a bit of an anchor.  
General Bauer raged at her “You Bitch!” he yelled as Sam continued to sway a little and closed her eyes to try to get her head to stop spinning as she panted.  
Sam gave a bit of a groan as she opened her eyes eyes again.  
“Take the filthy slut to the Brig” the General yelled and then turned around and strode out of the room. 

Sam could practically see imaginary steam coming out of his ears as he almost stomped away from her, and she wished she felt like smiling at the current state of his not so-shiny-shoes, but all she could feel right now, was worried concern... and not just for herself. The younger Marine gently took hold of her other arm as Major Wallace let her go and moved back a few steps to raise his weapon at her. Sam kept a tight hold on Bella's collar as she glanced at Dr Green's rather distraught face.  
“Major Carter-O'Neill?” he said hesitantly, his concern for her clear on his emotional face.  
“Make sure you do whatever he tells you to do” she told him quietly as the Marines walked her past him and she saw his nod of compliance before she turned her head to face forward again as they took her away to be locked up.  
Sam focused on walking and leaned heavily on the young Marine's arm as she willed her legs to obey her and walk in a straight line.


	26. THE BAD GUYS

CHAPTER 26 THE BAD GUYS

Sam eased herself down to sit on the bottom bunk bed in the cell and then the young Marine, Lieutenant Jones, walked out of the cell and locked the door.  
“You need to get Doctor Fraiser to come and check my injuries” Sam said to the Marines as they stood behind the locked door.  
“General Bauer does not allow Traitors to have visitors” the Major sneered with a laugh as he leaned up against the wall to stay and guard her while Lieutenant Jones, left to go find General Bauer.  
“I'm sure you're very aware of the fact that he only accused me of being a Traitor to help 'justify' his inexcusable physical assault. You're also aware of the fact that I never asked my dog to attack him, which was pretty obvious because I never let go of her collar. When he informs the Brass of the ridiculous charges against me, they will KNOW that he is lying, because they know that I would rather die, than do anything that would compromise Earth's safety. General Bauer is going to get in a lot of trouble over this incident, and HE will be the one that ends up being charged and demoted. You should choose the smart option and distance yourself from his actions. If you support his lies, with lies of your own, you are going to get in trouble too. I'm injured and I need Doctor Fraiser to come and assess me. A Doctor is NOT classed a visitor and denying me medical treatment is going to make everything worse for General Bauer AND you” said Sam calmly.

The Marine just stared at her and then slowly began to smirk “Wow. You have the Brass falling at your feet too? You must be one hell of an amazing fuck. The General has several witnesses, including your little toyboy Doctor Green, who will all testify that your dog made the first move, and a trained dog could easily be classed as a deadly weapon, so he had every right to try and stop that attack. But I'll tell you what... if you REALLY want to see the Doctor, then how about you flash me those big tits... and I'll think about it”  
Sam suddenly felt emotionally and physically drained as she realised that Major Wallace was not going to waiver from his loyalty to General Bauer, and that he obviously hated her as much as Bauer did.   
Sam knew it would probably fall on deaf ears, but she had to give it another try “If he goes ahead with that test, and the wormhole is still open when the blast hits the Stargate... he could kill us all” Sam told him and then huffed with despair as the Marine kept smirking in the direction of her breasts “Don't you CARE that the Radiation from that weapon could KILL you?” she asked with disbelief.  
“You heard the General... NOTHING comes back through an outgoing wormhole” the Marine sneered at her as he purposefully kept looking at her breasts.

“Radio and visual signal's are sent back and forth through wormholes almost every time we send a team through the Stargate” Sam explained slowly, but when his expression didn't change, she kept talking “I have studied Wormholes intensively for the last fours years. I guarantee you that Radiation CAN be translated back through an outgoing wormhole. There is a VERY high probability that the Stargate on the test Planet will NOT be destroyed by the weapon, then there is also the VERY high probability that we will NOT be able to get that Wormhole to close, and if we can't get it to shut down, then the SGC is going to be flooded with deadly Radiation. All I want General Bauer to do... is to close down our Stargate before the blast hits the Stargate on the test Planet. . That's it... Just ONE simple precaution to ensure everyone's safety” 

The Marine finally looked up at her face as he continued to smirk “You may as well shut up, because I'm never going to believe anything you say”.  
Tears of frustration welled in her eyes and she wished that he would either get Janet, or just leave her alone so she could check herself out with her healing abilities, because her face, wrist and her belly were aching like crazy.  
Sam closed her eyes for a moment and determined not to cry, she pulled a steady breath in and then blew it out slowly to calm herself. She was pretty sure that her belly was just sore and bruised from hitting the bench, and she could still feel the babies moving, so surely that meant that they were okay .   
She mainly only wanted to see Janet so that someone else besides Dr Green actually knew where she was, so she hopefully wouldn't 'disappear' after the weapon's test. 

Jack was going to kill her for pushing the situation to the point where she'd been injured and locked up, but who the hell would have ever predicted that General Bauer would HIT her in an uncontrolled fit of temper?   
As for being locked up, how could she have lived with herself if she'd stayed silent just to save her own ass, especially after she found out that General Bauer was going to put the whole Mountain, and therefore Earth, at risk. But then again, if that wormhole remains open, then it will be putting her life at risk too, so by trying to convince him that he was making a mistake, she HAD been trying to save her own ass. 

She opened her eyes again, looked down at Bella and used her left hand to pat her head and fondled her ear as she continued to calm herself. She knew that her blood pressure was too high, because she had a thumping headache.   
She briefly thought about getting up to get a drink of water from the small sink near the toilet. It would be nice if she could rinse the foul taste of blood and vomit out of her mouth, but she was pretty sure she didn't have the energy to even stand up. If she was really honest with herself, she would also have to admit that she wouldn't even be able to get up off the low set bottom bunk unassisted, and she sure as hell didn't want to let Major Wallace get anywhere near her, let alone 'help' her again.  
Sam tried to sit more comfortable on the thin firm mattress, but as she tried to move her bottom a little further back onto the mattress, a sharp stab of pain shot through her bruised belly. Sam quickly froze and forced herself to relax until the pain faded back to the previous dismal ache. Sam glanced at Wallace, but he was still watching her so there was still no chance of checking herself out. Sam decided to try to distract herself from her discomfort by trying to make sense of the situation happening at the SGC.

Sam had no idea whether or not General Bauer would still let her go through the Stargate after the test or not... that is... if they could still USE the Stargate after the test. The control room was the last place she wanted to be for that test, because if the wormhole didn't shut down, they would be exposed to Radiation fairly quickly, but at least she wouldn't be locked in here and trapped if the Marine ran off to save himself rather than hang around to help her get out too.  
She still couldn't believe that General Bauer had actually slapped her. God it had been one hell of a hard slap, but at least it had been an open handed slap and not a punch, which would have done a lot more damage.   
Her mouth still tasted like vomit, but it was slowly being completely drowned out by the taste of blood. The inside of her left cheek had been cut by her teeth, and it was still bleeding. She had to swallow the blood building up in her mouth every now and then, which was adding to her nausea and she wondered how long it would take before her stomach rebelled.

A Traitor? Would anyone believe Bauer's accusation of her 'intention' of wanting Bella to attack him, just because he wasn't listening to her advice? How could anyone believe that she had helped find the fault with the weapon, only to supposedly turn around and try and stop the test from going ahead? Could she really be in danger of being Court Martialed and bumped down to Lieutenant and sent to Jail?  
General Bauer had seemed a little desperate to get the weapon working for the test today, so someone must be pulling his strings and had him on a deadline. Would that person believe that she HAD tried to stop the test, and if they did, would they make sure that she was punished? But who could be behind it all? 

Bauer had moved in and started running the SGC very quickly after General Hammond SUPER fast and extremely unexpected 'retirement'. The weapon's development was started straight away, so it made sense that giving Bauer the opportunity to run the SGC, MUST have been planned in advance. Creating that bomb must have been planned in advance, and it's pretty obvious that whoever was behind it, thought that she would be a big enough 'problem' to want to get rid of.   
To be appointed to run the SGC, Bauer must have support from the majority of the Brass, and most likely the President, but was he supported by those people enough, to be able to get away with the fact that he'd hit her?   
Granted, she HAD been insubordinate, but it was NO excuse to HIT her. Was being a traitor enough of an excuse to hit her? She was heavily pregnant, had wonky balance, and her health wasn't exactly the best, so it would be very hard to convince someone that she'd NEEDED to be hit... wouldn't it? The President and the Brass knew how difficult her pregnancy was, and they knew that she had almost died a few times. Surely they'd realise that she wasn't strong enough to put up any sort of resistance that would necessitate hitting her to get her under control?

Sam huffed and began to focus on other questions. Why was there such a desperate 'need' to make such a massively powerful weapon in such a hurry? Why was it SO important, that they had justified sending teams on suicide missions, just to be able to complete the weapon as fast as possible?.  
The Brass KNEW who she really was, and just how much she had sacrificed over the last four years. She'd constantly been putting her life on the line to help fight the war against the Goa'uld and to keep Earth safe, so who had told Bauer all the lies about her being a whore who exchanged sex for favours, and did nothing useful? The Brass hadn't liked the fact that she was risking her life on a front line team, and it was only General Hammond's intervention that had made it possible for her to get on the front line and stay there. 

The first encounter with Bauer, he had been expressing his very dim opinion about her, and he had so much hate for her, that he had said some incredibly cruel things about herself, Jack and the babies. Incredibly cruel, and completely uncalled for, but the second time he had definitely been trying hard to bait her into being insubordinate again.   
Had Bauer told his 'boss' that she was back at the SGC, and that he'd had a run-in with 'the trouble-maker whore' and had threatened to send her to the Brig for being rude to him? 

Had his 'boss' then told Bauer to make SURE that she ended up in the Brig, ultimately to stop her from interfering with the test? If that was true, then who ever was behind this, definitely knew that the test planet had Naquadah in the soil, and also knew that she WOULD complain that it wasn't safe to observe the test with an open wormhole.   
Dr Green had asked about the test planet and had been threatened and told to stop asking questions. Yeah, she could pretty safely say that they definitely wanted to see how much of a bang they could get, so they could plan to target and destroy Goa'uld controlled planets, and yeah... she would definitely keep trying to interfere to stop those bombs from being used to murder millions of innocent people along with a small target. 

It was completely unacceptable to have such a huge loss of innocent civilians, and it just didn't make sense that the Air Force would be pushing to fight the Goa'uld that way.  
It was a VERY bad tactic when your enemy had ships that could easily destroy a completely unprotected planet like Earth.   
Once that bomb is tested, it won't take the Goa'uld long to find out who destroyed a planet, and once they found out that it was Earth, you can guarantee that they will want to fly here to take Earth out, before we can take them out.   
SG1 managed to stop Earth from being destroyed with Goa'uld ships once, but it had been a very close call, and there was not much chance of them getting another huge clue from an Alternate reality again.   
Another strong reason to suspect that the Brass were not behind any of this.

The expression on Bauer's face just before he accused her of being a traitor, had made him look like he'd just had a light bulb moment. She was certain that he hadn't planned on hitting her, but he'd definitely been very pleased with himself for coming up with the Treason charge to help try to justify why he'd just physically assaulted her.   
A back up plan, just in case he couldn't make people believe that she'd tried to get Bella to attack him. Bella is a very big and strong dog and if She HAD wanted Bella to attack someone, Bella had already proved her ability to take down the enemy, and she would never have missed a target THAT close.   
There was also the fact that Bauer had no physical signs of an attempted dog attack, yet she had multiple injuries, so it was all just going to be a matter of he said, she said, and whether or not they believed the witnesses when there was crucial security footage 'missing'. 

He'd already ordered her to be escorted to the Brig for insubordination, but with a charges of the attempted attack and treason, he would be able to keep her in the Brig for a hell of a lot longer.  
Was the Brass pressuring him to make sure that she stayed off the front line after the babies were born?   
That didn't make sense because the Brass had already informed her that she would not be allowed to go back onto a front line team.   
Bauer KNEW the charges were false, but did he know how hard it was going to be to convince the Brass that the 'Golden Girl' of the SGC had suddenly turned traitor and had tried to get her dog to attack the Base Commander?   
Bauer obviously felt VERY confident that the charges would stick, so HOW well was he being supported... and by whom?   
Or was he just plain stupid and believed everything he was told about her without doing any research to confirm anything? Maybe the information came from someone he trusted? 

If Bauer hadn't known about the Stargate program before being pushed into the slot left by General Hammond, then he genuinely wouldn't have known anything about SG1 or it's members, and if the false information came from someone he trusted to tell him the truth... Then maybe he was just the Pasty in all this... whatever all 'this' was.  
Maybe the 'plan' was to not to give the Brass a chance to interfere and 'rescue' her from the false charges? Then she simply knew that the charge of treason would never be made formal, it would never get to the Brass, because she was going to disappear.  
Okay... so DEFINITELY not the Brass, and 'this' was starting to get a little damn scary.   
A LOT scary, because there was only one option left.

It HAD to be the NID. In his toxic verbal diarrhea, General Bauer had inadvertently TOLD her that the NID wanted her babies, and wanted the babies to be under their exclusive control, especially if they had powers.   
What better way to be able to make her and the babies disappear, than to have her charged with something.  
Trouble was, she would never end up getting to the Court martial and have a chance to prove her innocence, she would take a 'detour' somewhere along the way, and completely disappear.   
She would probably be held captive by the NID until she gave birth to the babies, and then they would either 'catch her' and add to the Court Martial charges for 'escaping custody' and the NID would keep the babies to try to find out how much of an asset they could be, or maybe they would REALLY make her disappear, and just kill her so she couldn't tell anyone that the NID had her babies. 

The NID had proved over and over that they had no respect for other Alien races, and thought that humans were 'superior'. They had almost succeeded in taking Teal'c away, and it had only been stopped when General Hammond had pulled in some pretty big favours after Teal'c helped to stop the Goa'uld from escaping through the Stargate in Kawalsky's body, and 'proved' that he could be trusted.   
The NID had treated Teal'c like he was just a 'thing' to study, and they would have ended up torturing him for information before they ran experiments on him and his Symbiote, to try to find a weakness to assist with fighting the war against the Goa'uld. They hadn't agreed that he would be far more valuable helping them in the field, they'd just wanted their 'specimen'.

It made sense that it was the NID that had told General Bauer all the lies about her.   
Bauer was obviously a sexist pig, who just couldn't accept that women could make a valuable contribution to the military, which made him all the more perfect for being able to push her to be insubordinate when he easily flung his insults and accusations at her with genuine disgust.   
He was someone that would have no 'sympathy' for her being pregnant, and his own personal hatred of Aliens would have been enough for him to believe those awful things about her.   
An Alien-loving whore, who was pregnant with part-Alien offspring, that might have powers and be able to be used as assets, possibly even weapons, to help them win the war that threatened Earth.

Oh yeah... Bauer had been a perfect choice because his own beliefs would have made him easy to convince, and she could imagine the way they had baited him with lies that affected his own 'morals' and 'beliefs'.  
Samantha Carter is an Alien-infected whore, who was employed only because of her Godfather, and should be using her so-called 'expertise' to build weapons, instead of wasting time on fruitless missions, where she's probably completely useless and wasting all her time fucking her Commanding Officer so he would give her good evaluations that she doesn't deserve.   
Her CO got her pregnant, so it MUST be true, but luckily he has an Ancient gene and the Ancients had lots of great technology and amazing weapons, so hopefully the Alien-spawn she is carrying will prove to be useful because they might have also been made into super babies by the Alien Armband she was wearing when she conceived them.   
If the super-Alien-spawn can help us protect Earth, then the NID have a 'duty' to take control of them and use them to their fullest potential.

She'd conveniently come back to the SGC and when they were told that she was there, they'd seen it as their chance to take control of her before she disappeared off-world again.  
She'd walked straight into their trap. Jack was right, she should never have taken the risk to come back and send that message to Thor so they might be able to find a way to live safely on Earth, they should have just stayed away and found another way to help Earth fight the Goa'uld, that wouldn't involve putting themselves or their children in danger.

Why is everything always so obvious when you look back? Although she had to admit, it was only because Bauer had been extra vindictive when he'd spouted off his verbal assault, that she'd been able to work it all out.  
She'd had no idea that General Hammond wouldn't be here to protect her, and the NID wouldn't have known how quickly her pregnancy was progressing. General Bauer had probably told them that she looked huge and they'd decided not to risk letting her go back through the Stargate.  
There was no way she could have predicted this disaster.

There was one thing that worried her more than anything.  
If they knew that the babies were Jacks, then surely they also knew that she physically needed Jack to keep this pregnancy safe?   
What if they thought it was simply a lie, that it had just been an 'excuse' to keep them together at the SGC?   
Whoever was the driving force behind this plan, either genuinely thought that she was a whore and had been having sex with Jack for years, or it had just been convenient to 'make' her into a whore, so that Bauer would be more likely to help the NID get hold of her, and thereby start flushing the 'time-wasters' out of the SGC and make it run to his 'standards'? 

If the NID thought that they were lying about her need to stay physically close to Jack while she was pregnant... if they believed THAT was a lie, then they might also think that she was lying about the internal Shield protecting the babies, and that she needed Jack to keep it strong throughout the pregnancy.  
Would they even bother trying to get Jack under their control, or was their goal all about getting hold of the babies?  
What if they made her disappear without waiting to catch Jack?   
Bauer had told her that he was planning to send Jack on dangerous Black Ops style missions, and if that's the truth, then the NID must not see any real value in holding onto Jack.

If the NID thought they were lying about Jack needing to help her to stay pregnant, Jack's only draw-card was the fact that he could operate Ancient Tech. Maybe it wasn't enough of a draw-card for the NID to want to keep him too?   
Would they send him on the missions and plan for him to die so he wouldn't be able to kick up a fuss about his wife and babies being missing?  
If that WAS the NID's plan, then they would have to make sure that the NID knew that Jack was more valuable, and he would probably have to reveal his power to heal.   
It would be the least risky power for them to know about, and it would definitely make him valuable.

Now they have her in the Brig on insubordination and treason charges, all they would have to do is tell Jack, or let her tell Jack, and then he would come home to try to get her out of the Brig.   
It would be pretty darn easy to get Jack up on insubordinate charges if he talked to General Bauer, hell, he would probably end up decking the bastard if he taunted Jack about her being a brainless whore, or said those awful things about Charlie's death.  
If they only took her, and the barrier started to fail, would they try to get hold of Jack to save her, or would they just deliver the babies when she started to deteriorate from not being able to charge her Naquadah, or when the shield began to fail again?   
Would they care whether or not she survived?  
If she died, it would certainly be a hell of a lot easier for them to keep control of the part-Alien babies to 'protect' National Security.   
Maybe they would have to make sure that the NID knew that she could heal too.   
If they weren't alive, then they would never be able to find a way to eventually get their babies away from the NID.  
They HAD to make sure that they both stayed alive. They had to.

Sam now knew that General Bauer wouldn't be letting her go back to the Tok'ra 'mission'. Not with the NID behind getting her confined to the Brig.   
Had the NID suspected that General Hammond told Jacob to keep them off-world and safe when they didn't return after the failure of the Death Glider project? At least it would explain why General Hammond was no longer in charge of the SGC.  
The NID had wanted control of the SGC so they could try and get her back, and then as a bonus, push the development of the Naquadah enhanced weapons and use the SGC to support their own agenda.  
The NID had always pushed that getting technology and weapons should be the top priority, and they were always asking why the SGC wasn't doing more to get those particular things. They weren't interested in Alien Allies, just their technology and weapons, and it didn't matter how Earth got hold of them.  
When the NID's off-world operation got shut down, they must have turned their focus into trying to get control of the SGC... and now they had it.

Sam knew she was trapped, but right now, the thing that worried her the most, was how she was going to get Bella back to her puppies. Maybe she could convince Bauer to let her send Bella back to her puppies? He hated Bella, so surely he would be glad to see the back of her? She was pretty sure that he didn't believe that Bella could sense her Naquadah, and that she had just been lying to try to keep the dog with her to 'intimidate' everyone.   
Maybe she would need to get the puppies sent to the SGC? If she asked to send Bella back to her puppies, instead of needing to keep her 'Assistance” dog by her side at all times, then he might just shoot Bella instead of allowing her to be sent back.  
But maybe she would be able to send Bella back with a secret note, then Jack would know that something had gone wrong. Hopefully he wouldn't panic, and he would do the sensible thing and fly the Al'kesh back to Earth rather than come through the Stargate and be trapped with her.

God she hoped she was wrong about the explosion not destroying the test planet's Stargate, and then maybe she would find a way to get herself through the Stargate after the test before they locked her up again. She felt absolutely exhausted and she would love a few ice-packs right about now.  
Sam sighed. God her face was hurting. She lifted her hand and gingerly felt the damage to her lips and pulled her fingers away to see how much blood was on them before wiping them on her already blood stained shirt. Her eye was still swelling, her face was throbbing and she suddenly no longer had the energy to even think about General Bauer and the trouble she was in anymore.

She had no idea if Teal'c was still alive, or if he'd been captured, or if he'd actually managed to come back with the Naquadah.  
If he made it back, and he was okay, he would look for her and find out where she was. Maybe he would check in with Janet to find out if she'd come for her check-up. Then they would then know that she was being held somewhere. Wouldn't they?  
General Bauer wanted her in the Control Room for the weapon's test so he could gloat... maybe she would just have to wait until then to let someone know what had happened to her and where they were keeping her. Hopefully she could get Walter to send another message to Jack about what had happened and to send the puppies until Sam got a chance to get away somehow.

So... You traitorous slut... Are you going to show me your pretty tits or what?” Major Wallace suddenly asked into the silence, making Sam jolt with surprise, and the stabbing pain she felt in the side of her belly made her hate the bastard even more.  
“You're a disgrace to that uniform” Sam almost spat out with contempt. She was exhausted, sore and miserable, and she'd just about taken all the crap she could put up with from this smart mouthed little shit.


	27. PAYBACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Recounts past experiences with sexual abuse, mental abuse and rape.  
This chapter is rather nasty and Major Wallace reveals how much of a slime-ball he really is when he tells Sam all about his sexual 'triumphs' in an effort to make her feel like they are similar when it comes to sex, so he can push her into providing pleasure for him in return for getting the Doctor to check her out.
> 
> Major Wallace reveals his evil side when he tells Sam how much he enjoys forcing underage girls to have sex with him, by plying them by introducing them to the pleasure of orgasms, and grooming them with lies and manipulating their feelings so they feel 'special' and then once they agree to have sex, he uses them and keeps manipulating them.
> 
> Sam becomes all the more determined to give him some payback, not just for her, but for all the young girls that the slime-ball has sexually and mentally abused.

So... You traitorous slut... Are you going to show me your pretty tits or what?” Major Wallace suddenly asked into the silence, making Sam jolt with surprise, and the stabbing pain she felt in the side of her belly made her hate the bastard even more.  
“You're a disgrace to that uniform” Sam almost spat out with contempt. She was exhausted, sore and miserable, and she'd just about taken all the crap she could put up with from this smart mouthed little shit.

CHAPTER 27 PAYBACK

“I'm a disgrace? You're the Alien-loving, traitorous whore of the SGC, so what does that make YOU?” he asked with amusement.  
“You obviously have NO interest in finding out who or what I really am. You could ask any random person in the SGC that has worked with me over the last four years, and they will paint you a VERY different picture to the one General Bauer conjured up”  
“Ask... ANYONE? I guess that means that you've done a hell of a LOT of cock-sucking down here. Tell me... Did you eat out all the cunts down here as well? Damn that would have been fun to watch” Major Wallace paused as he looked at her with an extremely smug smile “You know, I was actually a little disappointed when General Bauer told you that he didn't want to fuck you in return for giving you favourable evaluations. I would have jumped at the chance to fuck you. Despite the fact that your cunt is VERY well used, and even though you're pregnant with disgusting Alien spawn, you sure are one HELL of a beautiful slut, and that mouth of yours must be EXTREMELY talented by now. Maybe you'd rather suck my dick instead of having to flash your tits to get the Doctor in here. I can just imagine those pretty lips wrapped around my dick as you suck it down your beautiful throat. Fuck... I'm getting hard just thinking about it”.

Major Wallace smirked as he put one of his hands against his groin and rubbed his BDU's and gave a suggestive groan “So what do you say? You want to suck my dick to get the Doctor to come and see you? I bet you can't resist sucking on MY dick once you see it. I'm going to show you my huge dick, and I bet you'll get wet just looking at it”.  
Then to Sam's complete disgust, that's exactly what he did. He walked over to the bars of the cell and undid his BDU pants, pushed his pants and underpants partway down his thighs to completely expose his rapidly hardening cock and then spat on his hand and began to stroke himself right in front of her and he pushed the end of his cock between the bars. 

“What do you think? My dick's huge isn't it. Ten, thick inches of heaven. Are you going to get down on your knees and suck my huge thick dick into that talented mouth of yours, or is seeing my huge dick already making you soak your panties? Would you rather bend over and back your ass up against the bars, so I can fuck your wet cunt with this pleasure machine? I wouldn't be able to shove all ten inches inside your cunt from behind, not with the bars in between us, but I bet it will still be the best fuck of your life. No woman can resist the challenge of taking my huge thick dick once they see it, and if they get scared and say no, I just hold them down and force my dick into their cunts until they start screaming yes instead. Do you want me to shove my huge dick into your cunt and make you scream?” he teased as he focused his eyes on her breasts and kept stroking himself as he kept talking. 

“I'm not surprised that O'Neill jumped at the chance to shove his wrinkly old dick into your beautiful cunt in return for a few favours. That grey haired old fart must have twenty years on you, and he must have thought all his Christmases had come at once when you offered to lay on your back and open your legs whenever he felt like like a fuck. It's obvious that you don't mind sacrificing your pleasure whenever old fart O'Neill, wants to stick his wrinkly dick in your cunt, and I'm curious... how often did you have to suck on your Godfather's wrinkly old dick so he would keep looking the other way? I bet you're sick of wrinkle-dick O'Neill fucking you. Do you even feel his wrinkle dick when it's in your cunt? Can the grey haired old fart even still get it hard enough to iron out the wrinkles and do the job? How about you let me fuck you with my huge dick and give you the pleasure that you've been missing out on” 

Sam kept her expression neutral, but she felt like puking as she looked at the arrogant bastard as he boasted about his penis, but when she'd heard him say that he FORCED his penis inside women if they said no, she REALLY felt like puking.  
After he started to talk about Jack being a 'grey-haired old fart' she felt like punching him. Jack was sixteen years older than her, and at forty eight years of age, his hair was definitely going grey, but compared to Jack, this little piece of slime in front of her wasn't even worth his weight in shit.  
It made her feel nauseous to think that the slime-ball was fantasising about making her suck on his penis and then have sex with her. Completely nauseous, that he was trying to imagine her naked. Jack and herself were well respected Officer's that had done more to save Earth and therefore Major Wallace's worthless butt, than he could ever possibly imagine, and she wished that she could teach the slime-ball a lesson in respect.  
Then it suddenly occurred to her, that maybe she SHOULD teach Major Wallace a lesson on not messing with Major Samantha Carter-O'Neill. He'd just told her what type of man he was... if he could possibly even be classed as a 'man'. He told her that he wanted to fuck her, and make her suck on his dick, so she could easily use his giant ego against him, and if things went... extra well... then hopefully Janet would be here in no time.  
Getting Janet here would provide Sam with a measure of safety, as well as being able to check her injuries and make sure they were only minor, and if she could achieve that, then it would be worth the vomit inducing flirting that she would have to do with Major Wallace.

Sam knew that Major Wallace would only get more and more offensive, as he tried to get her to bend to his will and suck his dick, so she knew that this was the best option. She HAD to do this. Sam took a short moment to remind herself that she needed to do this for her babies, just as much as for herself and Jack, so she dialled up her acting skills and hoped that he wouldn't 'brag' too much about his 'accomplishments' with his penis, because she had a feeling that the slime-ball was definitely a dangerous sexual predator.  
Sam slipped into character and started to make Major Wallace think that his sexual fantasies about her were coming true and that she really was getting 'wet' from looking at his 'huge dick'.  
She widened her eyes, softened her face and curved her lips into a sexy smile as she looked at his penis, that was now fully erect and he was still stroking his hand back and forth along his shaft. 

As soon as he looked at her face instead of her breasts, he smirked as he thought that she actually WAS impressed by it's size, and then she used her tongue to carefully wet her split lips. She let her lips part as she focused on watching his hand work the length of his cock and then she softly bit her bottom lip as she slowly raised her hands to the buttons on her shirt and slowly undid three buttons to show off some of her impressive pregnancy-boosted cleavage.  
“That's it beautiful... show me those pretty tits of yours and I'll get the Doctor to come see you. You're getting wet just looking at my huge dick aren't you?” Sam saw Major Wallace's hips begin to move as he smirked at her breasts and knew this was going to be even easier than she anticipated. Major Wallace obviously had a MASSIVE ego about the size of his penis, and God she was going to enjoy getting some payback.  
He took his hand off his dick and shuffled his feet forward more until his hips were pressing against the bars and most of his dick was now in the cell, obviously wanting her to see as much of it as possible, and then he put his hand through the next lot of bars so he handle his penis easier, and when he began to stroke his penis again, his hand began grip harder and shuttle faster. 

Sam undid another button, and then another one and then pulled the sides of her shirt apart to reveal the edges of her lacy bra cups and then leaned forward a little so he got an extra good look at her very generous cleavage.  
Wallace groaned as Sam then put her fingers on the edges of the cups of her bra and began to pull them sideways and then down her breasts to expose more pale skin of her breasts as she looked down at them.  
“They sure are pretty aren't they” Sam said with a sexy purr in her voice “Do you promise that you'll get the Doctor for me if I show you my tits?”  
“Oh fuck yes. Of course I'll get the Doctor. Fuck, they're magnificent tits” he groaned as his hand moved even faster on his penis “Show me your nipples. Do you want me to suck on your tits for you?” he asked with a suggestive smirk.  
Sam put her hands under her breasts and pushed them a bit closer together so they bulged out over the top of her partly lowered bra cups. Sam winced as a sharp pain stabbed through her right wrist and quickly dropped her right hand enough to take the pressure off it. She quickly wiped the flash of pain off her face and turned it into a believable smirk, but his eyes had never strayed from her breasts.

“So... You want to suck on my tits do you, then you want to fuck me as well... Don't you?” Sam purred.  
“Oh fuck yes. Do you think your cunt could take all of my huge dick?” he smirked “It's an amazingly perfect dick isn't it. My huge dick is perfect for fucking hungry cunt's, and I especially love fucking a hungry cunt that's small or nice and tight. College girls are always hungry for huge dick, and fuck they just can't resist a man in uniform, and some of them are such huge sluts and they bitch fight over who's going to be lucky enough to get my huge dick shoved in their cunt. The College girls I prefer to fuck the most, are the shy ones, and they almost melt when you pay them some attention and suck on their tits for a while. Sometimes I have to put up with ugly faces and fat asses, but it's worth it to be able to fuck their tight inexperienced cunts. That's what you do too don't you. You're just like me. You put up with a bit of ugly so you can have a good fuck. Show me more of your tits if you want the Doctor to come and see you. It's not as if you're a shy virgin”.  
Sam used her left hand to pull her bra strap and her shirt down off her left shoulder, so that side of her bra lowered to show even more of her breast, but she made sure that it didn't drop far enough to let him see her nipple, because letting him see THAT much of her, would REALLY make her puke. Sam used her left fingertips to gently stroke the exposed parts of her breasts to make it more visually stimulating for him as she continued to reel him in.

“Speaking of shy virgins... Do you remember losing your virginity? How old were you? Could you imagine losing your virginity to my huge dick? Was your first fuck a good one? Virgins are SO much fun to fuck, they get so fucking scared and tell me it's not going to fit. I LOVE forcing my way into a tiny virgin cunt and teaching those girls how to please a man. A lot of women love being forced to fuck a big dick. They try to deny it, but they LOVE being fucked by a strong man with a huge dick, and after I've fucked them once, they never refuse me again. I bet you're the kind of slut who loves being fucked by a strong powerful man. You wouldn't need to be taught how to be a good fuck... would you? Not with all your experience. The younger girls need to be taught how to please a man, and if they complain that my dick hurts their tight little cunts, I just force my dick into their tiny ass-holes and show them what REAL pain is, then they never complain about me wanting to shove my dick in their tiny cunts ever again. I bet you make all the men who fuck you, think that they're... 'special'. I always make the young cunts feel EXTRA special, and sometimes I make sure I eat their cunts out after I've fucked the tight little sluts. A bit of cunt licking is always worth it. Those young sluts orgasm fast, and they love the feeling of me sucking on their clits and tits. It never fails. You tell them how special they are and then you suck on their tits or their clits and give them a few orgasms as you finger their ass. The more orgasm I give them, the more they boast about me to their friends, and that gives me new tight cunts to fuck. Especially High School girls, they LOVE it when I suck on their tits and finger them until they start melting. Boys their age have no fucking idea, so once they've realised what a REAL man can do, they just can't get enough. It's so easy... Meet them, tell them how pretty they are, how 'special' they are, and then you offer to teach them all about becoming a woman by giving them an orgasm. Giving new girls a few good orgasms is the perfect way to get them to spread their legs. I make them melt without taking any clothes off so they feel nice and 'safe'. First I play with their nipples, start sucking on them through their clothes, and then I tell them it will feel so much nicer if I put my mouth straight on their little titties, then I slowly work up to fingering their clits and cunts while they still have their panties on. They melt so fast and then it's so easy to convince them that if I fuck them, the orgasms will be SO much better. I get them ready enough to want it, but not too ready so I get to enjoy a good tight fuck with a lot of friction. Once I've had my fun, then all I need to do is tell them how wonderful they were, and give them a decent orgasm by rubbing my jizz over their little cunts and clits while I suck their little titties again. They love it whenever I go and pick them up to give them another orgasm and another fuck, and they can't wait to orgasm with my jizz all over their cunts because it makes them feel SO grown up. It's certainly worth paying for for them to take the pill when I can shoot my jizz into their cunts whenever I want to. I'm just what you need. I KNOW how to make you feel special. You must be SO good at making all the men that fuck YOU, feel special. What tricks do you use? You make them all feel 'special' like I do with the girls... don't you? We have a hell of a lot in common don't we Slut, and I bet you're one HELL of an entertaining fuck. You must have a sloppy cunt from opening your legs so many times, and for so many men, but you must do something to make it more enjoyable for the men when they fuck your stretched cunt. Do you just fake it? Pretend that they're rocking your world and just fake having a good time and an orgasm to get them to finish? I bet you don't just lie there though. I bet you pretend to be a real spit-fire, so they get all excited, and you're just like me, when you tell them what they want to hear... so they feel like they're 'special'. What do you make them do to you so YOU get to have a good fuck too? Surely you don't just lie there and get bored while they have their fun? It's great for a man, but it would be a hell of a boring fuck for you. Do you let them fuck your ass? Is that what you have to do, to get some real pleasure every now and then? Or do you like pretending that they are forcing themselves on you? Do you want me to force my huge dick into your cunt and give you lots of REAL pleasure for a change? Then you'll finally know what it's like to be forced-fucked by a REAL man, instead of that old fart O'Neill and all the other men who fuck you in return for favours. You'll LOVE being fucked by me. ALL women LOVE being fucked by me, and they LOVE trying to suck my huge dick down their throats too, but I got to admit, its not much fun forcing my dick into a young girls mouth. They can never open up wide enough, or they usually end up puking when I fuck their throats. Come on beautiful, come over here and suck on my dick. Come and see if you're talented mouth is good enough to get my thick dick down your throat. I bet you could take my dick ALL the way down that beautiful throat of yours. It's been a LONG time since I've had a girl that can get my dick all the way down her throat without puking.”

“You want me to suck your dick, really deep down my throat? I guess you'll want me to suck on both your ball too?” Sam said with a sexy smile as she continued to keep her breasts partly exposed as her fingertips still drew his attention as they trailed over her breasts and then up and down her throat as he groaned and stepped up his hand action in response to her teasing. Sam had to try hard to keep smiling, and try not to vomit when she heard his disgusting confessions that he was boasting about. Forcing his penis into inexperienced and virgin College girls? High School girls too? Rape. He was most likely raping a lot of them. The bastard was basically confessing to raping those girls, and it made her feel completely sick that she was letting him look at just part of her breasts. Felt sick that she was pretending to understand his comparisons between their sexual experiences and 'conquests'. He was raping their asses so they would be more compliant and 'let' him use their vagina's so the sex is less painful. It sounded as though he was also grooming some of them to think that he cared about them and was doing them a favour and 'teaching' them how to be 'good' at sex. He'd established physiological control over those girls and was repeatedly picking them up to have more sex. God this pathetic excuse for a man reminded her far too much of her own terrible experiences with Jonas Hansen. She had been so naive, and she'd believed all his lies. Probably just like all the girls that this bastard was using for his own sexual, and no doubt power hungry, gratifications. He deserved to be taken down. Major Wallace was obviously extremely proud of his large penis, and obviously thinks that having a large penis automatically makes him a pleasure to have sex with. Thinks that it's a PRIVILEGE for a woman to have sex with his large penis. Oh yeah... this son of a bitch was going to learn one HELL of a hard lesson and she was now going to take this even further than what she'd originally planned. Having a large penis means that the man should be extra careful, and extra sensitive towards the woman that he's having sex with. Sex with a large penis IS fantastic, but only if the man cares enough to use it to enhance the woman's pleasure instead of just 'using her' to gain his own pleasure. Sam couldn't help but give a genuine smile at her intention of giving this jerk some payback on behalf of all those girls he'd abused. Pity she hadn't had a chance to do something like this to Jonas too. That would have made her feel a LOT better about THAT particular jerk. A quick death had been far too easy for Jonas, but at least the cruel bastard was dead.  
“Oh yeah” Wallace groaned and he clearly began to lose control as his hips jerked a few times. “I would love you to suck on my balls. Your tits are real pretty, but you need to come over here and kneel down, then you have to suck my dick down your throat if you want to see the Doctor. You have to let me fuck your throat... or maybe your cunt. Yeah.... I want to fuck your cunt instead. Come over here, pull your pants down, turn around and back up to the bars, then bend over so I can fuck your cunt and I'll get the Doctor when I'm done fucking you”.

Sam kept smiling and biting her lower lip as she exposed a little more of her left breast, almost down to her nipple. Sam opened a mental connection with Bella and let her know exactly what she wanted her to do and when, and then Sam gave her full attention back to Major Wallace and began to sneak her way into his mind. Wallace groaned as she used her tongue to wet her lips again and then she used her left hand to push her right bra strap off her shoulder along with her shirt, so both her shoulders were bare and the bra cups were barely covering her nipples.  
“So... you want me to suck your dick ALL the way down my throat? Do you want to fuck my throat... and my cunt? Can you last that long? Show me how much you want me and blow your first load. You need to calm down, or you won't last long enough to enjoy my cunt after you fuck my throat. I'll have you so far down my throat that you won't be able to hold off, and then you'll never get to fuck my cunt and find out what I do to make a fuck more exciting” Sam purred and Wallace pushed harder against the bars, extremely excited that she was so interested. Sam pressed harder against his mind and made him feel VERY confident that he'd convinced her, and that she would do everything he asked so she could see the Doctor. 

He felt so disgustingly cocky, and now he wanted to show her just how much 'jizz' he could fill her with. He couldn't wait to show off his big load, and impress her with his huge load of jizz as it splattered all over the floor in her cell.  
Sam could also read his deeper, more sinister intentions like a book, and she knew that he planned to blow this load, then he would rest for a bit, and then he would get her to suck his cock for a while because he wouldn't be so... trigger-happy... as he felt right now and she would be able to suck on him for quite a while before he lost control for a second time. He was proud of the fact that he could keep thrusting for a long time, and he loved fucking cunts until they were sore.  
He genuinely thought that she was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, and Sam could see his memories as he started to grip his dick harder, so it felt like he was in a tight little virgin cunt with very little lubricant.  
Sam began to feel extremely nauseous as memories of his favourite pleasures began to flood through his mind as he got closer to an orgasm. He loved tearing young girls and making them bleed, cunt or ass, it didn't matter, as long as he got blood on his dick, and one way or another, he was going to make sure that he made her bleed too. 

Sam struggled to concentrate as he imagined what he was going to do to her. When she turned around to let him fuck her cunt, he was planning to grab her hips and then he would force his way into her ass instead of her 'slut hole'. That was always a lot of fun and very pleasurable for him. Fucking an unwilling ass by surprise was one of his favourite ways to have an orgasm.  
Sam struggled not to gag as the extremely vivid fantasy, of making her scream with pain as he tore her ass and made her bleed all over his dick, rushed through his mind. His hatred for her was intense, and he genuinely felt that she was an extremely beautiful, but filthy Alien-loving slut, who deserved as much pain he could possibly give her.  
His hand gripped his penis harder as he imagined Sam's ass tearing as he forced his dick deep inside her tight 'shit hole'. He groaned with excitement as he got closer to showing her how huge his load of Jizz was, because then he was going to make her lick it up off the floor and eat it while he had a short rest before he fucked her throat. The Doctor... yeah... sure... he'd get the Doctor for her... once her ass was torn open and he had her filthy Alien-tainted blood on his dick as a souvenir.

Sam managed to stop herself from gagging again, glad that his full attention was still firmly on her breasts and not her face. She swallowed and then began to talk, VERY ready to push him over the edge and end this. “Show me how much of a load you've got. Can you imagine it going down my throat, or do you want to see it all over my face and tits?” she purred as she squeezed her right breast through her shirt with her left hand, making Wallace groan loudly at the added visual stimulation as he started to orgasm hard.  
Bella, who had been sitting patiently beside Sam, suddenly launched herself and ran straight towards Major Wallace, looking and sounding positively terrifying as she snarled, and bared her ferocious looking teeth as she opened her mouth wide and aimed straight for Major Wallace's penis.  
Wallace had closed his eyes as he began to orgasm, but he quickly popped his eyes open as he heard Bella's vicious sounding snarl and her claws scrabbling on the concrete. Wallace almost shit himself with fear as he frantically lunged backwards to get away from Bella's teeth, just as his semen started to spurt out. His hand was still firmly gripping the shaft of his penis, just behind it's head. His BDU pants were still around his thighs and they made him stumble back as he panicked when Bella loudly snapped her mouth shut extremely close to the head of his penis and then quickly opened her mouth again and snapped it shut even closer to his penis than before.

Wallace automatically pulled the head of his penis away from Bella's snapping teeth without letting go of his cock, so he pulled his erect, still pulsating cock, extremely hard against the bar that was between his arm and the base of his penis as he lost his balance and started to fall backwards.  
He pulled the end of his penis through the bars that he'd put his arm through, and kept a tight panicked grip on it as he fell. His fall backwards was briefly suspended as his penis was forcefully bent around the bar as it was pulled from both ends. Sam silenced his scream of agony as his erect, rock hard penis was pretty much 'folded' in half around the bar, and the part of his shaft that was bent around the bar, hit and pulled against the bar with the force of his whole body weight until the head of his cock was forcibly pulled back through his hand and then the top half of his penis flicked around the bar of the cell as he continued to fall backwards and onto his ass.  
Most of his semen flicked back with his penis and landed all over him and Sam tried very hard to hide her satisfaction as Major Wallace stared in terrified horror at his still erect, but extremely bent penis that was now also bleeding near the sharp bend in his shaft and the head of his penis, injured from when it had been yanked out of his tight grip. Sam made sure that he was too 'frozen' with 'shock' to be able to do anything but listen to her as he stared at his injured penis with terrified eyes and an open mouth.

“OH gosh! I'm SO sorry!” Sam gushed with fake concern as Bella came straight back to lie on the ground near her feet and look innocent. My dog is very hungry and she must have thought that you were trying to feed her with that... little... sausage in your hand. Let me enlighten you about something. Jack O'Neill might be sixteen years older than me and has started to get grey hair, but oh my GOD can he FUCK like a champion!. You think YOUR 'dick' is huge? Well Jack has a THIRTEEN inch MONSTER cock and oh my God does he know how to push me to multiple-orgasm heaven, before he bothers to enjoy his own pleasure. THAT'S how a REAL man fucks, and he is almost fifty, but his stamina is TRULY incredible and when he puts that monster of his in my pussy... it's completely mind blowing. Those Armbands messed with our hormones and pushed us to fuck each other for the first time... and it was SO worth it... I mean... OH my GOD!... when he lifted me up against the wall and he slowly impaled me onto his MASSIVE cock... I hadn't had sex for SO long that I thought I was going to die from how much pleasure he gave me. We were SO busy saving Earth, over and over again, that I had NO time for any personal relationships, and it's rather embarrassing to admit, but OH WOW did those Armbands give me the best orgasms of my LIFE!!! Our lives were completely changed by those armbands, and we had NO control over what we were doing, but it happened, and we're dealing with it the best we can, because we really do love each other. No one could EVER love someone like YOU, and YOU could NEVER... compete with a REAL man like Jack O'Neill... and from now on, you will keep your distance from me, and NEVER, EVER touch me again. I know you think I'm lying to you, and you hate me because of the lies you've been told about me, but like I said, ask anyone in the SGC and they will tell you who I really am. I'm a SOLDIER first, and I earned every ribbon and medal on my uniform with complete honesty and honour. I might be a beautiful, incredibly intelligent Theoretical Astrophysicist, and I might be Earth's Stargate expert, but I'm a damn good pilot and a soldier first and I can be a real tough BITCH when I NEED to protect myself from bastards like you. Sorry about my Dog scaring you, but like I said, she's hungry, and she must have thought that you were trying to feed her with the little sausage that you were poking through the bars.... Sorry” Sam said with a smile as she rested her bruised and swollen right wrist onto her belly and didn't bother to cover her breasts so she could rub a little more salt into his wounded ego when she kept talking “Did you enjoy looking at my tits, because it was the one and only time that you are EVER going to see them. I think you REALLY should get the Doctor now, because I think YOU need a Doctor FAR more than I do... and just remember this... if you'd shown me a little respect, and sent for the Doctor when I requested one... this would never have happened to you”.

Major Wallace suddenly snapped out of the shocked stupor Sam had mentally held him in while she had talked, and he blinked and looked at his injured penis again as Sam 'rewound' and released the intense pain he had felt the moment he 'broke' his penis again and then completely let his mind go. He suddenly screamed in agony as he stared in shocked horror at his injured penis.  
As Sam let go of his mind, the nausea strengthened and swirled through her again as she used her left hand to gather the edges of her shirt together to cover up most of her exposed breasts just as some SGC personnel ran up to the Brig door and pushed it open to see why someone was in here and why they were screaming with pain.  
They looked in shock at the Major's exposed, injured and bleeding penis, and then they looked at the cell, their faces showing shock and surprise to see who was in it.  
“Major Carter-O'Neill? What are you doing in there? What happened?” One of the more senior Personnel asked as he looked at her with horrified concern as he took in her extremely pale face and the fact that her blood stained shirt was being held together by one hand, and her other hand, that was bruised and swollen, was resting on her pregnant belly.

Sam knew she wasn't going to be able to hold off from puking much longer, but she knew she had to make sure that they knew why she was here, and the truthful version of what had happened. It was the only way to ensure her and Bella's safety, and the Godawful experience she'd just put herself through, had been worth every puke inducing second if it got her out of this Brig and away from Wallace, and unfortunately she was going to have to milk the situation as much as she could, before she puked.

“General Bauer and I had a... disagreement... about safety protocols for the weapon's test” Sam said in a quiet voice as she turned her head to fully face the personnel so they could clearly see her bruised and swollen eye and split lips, knowing that General Bauer would eventually get what was coming to him for losing control and hitting her. When the Personnel's mouths opened with horrified shock, Sam threw Major Wallace to the 'wolves' and fervently hoped that she would be able to stop the weapons test too.  
“I asked Major Wallace to get Dr Fraiser, because I hit my belly against the bench when General Bauer hit me in the face and knocked me down onto my knees. Dr Green and I found the problem with the weapon, but I told General Bauer that it was too dangerous to test it with the Stargate open, but he wouldn't believe me, and then he angry and hit me, then he ordered his Marines to lock me in the Brig for arguing with him over the weapon's test and accused me of being a traitor, when all I was trying to do, was to keep the SGC safe during the test. I told Major Wallace that I was hurt and needed Dr Fraiser, but he told me that he wouldn't get Dr Fraiser unless I showed him my breasts” Sam said as her left hand pulled her shirt closed a bit more as she blushed. “I'm worried about the babies, so I didn't have a choice, but then he exposed himself and started to masturbate. He put his penis through the bars and told me that he wouldn't get the Doctor unless I got on my knees and....” Sam stumbled to a stop as she struggled to swallow the saliva flooding her mouth as she struggled to hold off vomiting for a little bit longer and started to tremble with the effort, and she suddenly realised how cold it was in the Brig.  
“I guess Bella realised how threatened I felt, and she growled at him and scared him. I think he panicked and he fell backwards and hurt... himself. Can you please get Dr Fraiser, I'm really worried about the babies” Sam said as she let tears fill her eyes and felt one roll down her face as more saliva flooded her mouth and she gagged as her trembling increased as goosebumps prickled on her chilled skin..

There was an instant babble of action as one of the Personnel used the phone to call the infirmary and another one opened her cell door. Bella quickly got to her feet and lunged forward and planted herself in front of Sam and growled as she automatically guarded her.  
Sam couldn't hold off her nausea any longer, gagged again and began to vomit. She leaned over to her right as much as she could, hoping she wouldn't vomit on herself. Congealed blood surged up through her throat and almost choked her as she desperately tried to lean over further to spit it all out, but her big belly prevented her from being able to lean over enough. The first lot of blood filled vomit splattered on the floor and she could hear shouts of concern, but Bella wasn't letting anyone near her and Sam was too busy trying not to choke on the next surge of congealed blood that flooded her mouth, to let her know that they would help her. 

Sam couldn't get her mouth cleared as the next surge came up her throat and more tears stung her eyes as she dragged some of the blood down her windpipe as she tried to breathe. Sam couldn't cough it out, and then it was just going down further, and she was completely choking on it as Teal'c ran into the Brig, pushed past every one and went into the cell. Bella naturally let him go past her and he quickly got behind Sam and pushed his arms under Sam's and then around her ribs and clamped his hands together between her pregnant belly and her breast and pulled her up to her feet.  
Another surge of vomit began to come up and Sam was starting to black out as she felt Teal'c jerk her body hard. He had to do it twice before the clump of blood was forced out of her windpipe and back into her mouth and then when he jerked her again, the rest of the congealed blood flew out of her mouth and splattered on the floor. Teal'c briefly relaxed his grip, and Sam coughed and then dragged in a painful breath, and huffed it out and then drew in a bigger breath, and then another one as she panted and her vision began to clear.  
She sagged back against Teal'c and he gently bent and scooped her up into his arms as she groaned and screwed her face up with pain. She'd suddenly felt more pain as she'd been vomiting, and her belly was hurting even worse now, and when she heard Bella start whining, she knew there was now something seriously wrong.

“Get them out of here” Sam whispered to Teal'c as her body continued to tremble “Put me on the bed, and get them all out of here” she said with another shaky whisper.  
Teal'c eased her down on the bed and Sam managed to painfully maneuver to lie down onto her left side and she saw Janet come rushing into the room. Janet looked incredulously at the Marine's injured penis and then quickly told the orderly's that come with her, to lift him onto the gurney outside and take him straight up to the infirmary to the other Doctor, while she dealt with Sam.  
Then she rushed into the cell and froze to look at her in horror as she took in the damage to Sam's face, the blood on her chin and shirt, and then the congealed blood splattered on the floor. She mentally shook herself free of the shock and took the final two steps past Bella as she continued to whine at Sam.  
“Sam? Can you talk? What happened to you?” Janet asked Sam, who was still panting a little and her face was screwed up with pain.  
Sam tried to pull down the waistband of her leggings down over her belly, but moaned in pain when her right hand refused to pull. Janet quickly took over and eased the belly of her leggings down to expose her skin, and her mouth opened in horror as she saw the huge dark bruise on the side of Sam's Belly. Janet then looked at Bella whining before looking back at Sam.  
“Is Jack here with you?” she asked quietly and when Sam shook her head, Janet spoke again “Then we need to get you straight to the infirmary and get some scans done Sam”.

“Teal'c... Get them out of here” Sam whispered again as her panting settled into more normal breathing, and he quickly got up and shooed all the horrified personnel out, firmly saying that Dr Fraiser needed to examine Sam and they needed to leave.  
Teal'c made sure they moved well away from the door and then he closed it. He quickly reached up and pushed the security camera's so they pointed up towards the ceiling and then went back into Sam's cell and very quietly told her that he would block the light from the camera's as he leaned his torso over her exposed belly.  
“Teal'c?” Janet questioned “We need to get her to the infirmary so I can run some scans”, but Teal'c shook his head at her and then talked to Sam again.

“Your Naquadah levels are still low Samantha” he reminded her as Sam awkwardly moved her sore right hand onto her exposed skin and closed her eyes to help concentrate as she engaged her healing powers.  
“Oh my God!” exclaimed Janet as Sam's hand began to glow and then she watched anxiously.  
After a short moment, Sam opened her eyes and looked up at Teal'c and spoke quickly but quietly so the security camera's wouldn't pick up the sound. “I need Jack. I won't have enough energy to fix the damage. I can stop the worst of the bleeding but my Naquadah is going to crash very fast. We need to be the last one's through the Stargate so you can put my hand back into the Event Horizon as quickly as possible” Sam then looked at Janet “I'll answer your questions later. I need you to get some of my blood stores to take with us because I'm bleeding internally and then you need to go and talk to Walter and make sure no one hears you. Tell him to dial Jack's address and use the radio to tell him to cloak the Al'kesh and for them to stay inside until everyone else goes back through the Stargate to the SGC. I should be conscious once my Naquadah's boosted, but just in case I'm not, Jack's going to need to finish healing me, but don't let him heal the outside bruises or Bauer will know about our powers, and I need to come back here and make sure that he closes the Stargate during the bomb test”. 

Sam immediately closed her eyes and started to work on the biggest ruptured blood vessel in her belly and Janet quickly grabbed her medical bag and left the Brig. Janet closed the door behind her, and paused briefly to talk to the waiting Personnel. She quickly told them that Teal'c was helping Sam get decent, knowing that that would get them to stay away from the door. Then she told them that Sam was hurt very badly and that Teal'c would need to carry her to the Stargate because her Naquadah was crashing and then she reminded them to keep their distance from Bella because she would strongly be indicating that Sam's life was in danger and she would be upset and anxious, then Janet asked one of them to go with her and she took off running to go to the elevator and one of the men quickly followed her.


	28. EMERGENCY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, struggling with motivation....
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter...

CHAPTER 28 EMERGENCY

Once Janet was in the elevator, she hit the level 21 button for the infirmary and told the man with her that he needed to stay with the elevator and keep it on level 21 until she returned. When the door opened she ran to the blood storage and grabbed two bags of Sam's blood and then she grabbed some blood transfer kits. She stuffed them in her bag and ran to her office, kicked off her heels and quickly shoved her feet into her sneakers without bothering to do the laces up.  
Janet ran back to the Elevator and she did her shoelaces up while the elevator went down to level 28. When she got out, the man that had come with her, took the elevator straight back up to the Brig's level so Teal'c and Sam could use it.  
Janet ran to the Control room and thankfully Walter was there. Janet asked everybody else to leave the Control room, stating that a medical emergency was underway and they required some privacy. Janet then quickly relayed Sam's instructions to Walter and he quickly started the dialling sequence and the retrieved Sam's Radio handset from the pocket of his Jacket and gave it to Janet.

When the Event Horizon settled Janet called Jack and he was quick to answer.  
“Janet? What happened to Sam?” Jack asked immediately, knowing that there would be no other reason for Janet to contact him.  
“Jack there's no time to explain, I just need you to listen and do EXACTLY as I say. Okay?”  
“Okay”  
“Teal'c and I are going to bring Sam through and zap her Naquadah, but we will most likely have others tagging along. I need you to cloak the Al'kesh and do NOT reveal yourself until we can redial and send any extra's back through to the SGC. As soon as they're gone, I need you to get out to Sam as quickly as possible. I repeat, I need you to maintain radio silence because I'm going to leave it here so we can contact Walter, and do NOT reveal yourself until the extra's are gone. Is that clear?”  
“Stay hidden and silent. Understood”  
“Don't panic Jack, we'll be there as soon as we can. Janet out” Janet handed the handset back to Walter “You'd better hang onto this because I'll need to contact you when Sam 'crashes' and can't return through the Stargate until I get her stabilised. We need to delay our return as long as possible, so do whatever you can to keep the Stargate open so they can't redial and come and find out what's happening”.  
Walter told her that he would create a malfunction to stop them from dialling out if he had to, and then he asked what had happened to Sam.

“I don't know, all I DO know is that someone slapped her face hard enough to make her fall and hurt her belly. She ended up in the Brig with no medical care, and now her Naquadah's critical” Janet quickly told him as she picked up her medical bag.  
“Someone HIT Major Carter-O'Neill?” Walter questioned with incredulous shock “Who would do such a....”  
When Walter's words stumbled off into silence Janet looked back at him “Walter?” she questioned.  
“When Major Carter-O'Neill and Teal'c arrived, General Bauer came into the Gate room and... General Bauer threatened to throw her in the Brig for insubordination and bust her down to Lieutenant when she questioned his orders to pull her off the Tok'ra mission to stay here and work on his new weapon instead. He told her that he wasn't going to let her go back. He said such awful lies about her and told her that she was a...” Walter trailed off and hesitated.  
“Walter?”  
“Do you really want me to repeat what he said Ma'am? It was vulgar and... very cruel”  
“Yes. Tell me what he said Walter”  
“He said her file was full of lies and fake commendations from her Godfather and... Lover, and then he accused her of having a high and mighty attitude and that she only went on missions to have sex with Colonel O'Neill. Then he called her a... selfish self-serving slut for being so stupid to get herself knocked-up when she should be fighting a war”  
“What?” questioned Janet with incredulous shock.

“He accused her of being a... whore and using... sex... to get away with doing whatever she wanted at the SGC. He told her that she would have to build more weapons and that Colonel O'Neill would get sent on very dangerous missions if she didn't learn to work with her legs... closed. He verbally attacked her with the most vile and cruel things about her having disgusting 'Alien crap' inside her and referred to the babies as being 'abominations to mankind'. He told her it would be no loss if her and the abominations died, and that if they were super babies, then they would never be influenced by their... whore of a mother and their... deadbeat father. He was truly vicious and when he left, poor Major Carter was shaking with shock over what he'd said to her. She tried to hide it, but she was very upset. I just can't understand how he could possibly think those things about Major Carter-O'Neill”

Janet stared at Walter in shock for a moment, but when she heard a commotion of voices in the corridor, she snapped out of it and talked quickly to Walter “Walter, as soon as you get the chance I want you to write down EVERYTHING that you remember and get a copy of any security footage that shows them together. I also want you to try and find out what the hell happened to her, how she got hurt and see if there is any footage of that too. If it WAS General Bauer that hurt her and denied her medical care, then I suspect that he will do everything he can to cover it up, or lie about what actually happened”.  
“Yes Ma'am” Walter said quickly and Janet turned and went down the stairs to see what was happening.

**

Sam strengthened the damaged uterine artery until she felt herself beginning to feel very weak and lightheaded, then she disengaged her powers and whispered for Teal'c to be careful when he moved her.  
Teal'c very carefully got his arms underneath her as Sam quietly moaned with pain, and when he lifted her she gave a little sob of pain and then slowly relaxed into Teal'c arms.  
Sam's left side was against Teal'c's body, so the bruised side of her belly wouldn't be pressing against him. Her left arm was bent at the elbow and forearm lay over her breasts and her injured right wrist sat on her belly as Teal'c carried her to the door.  
Sam leaned her head against Teal'c's shoulder as he yelled for someone to open the door. One of the men quickly opened it while the others got out of his way and Teal'c quickly carried Sam to the elevator with Bella by his side, to find it waiting for them.  
The elevator went down to level twenty eight and then Teal'c quickly strode towards the Gate room with Sam and Bella. He had just turned the last corner when he heard several pairs of boots running up behind him. Three Marines ran past him and then turned around, pointed their weapon's at Teal'c and told him to stop.

Teal'c did as he was told “This is a medical emergency, Major Carter-O'Neill needs to travel through the Stargate immediately” he told them in a firm voice and then took a step to move, but the Marines again ordered him to stop and then Teal'c heard General Bauer's voice from behind him.  
“LIEUTENANT CARTER is to be returned to the Brig immediately!” General Bauer almost yelled then he walked past Teal'c and then turned around to face him. The General's face was red with anger as he glared at Teal'c “She is being held on the charges of Insubordination and Treason, and now there is also a serious assault charge for her to answer to. Turn around and take her back to the Brig this instant or YOU will be joining her with your own charges”.  
Bella stepped forward from Teal'c side as she began to growl at General Bauer and one of the Marine's aimed their gun at her.  
Bella growled even louder and Sam managed to lift her head off Teal'c's shoulder, then turned her head to look at the General.  
“Bella no” Sam said quietly and Bella immediately stopped growling and turned her head to look up at Sam.  
General Bauer's eyes widened a little as he looked at Sam's face. The mottled red imprint of his hand stood out on her extremely pale face, her left eye was bruised and swollen, and her lips were swollen around the splits in them. He looked at the blood on her chin and then the blood on her shirt just as Janet came running up to them.

“General Bauer, this is a medical emergency and we need to get Major Carter-O'Neill through the Stargate immediately” Janet said with an authoritative tone.   
“Lieutenant CARTER is NOT going anywhere except back to the Brig” General Bauer almost snarled as he tore his eyes off Sam's injured face and glared at Janet.  
“MAJOR Carter-O'NEILL, was put in the Brig after being badly injured and then denied medical care. She was denied medical care and now her life is in danger, so I suggest that you move aside before Major Carter-O'Neill deteriorates any further or you may find yourself in serious trouble for denying her basic rights, and specifically denying medical care even though it was extremely obvious that she had been injured....”  
“Janet...” Sam managed to groan, but when Janet turned around to look at her, Sam's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she lost consciousness. Sam's right arm slid off her belly and dropped to hang loosely, dragging her shirt away from her belly as it fell.  
“You can cut the act you scheming bitch, you are NOT going back to the Tok'ra” General Bauer growled as he reached out to grab Sam's dangling arm.  
Bella instantly bared her teeth and snarled viciously at the General and he immediately pulled his sidearm and pointed it at Bella as she continued to snarl and growl.  
Janet quickly reached out, grabbed his gun and pulled down on it so it pointed at the floor, surprising the General who turned to her, his face full of rage.  
“That dog is trained to PROTECT Major Carter-O'Neill, and you were about to physically assault her when she is already injured and helpless. I am the Chief Medical Officer, and if I say that Major Carter-O'Neill needs to go through that Stargate, then you can't stop me from taking her. I have signed orders from the President himself, authorising me to do whatever is necessary to save Major Carter-O'Neill's life, as well as the lives of her babies, and as for the dog, she is an official hero who saved two teams from being picked off by sniper fire, so I suggest that you don't make any further physical threats to Major Carter-O'Neill unless you want a demonstration of just how damn good that dog is at taking down the enemy” Janet let go of the General's weapon and then moved Sam's shirt a little more so General Bauer could see the big dark bruise on Sam's belly “I assure you... Sir... that MAJOR Carter-O'NEILL has been SEVERELY injured and it is making her Naquadah levels crash to extremely dangerous levels, which means that she is DYING! Any second now her dog is going to start barking to tell me that Major Carter-O'Neill's stats are dropping to critical levels, so I suggest you move aside and let us through, or do I need to call the President and tell him exactly what you've done to Major Carter-O'Neill and the extreme danger that you've put her life in?” 

While Janet glared at General Bauer, and he glared back at her, Bella's ears twitched and then she turned her head to look at Sam, gave a short whine and then she barked. Bella looked at Janet and barked again and then ran a few steps away towards the Gate room and then turned and barked anxiously before running back to Janet and barking again.  
“She is DYING... Move aside please Sir...” pleaded Janet.  
General Bauer looked at Janet and then looked at Bella, who was obviously very anxious and behaving completely differently to the dog he had almost shot a minute ago. He looked back at Sam, his eyes automatically drifting down to the big dark bruise on her belly and knew he was in trouble. He turned back to the Marines and told them to escort them through the Stargate and not to let them out of their sight.  
Janet quickly ran up the corridor and picked up her bag from where she had dropped it when she had seen General Bauer and his goons standing in front of Teal'c and blocking his way. Teal'c quickly followed her and Bella continued to bark frantically as she ran towards the Gate room.

Bella stood in front of the Stargate and stopped barking as she watched Teal'c walk up the ramp with Sam in his arms. Two of the Marine's went through the Stargate and the third one stood near Teal'c and Janet and waited.  
“Major Carter-O'Neill and myself will need to be the last people through the Stargate or the process will not work” Teal'c stated. Janet told the Marine to go through, then she looked at General Bauer and spoke to him “Make sure that nothing else comes through this wormhole” she told him firmly, and then followed the last Marine. Teal'c then stepped through the Stargate with Bella by his side.  
When Teal'c exited the Event Horizon, he quickly turned and then carefully dropped to his knees and put Sam's bottom and legs onto the ground so she was side-on to the Stargate, and then he moved behind her back. He quickly picked up her left arm by the wrist and thrust Sam's hand back into the Event Horizon as he let Sam's torso and head lean back against him.  
The Marines gasped with surprise when the Event Horizon started to glow, then they watched with curiosity as Sam's body began to shake.  
Janet opened her bag as she watched Sam shake, glancing at Bella every now and then, and was relieved to see her finally start to relax a little.  
Sam suddenly jolted awake and Janet quickly moved in beside her to reassure her, then watched her carefully as the shaking continued.

“What's happening?” Janet heard General Bauer's voice through the Marine's radio handset, and then watched in dismay as Sam jolted and gasped as the Event Horizon suddenly lost it's glow.   
Teal'c pulled Sam's hand out of the Event Horizon and looked at Janet with concern as Janet put her stethoscope in her ears and listened to Sam's heart as Sam shakes lessened to a violent tremble and breathed in a few heaving shuddery breaths before her breathing started to settle.   
“What's going on there? ANSWER ME!” General Bauer's voice growled over the radio again.  
“It stopped Sir”  
“What stopped?”  
“I don't know exactly Sir. The Wormhole was... glowing, but something happened when you spoke on the radio and it stopped working Sir. Dr Fraiser is checking the prisoner Sir, but I think something went wrong when you used the radio”  
“Glowing? What do you mean that the Wormhole was glowing?”  
“It was giving off a golden shimmer Sir. The prisoner was shaking for a while, then she suddenly regained consciousness and the shaking was starting to slow down, but then your radio signal came through and the glow disappeared and the prisoner jolted and then couldn't breath properly for a little while and she's still trembling Sir. She doesn't look good Sir. I'll talk to the Doctor and find out what's happening for you Sir”  
The Marine moved over closer to Janet “What happened?”

“I specifically told the General to make sure nothing came through that wormhole, and now the process has been interrupted. We need to shut the Stargate down and dial back to the SGC so we can do this all over again” Janet told them angrily as she helped to hold Sam steady as Teal'c re-positioned himself to pick her up again.  
Sam gave a soft groan as Teal'c lifted her up and then he carried her away from the Stargate while the Marine talked to General Bauer and told him what Janet had said.  
When the Stargate shut down, Teal'c instructed one of the Marines how to dial Earth and when the Kawoosh settled, the Marines began to walk back through and Janet began to follow them.  
When the third Marine stepped through the Event Horizon, Janet turned around and a short moment later saw Jack appear out of thin air, quickly followed by Jacob, who was carrying a box and also one of Bella's beds tucked under one arm.

Janet held her hand out and Jack went to put a radio in it as he caught sight of the blood on Sam's chin and her shirt and froze with shock for a moment before letting go of the radio and taking the final few steps to Sam and Teal'c.  
He knew there would be time for an explanation later, right now he had to worry about healing her injuries.  
“Jack” Sam said quietly as he gently picked up her injured right wrist “You can't heal me”  
“What? Of course I'm going to heal you!”  
“Listen to me Jack. I need to go back and we can't let him know that you can heal. We can't let him know that I even saw you”  
“You are NOT going back, and who the hell are you talking about? Who did this to you?”  
“Jack STOP!” Sam said loudly as his hand started to glow. Jack looked at her with confusion “LISTEN to me Jack”  
“You've got thirty seconds Sam and then I'm going to start healing you”  
“General Hammond isn't in charge anymore. General Bauer is now the SGC's Commander and he's going to do a weapons test soon and I have to go back and try to stop him from leaving a wormhole open when he does it. It's Nuclear Jack, and he made Dr Green add Weapon's Grade Naquadah to it. Jack, he's going to test it on an old Goa'uld mining planet that still got Naquadah in the soil. If he leaves that Stargate open, the radiation will come back through the wormhole and the SGC will be in danger. He was told by someone that the Stargate will be destroyed by the weapon, but it won't... If he does it, and then the wormhole won't shut down... Jack... I HAVE to go back and try to stop him”

Jack looked at Sam as he took in what she said “Who did this to you?” he asked her quietly.  
Sam looked at Jack and Janet asked them to stop talking for a moment while she talked to Walter, and then asked Teal'c to put Sam down so she could start an IV.  
Janet then pressed the button on the handset and used a fast, half panicked sounding tone of voice “Walter, Major Carter-O'Neill's blood pressure is crashing and I need to get her stabilised before I can bring her back through. I'm going to have to push fluids, so it could take a while. Leave the Stargate open just in case I can't get her stable and need to risk bringing her through in a hurry. Fraiser out”.  
Janet then put the radio down and opened her bag and pulled out what she needed. She laid a clean waterproof backed sterile mat down, and then laid the things down and when Jack saw the two packs of Sam's blood, he quickly looked back at Sam.  
“Jack, I need you to heal me inside, but you HAVE to leave the bruising. He's seen the bruising so you can't heal it. Just heal inside me Jack” Sam said quietly and Jack's hand started to glow as he closed his eyes.

When the glowing stopped, Janet quickly moved in and carefully took Sam's left hand, placed an IV, taped it securely to her skin, then started running saline and gave the bag to Jacob to hold. Janet then parted Sam's shirt and put a cannula through her chest port and placed a sticky plastic dressing over it to keep it securely in place and hooked it up to a bag of Sam's blood, then she stood up and shook the bag a few times and then gently began to squeeze the bag until it filled the tube and then she connected it to the cannula in her port.  
“I didn't get to warm this up, so it's going to make you feel a bit cold once it starts to circulate” Janet warned her.  
Sam nodded as she tried to relax back against Teal'c.  
“Where's Daniel?” Jack asked.  
“He wasn't there, he mustn't be back yet” Sam told him quietly as she looked at him, knowing she was going to have to tell him who had done this to her and convince him that she still had to go back. She glanced at Bella, who was now stretched out on her bed nursing her puppies that Jacob had carried out in the box.  
“Um... Sam... Daniel IS back. He's in the infirmary” Janet said in a quiet voice, and when Sam looked at her, she could see tears in her eyes.  
“Janet?” she questioned as her heart rate kicked up “Why is Daniel in the infirmary?”  
“He's in a Coma. Something happened when he went to the funeral” Janet told her and then she explained to all of them what had happened with Osiris and their mad dash to Egypt to try and catch her “She had a hidden ship. She'd already badly hurt Daniel's old colleague, and she threw us both up against the wall. Daniel managed to get up and tried to stop her from leaving, but she used her Ribbon Device on him and he was left unconscious. There's swelling in his brain and I don't... His brain functions are erratic and I'm not sure if he's going to wake up” Janet told them as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Sam looked at Janet in horror “Coma? Brain damage? Oh God...” she said as she couldn't stop the tears from flooding her eyes “I wouldn't be able to heal him. It would take too much energy and my Naquadah would crash again” said Sam with despair and then looked at Jack.  
Jack had his eyes closed for a few moments and then he opened his own tear filled eyes and looked at her “I'll come back with you” he said quietly.  
Sam's tears spilled down her cheeks “Shit...” she sighed, knowing that if Jack came back, then they would both be stuck at the SGC and vulnerable as hell.  
“Bauer did this to you didn't he?” Jacob asked Sam, his voice full of seething anger as he looked at the hand mark still on her face, her split lips and the blood.  
“Bauer? The GENERAL did this to you?” asked Jack angrily, and then he suddenly recalled what she'd said. “What the hell happened to Hammond? What do you mean he's gone?” Jack added with quiet dread.

“I was informed that General Hammond retired due to the amount of stress he was constantly under. Apparently his Doctor advised him to retire” Teal'c told Jack and Jacob. “He retired the day that we left on the Tel'tak, and General Bauer immediately moved into the position. He is extremely unpleasant and was exceptionally rude to Samantha on our arrival. His short leadership has already resulted in the loss of six marines, and if I had not returned to the SGC with Samantha, he would have lost four more Marines this morning”  
“What the hell?” Jack questioned with disbelief as he looked back at Sam and noticed that her trembling was getting worse. Janet used one hand to pull out an emergency blanket from a side pocket of her bag and handed it to Jack. He opened it up and tucked it around her lower body and Jacob took off his jacket and Teal'c moved back a little so it could be draped around her shoulders and wrapped around her.  
Teal'c then told Jack and Jacob what had happened when they had arrived, where he had went on the mission and why, and then told him how he'd been helping two Marines that had been injured on the mission, to get to the infirmary, when he overheard the call about Sam needing urgent medical attention in the Brig.  
“The Brig! Why the hell were you in the Brig?” Jack asked Sam incredulously.  
Sam was still trembling, so Jack made his hand glow again and Sam groaned a little and then her trembling eased as Jack raised her body temperature for her.

“What's going on? Have you got the prisoner stabilised yet?” General Bauer's voice came over the radio that Janet had put on the ground. Teal'c picked it up and spoke into it.  
“Dr Fraiser is still attempting to stabilise Major Carter-O'Neill's blood pressure. I will let you know when Dr Fraiser deems it safe for Major Carter-O'Neill to travel through the Stargate and attempt another Naquadah recharge. Teal'c out”  
“Sam... How the hell did that bastard get away with hitting you and putting you in the Brig? What the hell happened?” asked Jack as he tried to remain calm.  
Sam explained a brief version of what had happened after Teal'c had left to go and gear up, making sure to tell him exactly what the General had said to her. Then she told them all what had happened in the Lab, and why he'd hit her and locked her up. If Jack was going to have to risk coming back to heal Daniel, then he needed to have the whole story so they could try to come up with a quick strategy about getting Jack to return to the SGC, and exactly how volatile the situation with Bauer would be.  
“I don't think he intended for me to fall. If my balance hadn't been playing up, then I doubt that I would have fallen. He slapped me very hard, but not hard enough to knock a normal person off their feet. Once my head turned so fast, my balance just... I couldn't stop myself from falling. I hit against the edge of the bench and when I ran out of bench, I collapsed to my knees. I tried to save my belly from hitting the floor, but my wrist buckled just as Bella lunged at Bauer and she stopped me from falling any further. I know he just made up the Treason charge as a reason to 'support' the fact that he'd just physically assaulted me and made me fall. Was my wrist broken?”

“Yeah. It was broken, and you also had two torn ligaments. I had to leave the inflammation there or the swelling would have gone down, so it's going to hurt and be uncomfortable to use until I can heal you properly” Jack looked at Janet “Was Hammond really under too much stress?”  
“No. I was just as shocked as everyone else”  
“Okay, then he must have been forced into it somehow” Jacob said firmly “I know for a fact that George LOVED that job. Yeah, it was full of stress, and sending teams out was difficult, but he KNEW that he was the best man for the job, and he KNEW that no one else would be able to keep Jack on a leash without butting heads... sorry... no offence intended...” Jacob added with a smile in Jack's direction.  
“Oh I agree completely. Anyone else in charge and I would have been Court Martialed ten times over already” Jack said with a wry huff, making Sam grin at him “So... Jacob... You know this jerk?” Jack asked him.  
“Oh yeah. He's a sexist pig, who's scraped his way out of so many assault charges it's sickening. He's as dirty as they come, and it's not just the women who get targeted either. If he's in the SGC, then I definitely think that Kinsey was behind it, because I'm pretty sure that Kinsey has gotten him out of quite a few of those scrapes and I think that Kinsey probably has Bauer, and therefore the SGC, by the balls. I heard a rumour that they're related, but I never bothered to look into it, but he certainly loves his weapon development and he is very good at getting results and improving... 'sloppy' departments, and that's why the Brass put up with him. I'm guessing that's why he's in there now, to develop weapons to fight the Goa'uld and to 'clean up' the SGC and make it more 'efficient'. The NID are probably pushing to get the weapon's developed, and I can tell you now... the Goa'uld are going to come after Earth if they figure out who made that weapon. If the weapon gives a big enough bang for the Goa'uld to take notice, then they will come after us, and basically come and 'get' us, before we can 'get' them. It's a stupid strategy to take when we are defenseless against any direct planetary attack, and it will put Earth in so much danger”

“Alright... So I come back with you now and then I...” Jack began to say as he activated his powers and warmed Sam's body again as he noticed her trembling starting to increase again.  
“No. You can't” Sam interrupted.  
“What? Why?”  
“You need to wait. I think if you open a wormhole in a couple of hours... I'm going to be late returning, so you get worried, and you dial-up to check on why I haven't come back to resume work on the Tech that the Tok'ra found. THAT'S when you're going to find out that I was hurt and put up on charges, then of course you will want to come through to the SGC to be with me. He can't know that I've seen you, or that you know I was hurt or charged, and he certainly can't suspect that you healed me...”  
“He'll put you back in the damn Brig until that weapon's test... and what if you're right, and the Stargate gets stuck and I can't dial in?”  
“Then you fly back, and somehow get all of us onto the Al'kesh where we'll be safe from Bauer, Kinsey and the NID while we wait for Thor to show up” said Sam firmly.

“I can keep Sam out of the Brig, that's NOT going to be a problem” Janet said as she finished the first bag of blood and started the second “I'm pretty sure he was scared shit-less when he saw the bruise on Sam's belly and realised that Sam wasn't 'faking it' just to get through the Stargate. I think he knows that he went too far this time, especially when I told him that I had written approval from the President to do whatever was necessary to keep her alive, and right now... I think he's probably having a bit of a panic about how bad Sam's condition might be, and the fact that I will be reporting this incident to the President. Sam's heavily pregnant, and he is NOT going to get away with hitting her, no matter WHAT reason he uses. I doubt that he actually PLANNED to hit her, especially if he was scrambling, and came up with the charge of Treason to 'justify' hitting her. Kinsey or the NID obviously fed him a load of bull about both of you, how else could he be thinking all those terrible things. Walter was a witness to the original verbal abuse, and I've asked him to write down everything he remembers, and I can organise to get Dr Green out of the SGC and into protective custody, so he can testify that Bauer hit Sam for no reason other than his uncontrolled anger. We have a whole SGC full of people that will testify to Bella's nature and normal behaviour, and that she would only ever act aggressively to defend Sam from a physical threat. Bauer saw Bella indicate when Sam was crashing and he was confused by her sudden change in behaviour. He was also completely shocked to learn that she had saved two teams from a sniper, so he must have either knew nothing about Bella and didn't believe Sam's explanation why she was there, or he'd been told lies about her too. I don't know what it would take for Bauer to realise that he's been told a bunch of lies, because he obviously completely believed them and he hadn't bothered to check the information he was given. He MUST have trusted the source, and if that source WAS Kinsey, or the NID and he's blindly following their orders to not let you go through the Stargate, then maybe it would be better for you to FLY back, or you are BOTH going to be stuck in the SGC when Jack comes back to heal Daniel. If you FLY back to Earth, I can organise for Daniel to be transferred out of the SGC to see a specialist and then hide him somewhere, until you can get to him, heal him and then put him on the Al'kesh. Maybe I can do the same with Sam, although it's unlikely because we all know that she can only be treated at the SGC because of her Alien body chemistry, so I don't even think I would be able to get her transferred to the Academy hospital. I have no idea how I would be able to justify getting Teal'c out of the SGC. Maybe when Daniel has been healed, he can sign him out for a few hours like what usually happens for your team nights. I guess it depends on whether or not Bauer will let it happen”

“Sam... If this weapons test goes ahead with the Stargate open, what's REALLY likely to happen? Are you going to be safe? Do you think I should come through the Stargate, or fly back?” asked Jack with concern.  
“If the worst happens, then the the SGC will get flooded with some kind of radiation, which will result in the SGC being evacuated until the Radiation level's go down again. The concrete should help to contain it, but it depends on what kind of radiation it is. It could mean that we need to evacuate the SGC, just until the Stargate shuts down, or it could be that we have to stay out of the SGC until the Stargate closes AND the radiation is gone. As long as Bauer lets us evacuate quickly enough, then I'll be fine. If we DO have to evacuate, then the standard warning message to go to the back-up site will be broadcast from the Control Room until it's safe to come back through. If you hear that message when you dial in, then you will need to fly back to Earth. Then it will depend on Bauer, and I guess I'll either be at the Academy hospital because Janet will demand that I still need medical attention, or if he withdraws the charges and lets me go, then I'll be at Janet's house because I don't want to risk being alone and hopefully Teal'c will be allowed to stay with me. If I'm not at either of those locations... and Janet has no idea where I am... then I'll probably be locked up somewhere and you might have to try and find me. It's possible that Teal'c could be taken wherever I'm taken to be locked up, because they will want to minimize his contact with the public if we get locked out of the SGC. I told several personnel that the General hit me, and locked me up when I argued with him about safety protocols for the weapon's test, and now that more people know about it, I'm guessing the news has already spread like wildfire around the SGC, and the personnel might even pressure General Bauer into listening to my advice. I guess it depends on how hard he is being pushed to gather the data from this test, and how badly he wants me to stay locked up if we get evacuated?”

“I'll insist that Teal'c and I stay with Sam when she's in the Control Room for the test. You might have healed her internally, but she's still going to be very sore with that bruising, which will warrant medical supervision through the test. I'll tell Bauer that she's too weak to walk anywhere and I'll get Teal'c to carry Sam down to the Control room because the stairs make it too difficult for a wheelchair. I'll do everything I can to make sure that Sam, Bella and Teal'c are evacuated with me because of Sam's medical condition and that fact that she needs to be carried. I'll also make sure that I have what's left of Sam's blood storage with me in case we DO get locked out of the SGC due to lingering radiation. What happens if the SGC can't be used for months? We'll be stuck with no access to a Stargate and we won't know what's going on with the Goa'uld. What if they figure out that it WAS Earth's weapon and they come to destroy us?” asked Janet.

“Janet, when I said Jack will come and get us all, I meant you and Cassie too. Even though we have powers, I'm still going to need you there when I give birth, and we are sure as hell not going to leave Cassie behind either” said Sam emphatically “If the worst happens and we can't go back, then there are other ways that we can protect Earth without actually living there. I've sent a message to Thor, and if he can help us out with a Matter converter, then we can build a planetary defence system. I can send the plans to Area 51 and they can build it fairly quickly and it will be enough to keep us protected from the Goa'uld. We just have no idea when Thor is going to get my message and show up. I just hope I can convince Bauer to shut the Stargate down before the blast hits it, and then we won't HAVE a problem, well... then we will only have the problem of getting out of the SGC. That's a problem we'll have to solve after Daniel's been healed because we need to get back before the thirty eight minutes mark rolls around and this Wormhole closes down. I'll do what I can to get him to close the Stargate down, but if you can't dial in, try again a few times until a thirty eight minute window would have been exceed on our end, or if you hear the automated message, then start flying instead. With the Al'kesh's improved Hyper-drive you should be able to make it to Earth in about five, maybe six hours. I just hope Bella's puppies will be okay until we can get them back with her again” Sam sighed as she looked at the puppies. They had drunk their fill and were now content and asleep next to Bella. Sam wished that she could leave her with the puppies, or take the puppies with her, but she knew that she couldn't. Sam mentally linked with Bella and briefly explained what they were planning to do, and then Bella carefully stood up and stepped away from her puppies and sat near Sam's legs.

“They'll be okay Sam. I'll bring them with me when I come through the Stargate, or if we have to take the time to fly back, then I can help her puppies with my powers, or if the worst happens and we need to look for you, then we can get some puppy formula or something. Whatever happens, they'll be okay” Jack told her softly and then he was silent for a moment. Jack looked at Bella with a little confusion before looking back at Sam with his eyebrows raised in surprise “She can TALK to us? When the hell did that happen?”  
“When Bauer was yelling at me after we arrived. Bella could tell that I felt threatened, so she was growling. Bauer threatened her life and I didn't want to risk her getting hurt, so I linked with her to try and calm her and let her feel that I was okay... and I felt her mental presence straight away. When we make a link with her... I mean she understands pretty much everything anyway, but when we convey it mentally... she understands everything. I couldn't have got Janet to the Brig without her help”  
“Sam... What DID happen to that Marine's...” Janet hesitated and then grimaced as she glanced at Jack and then back to Sam, knowing that she probably shouldn't have brought it up when Sam hadn't even told him about that part yet.  
“What Marine?” asked Jack and Janet looked at Sam and mouthed the word 'sorry'.  
“One of Bauer's goon's stayed to guard me in the Brig. Major Wallace. He's the one who pulled me up off the floor too fast and made me vomit all over General Bauer's shiny shoes. I told him I was hurt and asked him to get Janet, but he was a complete ass-hole and told me that I wasn't allowed to have 'visitors' but that he'd 'do me a favour' and get her if I showed him my tits”  
“He WHAT?” snarled Jack with anger.

“He believed General Bauer, and that I was the SGC's resident 'whore' who regularly gave sexual favours to get what she wanted... He exposed himself to try and... impress me... with the size of his penis and get me to take him up on his new 'offer' of... showing my tits AND... sex. I pretended that I was going to give him what he wanted, and then I asked Bella give him a good scare so he would hopefully hurt himself and leave. Once he started screaming, some SGC Personnel came to check it out, saw me looking rather 'distressed' and then they called the Infirmary. That's unfortunately when I couldn't hold my nausea at bay any longer and I puked up all the blood that I'd swallowed. The strain of vomiting tore the already damaged artery right open, but I'm happy to say that Major Wallace probably won't be trying to impress anyone else with his penis anymore” Sam said with a wry grin and then she frowned a little “He deserved it. What I saw in his mind... LITERALLY... made me sick”.  
Then Sam made her hand glow and showed Jack her memories of what he'd done and then how Bella had almost 'eaten' Wallace's penis, and what his penis had looked like after he'd injured it while trying to avoid Bella's teeth. Jack initially frowned, then snorted a laugh at seeing the Marine's reaction when Bella lunged at his penis, before his eyes widened and then he cringed for a moment as Sam's hand stopped glowing.   
Jack looked at Bella and strengthened the connection she had initiated and thanked her for helping to give the dirty bastard what he deserved, and also for doing what she could to protect Sam and then looked at Sam with concern.  
“It got me the help I needed. I just didn't expect to... His mind was full of his sickening sexual 'conquests' and they just brought back bad memories which added to the nausea I was already feeling. I just got to the point where I couldn't control my nausea any longer. I would have vomited eventually anyway, my stomach certainly wasn't enjoying having all that blood sitting in it” Sam grimaced.

“Ruptured artery?” Jack said quietly “Sam...”   
“Once Teal'c cleared the Brig I was able to use my powers. I couldn't risk checking myself until then... but it was definitely the vomiting that tore the artery. I did what I could to slow the bleeding down until they could get me to you, but you already knew that I'd been bleeding heavily because the amount of blood in my abdomen”  
“I figured that you must have done something to help yourself, especially when Janet pulled out the blood packs. Sam... The artery was still leaking and you lost a lot of blood into your abdomen. I left enough of it there so it will show up on a scan in case we need 'proof' of the damage he caused”Jack sighed. He was NOT happy about her going back, especially while her health was compromised, but he understood why she had to do it. Earth with no working SGC and an unusable Stargate, even temporarily, would be a disaster, and he sighed again as her trembling increased again. He activated his powers again and warmed her body temperature as he continued to look at her with concern.  
“When I go back through and zap my Naquadah again, I'll make sure that I fill my energy stores as much as I can, and when you come through, you will need to do the same, because we'll have no idea when we'll be able to go through again”  
“Sam... You NEED to go through the Stargate regularly. Even if they lock us up, they're going to have to let me take you through every couple of days to keep your Naquadah levels up”  
“Jack, if the SGC has to be evacuated then I won't be able to use it, and if the NID do get hold of us, they are going to take us somewhere and hide us. They aren't going to take us back to the SGC and risk revealing that they have us. I'm not even sure if they are going to believe that I need to go through it”  
“Sam, if they take regular blood tests, they will be able to see your Naquadah levels dropping. Those Marines just watched what happens when you get a recharge, and when we go back, General Bauer is going to see it too. Once he sees it happen, he won't be able to deny it, and he will tell whoever is behind this. Bauer also saw Bella indicate that you were critical and he will tell them that too. If they REALLY want Jack's cooperation, and they want those babies, then they will do what they HAVE to, to make sure that they stay healthy” said Janet

“What if they hide me somewhere before Jack gets here, and then don't want to risk taking me back to the SGC. What if they decide to cut the babies out of me when I go critical?” asked Sam as she voiced her worst fear.  
“God Sam...” sighed Jack “Don't even THINK about, that let alone say it. If you start deteriorating, then you show them your powers, and you give them the incentive they need to save you. Do you hear me Sam? You do whatever you have to... I don't care WHAT they make you do Sam... You DO it, and you do EVERYTHING you can to stay alive and wait for me to find you. Is that clear Sam?” Jack told her seriously, knowing that she might have to contend with more over-sexed bastards like Wallace.  
Sam looked at Jack with tears in her eyes and gave him a small nod.  
“You HAVE to convince them, that you need ME to help keep you and the babies safe. Tell them that all they need to do, is let me know where to meet them, and I'll be there. Tel them that I won't give them any trouble if it means that I can be with you and keep you and the babies safe. Tell them whatever lies you have to, to convince them that the babies need to stay inside you as long as possible. They're small babies, so they will probably believe you, and I really don't think they will go to all that trouble to get hold of you and these babies... and then risk them dying. Tell them I have powers too, and then they will definitely want me as well. Even just telling them about our powers to heal will be enough of a prize. Yeah... that's a good idea... tell them that the only power you have, is the power to heal. It will be enough of an asset, and we can hide everything else from them. They can make us use that power to get them payments in money, or power, or political favours... healing will be enough. Make sure you hide the mental abilities, or they might think that we're too dangerous. Okay?”  
“Okay” Sam agreed with another small nod and then she looked at the Stargate “We'd better go back now...”

Jack sighed and then leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead and warmed her body temperature one more time “Do you know when the test is taking place?” he asked her quietly.  
“In about an hour. Leave it about two hours and then start trying to dial Earth. If it connects, make sure you check for that warning in case we've been evacuated, if not, talk to Walter and make he tells you what's happened and make sure that the iris is open before you come through with the puppies. If we've been evacuated, then hopefully Janet will be able to convince Bauer that Teal'c and I need to go to the Academy hospital so I can be monitored through my 'recovery' and you'll be able to find us”  
“Please be careful Sam. I love you” said Jack and then kissed her forehead.  
“I will. I love you too Jack” Sam told him, and then he took Jacob's jacket off her and handed it back to him as he gave Sam a kiss on the forehead as well.  
“If Jack goes through the Stargate, then I'll head back to Earth in the Al'kesh. If I can't find you, or find out what happened to you, I'll go and see George and start kicking up a big stink to make sure that you all get found. Okay” Jacob told her with a small smile as Sam smiled back at him.  
“Thanks Dad” she said quietly and then Teal'c gently got her into his arms, leaving the emergency blanket around her lower half, and then lifted her. Sam groaned and put her right arm against her belly as he lifted her, making Jack frown.  
Janet handed the bag of blood to Jacob and then closed up her bag and picked up the radio and talked into it.  
“I've finally got Major Carter-O'Neill stable enough to bring back through and attempt the Naquadah recharge again. Please ensure that no radio's are used so we don't have to do this all over again. We are coming through now. Fraiser out” Janet then looked at the radio “I guess I need to take this or he is going to wonder what I used. Do you have more?” Janet asked as she picked up her travel medical bag and then took the blood and the Saline bags from Jacob.  
“Yeah, we've got more” Jack confirmed, then he looked at Sam “I'll see you soon” he told her with a gentle smile and Sam smiled back at him before Teal'c turned and walked to the Stargate with Bella by his side.

Janet walked through the Event Horizon and was quickly followed by Teal'c as Jack and Jacob watched them leave and then looked at each other for a moment, before Jacob knelt down and started to lift the puppies back into the box and then Jack knelt down and helped him.  
“Jacob... How do you feel about going 'Ancient'?” asked Jack.


End file.
